La Mirada Perdida
by Falcon-01
Summary: [Fic EC] En medio de sus tribulaciones, un muchacho amnésico irá recuperando sus recuerdos y la voluntad de seguir adelante al tiempo que forja una relación con una persona muy especial.
1. El lugar donde confluyen las emociones

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Lugar Donde Confluyen las Ilusiones**

La noche aún no terminaba en aquel paraje apartado de lo que muchos llamaban "civilización". Los ruidos nocturnos aún eran perceptibles y los seres vivientes que hacían su vida lejos de la luz del sol sabían que era el momento de iniciar el recorrido hacia sus refugios esperando que otra noche llegara a ellos

La casa era pequeña pero confortable y en uno de los dormitorios el cuerpo se movía inquieto sobre la cama y el rostro sudoroso y agitado revelaba que aquel quien dormía en el lecho tenía una pesadilla. La agitación continuó hasta que su dueño se sentó de improviso como acabando de despertar. Mueve la cabeza a su alrededor como si la realidad aún no llegara a él y finalmente se lleva la mano al rostro como dándose cuenta que todo no era más que un sueño

En el fondo de sus pensamientos esperaba que siguiera el sueño o al menos no despertar más. Para él, la verdadera pesadilla era la que vivía despierto. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a tomar algo. Solo encontró leche y eso fue lo que bebió pero para la próxima se aseguraría que hubiera algo más fuerte a la mano

Los pasos lo alertaron de que alguien se aproximaba pero no era motivo de alarma. Las sombras delinean una figura femenina que entraba a la cocina. Esta se detiene en el umbral como dándose cuenta que no estaba sola

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunta una voz de mujer

\- Soy yo - responde el varón

La joven enciende la luz y ve al muchacho con la botella de leche en la mano

\- ¿No puedes al menos encender la luz cuando te levantas tan temprano? - le dice la chica

\- Sabes que no la necesito - responde el joven

Para ella le era difícil acostumbrarse a ese detalle de su compañero: era ciego pero pese a esa ceguera se movía mejor que ella tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad

\- Tú eres el mejor ejemplo que a veces los ojos nos estorban... Lisandro

Lisandro Namura suspiró. Recordó el precio que tuvo que pagar por alcanzar el octavo sentido de la manera como lo hizo. La verdad es que llegó a acostumbrarse a ello ya que las imágenes podían llegar a su cerebro a través de los ojos de otros. Solo así supo cuan bellos eran sus hijos y cuan hermosa seguía siendo su esposa Asuka

Pero la joven que vivía con él no era Asuka ni sus hijos estaban con él. Sin decir nada salió de la cocina y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de salida para desaparecer en la oscuridad y recibir como todas las mañanas los primeros rayos del sol

...

Nidi preparaba la mesa para el desayuno. Como todas las mañanas, un muchacho le llevaba el pan y la leche. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí le parecía aún increíble que el estilo de vida fuera tan diferente a la de las ciudades. No era el ruido de los vehículos sino el canto de los pájaros el que escuchaba en las mañanas. El delicioso pan casero recién acabado de hornear llenaba con su aroma el ambiente. Las frescas naranjas las extraía del árbol en su patio trasero y el jamón que calentaba lo había preparado ella misma. Ella se sentía feliz de estar allí pero ansiaba tener una felicidad completa si tan solo las cosas fueran distintas

No había sido más de seis meses que Lisandro vivía con ella. El joven había acudido al único lugar donde sabía podía estar en paz. Ella lo recibió sin reparos, no solo porque la casa en la que vivía era de él, sino porque ella, desde que lo conoció, tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta en todo ese tiempo que lo que ella sentía no era gratitud sino algo mucho más profundo

Seis años habían pasado desde que ella miraba entre sorprendida y hostil a aquel joven ciego que le perdonó la vida después de que ella intentara matarlo. Pese a que no fue un acto consciente, a ella le hubiese costado hacer por otro lo que él hizo por ella. Después que salió del hospital, él le prestó aquella casa para que viviera y permaneciera oculta. Nidi se acostumbró a ese estilo de vida pero también esperaba que Lisandro regresara y su deseo se había cumplido

Pero no todos podemos tener lo que deseamos. El Lisandro que regresó era muy distinto a aquel joven que siempre sonreía y le hacía ver lo bueno de vivir. Aquel Lisandro casi no sonreía y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo solo y las veces que podían estar juntos hablaba poco. Sabía ella que Lisandro y su esposa se habían separado y las circunstancias habían sido muy desagradables. Un hijo, una desaparición, una búsqueda infructuosa y de pronto una mujer que culpa a Lisandro de lo ocurrido obligándolo a marcharse de su hogar y buscar refugio con ella

Lo curioso era que Nidi se había enterado de todos los detalles de boca del padre de Lisandro, Ikki. Lisandro solo le contó que había peleado con su esposa y se habían separado. Ella tuvo que llamar a la casa de los padres de Ikki en México para saber lo acontecido, más aún que no sabía cómo actuar ante Lisandro. El enterarse que él estaba con ella no fue bien recibido por la familia. Solo Ikki fue lo suficientemente cortés para explicarle lo ocurrido y pedirle que persuada a Lisandro de volver. Con el pesar de su corazón, cumplió ese pedido pero Lisandro solo le contestó que prefería quedarse

Lisandro llegó casi a las ocho de la mañana. Nidi nunca le preguntaba que hacía. Supuso que los Caballeros de Oro tendrían sus rutinas para mantenerse en forma y si él no le quería hablar de ello no insistiría. El joven se sienta al lado de la mesa y se pone a comer antes de que Nidi se siente. Ella trata de hacer paciencia y termina de poner la mesa para luego sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo está la mañana? - le pregunta

\- Igual... ha salido el sol y seguramente lloverá en la tarde

\- ¿Nada más?

\- ¿Que más puedes esperar de una mañana?

\- No lo sé... algún detalle, gente con quienes te hayas encontrado, algo que hayas escuchado... no todas las mañanas son iguales

\- Para mí sí... soy ciego

\- Si no quieres hablar solo dilo y no es necesario que seas grosero

Ambos terminan el desayuno en silencio. Nidi suspira y antes que Lisandro se ponga de pie le coge la mano

\- Lisandro... yo... compréndeme... estoy contenta que estés aquí pero no eres feliz... entiendo el porqué pero creo que tu actitud no me permite acercarme y tratar de ayudarte

\- No necesito ayuda Nidi, gracias de todos modos, pero estoy bien

\- Serás un Caballero de Oro pero aun así tienes sentimientos que no expresas

\- No te equivoques... los Caballeros de Oro ya no existen, ni el Santuario ni nada que se le parezca... es mejor así

\- No te creo... estuviste averiguando sobre Unicron demasiado tiempo para que ahora me digas que no importa... no creo que ninguno de ustedes se haya resignado con que el Santuario sea ahora del gobierno griego

\- Eso es algo que en realidad me importa un comino... los griegos, como en el pasado, demostraron que no saben apreciar lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden

Nidi se pone de pie dejando a Lisandro. Lleva los trastos a la cocina y luego regresa y al parecer un tanto alterada

\- Ya basta Lisandro... deja de fingir que nada te importa... aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, sé lo que pasó con tu hijo y con Asuka y aunque de repente me equivoco tal vez esté todo relacionado

\- ¿Con quién hablaste? ¿Con mi familia?

\- Tu padre... me dijo que todos estaban preocupados por ti y no entienden tu actitud... jamás te habían visto tan indolente y creen que tú sabes qué pasó con tu hijo

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Quieren que te pregunte eso y que te pida que regreses

Lisandro le da la espalda y pasa unos segundos antes de que le conteste

\- Vine aquí porque no soportaba los interrogatorios de todos... abandoné a mi esposa porque no soportaba sus acusaciones ¿Ahora tú te encargarás de representarlos aquí?

\- Lisandro yo...

\- ¡Basta Nidi! ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada que te cueste darme y eso es tranquilidad! Yo no soy tu invitado porque esta es mi casa y vine aquí para dejar atrás el pasado... no necesito demostrarle a nadie lo mucho que he sufrido por perder a Kay y eso es algo que las personas que dicen quererme jamás entendieron... solo déjame estar aquí y lo que crea que puedas ayudarme ten por seguro que te lo diré... ahora si me disculpas, debo pensar a solas

Lisandro sale de la casa y deja a Nidi que solo atina a sentarse y llorar

...

La verdad es que el joven caballero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás. Él ni siquiera le importaba si hería a los que lo rodeaban con sus palabras y sus actitudes y eso le preocupaba. De un tiempo a esta parte, Lisandro se había dado cuenta que se estaba desconectando con lo que lo rodeaba. Le costaba creer que años antes el salía al campo y podía sentir cada planta, cada ave y cada ser con quienes entraba en una armonía que el "cosmo cantaba" como una vez le dijo Kiki por aquellos años felices. Ahora los animales le rehuían, las plantas no le hablaban y todo le parecía hostil y oscuro

Había leído lo suficiente de las profecías de Atena para pensar que podía haber una respuesta a todo ello pero tampoco deseaba pensar sobre eso ya que tenía algo más importante en que ocupar sus pensamientos

Lisandro se sienta sobre una peña, al borde de un abismo para tratar de sentir lo que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. El Supremo Kaiosama ya no le contestaba pero tampoco deseaba hablar con él. Era mejor así, lo que quería hacer lo quería hacer solo sin que nadie lo detenga ya que había tomado una decisión

Traería a su hijo de vuelta...

...

Ya oscurecía cuando Lisandro abrió los ojos. Habrían pasado horas que no había sentido ya que su mente viajó por múltiples dimensiones y universos...

Y nada...

De pronto sentía que una serie de pensamientos negativos se apoderaban de él. Su cosmo empezó a crecer pero cualquiera que pudiera sentirlo habría comparado ese cosmo con el de los señores oscuros al que una vez enfrentaron. El cielo se empezó a oscurecer y todo lo viviente alrededor de él huía y los que no podían se quemaban como afectados por un viento helado. Cuando Lisandro reacciona se da cuenta que toda vida alrededor de él había desaparecido

"¿Que querrá decir esto?" piensa el joven mientras observaba lo que había ocasionado. Apretó el puño y se sorprendió al sentir que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ¿No era eso una demostración del poder que tanto temía Atena? ¿No era esa la respuesta al viejo llamado que sentía en su ser? Lisandro golpea una peña que se parte a su contacto. La noche llegaba y el joven caballero no siente deseos de regresar a casa, más bien siente que la oscuridad era el elemento que ansiaba sentir

Cuando la noche cae, una noche sin luna, una silueta recorre los campos y los bosques. El viento sopla como trayendo funestos mensajes a los pobladores de los alrededores quienes se guarecen en sus casas preguntándose porque la noche era diferente a otras. El temor atávico a la oscuridad vuelve a surgir en sus corazones y las familias se congregan en una sola habitación a esperar la luz del día mientras el sacerdote en su iglesia abandonaba el altar del Santísimo para refugiarse en su habitación y mantener la luz encendida toda la noche

Lisandro se aferra al tronco de un árbol. Desnudo había recorrido las calles e inconscientemente había impulsado el viento y golpeado paredes y techos, sintiendo el miedo de los moradores. Había espiado por una ventana y la terrible mirada se había enfocado en unos niños y no se apartó hasta escucharlos gritar. Desde lo alto de un monte había reído y lanzaba carcajadas al vacío que todos aterrados alcanzaban a escuchar. Lisandro sintió la complacencia de aquellos que moran en la oscuridad y sentía como esa densa penumbra acariciaba su cuerpo mientras él levantaba sus brazos y agitaba su cuerpo

De pronto, como despertando de un sueño, Lisandro se da cuenta de lo que había hecho. No tenía explicaciones para aquel comportamiento y supo que aquello que Atena profetizó se estaba cumpliendo. Lisandro lanza un grito y corre hacia el bosque como una fiera rabiosa y derribando todo a su paso

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - grita al cielo - ¿Por qué me castigan así? ¡Yo no pedí ser quien soy!

Lisandro hace estallar su cosmo y trata nuevamente de elevarse por encima del mundo, tratando de trascender su realidad

\- ¡Quiero a mi hijo! ¡Solo Asuka puede impedir que sea en lo que me convertiré! ¿Es que acaso quieren la destrucción del mundo y tal vez del universo? ¿Vale acaso el riesgo el que Kay sea a lo que está predestinado?

Lisandro sabe que puede alcanzar el octavo sentido. No sabe qué precio tendría que pagar ahora pero esa era la única forma de llegar adonde su hijo se encontraba

"Detente Lisandro" escucha una voz "no puedes ir más allá" "¿Supremo Kaiosama?" "Si vas más allá de tus límites, las consecuencias serán terribles" "no me importa ¿acaso están dispuestos a enfrentar lo que se viene si no detengo esto?" "Lo que sea será pero no puedes romper con lo acordado" "al diablo con los acuerdos ¡quiero a Kay!" "Si lo traes de vuelta solo harás que padre e hijo tengan que luchar algún día" "Correré el riesgo" "No podemos permitirlo" "No pueden detenerme"

Lisandro eleva más su cosmo y de pronto se da cuenta que todo cambia a su alrededor. Las barreras de las dimensiones se hacen etéreas y su cuerpo parece cambiar de forma "no sigas adelante Lisandro... el mundo donde se encuentra Kay está aislado astralmente. No podrás romper la barrera" "Lo haré... juro que lo haré"

El cosmo de Lisandro va más allá de sus límites... el octavo sentido estaba alcanzado nuevamente y la luz intensa es sentida por él y es cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes aparecen en su mente. Asuka, Gretchen, la propia Nidi, los Caballeros de Oro desfilan ante sus ojos y por último, la imagen del pequeño Kay aparece ante él "Lo he logrado... he llegado a ti". De pronto, la imagen va desvaneciéndose y Lisandro lanza un grito y trata de alcanzarla pero en eso siente una presión en todo su cuerpo que parece que va a destrozarlo. Lisandro grita nuevamente y todo se vuelve oscuridad...

...

Nidi salió en la mañana a esperar a Lisandro. Esperó hasta las 10 pero él jamás apareció. Sin pensarlo más salió a buscarlo por los lugares donde sabía estaría

Tras horas de búsqueda se arrodilla ante un confuso montón. Era la ropa de Lisandro. Nidi la coge entre sus manos y comienza a llorar

...

\- ¿Está muerto? - pregunta una bella joven de cabello castaño

\- Podrías intentar respiración de boca a boca - dice otra joven en tono pícaro

\- Eres una pervertida

\- No está muerto - dice un joven - siento su respiración

\- Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia - dice la misma joven

\- Creo que solo está inconsciente y... ¿qué estás mirando?

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¿Es mi culpa que este desnudo?

El joven suspira y prefiere no replicar. Se quita la camisa y cubre la cintura de Lisandro (era el quien estaba inconsciente) para luego pedir ayuda para llevarlo adentro de la casa

Lisandro comienza a recuperar la conciencia cuando escucha la voz de alguien cerca suyo

\- Parece estar bien... sus signos vitales son normales... más que a una ambulancia deberían llamar a una patrulla

\- ¿Por qué doctor?

\- Pues... un hombre desnudo en un alojamiento para jovencitas me parece más a algo intencional que un accidente

\- ¿Usted cree que se quiso escurrir hacia aquí en esa facha? - suena una voz casi infantil

\- No me extrañaría... tal vez se tropezó y cayó al estanque... no sabía nadar y por suerte estaban por ahí para sacarlo

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Un pervertido! - dicen dos muchachas a coro

\- Lástima - se escucha otra voz - mal parecido no es

\- Mejor esperamos a que despierte - dice el joven - le preguntaremos

\- Como el encargado - dice el médico - deberías dar parte a la policía... si quieres puedo llamarlos

\- Yo... no se moleste... yo lo haré...

\- Como quieras... pero te advierto que mejor tengas cuidado

El doctor se retira y de pronto las chicas le hacen un cargamontón al joven

\- ¿¡Qué hacen!? - grita el joven

\- ¡Tú quieres cuidarlo! ¡Pues adelante! - dicen todas en coro - ¡Si es un pervertido entiéndete con él! ¡Así tendrás a alguien como tú con quien charlar!

Las chicas lo meten a la fuerza al cuarto y cierran la puerta. El joven aporrea la puerta para que le abran y Lisandro abre los ojos

\- No temas... no soy lo que ellas creen

El joven se queda de una pieza y se vuelve lentamente. Lisandro estaba con los ojos abiertos y con la vista en la dirección del chico

\- Ho... la... ¿estás... mejor?

\- Si... creo que sí... ¿dónde estoy?

\- En... mi... habitación

\- Gracias por la cama... y por la ayuda, pero creo que mejor me voy

Lisandro trata de pararse pero en eso se da cuenta que su muñeca está esposada a la cama

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es por... seguridad... no sabemos quién eres

De pronto Lisandro se lleva la otra mano a la cara "¿Quién soy?" se pregunta "Tiene razón... no recuerdo ni quien soy"

\- ¿Tienes nombre? - le pregunta el joven

\- Yo... no... No lo sé muy bien

\- ¿No sabes quién eres?

\- Eso me temo... pero... ¿quién eres tú?

\- Yo... me llamo Keitaro Urashima y estás en la residencia Hinata para señoritas

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno, aquí nuevamente para traerles una historia nueva. Para algunos les parecerá una locura haber incluido a una serie tan disparatada como Love Hina como escenario de un crossover que involucre a un personaje que proviene de la saga de Saint Seiya. Esta vez quise intentar algo diferente. No soy bueno escribiendo comedias aunque una que otra cosa pueden haberme resultado graciosas en mis fics pero como dije quise afrontar este reto y ver si resultaba algo apreciable

Los que han seguido mis historias saben quién es Lisandro pero para los que se animan por primera vez a leerlo y no quieren complicarse mucho les resumo que Lisandro Namura es hijo de Sheena e Ikki (que tal pareja). Fue entrenado por Shiru con quien alcanza el nivel de Caballero de Plata pero Saori reconoce en él a la reencarnación de Seiya (muerto en la batalla contra Hades) y se encarga de guiar su educación. Lisandro hace su aparición en el fic "Tan Solo un Ángel" donde comparte protagonismo con Pan (nieta de Goku) en la lucha contra los jinetes del apocalipsis y contra Broly en el mundo de Evangelion. Es donde se conoce con Asuka Langley y alcanza a vestir la armadura de Sagitario. En "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", Lisandro tiene un mayor protagonismo, tratando de conciliar una relación con Asuka con quien concibe un hijo pero se ve obligado a luchar contra el mayor peligro encarnado en los Primordiales. Tras una terrible batalla, Lisandro alcanza el octavo sentido y ayuda en la victoria final librando una batalla personal contra uno de los gigantes de hielo. El resultado es que Lisandro se queda ciego. En la primera parte de la saga de "El Centinela", Lisandro recibe de manos de Kiki las profecías de Atena donde el descubre su siniestro origen como parte de los Primordiales y su terrible destino y decide separarse de su primogénito Kay, ya que estaba escrito que debería luchar con el algún día. Lisandro entrega a Kay a los Kaiosamas quienes lo envían a un mundo donde deberá ser entrenado mientras Lisandro trabajaba fervientemente para evitar su destino pero la desaparición de Kay provoca su rompimiento con Asuka, el distanciamiento con su familia y amigos y finalmente hace que su lado oscuro despierte y empiece a tomar posesión de él. Lisandro sabe que el tiempo se aproxima y la duda es de parte de quien estará y si de todos modos deberá su hijo luchar contra el para detenerlo. Eso hace que aquellos que vigilan la armonía en el universo decidan ayudarlo a buscar su humanidad... solo esperamos que no sea a costa de su cordura

La historia de Love Hina la he tomado del manga (que me parece más completo) entre los caps 9 y 10 donde Keitaro ya se encuentra acomodado en la residencia desde hace más de un año y comienza a desarrollar su relación con Naru. Lisandro llegará en un momento de tranquilidad para los Hinata pero no sabremos quién alterará al otro


	2. Una posición muy comprometida

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una posición muy comprometida**

Lisandro vuelve a hacer fuerza para zafarse las esposas pero no puede. El joven llamado Keitaro solo lo mira con curiosidad

\- No te esfuerces... son de Kaolla... son irrompibles...

\- Y... ¿quién es Kaolla?

\- Es... una chica que vive aquí

\- ¿Acostumbra a esposar a todos los desconocidos?

\- Pues... solo a los que cree que son pervertidos

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues... dile a esa amiga tuya que me suelte que no soy ningún pervertido... o al menos eso creo

Keitaro duda pero se anima a ser más cordial

\- Jeje... me temo que será un poco difícil... no me abrirán la puerta a menos que estén seguras

\- ¿Y cómo pueden asegurarse desde el otro lado de la puerta?

\- Buena pregunta... creo que será mejor que las deje entrar

Keitaro golpea la puerta y dice con voz suave

\- Muchachas... ya despertó

\- Lo sabemos - responde otra voz - Pudimos oír lo que te dijo ¿Qué garantía hay de que sea verdad?

\- Creo que primero deberán confrontarme chicas - responde Lisandro con voz fuerte

\- ¿No intentarás nada?

\- ¿Esposado? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La cerradura comienza a girar pero en eso Keitaro traba la puerta

\- ¿Qué sucede Keitaro? ¡Abre la puerta! - suena una voz al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta Lisandro - ¿Por qué no las dejas pasar?

\- Es que tengo que advertirte antes de que las veas... la de pelo castaño se llama Naru, tiene 19 años y es de genio explosivo así que no bromees con ella, especialmente sobre su cuerpo... la de pelo negro largo es Motoko de 17 años... es experta en kendo y es muy fuerte... cree que todos los hombres son pervertidos y te destrozará si tan solo piensa que lo eres... la de pelo corto y rubia es Mitsune, ella ya tiene 21 años y es muy... como decirlo... desvergonzada... si caes en sus juegos las otras te matarán... las dos más pequeñas son Shinobu de 14 y Kaolla que ya va a cumplir 15... son muy simpáticas aunque Shinobu es más tranquila y Kaolla... pues, es un poco alocada y desenvuelta... la de pelo negro es Mutsumi, que es muy agradable y simpática, no creo que te moleste... aunque ella no vive aquí, está de visita

\- Vaya... por lo visto deberé de cuidarme de ellas

\- Jeje... ni que lo digas... será mejor que abra o Naru le pedirá a Motoko que rompa la puerta

Ya las chicas empezaban a aporrear la puerta y los temores de Keitaro casi se hacen realidad ya que al abrir la puerta apresuradamente, Motoko esgrimía su espada de bambú sobre la cabeza de Keitaro

Nadie se detuvo a mirar a Keitaro. Naru, Mutsumi y Mitsune pasaron por sus lados y Kaolla por encima de su cabeza para rodear la cama donde descansaba Lisandro mirándolo con expectación aunque pese a ello, el desconocido joven seguía impasible. Motoko solo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta y Shinobu no entró mirando hacia abajo como avergonzada

\- Bien - dice Lisandro con una sonrisa - ¿A qué hora comienza el interrogatorio?

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta Naru

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - pregunta Mitsune

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - pregunta Kaolla

Lisandro se aguanta la risa y responde

\- Primera pregunta: no lo sé... segunda pregunta: no lo sé... tercera pregunta: no lo sé

\- ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria? - le pregunta Naru

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sabes? - pregunta Mitsune con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Acaso es tu costumbre aparecer desnudo en una casa de señoritas decentes?

\- No... No lo entiendo... la verdad estoy muy confundido

\- ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- No... Solo en mi mente hay una luz... imágenes que recuerdo pero no de quienes eran... yo sentí un gran frío para luego ver todo oscuro... cuando desperté no supe dónde estaba hasta que Keitaro me lo dijo

\- ¿Eres japonés? - le pregunta Naru

\- ¿Cómo saberlo?

\- Tus rasgos no son enteramente nipones... pero tu japonés es fluido

\- Gracias...

\- Tal vez alguien te golpeó la cabeza y te arrojó al estanque - concluye Mitsune

Todos se vuelven hacia la puerta donde permanecía Motoko con su espada sobre el hombro

\- ¿Por qué me miran así? No conozco a ese sujeto

\- La única que pudo golpearlo hasta hacerle perder la memoria eres tú - le dice Kaolla

\- Lo que me pregunto es porque le quitó la ropa - dice Naru como hablando para ella misma

\- Tal vez Motoko es la pervertida - le dice Mitsune

\- ¡Ya basta! - pierde la calma la esgrimista - ¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera ni saquen conclusiones equivocadas! ¡Si hubiese sido yo, ese sujeto aún estaría dormido!

\- ¿Y vestido?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me toman?

Todos miran a Motoko como dudando de su palabra... después de todo, una joven tan apartada de los hombres podría tener sus pequeñas debilidades de vez en cuando

\- Ara - interviene Mutsumi - No la hagan enojar... si hubiera sido ella, supongo que este simpático joven la reconocería

\- ¡Es cierto! - dice Naru - A ver... oye, mírala y dime si su cara te trae algún recuerdo

\- Si es que no lo atacó por la espalda - dice Keitaro

\- ¡Jamás ataco por la espalda! - estalla Motoko poniéndole la punta de su espada en la nariz de Keitaro

\- Vamos - insiste Naru a Lisandro - Que no te de pena... no dejaremos que te vuelva a lastimar

\- ¡Naru senpai! - se queja Motoko

\- Ya... no peleen entre ustedes - dice Lisandro - además no podría reconocerla así me haya golpeado de frente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues... no puedo ver... parece que... estoy ciego

...

Naru y Mitsune estaban sentadas en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Keitaro y Motoko quien estaba sentada alejada del resto. Keitaro había llamado a su tía quien se aparece con una ambulancia y con ella se lleva a Lisandro al hospital. Mientras Kaolla, Mutsumi y Shinobu se quedaron en la residencia, los cuatro fueron tras la ambulancia. Ahora todos sentían que más que villano, Lisandro era una víctima

\- ¿Tú crees que el golpe lo haya dejado ciego? - dice Naru

\- No lo sé... mejor que el doctor lo diga

Mitsune se inclina y le dice en voz baja a Naru mientras mira a Motoko que estaba sentada en un rincón

\- Tal vez Motoko exageró al golpearlo y se asustó y quiso deshacerse del cuerpo

\- No elucubres tanto y no acuses a Motoko antes de que el doctor diga algo

\- Es que... siempre golpea a Keitaro...

\- Igual que tú... igual que todas

\- Vamos... yo no soy tan fuerte como ella además eres tó quien más lo golpea

Motoko, aunque no escuchara, sabía que estaban hablando de ella lo que la hacía enojar y les dirigió una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenían que acusarla a ella porque encontraron a un hombre desnudo en la residencia? ¿Acaso cualquiera no podía ser igual de sospechosa?

Todas miran al doctor cuando este entra a la cocina en compañía de Haruka la tía de Keitaro quien mira a todos con gesto de reprobación

\- ¿Y? - pregunta Naru algo nerviosa - ¿qué tiene?

\- Más bien la pregunta es que no tiene - dice Haruka con gesto enojado - pero será mejor que el doctor les explique

\- Ujum - carraspea el doctor - Pensé que fingía pero está definitivamente ciego... he visto que tiene algunas contusiones y raspones por todo el cuerpo... no le había revisado la cabeza y ahora veo que tiene huellas de golpes... no parecen serios, ni parece que le hayan causado la ceguera... pero para eso debo hacerle más exámenes... aunque...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunta Naru

\- Le sacamos radiografías y... ese chico parece que ha sufrido mucho en su vida... hay huellas de fracturas por todos lados... como si lo hubiesen golpeado con garrotes desde los cinco años... ujum... y luego venir acá y acabar así... pues... no sé

\- ¿Se recuperará? - pregunta Haruka

\- La verdad... el chico es fuerte... tiene buena constitución física... está lúcido aunque no recuerda nada pero parece que se le puede dar de alta ahora mismo

\- ¿Recuperará la vista? - pregunta Mitsune

\- No... No lo creo... no sabemos la naturaleza de su ceguera pero ahora no ve nada de nada... es mejor que se lo lleven a casa

\- ¡¿A casa?! - dicen todos a coro

\- ¡Sí! - dice Haruka impasible - hasta que no sepamos que pasó, ese joven será huésped en la casa... ya lo he hablado con Keitaro y está de acuerdo

Naru mira a Keitaro quien se guarece tras su tía

\- ¿Acaso piensa que nosotras tuvimos algo que ver? - protesta Naru

\- Por la forma en que suelen tratar a Keitaro no me extrañaría... ya la policía está informada del asunto y no quiero que la casa de mi madre sea objeto de habladurías... un muchacho desnudo medio muerto no es una buena publicidad y si nos desentendemos de él solo hará que aparezcamos como sospechosos de algo tan grotesco... lo mejor es aparentar que no sabemos nada y ayudar a un joven en desgracia mientras recobra la salud y se aclaren las cosas

Casi como adivinándolo, se aparece un hombre de terno y corbata acompañado de un policía de uniforme

\- Buenas tardes - les dice el hombre - Soy el agente Kudo y me informaron que trajeron a un joven golpeado aquí y quería saber lo ocurrido

Todos se miran como sin saber que decir y una gota de sudor en sus cabezas

\- ¿Y? - vuelve a preguntar el agente - ¿Acaso no lo conocen?

\- Si... si - dice Haruka - Es... mi sobrino

\- ¿Su sobrino? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

\- ¿Que cual es su nombre? ¿Keitaro? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- ¿No sabe el nombre de su propio sobrino? - le pregunta el agente

\- Es que llegó ayer - interviene Keitaro - De muy lejos y mi tía no lo conoce

\- Entonces... Tú sabes cómo se llama

\- ¿Que cómo se llama? Pues...

\- ¿Tampoco sabes como se llama?

\- Yo...

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡John! - interviene Naru - Su nombre es John

\- No es un nombre japonés...

\- Es que... es norteamericano...

\- ¿Su pasaporte?

\- ¿Pasaporte?

\- Si... ese documento que usan todos los extranjeros cuando entran al Japón ¿Quieren que se los describa?

\- Es que... no sabemos dónde lo puso - interviene Mitsune

\- Bien... si es norteamericano supongo que hablará inglés... Takeda, creo que tú sabes hablar inglés... interrógalo y pregúntale sus datos

Todos se quedaron fríos ya que no sabían si Lisandro hablaba inglés. Naru se apresuró a intervenir

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Él ha perdido la memoria!

\- Hasta los amnésicos pueden comunicarse, señorita... no se preocupe

Naru da un salto y se pone en la puerta de la habitación

\- No creo que sea prudente... jeje... ¿por qué no vienen mañana?

\- Yo no tengo su tiempo... solo serán un par de preguntas y eso es todo

\- Es que... no quiero que sufra una recaída

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Peor de lo que ya está? ¿Cuál es su interés? ¿Acaso es familiar? ¿Cuál es su papel en esa casa?

\- Yo... soy residente

\- Pues, entonces apártese

Naru no se mueve y hace una mueca simulando una sonrisa

\- Es que yo soy...

\- ¿No me diga que es su novia?

\- ¡No! ¡La novia es ella!

Naru estira la mano y señala a Motoko que se queda de una pieza lo mismo que los demás. Antes de que Motoko reaccione se abre la puerta y la cara de Lisandro se asoma

\- Is there any problem? - les dice a los policías

\- Yes - responde el policía de uniforme - How do you feel now? Can you answer any questions?

\- Of course...

\- Do you remember anything?

\- No... The truth is, no

\- Your name?

\- Nothing... I´m sorry

\- Do you know any of these people?

\- I don´t know... I think they are my friends... but... to my girlfriend, certainly yes... I remember her

\- Is she?

\- Yes... she is... I feel that I love her

Solo Haruka se sonríe ya que había entendido el diálogo y se da cuenta que Lisandro les estaba siguiendo muy bien el juego, aunque se sorprendió un poco que la mentira de que era norteamericano funcionara ya que nadie podía saber si hablaba inglés

\- ¿Su pasaporte? - pregunta el agente de civil

\- No lo recuerdo... tal vez está...

\- ¡En la residencia! - interviene Keitaro

\- Bueno... tal parece que todo está aclarado ¿seguirá en el hospital doctor?

\- No parece que sea necesario - dice el médico - mejor sería que esté con su novia y ella le ayude a recordar

\- ¿Su novia? Yo... - comienza a decir Motoko pero Naru de un salto le tapa la boca

\- Jeje... lo que pasa es que estaba enojada con él y tuvieron una pelea... no le hagan caso

\- Si... jeje... ahora todo tiene sentido... una pelea de novios... bueno, informaré de esto a la jefatura y les pediría que mañana me hagan llegar su pasaporte para poner sus datos en mi informe... nos vemos luego - luego mira a Lisandro y le dice casi al oído - Tu novia es muy bonita pero mejor no la sigas haciendo enojar aunque de repente otro de sus golpes te devuelva la memoria jeje... la próxima vez no sean tan violentos en sus "juegos"

Lisandro no le entendió y se vuelve a los demás que lo estaban mirando. El doctor carraspea

\- Ujum... será mejor que firme los papeles para darle de alta... mucha suerte, la necesitarán

Después de una hora casi, todos salen llevando a Lisandro. Keitaro se aparta para buscar unas bebidas para llevar y al entrar a un cafetín ve al policía hablando por celular

\- Si... no, no era nada... bueno, esposas... desnudos... espadas de bambú... ahogamientos... creo que fue una sesión sadomasoquista que se salió de control... jeje

...

Cuando llegan a la residencia Hinata, las tres chicas que se quedaron les hicieron una alegre recepción a todos. Habían preparado confeti, algunos dulces y muchos refrescos. Como Keitaro las llamó contándoles lo sucedido, le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida a Lisandro

\- ¡Hasta le preparamos una habitación! - grita Kaolla dando un salto

\- ¿Qué? - protesta Keitaro - ¡Ese es mi trabajo!

\- No quisiera causarles molestias - dice Lisandro un tanto apenado

\- No es molestia "John" - le dice Haruka - por ahora serás nuestro huésped hasta que podamos aclarar todo y te vayas recuperando... Keitaro, llévalo a su nueva habitación mientras ayudo a preparar todo para la cena

Keitaro y Lisandro se van y Haruka se vuelve seria hacia las chicas

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna explicación a todo esto?

\- Pero - comienza a decir Naru - nosotras no sabemos nada... ese chico apareció de la nada

\- A ese chico lo golpearon aquí y es obvio que fue alguien quien lo sorprendió tal vez entrando desnudo a esta residencia

\- Entonces crees que es un pervertido - le dice Mitsune

\- Puede ser... pero si lo sorprendieron ¿Por qué no corrieron la voz? ¿Por qué callaron el incidente y lo dejaron ahogarse en el estanque? ¿Acaso cuando con Keitaro pasó lo mismo no lo apalearon hasta cansarse?

Kaolla le da un puntapié a Shinobu y esta le da un codazo lo que no pasa desapercibido a Haruka

\- ¿Ustedes saben algo?

\- ¿Yo? - dice Shinobu poniéndose roja - No... No sé nada

\- Yo si - dice Kaolla - encontramos esto

De debajo de un mueble sacó una espada de bambú rota

\- ¡Eso es mío! - exclama Motoko

\- No estaba en tu habitación Motoko - le dice Kaolla dando brincos- estaba entre unos matorrales, cerca al estanque

Todos miran a Motoko quien no sabe que decir

\- ¿Motoko? - le pregunta Haruka con gesto serio

\- ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Varias de mis espadas se han roto durante mis entrenamientos y puede ser casualidad que estaba allí!

\- Vamos Motoko - le dice Naru - no creo que hayas invitado a alguien a escondidas y lo hayas golpeado después... y... ¿o sí?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás lo había visto en mi vida!

\- Al menos ya deberías golpearlo más... para todos es tu novio - rie Mitsune

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿No entendiste lo que hablaron en inglés? "John" le dijo al policía que si eras su novia

Motoko iba a decir algo mientras se ponía roja de la ira y es cuando entra Keitaro

\- Ya lo instalé en su habitación pero supongo que habrá que acomodarlo mejor para mañana

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunta Haruka

\- Pues... no creo que los cubrecamas rosas y los peluches sean apropiados para él

Todos se vuelven a mirar a Kaolla y Shinobu y la primera se sonríe

\- No encontrábamos otras cosas pero no creo que a él le importe - dice Kaolla

\- No se aprovechen porque está ciego - dice seria Haruka - Keitaro, mañana acomódale su habitación apropiadamente y espero que todas ustedes sean agradables con él y no se aprovechen de su ceguera

\- ¿Cómo podríamos aprovecharnos? - pregunta Mitsune algo molesta

\- Qué se yo... por ejemplo, hacerle bromas pesadas como caminar frente a él desnudas... esconderle su ropa... bueno, no quiero darles ideas

\- ¡No somos unas pervertidas! - protesta Naru - ¿Qué tal si el pervertido sea realmente él? ¿No estaríamos en peligro?

\- Supongo que con Keitaro aquí podrán estar protegidas

\- ¿Keitaro? ¡Jajaja! ¡Él no podría defendernos ni de una cucaracha! ¡Además estaría muy feliz de tener a otro pervertido que lo ayude!

\- Pues... supongo que su "novia" podrá tenerlo bajo control... ya no puedo perder más el tiempo, nos vemos mañana

Haruka se retira pero nadie la despide porque todos miraban a Motoko que parecía que iba a estallar

\- ¡Que no soy su novia! - grita la kendoista rompiendo su espada al golpearla contra el suelo y luego correr a su habitación

...

Para Lisandro, ahora conocido como John, la vida comenzaba de nuevo. Sentado sobre su nueva cama no atinaba a recordar nada pese a que se esforzaba. Decidió dejarlo tras varios intentos. Después de todo no se sentía tan mal en aquel lugar. Rodeado de chicas, una buena cama y un techo bajo el que cobijarse sintió que realmente tenía mucha suerte. Tal vez una buena noche de descanso le sentaría bien y vería las cosas con más claridad en la mañana

Ya muy entrada la noche, Lisandro dormía profundamente sobre su almohada de corazón, su cubrecamas rosa y al lado de un enorme peluche de tortuga

...

A la mañana siguiente, sintió que lo sacudían lo que lo despierta y se sienta sobre su cama. Se da cuenta que hay alguien frente a él a quien no tarda en reconocer

\- ¿Kaolla? ¿Eres Kaolla no es cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - responde la niña

Lisandro trató de dar una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que ni el mismo la tenía. No era el olor o algo que sus cuatro sentidos restantes le hubiesen dicho. Era muy pronto para identificarla por el olor, no la había tocado ni la había oído hablar pero sabía que era ella

\- Solo lo supe...

Iba a decir algo más pero se dio cuenta que alguien más llegaba

\- Espero que Shinobu no piense mal en encontrarte aquí

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarse?

\- Bueno... es que me he dado cuenta que las situaciones comprometedoras abundan aquí

Kaolla se ríe (como sabía que Lisandro era ciego no se preocupó en vestirse mucho), fue cuando Shinobu se asoma a la habitación

\- Naru manda a decir que el desayuno está listo... pero... ¿qué haces aquí Kaolla?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Nada? ¿Desayuno? ¿Juntas?

\- Es de bienvenida... también le traje ropa que Haruka le compró a John ¿Deseas que te ayudemos?

\- ¿A vestirme? - pregunta Lisandro - No... Gracias.

\- No... No... A llegar al comedor

\- No se preocupen... ejem... ¿Podrían salir?

Las dos salen pero esperan al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿No podías esperar a estar más presentable antes de entrar a la habitación de un hombre? - le reprocha Shinobu

\- Vamos... él no puede verme

\- Es cierto...

Kaolla iba a decir algo más pero guarda silencio al sentir que algo no encajaba. En eso la puerta se abre y Lisandro sale

\- ¿Por dónde es? - pregunta

\- Por allá - responde Shinobu - dame la mano

\- No te preocupes... ve adelante y yo te sigo

La joven hace lo que le dice y Lisandro va tras ella con paso seguro. Fue en eso que Kaolla cayó en cuenta de algo

¿Cómo John supo que era Shinobu quien llegaba a su habitación?

...

Kaolla no dijo nada de lo que ocurrió durante el desayuno ya que su mente se distrajo molestando a Keitaro. Este se encargaba de servirles a todos mientras las chicas rodeaban a Lisandro cubriéndolo de mimos "¿Qué les pasa?" piensa Keitaro " De ser yo me hubiesen golpeado o arrojado el café encima"

\- ¿No quieres más café? - le pregunta Mutsumi (quien se había quedado en la residencia aquella noche) a Lisandro

\- No gracias... creo que es suficiente

\- ¿No deseas que te ayudemos a comer? - le pregunta Naru

\- No... No hace falta...

De pronto Lisandro hace un gesto y se dirige a todos

\- ¿Dónde está... ella?

\- ¿Quién ella? - pregunta Mitsune

\- Pues... creo que se llama Motoko

\- ¿Tu novia? - ríe Mitsune

\- Si, me refiero a ella pero no creo que le guste el título de "novia"

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

La voz de Motoko se hace escuchar y entra a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos

\- Urashima - le dice Motoko - te pedí que me llevaras el desayuno a la habitación

\- Es que... - responde el interpelado pero Kaolla se le adelanta

\- Vamos Motoko... queríamos que todas desayunáramos con nuestro invitado... además, John ha estado preguntando por ti

Motoko hace un gesto despectivo y le vuelve la cabeza

\- Pues, ya no tengo hambre...

Motoko quiere retirarse pero Kaolla la coge del brazo

\- Vamos Motoko, no seas así... todas ayudamos para estar juntas

\- Pues... yo creo que hay alguien quien no califica para decir la palabra "juntas"

Lisandro solo apura su café y se pone de pie

\- Muchas gracias por el desayuno... ha estado delicioso pero necesito estar solo ahora

\- ¡Vamos! - reclama Mutsumi - ideamos esto para conocerte más

\- Pues gracias y eso quisiera yo también pero para eso necesito saber primero quien soy... tal vez la soledad me permita recordarlo

Lisandro se pone de pie. Coge un bastón y busca la salida

\- ¡Voy a acompañarte! - le dice Kaolla

\- No hace falta - responde Lisandro

\- Vamos John... no quiero que termines de nuevo en el estanque... además quiero mostrarte la casa

\- Gracias

Kaolla se cuelga de su hombro y Mitsune iba a decir que sea Motoko quien lo haga pero el tope de Mutsumi se lo impide. Lisandro y Kaolla salen y todas miran a Motoko

\- ¿Por qué me miran así?

\- Podrías ser más cordial con tu novio - le dice Mitsune

\- ¡Que no es mi novio! - protesta la kendoista - ¡Todo esto fue idea de Narusegawa! ¿Por qué me quieren hacer interpretar ese papel?

\- Fue en eso en lo que quedamos

\- Ustedes quedaron y no yo... todo esto me parece absurdo ¿Por qué tuvimos que aparentar que lo conocíamos?

\- Motoko tiene razón - interviene Keitaro - No podemos obligarla a asumir un papel que no quiere, además que aún no sabemos quién es...

\- Gracias Urashima - le dice Motoko - Pero no necesito que me defiendas...

\- Pero... creo que deberías hacer el esfuerzo de ser amable con él... después de todo es nuestro huésped - termina de decir Keitaro

\- ¡Creo que con un hombre en la residencia es más que suficiente!

\- ¿Acaso sugieres que arrojemos a un muchacho ciego a la calle? - le pregunta Shinobu

\- Pues, creo que estamos pecando de confiadas... ¿Qué tal si cuando recupere la memoria y la vista resulta ser el pervertido que pensamos al inicio o tal vez algo peor?

\- Pues - agrega Mitsune - Supongo que tu podrás con él, ¿no es cierto?

\- Eso júrenlo y lo haré con gusto

Afuera, Kaolla llevaba de la mano a Lisandro que empezaba a encontrar divertido tener a la locuaz chiquilla de lazarillo. Kaolla le hablaba de la casa, número de habitaciones y quienes eran sus ocupantes

\- ... lo bueno es que ninguna de nosotras podrá atormentarte cómo hacemos con Keichan...

\- ¿Qué clase de tormentos le hacen?

\- Pues... lo que pasa es que Keichan tiene mala suerte... cuando él vino aquí, nunca antes habíamos tenido a un hombre y siempre andábamos a nuestras anchas aquí jeje... tu sabes, una residencia de señoritas... no nos preocupábamos como podíamos estar frente a nosotras mismas pero cuando llegó Keichan las cosas cambiaron

\- ¿Y cuál fue el problema?

\- Hummm... pues, que nos costó un poco... a mí no me importaba pero por ejemplo que de pronto Naru se esté bañando con la puerta abierta y Keitaro pase por allí... Naru no descansaba hasta dejar sin sentido al pobre Keichan...

\- Pero eso no era su culpa

\- Pues Naru no lo entendía así... lo mismo que con Motoko aunque ella lo golpeaba con su boken

\- Que feo...

\- Lo malo es que eso pasaba con todas, claro que a mí no me importaba pero Naru y Motoko actuaban como si las fisgonearan a ellas y el pobre Keichan tenía que estar escondido la mayor parte del tiempo

\- Me lo imagino...

\- No creo que ese sea tu problema... no podrías vernos aunque quisieras

Lisandro se detiene frente a una habitación y Kaolla lo jala

\- Pero creo que eso no se aplica en este lugar... este es uno de los lugares sagrados de Motoko

\- ¿Sagrados?

\- Aquí es donde entrena

Lisandro no lo piensa y pone sus pies en ese lugar pero Kaolla lo jala tratando de sacarlo pero él avanza como si nada

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si Motoko te descubre aquí te golpeará! ¡Ni a nosotras nos permite entrar!

\- Supongo que Keitaro si puede entrar

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por el olor... huele a limpio y Keitaro hace la limpieza

\- Si... solamente a él se lo permite pero aún eso le costó tiempo aceptar... mejor nos vamos

Pero Lisandro no escuchaba. Estar en un dojo era sentir otro tipo de vibración. Cada lugar emite una vibración diferente dependiendo de cómo se use o de quienes lo habitan. Un dojo de entrenamiento emitía algo muy particular que a Lisandro le traía ciertos recuerdos que no alcanzaba a precisar

\- Creo que Motoko es una persona muy dedicada a su entrenamiento si es que es la única en entrenar en este lugar

\- ¡Y no tardará en demostrártelo si es que te encuentra aquí!

Lisandro no escucha y se acerca a las paredes y tantea el lugar hasta que se topa con un boken. Lo reconoce al tacto y luego lo agita en el aire

Kaolla lo suelta porque de pronto siente curiosidad. Lisandro agita la espada y luego se queda inmóvil empuñándola hacia adelante, luego hace un giro con ella y velozmente hace un movimiento de ataque - defensa para luego dejarla en su lugar

\- Tienes razón - le dice a Kaolla - Tal vez se moleste si nos ve aquí

Ambos salen pero Kaolla se quedó pensando qué clase de recuerdos habrían despertado en John al empuñar esa espada

...

Las chicas aún no se sentían con la suficiente confianza como para acercarse a Lisandro reiteradamente, después que les dijo que deseaba estar solo. Al parecer, solo Kaolla podía importunarlo sin que él le diga nada ya que se metió a su habitación llevándole la comida ya que él se excusó de comer con los demás alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Siendo convaleciente después del golpe ellas comprendieron, para alivio de Motoko que no deseaba sentarse a la misma mesa que su "novio"

Hasta ese momento, ni él ni Motoko habían intercambiado palabra. Kaolla no les había dicho nada de lo sucedido en el dojo y las demás chicas se abstuvieron de molestarla por ese tema a excepción de Mitsune quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para las indirectas lo que tenía más que tenso al pobre Keitaro ya que Motoko se abstenía de golpear a sus amigas y desquitaba su ira con él

\- ¿Dónde está Kaolla? - pregunta Shinobu

\- ¿Dónde crees? - le contesta Mitsune - llevó también su comida al cuarto de John ya que no quería que comiera solo

\- No creo que sea correcto que ella se quede a solas con el - dice Motoko sin mirar a nadie

\- ¿Qué te pasa Motoko? ¿Celosa? - le molesta Mitsune

Motoko no le contesta, solo se pone de pie con su plato y se lo entrega a Keitaro para que lo lave, con tal fuerza que se lo hundió en el estómago para luego irse

\- No deberías molestarla tanto Keitsune - le dice Mutsumi - creo que para bromas ya está bien

\- Además se desquita con el pobre de Keitaro - agrega Naru - y no es justo

\- Es cierto - agrega Keitaro poniéndose de pie - por favor Mitsune, no la molestes mas

\- Es difícil ya estar con un desconocido a quien no sabemos cómo tratar y encima lidiar con Motoko de mal humor - agrega Mutsumi

\- A propósito - dice Naru - ¿no deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarle a recobrar su memoria?

\- ¿Como qué? - pregunta Mutsumi

\- No sé... podríamos poner fotos de él en el diario... preguntar por ahí a ver si alguien lo conoce... no creo que haya caído del cielo... tiene que haber venido de algún lado... debe haber alguien que lo esté buscando... vamos, parece ser un turista, al menos habla inglés y tal vez vino con alguien

\- Tal vez es solo un vagabundo - agrega Mitsune

\- No lo creo... parece en buenas condiciones físicas para ser alguien que vive en la calle, aun así, alguien lo habría visto antes, además... ¿Acaso se paseó por las calles desnudo? ¿Dónde está su ropa? Debió habérsela quitado antes de entrar

\- O tal vez fue víctima de un robo - agrega Shinobu - y se llevaron sus cosas

\- ¡Claro! - interviene Mutsumi - ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes? Hubiésemos dicho que fue víctima de un robo y los ladrones se llevaron su ropa y documentos

Todos miran a Naru y esta sacude las manos

\- No me vean así - dice con una sonrisa - lo de Motoko fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¡La culpa la tuvo Haruka por ponerme nerviosa!

\- Además, ya es tarde - agrega Keitaro - no podemos dar marcha atrás

\- Entonces, es probable que Motoko no lo haya golpeado - dice Mitsune

De pronto se percata que Shinobu vuelve a enrojecer y decide ir al grano

\- Shinobu, ¿por qué cada vez que hablamos del tema te poner muy nerviosa?

\- Yo...

\- Vamos Shinobu - le dice suavemente Mutsumi - no tengas miedo

Mitsune iba a agregar algo más cuando Motoko entra nuevamente a la cocina furiosa

\- ¿Quién ha entrado al dojo y tocado mis cosas? ¿Fuiste tú, Keitaro?

Keitaro también sacude las manos y pone cara de inocente

\- No... No, solo entré ayer a hacer la limpieza y no toque nada tal como me lo dijiste

\- ¡Alguien tocó mi boken!

\- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú misma? - le dice Naru

\- Yo siempre lo dejo en un solo lugar y ahora estaba en un sitio diferente... hay huellas de pies que no son las mías y ya saben que no me gusta que...

De pronto se calla y se percata de algo. Había dos huellas, unas grandes y otras pequeñas sobre el encerado piso. Ella no había entrado después de que Keitaro limpió y no había entrenado tras el incidente de ayer. En la mañana estuvo fuera todo el día después del desayuno. ¿Quiénes habían salido en la mañana después de desayunar a dar unas vueltas por la casa?

Sin decir más se encamina a la habitación de Lisandro

...

Lisandro y Kaolla conversaban sobre la vida en la residencia Hinata y sobre cada uno de sus moradores. Para él le resultaba extraño vivir dentro de una especie de "familia" con sus riñas y alegrías así como sus peculiaridades

\- Ya Keitaro me había puesto al tanto sobre ustedes pero no pensé que hablaba en serio

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo de mí?

\- Que eras muy alegre y desenvuelta y la verdad es que no se equivocó

\- ¿No te dijo nada más?

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Algo como... si soy bonita o quien es la más bonita de nosotras

\- Creo que no hubiera tenido sentido el decírmelo

\- Tienes razón... creo que el que tú estés acá nos da una buena perspectiva

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A nosotras... puedes juzgarnos de una manera distinta que en lo físico

\- Hummm... espero que no me hagan juez de un concurso de simpatía

\- No es mala idea

\- No creo que sea una buena idea competir entre ustedes... cada quien es como es

\- Pero... ¿no podrías decirme si te he caído bien?

\- Por supuesto... gracias a ti no me he sentido mal por esta situación

\- Espero no haberte molestado al insistir estar contigo

\- No... Pero no se lo digas a tus amigas... no me gustaría que se hicieran turnos para charlar conmigo

\- No lo haré... me gusta tener amigos para mi sola al menos un tiempo... dime… ¿cuándo recobres la memoria te irás?

\- ¿Cómo saberlo?... supongo que es lo más probable... dime una cosa... ¿alguna de ustedes es novia de Keitaro?

\- Ejem... no... Bueno, creo que hay algo más entre Naru y él pero siempre se están peleando ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Solo por saber... al menos sabría a que atenerme

\- ¿Acaso piensas conseguir novia entre una de nosotras?

\- Que cosas dices... claro que no... o no lo sé... pero si hay tantas situaciones comprometidas no me gustaría tener un problema con algún novio de alguna de ustedes

\- Yo no tengo novio... al menos eso creo... ninguna de las demás tampoco... bueno, aunque ahora se supone que tú y Motoko son novios

Lisandro iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abre y entra Motoko que alcanza a escuchar las últimas palabras de Kaolla

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Encuentros y desencuentros

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Encuentros y Desencuentros**

Si las miradas mataran, Lisandro estaría muerto sobre su cama en ese instante. Kaolla agradeció que el que conocía como John fuera ciego para no enfrentar la mirada de Motoko

\- Ho... hola Motoko ¿Quieres postre? - le dice inocentemente Kaolla

\- Kaolla... sal de aquí - le dice Motoko sin dejar de mirar a Lisandro

\- Motoko-chan, si es por lo del dojo... lo siento... fue mi culpa... yo lo dejé entrar y no le dije que no podía hacerlo

\- Kaolla - le dice Lisandro - no tienes que mentir por mí... lo siento señorita Aoyama, ella me lo advirtió pero no la escuché

Motoko avanza más y pone la punta de su espada en el suelo

\- Kaolla... te dije que salgas

\- Motoko... no seas así. ¿Por qué no jugamos algo primero?

\- Vete Kaolla - le dice Lisandro - creo que ella quiere hablarme en privado

\- Pero...

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien

Kaolla se levanta y sale rápido a llamar a las otras. Motoko se queda mirando fijamente a Lisandro que mantiene una expresión tranquila

\- Tú...

\- Ya le dije que lo siento... ¿no cree que está exagerando? No quise faltar el respeto a su dojo

\- Pues agradece que estas ciego sino te haría sentir si realmente estoy exagerando

Motoko respira hondo. Ante otros hombres, ni siquiera ante Keitaro, se había contenido en repartir golpes, pero atacar a un ciego tiene sus pegas por lo que prefiere aguantarse las ganas de partirle el boken en la cabeza

\- Escucha, quien quiera que seas... desde que viniste aquí la vida se me ha hecho insoportable... no me agradas y no tengo lástima de ti... puedes seguir viviendo de la compasión de la tía de Urashima y de las demás pero de mí no esperes nada, ¿me oyes?... no soy tu novia y no permitiré que me relacionen contigo ni interpretaré ese papel así sea enfrente de un juez... yo no te hice nada así que no puedo hacerme responsable de ti, ¿está claro?

Lisandro solo se queda quieto como si alguna chispa en su memoria se encendiera. ¿Era la primera vez que le hablaban así o ya lo había experimentado antes?

\- ¡Te pregunté si es que está claro!

Lisandro no le contesta, seguía ensimismado cuando de pronto, Motoko lo toma del hombro y lo sacude

\- ¿No me estás escuchando, baka?

"Baka", piensa Lisandro y sin voltear, le coge la mano a Motoko, esta trata de desasirse pero para su sorpresa, no puede. Aquella mano parecía de hierro

\- ¿Asuka? - le dice Lisandro

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me forzaste alejarme de tu lado? ¿Acaso nunca entendiste cuanto te amaba?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame o lo lamentarás!

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No pude evitar que Kay se vaya! ¡No estaba en mis manos!

\- ¡Ultima advertencia!

\- Quise ser distinto... quiero escapar a mi destino... esa era la única manera pero nunca dejaste de ser lo más importante para mi

\- ¡Te lo advertí!

Motoko levanta el puño izquierdo y lo lanza al rostro de Lisandro... nunca se dio cuenta como su puño solo chocó con la almohada reventándola. La espuma voló por toda la habitación y en medio de todo ello, Lisandro estaba sobre Motoko y la besaba sin que esta pudiera evitarlo

Todas las chicas junto con Keitaro estaban boquiabiertos mirando aquella escena tan irreal desde la puerta... pero el encanto duró poco. Motoko empuja a Lisandro y se separa de él y antes de que alguien la detenga, había cogido su espada y la partía en la cabeza de Lisandro

...

\- Pues, tal vez recuperó la memoria con ese golpe - dice Mitsune

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de estar, a excepción de Kaolla que junto con Keitaro atendían a Lisandro y Motoko estaba encerrada en su habitación

\- Si tiene la cabeza tan dura como la de Keitaro quizás sobreviva - añade Naru - aunque me pongo a pensar si realmente es un pervertido

\- ¿Pervertido? - pregunta sorprendida Mitsune - Ustedes vieron lo que pasó allí... por un momento pensé que estaba viendo una novela...

\- Pues, yo no entendí nada - agrega Shinobu

\- Lo que entiendo es que John creía que hablaba con otra persona y no con Motoko - dice Mutsumi

\- Si - dice Naru - Él la llamó... Asuka

\- Y tal parece que esos recuerdos aparecieron de pronto... tal vez algo que hizo o dijo Motoko lo ayudó a recordar

Motoko estaba sobre su cama reprimiendo sus lágrimas en las cuales estaban mezcladas la confusión, la furia y la impotencia. No importaba que ese sujeto estuviera ahora desmayado por el golpe que le dio. Él la había sometido sin dificultad antes y… ¡se había atrevido a besarla!

Ese primer beso forzado hería los sentimientos de Motoko aparte de su orgullo al sentirse vencida por no haberlo evitado, pero había algo que la tenía confundida. ¿John fingía para poder aprovecharse de ella o realmente había pasado algo en su cabeza que no llegaba a comprender? ¿Por qué la había llamado "Asuka"? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello que le dijo como si recuerdos confusos aparecieran en su mente?

De pronto se da cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo pudo John esquivar su golpe estando ciego? Sus movimientos no eran los de un ciego, tuvo que haber visto el golpe o al menos… ¿sentirlo? ¿Sentir que venía y así poder mover su cabeza solo milímetros para que el golpe pasara por su lado? Esos movimientos solo los había visto en su hermana Tsuruko y por un instante sintió miedo

Motoko decide salir de su habitación y encarar la situación. Aquí había algo más que un desmemoriado pervertido

En la habitación de Lisandro estaban Keitaro y Kaolla atendiéndolo. Kaolla pone un paño en su cabeza y le pasa la mano por los cabellos

\- ¿Tú crees que este bien, Keichan?

\- Conociendo los golpes de Motoko, dormirá por un buen rato pero me parece que está bien

\- Pero... no entiendo... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué besó a Motoko? ¿Acaso realmente le gusta?

\- Creo que más bien fue porque ella le recordó a alguien

\- ¿No crees que fue fingido? De repente es tan pervertido como tú

\- ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! Pero si fue fingido, tu amigo John es muy buen actor

Motoko ya estaba en la sala de estar donde todas las chicas la miraban intrigadas

\- ¿Motoko-chan? - le dice Shinobu - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si... eso creo...

\- Creo que tienes razón Motoko - le dice Naru - lo siento, no debimos ponerte en esa situación ¡por favor perdónanos!

Naru pone la frente en el suelo y Mitsune la golpea con el pie

\- Ya... no exageres... pero tienes razón... Motoko, lo lamento... sé que fue duro para ti y por la reacción de John creo también que tienes razón acerca de él

\- Dijiste que no pensabas que fuera un pervertido - le dice Motoko

\- Y no lo creo, pero si va a tener esas reacciones cada vez que su memoria haga cortocircuito, no quisiera estar cerca de él y mucho menos Kaolla y Shinobu... sobre todo Kaolla que para todo el tiempo con él... llamaré a Haruka y le diré lo que pasó para que saque a John de aquí

Mitsune saca su celular pero en eso Motoko reacciona

\- ¡No lo hagas Keitsune!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo hagas... yo... quiero que se quede

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Después de lo que pasó y lo mucho que te molesta?

\- Creo que el beso si tuvo efectos secundarios - le murmura Naru a Mutsumi pero Motoko la alcanza a escuchar

\- No... No es eso... quiero que se quede y ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y su vista... quiero que esté perfectamente

Luego Motoko cambia de expresión y genera un aura de batalla que asusta a todos

\- ¡Porque después de eso lo mataré con mis propias manos!

...

Lisandro se recuperó completamente al segundo día en la que se animó a salir de su habitación. Keitaro le había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido mientras le traía el desayuno

\- Gracias Urashima... dime ¿cabe que me disculpe con Motoko?

\- Cuando yo le hacía algo, al día siguiente ya lo había olvidado... aunque jamás la he besado

\- De todos modos, aunque no me perdone deberé decirle algo

\- Ten cuidado... está en su dojo y cuando entrena no le gusta que la molesten

Lisandro termina su desayuno, todas las chicas habían salido y nadie había hablado con él desde que recuperó la conciencia, ni siquiera Kaolla. "Deben estar preocupadas, que un tipo las bese de improvisto no debe ser muy agradable de pensar"

Se pone de pie y sale

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No... Gracias, puedo solo con el bastón

La verdad es que Lisandro no usa el bastón. Solo lo lleva en la mano. Se sorprende lo bien que se puede guiar hasta el dojo donde escucha los ejercicios de Motoko

Se asoma tímidamente mientras Motoko practicaba pero esta vez con una katana de verdad. No tarda en darse cuenta la kendoka que no estaba sola. Lisandro se mantenía atrás de la puerta dejando de asomarse. Tenía sentimientos confusos, ¿qué iba a decirle para que le disculpara por algo que no se acordaba haber hecho? ¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos despertados

Cuando Motoko deja de agitar la espada, Lisandro se da cuenta que ya sabe que está ahí y prefirió no pasar por cobarde y se muestra

Motoko solo lo mira con furia y hace un gesto despectivo

\- Keitaro me contó lo que pasó y lo lamento... solo recuerdo que entrabas molesta a mi habitación e hiciste salir a Kaolla... lo demás no puedo explicar qué pasó pero de todos modos lamento haberte ofendido

Lisandro consideró que no podía esperar que sus disculpas fueran aceptadas, tan solo inclinó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta pero la voz de Motoko lo detiene

\- Espera... no creas que con unas simples palabras puedas solucionar lo que pasó... me ofendiste y me humillaste frente a todas mis amigas... frente a mi dojo y a mi familia... la escuela... solo considera una forma para lavar esta afrenta

\- No me digas... ¿un combate a espada?

\- Si...

\- Vamos... ¿no estás exagerando?

\- ¿Eso crees? Pero no temas... esperaré a que estés bien, es más, te ayudaré a que te recuperes

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

\- Comenzando por preguntarte si realmente estas fingiendo esa amnesia

\- No... No la finjo

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

\- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Que no recuerde el beso?

Motoko aprieta el puño en la empuñadura de su espada. Da un salto y cae frente a Lisandro con la punta de la espada sobre su cara, pero él se mantuvo tranquilo "¿es realmente ciego o sabía que mi movimiento no entrañaba ningún peligro?"

\- ¿Quién es Asuka? - le pregunta Motoko sin bajar la espada

\- ¿Me preguntas o me interrogas?

\- ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?!

\- No necesitas apuntarme con tu espada para que te responda

Motoko baja su espada dándose cuenta que él estaba al tanto de sus movimientos

\- No recuerdo ese nombre, Motoko... ahora solo recuerdo el tuyo

Motoko siente que la espada se resbala de sus manos y su cerebro era un mar de confusión, pero, como si se despabilara, reacciona y da un salto atrás y vuelve a apuntar con su espada a Lisandro

Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, pero su mirada era distinta, como si algo despertara en él y Motoko a su pesar siente miedo. Había algo en él que parecía someterla, pero de pronto, como si quien tuviera enfrente fuera otra persona, Lisandro vuelve a ser el mismo de antes

\- Motoko... yo...

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Motoko huye del lugar a refugiarse en su habitación. Lisandro se queda solo y se da cuenta que algo está pasando en su interior como si una laguna mental no le permitiera comprender la reacción de Motoko. De pronto se da cuenta que no está solo

\- Puedes salir Urashima... sé que estás allí

Keitaro se asoma algo temeroso, había espiado a ambos mientras hablaban

\- Por lo visto, Aoyama te preocupa más de lo que aparentas

\- Creo que no soy el único que aparentó algo

Lisandro se vuelve a él y le sonríe

\- Creo que tú y yo necesitamos charlar

Motoko, en tanto, estaba en su habitación. Lo pensó mucho antes de coger papel y lápiz para escribirle una carta dirigida a su hermana Tsuruko

...

Las chicas llegaron más bulliciosas que de costumbre. La casa estaba en silencio por lo que callaron sus gritos y junto con Mutsumi (quien había venido de visita) empezaron a llamar a Keitaro

\- ¡Kei-chan! - llama Naru - ¿dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?

Kaolla llega después de revisar la habitación de Lisandro

\- John tampoco está... ¿dónde se habrán metido?

Shinobu toca en la habitación de Motoko pero no escucha nada así que la abre

\- ¿Motoko-sama? - le dice - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Para sorpresa de Shinobu, la tortuga Tama estaba en su habitación y en un rincón, Motoko estaba acurrucada. La joven se acerca y le toca el hombro

El grito se hace escuchar de una manera estruendosa que asusta a todos y todas corren a la habitación de Motoko. Al entrar ven a Shinobu en un rincón asustada. Tama va a refugiarse al hombro de Mutsumi mientras Motoko estaba de pie con la espalda contra la pared

\- ¿Motoko? - le pregunta Naru - ¿Fuiste tú quien gritó? ¿Shinobu? ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡La toqué y dio ese grito!

\- Creo que la respuesta es Tama - dice Kaolla medio divertida - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a su habitación?

\- No fue ella - interviene Mutsumi - dice que ella entró a ver que tenía ya que la escuchó quejarse

Todos siempre olvidaban que Mutsumi parecía entender a la perfección a Tama. Haruka se acerca a Motoko y la sacude

\- ¡Ya basta Motoko! ¿Qué sucedió?

Motoko, como si despertara de una pesadilla mira a Haruka

\- Él... yo vi... una tortuga gigante al fondo del pasillo... cuando quise entregar una carta... era horrible y se lanzó sobre mí... me escondí aquí y la tortuga… ¡quería entrar!

Casi todas se echaron a reír, a excepción de Mutsumi quien frunce el ceño

\- Ay... Motoko... fue una pesadilla - le dice Mitsune

\- ¿Keitaro? ¿Dónde está Keitaro? - pregunta Motoko

\- No lo sé - responde Naru - Eso mismo nos preguntábamos

Motoko se suelta de Haruka y sale corriendo de la habitación seguida por las chicas. Busca por todos lados hasta que en el patio trasero ve a Keitaro y frente a él, Lisandro. Motoko se arroja sobre Keitaro y lo derriba

\- ¡Aléjate de Urashima! - le grita a Lisandro

\- ¿Motoko? ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta Keitaro aún en el suelo

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto

Todas ya habían llegado y veían la curiosa escena

\- ¿Motoko? ¡Ya despierta! - le dice Naru - creo que aún estás durmiendo

\- Yo...

\- Ya basta... mira Keitaro... hemos traído comida hecha. ¿Por qué no sacas unos platos? Podremos comer aquí

\- Si... pero todas deben ayudarme

\- Por supuesto... vamos

Todas se retiran menos Kaolla y Motoko quienes miran a Lisandro

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - le pregunta Kaolla

\- Si... gracias

\- Mañana iremos a la playa, ¿quieres venir?

\- Me encantaría... ¿que celebran?

\- Pues… ¡vamos a tener visita! Ahora iré por unos platos y comeremos juntos

Ella se va pero Motoko mira a Lisandro

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

\- Nada, querida Motoko... ¿qué podría hacerte un pobre ciego?

\- ¡Basta! Algo me hiciste... y algo le hiciste a Urashima... ¿qué fue?

Lisandro se pone de pie y Motoko vuelve a tener esa extraña sensación de que estaba frente a otra persona

\- Debes manejar mejor tus miedos... si no lo haces puedes ser víctima de ellos... recuérdalo... ahora, puedes llamar a tu hermana las veces que quieras

...

Tsuruko estaba en su casa, sentada en el jardín mientras leía la carta de su hermana en la cual evidenciaba sus dudas y a la vez su temor frente a algo que le era desconocido

"¿Un luchador ciego?... no lo entiendo, alguien con esas habilidades debería de conocerlo o al menos saber de él... ¿juega con la mente? Tal vez un ninja... pobre hermanita mía... aún no sabe afrontar esos problemas sola"

Tsuruko se pone de pie y va a su sala de entrenamiento. Debajo del altar está su espada que coge con mucho respeto y con ella se dirige a su cuarto para preparar su equipaje

...

Lisandro estaba en su habitación. Sentado en medio de la oscuridad "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué le hice eso a Motoko? ¿Cómo lo hice?". Ya había pasado una semana y había tenido una vida más o menos tranquila sin pensamientos negativos hacia los demás. En todo ese tiempo, las chicas se habían acostumbrado a él, a excepción de Motoko quien mantenía prudente distancia y no le hablaba más de lo necesario. Como siempre, Kaolla había sido la mejor compañía y juntos habían ido a la playa y al parque de diversiones ante la mirada severa de Motoko quien no sabía cómo tratar a aquel joven que ahora le inspiraba miedo

Fue Mutsumi quien decidió hablar con Motoko al notarla extraña. Cuando entra a su habitación, la ve desordenada, cosa inusual en ella

\- Ara… ¿Que te sucede Motoko-chan? - le pregunta

\- Nada... no me pasa nada

Mutsumi se sienta al lado de ella y toma su mano

\- ¿Se trata de John, verdad? ¿Qué es lo que pasó que te ha puesto así? Antes que me repliques déjame decirte que antes lo detestabas y no te cansabas de demostrárselo pero ahora... lo evitas y te veo mirarlo de una manera extraña... casi diría que le...

\- ¿Le tengo miedo? ¿Eso quieres decir?

\- No... Pero...

\- ¡Tienes razón! Le tengo miedo... y es un miedo diferente al que jamás había sentido pero ninguna de ustedes me cree que hay algo en él que no está bien

\- Motoko... te creo... Tama me lo dijo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese día que te encontramos asustada... Tama me dijo que era culpa de John pero no supo explicármelo... además... hay un brillo en sus ojos que no me gusta

\- Mutsumi... yo... gracias... ahora siento que no estoy sola

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

\- Siempre he creído que mi misión es protegerlas a ustedes de cualquier amenaza de fuera... pero creí también que era de los chicos como Keitaro... por eso nunca me agradó tener un hombre aquí pero fue algo que pensé que podía manejar... ahora hay alguien aquí contra quien no puedo luchar... Mutsumi, él no es normal... es más fuerte y más hábil que yo aun estando ciego...

\- Eso me es difícil de creer

\- Tu no lo has visto pero date cuenta... sus movimientos son precisos. ¿Lo has visto tropezar alguna vez? ¿Hacer un movimiento en falso? ¿Equivocarse de persona?

\- Tal vez no es ciego...

\- Aún si no lo fuera... es un guerrero... lo sé... ahora me explico porque el doctor nos dijo de sus múltiples fracturas ya viejas y dijo que lo habían maltratado desde niño... no creo que eso sea así... eso es consecuencia de su entrenamiento

\- ¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento puede causar eso? Tú te entrenas todo el día y no has tenido heridas serias

\- Te equivocas... tengo más de una fractura... me entrené desde niña y tuve accidentes... pero no tantas como dijo el médico de él... solo un ninja puede tener un entrenamiento tan duro

\- Entonces… ¿Es un ninja?

\- Si lo es... es uno muy bueno y creo además que está ciego desde antes de perder la memoria

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

\- No lo sé...

Mutsumi le pone la mano al hombro y le sonríe

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ante algo que desconoces es conocerlo... creo que deberías olvidar tus temores por un momento y conocer al enemigo... ahora vamos, creo que acaba de llegar una visita

\- ¿Visita?

\- ¿No sabías? El profesor Seta iba a venir hoy

...

Kaolla y Shinobu tocaban la puerta de la habitación de Lisandro quien aún seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Al no escuchar respuesta, las dos niñas entran

\- ¿John?

Aún sin escuchar respuesta, las dos ingresan mientras Shinobu trata de encender la luz. Encuentra el interruptor y lo acciona pero la luz no enciende. En eso, la puerta se cierra dejando todo en completa oscuridad

\- ¿Qué quieren? - suena la voz de Lisandro que sobresalta a las dos

\- ¿John?

\- Mi nombre no es John...

Kaolla siente algo de miedo y trata de buscar la ventana para abrirlas.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Yo... soy Ada... ¡no!

La ventana se abre sola y Lisandro estaba sentado en medio de la habitación cuando Kaolla creía que estaba en un rincón porque de ahí provenía la voz

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Nos asustaste!

\- Lo siento... yo... creo que son los recuerdos que me vienen y luego se van... no debieron entrar

Shinobu y Kaolla intercambian miradas pero Kaolla se sonríe y jala a Lisandro

\- Ven... quiero que conozcas a unos amigos

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- El profesor Seta y su hija Sara... te agradarán

\- Preferiría quedarme aquí...

\- ¡Vamos!

\- Dije que no...

La mirada de Lisandro cambia pero ya Shinobu había abierto la puerta

\- Vamos Kaolla... dejémoslo en paz

Kaolla no se resigna y le hace una seña a Shinobu para que salga. Ella duda pero al final hace caso. La jovencita se arrodilla frente a él

\- John... no sería lo mismo sin ti...

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? Para todas soy un extraño... Motoko me detesta y asusto al resto

\- A mí no...

\- ¿Ni siquiera hace un rato?

\- Si... un poquito...

\- Entonces, no deberías estar conmigo

\- Me agradas John... te pareces a mi cuando llegué aquí...

\- No lo creo...

\- Al principio estaba confundida y asustada... yo, prácticamente había huido de mi país...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería ser alguien diferente por mí misma

\- Eres muy joven

\- Eso no me importó... pero más me importaba cumplir una promesa

\- ¿Promesa?

\- Si... el hacerme mujer por el bien de los míos... allá tenía todo y aquí no tenía nada y fue aquí donde aprendí el valor de la amistad... ahora me considero que tengo algo que allá no tenía

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gente que me quiere por lo que soy... cuando te vi, supe que tú habías sufrido algo parecido

\- No lo sé...

\- Es por eso que lo olvidaste... no quieres acordarte y tienes miedo de esos recuerdos... tú y yo nos parecemos... yo también tengo miedo de lo que dejé atrás pero sé que en algún momento los deberé de enfrentar

\- Kaolla... yo... también tengo miedo... miedo de hacerles daño... creo que hay algo malo en mí que a veces aflora, como hace un rato... no quería decirlo pero es necesario para que te des cuenta que no es bueno estar conmigo

\- ¿Crees que eso me asusta? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible más que lidiar con Naru y Keitaro? ¡Jaja! Más bien cuenta conmigo jeje...

Kaolla lo abraza y Lisandro se siente confundido al sentirla tan cerca. Motoko estaba escuchando a un lado de la puerta. Hubiese querido entrar pero prefirió quedarse escuchando "¿De modo que él es consciente que algo malo tiene? Kaolla no parece percatarse del peligro pero yo sí... no puedo dejar que lo malo de él aflore y lastime a mis amigas y a Keitaro"

Motoko entra al cuarto y Kaolla la mira como diciendo "no le pegues, no estamos haciendo nada malo"

\- Ya llegó el profesor Seta... los esperan

\- Si... jeje... ¿Vamos John?

\- Déjame arreglarme primero...

\- Te espero...

\- No - dice Motoko de repente - Yo... lo ayudaré

\- ¿Motoko? - la mira Kaolla incrédula

\- Anda... Sara debe estar preguntando por ti... yo llevaré a John

Lisandro no había dicho nada y solo se puso un pullover encima

\- No es necesario que me esperes Motoko - le dice - puedo llegar solo

Motoko no le contesta y espera que termine. Cuando Lisandro se apresta a salir, Motoko le cierra el paso

\- Espera...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea?

Motoko no responde pero para sorpresa de Lisandro, pasa su mano por su cabello como acomodándoselo

\- Estas un poco despeinado... tu pelo está muy crecido... creo que alguien debería cortártelo

\- Motoko...

\- No digas nada... solo sígueme... no creo que necesites ayuda para llegar

...

Seta Noriyasu era una visita siempre bienvenida en Hinata. A Naru le costaba un poco encararlo pero después de tantas cosas ya lo hacía con más soltura y Keitaro no dejaba de sentirse inseguro ante su presencia por las atenciones de la chica, además que Sara McDougal era una chica de cuidado que trataba de mantener a raya a todo aquel que consideraba una amenaza en su relación con su padre adoptivo, sea hombre o mujer

Ya Sara medía con la mirada a todo el clan Hinata mientras las chicas saludaban al profesor

\- Y bien, ¿dónde está? - pregunta Seta

\- ¿Dónde está quién? - pregunta Naru sin dejar de sonreír

\- Aquel misterioso muchacho de quien me habló Haruka... sé que está viviendo con ustedes

\- Él ya viene - se apresura a decir Kaolla que acababa de llegar - ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola Sara!

Sara le hace un mohín a modo de saludo. Siempre había considerado a Kaolla como la horma de su zapato ya que no se intimidaba ante sus travesuras y la rebasaba en trastadas cada vez que quería pero la diferencia era que Sara era malintencionada y Kaolla era completamente natural

\- ¿No decían que era ciego? - pregunta Seta

\- Es cierto - interviene Shinobu - pero es muy hábil... puede moverse bien él solo

\- Eso quiere decir que antes no lo era como piensa Haruka... solo alguien acostumbrado a no ver puede estar sin problemas

Casi como haciendo eco a sus palabras, aparece Motoko y detrás de ella Lisandro. Naru le murmura a Keitaro

\- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a esos dos? No esperaba verlos entrar así

\- Shhhh... Mejor no digas nada

\- ¡No me digas que me calle!

\- ¡Baja la voz!

\- ¡Tonto!

Naru levanta las manos como para darle un golpe a Keitaro pero Seta la detiene

\- Ya... ya... no se peleen... jeje... Haruka me dijo que esos dos se llevaban mal pero no lo parece

\- Hasta hace cinco minutos si - agrega Mitsune

A Motoko no le agradaba nada los comentarios pero ya Lisandro estaba a su lado y no se les veía mal. Mutsumi le levanta el pulgar como diciéndole "bien hecho"

\- Mucho gusto joven... yo soy Seta Noriyasu... amigo de la casa

\- El gusto es mío... bueno, no sé cómo me llamo pero aquí me dicen John

\- Vaya... y pensar que no hace mucho, el único hombre que pisaba este lugar era yo... y ahora hay dos más... ¿Seguro que no tienes ningún recuerdo sobre ti?

\- Así es

Sara se le acerca y le saca la lengua. Todos se quedan en silencio pero Lisandro se sonríe

\- Tu debes ser Sara... gracias de todos modos pero tampoco tengo a quien mandarle ninguna carta

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No es para eso tu lengua?

Todos ríen y Sara se cruza de brazos enfadada y pronuncia "idiota" en inglés pero Lisandro le responde

\- A no ser que sea para que te la lave...

La velada transcurrió bastante agradable. Aunque Lisandro no hablara mucho ya que Seta acaparó la conversación. Sara y Kaolla parecían dos niñas jugando aunque en realidad era Kaolla tratando de evitar que Sara se desquite con Lisandro. Shinobu estaba en ese momento que no sabía si plegarse a las dos chiquillas o ponerse al lado de las maduras aunque Naru y Mitsune hicieran todos los esfuerzos necesarios para zafarse de ese título entre sus bromas, gritos y golpes a Keitaro. Este se puso al lado de Lisandro para estar a salvo. Motoko no era una gran conversadora que se diga pero se mantuvo allí y curiosamente al lado de Lisandro

\- ¿Y dígame profesor? - le pregunta Mutsumi - ¿Qué nuevos descubrimientos ha hecho?

\- Pues... nada de gran importancia... estuve excavando en América algunos restos precolombinos y estoy a punto de publicar un estudio sobre los mayas y su influencia en otras culturas... aunque tengo muy poco tiempo para eso ya que debo ocuparme de Sara

\- Debe ser muy difícil para usted tener que lidiar con una chiquilla y trabajar - le dice Lisandro

El comentario no parecía muy amable y Seta frunce el ceño. Todas miran a Lisandro pero este permanecía impasible

\- No lo creas... Sara me ayuda aunque me preocupa su educación

\- Eso significa que usted viaja con ella... ¿cómo puede educarla?

\- Contrato institutrices

\- Que no le durarán mucho me imagino

\- ¿Qué?

Motoko le golpea con el pie y es como si él reaccionara y se sacude la cabeza

\- Lo siento... estoy siendo impertinente... solo quería saber cómo un arqueólogo puede trabajar con una hija a... cuestas...

Lisandro se lleva la mano a la cabeza. De pronto siente como si el también tuviera a alguien como Sara

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunta Mutsumi

\- Yo... es que cuando pienso mucho, me duele la cabeza... creo que iré a descansar...

Lisandro se pone de pie y Motoko también. Él sostiene su taza de té y es cuando Naru decide continuar la conversación

\- ¿Es cierto que vas a empezar un nuevo proyecto?

\- Si - responde Seta - Tal parece que la Todai quiere financiar un proyecto arqueológico tras los últimos descubrimientos en Atenas...

Todos se vuelven cuando a Lisandro se le cae la taza y esta se rompe. Keitaro se pone de pie y va a recoger los restos mientras Motoko mira a Lisandro y le dice casi al oído

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Yo... no... Nada... lo siento

Pero él seguía inmóvil mientras Seta trataba de seguir hablando para no hacer sentir mal a Lisandro

\- Bueno... hay muchas cosas que se encuentran siempre sobre la Grecia antigua pero han encontrado evidencias de una especie de secta que se formó alrededor del culto a Atenea... parece ser muy antigua y se dice que tuvieron permanencia aún durante la dominación romana... quien sabe

Las chicas no entendían nada pero Lisandro se vuelve hacia el profesor

\- ¿Y qué se sabe exactamente sobre esa secta?

\- Bueno... yo no sé mucho... leí algunos artículos y el arqueólogo en jefe decía que eran un grupo de sirvientes de la diosa que hacían todo lo que ella pidiera... se decía incluso que la diosa habitaba el templo y solo era vista por ellos... ya no existen obviamente ni hay evidencias de que una mujer viviera en el templo pero la teoría es que era un grupo que buscó dominar Atenas con la leyenda de la diosa pero Pericles siempre pudo ponerlos en su lugar

\- ¿Y por qué está tan seguro de eso?

\- Yo... no lo sé pero las religiones siempre han actuado así

\- Y no puede pensar ese arqueólogo que esa secta era algo más que un grupo de idiotas al servicio de una mujer que se hacía pasar por diosa? ¿No hay más evidencia de lo que ellos pudieron haber hecho por Atenas o el mundo?

\- John...

\- ¿Es que ustedes los científicos no pueden dejar de racionalizar demasiado y sentir algo más? ¿Es que ese lugar en Atenas no les transmitió algo más que un montón de ideas absurdas?

\- ¡Ya basta John! - se pone de pie Naru - Estas siendo descortés

\- ¿Por qué me llamas John? Yo... yo no soy John... yo... lo siento

Lisandro se retira dando tropezones pero no se va a su habitación sino que sale a la calle. Todos se quedan en un silencio incómodo pero Keitaro toma la palabra

\- Debes de disculparlo Seta... a veces tiene esas reacciones... cuando recuerda algo

\- ¿Habrá recordado su nombre? - se pregunta Mitsune

\- Al menos ya sabe que no se llama John - agrega Shinobu

\- Mejor iré a buscarlo - dice Kaolla

\- No - interviene Motoko - yo iré

Motoko se alista para salir pero siente las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No querían que sea amable con él?

\- Pero no tan "amable"

\- Si se pone violento no creo que ustedes y menos Kaolla puedan manejarlo... yo si

Motoko sale tras el dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

...

Lisandro estaba de pie frente al estanque cuando Motoko lo halló

\- ¿Qué te sucedió allá adentro? ¿Es que has recordado algo?

Lisandro no le contesta y Motoko se aproxima

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa John?

Lisandro se vuelve y Motoko siente un vuelco en el corazón... le pareció que sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en el rostro del joven

\- Ya les dije que no soy John... mi nombre es Lisandro...

...

El profesor Seta prefirió despedirse de todos y no aceptó quedarse en la residencia. A su pesar, las chicas aceptaron con la condición de que regrese pronto. Como se iba a quedar en la ciudad les prometió no solo volver sino traer noticias de Lisandro ya que disponía los medios para hacer una indagación más efectiva

Antes de irse, llamo a un aparte a Keitaro para hablarle sobre Lisandro

\- ¿Estás seguro que no entraña ningún riesgo para ti y las chicas?

\- Por supuesto que no... Él no es malo, solo que cuando se confunde se altera... creo que es parte de la amnesia

\- De todos modos este es mi número de celular... llámame por cualquier cosa... pero quisiera que me dijeras algo más... ¿qué crees que lo pudo haber alterado?

\- No lo sé... a veces reacciona ante palabras o eventos

\- ¿Crees que lo que dije de Atenas lo alteró?

\- Evidentemente si pero creo que debió haber sido algo y ese tema le dio pie para hablar

\- Bueno... mantenme informado

En las afueras, Sara espiaba a Motoko y a Lisandro. La joven kendoka esgrime su espada contra el pero inmediatamente la baja

\- ¿Estás asustada? - le pregunta Lisandro con la misma sonrisa

\- No lo sé... no entiendo quién eres pero... quiero ayudarte

\- ¿Ayudarme? O más bien... esperas descubrir algo que te permita vencerme... ahí veremos si realmente quisieras ayudarme... aunque me pregunto si realmente necesito ayuda

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?

Lisandro le vuelve la espalda y extiende los brazos

\- ¿Quién soy? ¡Jaja! Me gustaría saberlo pero me doy cuenta que este mundo es un lugar muy fértil y muy vulnerable para lo que represento cuando lo averigüe... lo que dijo ese idiota de allá adentro me resulta interesante ¿No hay Santuario aquí? ¿Qué relevancia tendrá aquello?

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Quiero que te reveles!

\- Todo a su tiempo, querida Motoko... todo a su tiempo

Lisandro salta y Motoko se impresiona al ver que supera el muro sin esfuerzo. Motoko lo sigue y Sara corre a dar la voz de alarma

Lisandro salta de techo en techo y de vez en cuando ríe como descubriendo cada vez más cosas de sí. La joven kendoka trata de seguirlo pero es demasiado rápido "No puedo perderlo... quien sabe lo que hará". No tardó en alcanzarlo ya que Lisandro se había detenido frente a una casa y observaba por la ventana. Motoko no lo interrumpe y se acerca a él lentamente para ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención. Lisandro observaba una escena familiar a través de la ventana. Una pareja de esposos departía con sus hijos disfrutando de un momento en familia. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Lisandro hablara

\- Yo... siento que he perdido algo y no sé qué es... pero sea lo que sea sé que jamás podré recuperarlo

Lisandro cae de rodillas y baja la cabeza

\- Esa es la peor tortura... añorar algo que jamás recuperarás eso te hace odiar a todo y a todos despertando lo peor en ti...

\- Lisandro...

\- Por favor, ayúdame Motoko...

Motoko sin saber porque lo abraza y así permanecieron largo rato antes de emprender el camino a casa

...

Todas había preferido no reconvenirle a Lisandro por lo que pasó en la cena con Seta más aún al verlo regresar apoyándose en Motoko y tras lo que les contó Sara de lo que había escuchado. Ahora sabían que se llamaba Lisandro lo que le dio más información al profesor para averiguar algo sobre él

\- Dijo que eras un idiota - le dice Sara a Seta - lo odio

\- La gente dice muchas cosas cuando está trastornada... no tienes por qué odiarlo y más bien deberías tener pena de él

\- Igual lo odio

El profesor no contesta. ¿Atenea? ¿Santuario? Era evidente que lo que le había afectado era lo de Atenas y la información sobre los últimos descubrimientos. Tal vez era allí donde debería empezar

...

A la mañana siguiente, Motoko se despierta algo tranquila. Al menos sabía algo más sobre Lisandro "al menos su nombre". Se levanta y sale al patio. Mutsumi estaba allí y al parecer esperándola

\- Las chicas están preocupadas por lo que pasó anoche y Kitsune quiere saber si aún quieres que John se quede aquí

\- Su nombre no es John... es Lisandro

\- ¿Recordó su nombre? vaya sorpresa... ¿algo más?

\- No... O no lo sé... ¿qué opinas tú? ¿Debe quedarse o debe irse?

\- Creo que la decisión es tuya Motoko... al menos ya han votado... Shinobu, Kitsune y Naru han votado para que se vaya... Kaolla y yo para que se quede

\- Entonces es un empate pues yo quiero que se quede

\- Uhmmm... eso quiere decir que el voto decisivo es el de Keitaro... seguramente Naru debe de estarlo convenciendo

\- ¿Por qué tu interés en el que se quede?

\- Creo que él necesita ayuda y solo tú puedes dársela

\- ¿Por qué yo? Kaolla es quien tiene más cercanía con él

\- Pero es contigo con quien se ha sincerado... eres tú quien despierta esos recuerdos... hay un nexo contigo que parece le es importante

Motoko se sonroja sin poderlo evitar pero al instante se pone pálida y Mutsumi se vuelve para ver la razón de tal turbación

Por la entrada de la residencia llegaba su hermana Tsuruko

...

Motoko se apresuraba a atender a su hermana nerviosamente. Le era inevitable sentirse así enfrente de ella, siendo Tsuruko tan solemne, apegada a la norma y al camino de la espada. Tsuruko en cambio sentía por su hermana más cariño de lo que Motoko se imaginaba, tan solo consideraba a Motoko alguien a quien le resultaría difícil seguir el camino de la espada y hacerse cargo de la escuela de la familia

\- Y bien, ¿dónde esta? - le pregunta Tsuruko ante el silencio de Motoko

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya sabes quién... el motivo de esta carta... ese tal John

\- ¿Él? ya se fue... todo fue falsa alarma

En ese momento, Keitaro entra a la cocina sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban

\- Motoko... Naru insiste en que vote porque se vaya John pero quería preguntarte antes que es lo que quieres tú... eh… ¿Tsuruko?

\- Hola Urashima... ¿sigues pretendiendo a mi hermana?

\- Yo... no...

\- Pues, me alegro... y me sorprende que mi pequeña hermana se atreva mentirme por otro chico ¿No bastó la charada que armaste con Urashima una vez para que ahora pretendas hacerlo con otro?

\- Yo...

\- Me avergüenzas Motoko... creí que habías madurado pero sigues siendo infantil y previsible ¿Es esa la forma como pretendes dirigir la escuela de la familia algún día?

\- Creo que no deberías ser tan dura con tu hermana

La voz que sonó era la de Lisandro quien hacía su entrada a la cocina haciendo que Motoko esté a punto de desmayarse

...

Todos habían salido al patio, Naru, Mitsune, Kaolla, Shinobu y Mutsumi. Motoko estaba al lado de su hermana y Lisandro frente a ellas teniendo a su lado a Keitaro

\- Muy bien... de modo que tú eres el nuevo "amigo" que tiene tan preocupada a mi hermana que incluso miente por ti y trata de retenerte aquí

Tsuruko estaba frente a Lisandro y debía reconocer que su hermana tenía razón ya que tenía el cuerpo de un luchador. Las demás chicas habían salido para ver semejante cuadro y el evidente temor de que Tsuruko decida darle una lección a su hermana en la persona de Lisandro

\- Tú debes ser Tsuruko, la hermana de Motoko... ella te tiene en muy alta estima, eres su ejemplo

\- Me halaga escuchar eso y veo que mi hermana te está confiando muchas cosas... parece desde que me escribiste esa carta a la fecha han cambiado muchas cosas hermanita... aunque era evidente que estabas muy impresionada con el pero veo que la palabra "impresionada" no se aplica ahora

\- Tsuruko... no es lo que entiendes

\- No te excuses... no pretendo juzgarte pero si debo velar por el que el legado de nuestra familia no se pierda ante cualquier espantajo

Tsuruko desenvaina y Motoko se asusta

\- Hermana... no pelees con él

\- Nadie habla de pelear... solo es un combate amistoso ¿Estás de acuerdo John?

\- Mi nombre es Lisandro

\- ¿Lisandro? - le dice Naru al oído a Mitsune - ¿de dónde sacó ese nombre?

\- ¿No escuchaste que Motoko lo mencionó anoche? parece que está recordando

Keitaro se pone entre los dos y trata de mediar con una sonrisita

\- Jeje... no creo que sea necesario que...

El empujón de Tsuruko lo manda a volar y vuelve a retar a Lisandro

\- No te preocupes, no te lastimaré

\- Gracias

Tsuruko se queda de pie con la espada apuntando a Lisandro quien no se mueve

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a atacar? - le dice Tsuruko

\- Ya lo hice... punto para mí

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Desenvainaste tu espada cuando hice un movimiento que tu solo percibiste... fue instintivo pero más que suficiente para convertir a tu espada en una espada muerta... cualquier técnica que hagas será previsible

Lisandro no sabía porque había dicho eso y Tsuruko quedó más que impresionada... había escuchado de eso pero jamás había enfrentado a alguien que pudiera neutralizar su espada con solo haberla desenvainado

\- No son más que alardes tuyos ¿Cómo puedes decir que puedes neutralizar mi espada? ¡Mira esto!

El ataque de Tsuruko fue veloz pero solo golpeó el aire. Lisandro estaba detrás de ella. Velozmente lanza un mandoble hacia atrás pero él ya no estaba allí, estaba a su izquierda y cuando trata de darle, Lisandro desaparece. Tsuruko ya no lo siente y trata en vano de encontrarlo, lo mismo que los demás y en eso la voz vino de arriba

\- ¿Me buscabas? - Lisandro estaba en el techo, inmóvil lo que lo había mimetizado con el entorno

\- ¡Baja de ahí! - le grita Tsuruko, sorprendida ante la velocidad de sus movimientos

\- ¿Aún quieres pelear? Creo que para calentamiento estuvo bien

Lisandro baja y se pone en posición de combate

\- Cuando quieras... - le dice lo que enfurece a Tsuruko quien lo ataca a gran velocidad pero los ataques son esquivados por Lisandro con mucha facilidad. Finalmente esquiva el último ataque y Tsuruko pasa de largo. Lisandro extiende su puño y una corriente de aire empuja a la joven contra el muro chocando con él y dejándola aturdida. Motoko va a atenderla y trata de ayudarla a incorporarse pero Tsuruko solo mira a aquel endiablado joven que permanecía imperturbable

\- ¿Tú...?

\- La pelea terminó... o sino dejará de ser amistosa

Lisandro se retira y todos le abren paso asustados pero antes de retirarse se vuelve a Tsuruko

\- No sé cómo puedes criticar a tu hermana... no eres mejor que ella

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. El cumpleaños

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El cumpleaños**

El profesor Noriyasu Seta se encontraba revisando algunos escritos antiguos sobre Atenas, motivado por lo que consideraba una reacción inconsciente de un joven amnésico al cual era necesario investigar mientras pensaba "parece como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar"

Por lo general, él era una persona excesivamente distraída, tanto así que a veces se olvidaba de la existencia de Sara pero tratándose de su profesión era la persona más apasionada del mundo y las investigaciones en Atenas había despertado en él ese entusiasmo

Es cuando al encontrar información sobre el culto a Atenea ve que ya hay referencias sobre los seguidores que actuaban por órdenes de la diosa y motivados por su protección. Tenía razón en el conflicto que tuvieron con Pericles y finalmente la caída en tiempos de Alejandro, subsistiendo en convivencia con los romanos hasta los tiempos de Teodosio 500 años después cuando este suprime la orden. Se dice que hubo violencia y la iglesia los combatió durante años pero que no se tenía evidencia histórica de su existencia lo que ya se venía demostrando con los descubrimientos de su amigo en Atenas

Sin dudarlo más coge el teléfono. Necesitaba conversar con su amigo que estaba en Atenas

...

Tsuruko alistaba sus cosas a la vista de Motoko y de todos. Se sentía profundamente humillada pero se cuidaba de decirlo ya que era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para admitirlo además que se daba cuenta que el chico a quien había enfrentado no era normal

\- ¿Te irás entonces? - le pregunta Naru

\- Necesito averiguar cosas... ese hombre no es cualquier persona ordinaria... la velocidad de sus movimientos, la precisión de sus técnicas y estando ciego... no, aquí hay algo más que tengo que averiguar... si quieren un consejo, aléjense de él

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Mitsune

\- Puedo sentir el peligro apenas lo veo... Motoko... yo si te ordeno que vengas conmigo

Motoko se queda sorprendida. No esperaba esa petición de su hermana y lo peor es que no quería irse

En su habitación, Lisandro se tapa la cara con las manos "¿Quién soy? no quiero despertar". Imágenes confusas había en su cerebro y todas hablaban de violencia y muerte. El toque de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos y se vuelve para ver a Keitaro parado en el umbral

\- ¿John?

\- ¡Ya dije que no soy John! Mi nombre es Lisandro

\- Lo siento... Lisandro... ¿qué sucedió allá afuera?

\- ¿No lo viste?

\- Lo vi... consideraba a Tsuruko invencible y… ¡la venciste en menos de tres minutos!

\- ¿Tanto? Qué vergüenza...

\- ¡No bromees! No sé cuál será la reacción de Tsuruko pero no te vaticino nada bueno

Lisandro se pone de pie y se acerca a Keitaro quien no puede evitar sentirse nervioso ante alguien que ya se había convertido en la horma del zapato de las chicas

\- ¿Me temes? Puedo sentir tu miedo

\- No puedo evitarlo...

\- Eres un tonto entonces... no me interesa lastimarte... gracias por querer ayudarme frente a Tsuruko

\- ¿Tenías que insultarla?

\- Se lo merecía... cada vez que está frente a su hermana la hace sentir inferior

\- Ella quiere a Motoko...

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será por la envidia que siente porque es Motoko y no ella la elegida para dirigir la escuela?

\- No digas eso... Tsuruko aceptó dejarle ese lugar a Motoko voluntariamente

Lisandro suspira... sentía la necesidad de ser agresivo

\- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya...

\- ¿Adonde?

\- No lo sé... habrá algún lugar donde pueda recordar

\- No puedes irte... yo creo que mejor debes de quedarte

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que nos necesitas

Lisandro le pone la mano en el hombro y le sonríe

\- Eres un buen muchacho... pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que me vaya... sé que las chicas ya lo están pensando y mi presencia aquí les fue impuesta... están acostumbradas a tener el control y tú has sabido manejar eso mejor que yo

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Los golpes, los gritos y las zamaqueadas que te dan... ¿no me digas que no puedes evitarlas?

Keitaro se sonríe nerviosamente y Lisandro también

\- Bueno... cada quien en lo suyo... no me veo así y las chicas lo saben

\- Al menos puedo escudarme detrás tuyo - le dice Keitaro

\- No creo que eso sea lo mejor... adiós Keitaro

Tsuruko salía de la habitación y todas le abren paso pero se vuelve a Motoko

\- ¿Vienes o no?

\- Yo...

\- No hace falta que se vaya - interviene Naru - él es el que se va a ir

\- ¿Crees acaso que puedan obligarlo?

\- No hace falta - suena una voz - yo me voy

Lisandro y Keitaro estaban allí cargando sus pocas pertenencias

\- No discutan por mí - dice Lisandro - Tsuruko, lamento lo que pasó hace un rato... discúlpenme todos por las molestias causadas y les agradezco su ayuda pero creo que es hora del adiós

\- ¿Qué le dijiste Keitaro? - le dice Kaolla trepándose sobre él. Su entrepierna atrapa la cara de Keitaro quien se cae para atrás

\- ¿Yo? ¡Uhmmfff!¡Nada!

\- Kaolla-chan... gracias pero es mi decisión... más bien te agradezco tus atenciones y siempre te consideraré mi amiga pero debo irme

\- ¡No! ¿Acaso hemos votado ya? ¡Yo voto porque se quede!

\- Kaolla...

\- Vamos... levanten la mano quien quiera que él se quede

Kaolla levanta ambas manos sosteniendo la de Keitaro aún en el suelo y las chicas se miran. Y Mutsumi levanta la mano

\- Creo que está decidido - dice Mitsune - son cuatro contra tres

\- ¡Aún no! ¿Motoko? - le pregunta Kaolla

Motoko baja la cabeza y sin pensarlo levanta la mano

\- ¡Motoko! - exclama Tsuruko

\- Yo... no creo que sea correcto que...

\- ¡Basta! - dice Lisandro - no es cuestión de votos... es mi decisión y se acabó... adiós Kaolla... adiós a todos

Lisandro coge una escoba, la parte y la utiliza de bastón para retirarse ante la vista de todos

\- ¡Lisandro! - le dice Kaolla tratando de ir tras el pero Mitsune la coge

\- Déjalo... es su decisión

Para sorpresa de todos, quien sale tras él es Mutsumi. Naru quiere seguirla pero Mitsune la detiene

\- Déjala, creo que ella sabe lo que hace

Mutsumi sigue despacio a Lisandro hasta que este se da cuenta y se vuelve

\- ¿Eres tú, Mutsumi?

\- Ara... si... jeje

\- No me sigas... no puedes detenerme

\- Lo sé... pero al menos podrías escucharme

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

\- Lisandro... ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre, no? pues bien... yo creo que cometes un error... no tienes adonde ir y la mayoría queremos que te quedes aquí

\- Tú lo has dicho pero no se trata de una democracia... basta que uno esté descontento para que mejor me vaya

\- ¿Adonde?

\- Adonde sea

\- No seas injusto Lisandro... no lo hagas por Naru o Mitsune... piensa en Kaolla y en Motoko

\- En ellas pienso también... Motoko tiene problemas con su hermana y Kaolla busca un hermano mayor

\- No es así de simple... ¿no te parece que Motoko ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para superar sus problemas contigo y enfrentarse a todas e incluso a su hermana para que te quedes?

\- Creí que ella era la que más me odia...

\- Ella siempre ha reaccionado así ante los extraños... sino pregúntale a Keitaro... pero ahora ha cambiado su opinión hacia ti y lo que más quiere es ayudarte

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

\- Porque todas nos damos cuenta que dentro de ti se libra una lucha ¿piensas buscarte y encontrarte en la calle donde te enfrentarás a una realidad que no te será agradable que encontrarte a ti mismo en medio del cariño de gente que te ha cogido aprecio?

\- Mutsumi...

\- Lisandro... esta es tu oportunidad de tratar de ser humano

\- ¿Qué dices?

Lisandro siente que ya no estaba hablando con Mutsumi sino con otra persona ya que siente una presencia diferente

\- Tú no eres Mutsumi

\- Ya te diste cuenta...

\- No entiendo...

\- Lo siento jeje... tuve que tomar posesión de este cuerpo en forma momentánea... ella era la más indicada para eso ya que es muy gentil y amable con los demás y siempre piensa en el bienestar de todos... lo malo es que su salud es muy débil

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Alguien que sabe que necesitas ayuda, Lisandro

\- ¿Tu sabes quién soy?

\- No... Solo sé que puedo ayudarte pero no lo haré recuperando tu memoria sino que tú a través de los que habitan en esa casa la puedas encontrar así como tu identidad

\- Yo... no lo sé... yo siento que hay algo muy malo dentro de mí y temo hacerles daño

\- Se cómo te sientes pero eres alguien especial y sé que al darte cuenta de quién eres realmente puedas darte cuenta de lo que necesitas para no lastimar a aquellos a quienes quieres

\- No lo entiendo

\- Estas desarrollando una especial empatía con Motoko... tú y ella tienen cualidades especiales y es por eso que deben darse tiempo para entenderse... no llegaste aquí de casualidad Lisandro... hubo un motivo... encuéntralo entre los que habitan este lugar

Lisandro baja la cabeza... empieza a comprender algunas cosas pero ahora frente a una entidad que había tomado posesión de Mutsumi no sabía que hacer

\- Ven conmigo Lisandro... no le digas nada a las chicas y yo velaré por ustedes

Mutsumi coge la mano de Lisandro y lo hace caminar nuevamente en dirección a Hinata

...

\- ¿Estás seguro que la turbación de ese muchacho responde a lo que hemos encontrado en Atenas?

La voz de la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono sonaba un tanto preocupada para Seta quien prefirió no ahondar en el tema

\- Pues... eso me pareció, pero no me hagas caso, solo quería saber más sobre tus descubrimientos para ayudar a ese chico

\- Bueno, no es extraño que ciertos nombres o lugares despierten recuerdos o hechos vividos anteriormente... son solo relaciones que nuestro cerebro arma sin estar necesariamente involucrados ¿qué dijo exactamente este muchacho?

\- Pues... dijo algo así como que le resultaba interesante que no hubiera un Santuario aquí

\- ¿Eso dijo?

La voz sonaba un tanto alarmada y Seta cambia de tema

\- Bueno, solo quiero que me mandes lo que puedas para poder trabajarlo... de repente me intereso más en el proyecto y me voy a Grecia ¿qué te parece?

\- Bien... te mandaré algunos archivos... sé cauto

Ese "sé cauto" intrigó a Seta ¿se refería a los archivos o a Lisandro?

En Atenas, el amigo de Seta, el profesor Noriyama estaba preocupado lo que fue advertido por su asistente el profesor Cadmo

\- ¿Sucede algo profesor?

\- No... Nada en especial... ¿recuerdas algo sobre la fratria de Atenas?

\- ¿Lo que descubrimos últimamente? bueno... ¿qué hay con eso?

\- Pues, me llamó un amigo de Japón... quiere información de ella

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Algo sumamente extraño... dice que ello ha despertado recuerdos en un muchacho amnésico ¿puedes creerlo?

\- No... Pero mejor no le mande nada

\- No... Lo haré de todos modos... él quiere venir a trabajar en el proyecto y quiere saber más del tema

El profesor Cadmo se retira sin decir nada. Va a su oficina y coge el teléfono para llamar a Italia

\- ¿Si? - responde una voz

\- Maestro... tenemos un problema

...

\- Esto no ha terminado - le dice Tsuruko a Lisandro al momento de salir - eres bueno pero nunca te mostré todo mi potencial

\- Lo sé pero espero no enfrentarlo nunca...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digamos que declino volver a luchar contigo... ya no quiero arriesgarme

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Ojalá pudiera contestarte

\- No puedo obligar a mi hermana a venir conmigo pero te advierto que no permitiré que la lastimes

\- No temas por ello...

Tsuruko se va y Lisandro va hacia la habitación de Motoko para hablar con ella mientras Naru y las demás encaraban a Mutsumi

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?! - le reclama Naru - ¡Se suponía que nos desharíamos de él!

\- Nada en especial... solo le dije que Motoko lo necesitaba

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos... ¿No les parece extraño que Motoko se enfrente a su hermana por él?

\- ¡¿No estarás insinuando que nuestra Motoko se ha enamorado de ese loco?!

\- No quise decir eso... pero creo que debemos darle tiempo a ambos para que se entiendan... ese "loco" parece despertar recuerdos cuando se trata de Motoko y ella quiere ayudarle realmente y es por eso que ella quiere que se quede

\- ¿Y por qué ella? - interviene Kaolla

\- Ara... no lo sé... tal vez tenga que ver con esa persona llamada Asuka... tal vez Motoko se le parece de alguna forma

Lisandro toca la puerta y un "adelante" le da la señal para entrar

\- Hola... - le dice tímidamente Lisandro

\- Hola... pasa y cierra la puerta

Lisandro se sorprende ante esa propuesta y tal vez ella jamás hubiera dicho eso a un hombre pero Motoko se sentía confundida y necesitaba un momento a solas con él. Como él era ciego, ella no sentía ese sofoco que le provocaba Keitaro en situaciones comprometidas y lo que la hacía sonrojar "quizás son las miradas las que me provocan eso" piensa pero de pronto recuerda que Lisandro es más fuerte que ella, acababa de verlo vencer a su hermana en un santiamén y la vez pasada la había besado sin dificultad. De pronto siente que su lengua había salido de sus labios y se los frotaba por lo que se tapa la boca precipitadamente, movimiento que a Lisandro no le pasó desapercibido

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunta

\- No... Digo si... la verdad es que... yo...

\- Antes que digas nada, lamento lo que pasó con tu hermana

\- La humillaste...

\- Lo siento...

\- ... y lo hiciste por mí

\- ¿Qué?

Motoko se pone de pie y se acerca a Lisandro

\- Desafiaste a mi hermana en la cocina para defenderme y cuando la venciste le dijiste que no era mejor que yo, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Viste lo que pasó

\- Me refiero a que si crees sinceramente que mi hermana no es mejor que yo o solo lo dijiste para insultarla

\- ¿Compararla contigo es un insulto?

\- Yo...

Lisandro se cruza de brazos y se vuelve a la pared

\- Motoko, tú eres muy buena con la espada lo mismo que tu hermana pero te digo con toda sinceridad que tu hermana ya ha llegado a su límite y tú estas en condiciones de rebasarla... en Tsuruko está la habilidad combinada con la maestría pero en ti está la voluntad y la capacidad y tal vez la genialidad... tu problema es que te subestimas demasiado y siempre tienes presente a tu hermana y al nivel al que ha llegado y crees que ese es también tu límite

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Tu hermana ni me tocó y tú me rompiste la espada en la cabeza... ¿eso no te dice nada?

Motoko se sienta sobre su cama sin saber que decir. ¿Podría ser cierto de que ella puede ser mejor que su hermana? ¿Podría ser Lisandro la clave para retomar el camino de la espada, ingresar a la Todai y sentirse realizada?

\- Aún tengo una duda - le dice al fin - ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?

\- Ojala pudiera responderte pero algo que sé es que necesito tu ayuda para despertar esos recuerdos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé... pero cuando vienen esos recuerdos siento que algo malo dentro de mí fluye al exterior pero tú puedes controlarlo

\- No entiendo... pero hagamos un trato... te ayudo a recordar y tú me ayudas con mi entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo... yo te entrenaré y tú me ayudas a recordar

\- ¿Y de qué forma puedo ayudarte?

Lisandro se sonríe y esta vez Motoko si se sonroja

\- Pueden haber muchas formas pero la primera es esta

Lisandro abre la puerta y todas las chicas se caen juntas encima de Keitaro

\- Comencemos por tener un poco más de privacidad...

...

La verdad para Keitaro le resultaba incomprensible la forma de pensar de las mujeres pero se alegraba que al final pudieran darle al clavo en su relación con Lisandro

Por primera vez podía darse el lujo de holgazanear un poco. Las chicas lo tenían atosigado con pedidos y cuando se los cumplía lo tildaban de pervertido si es que las miraba demasiado como "¿me pasas una toalla Kei-kun? y cuando lo hacía "¡Qué miras pervertido!" y el golpe no se hacía esperar

Pero con Lisandro no había ese problema, los mandados peligrosos los hacía él y a las chicas no les importaba tenerlo cerca estando ellas tan ligeras de ropa. Por primera vez, había un poco de paz en Hinata ya que las chicas no tenían razones para golpear a Keitaro y Naru nunca se hubiera atrevido a descargar sus iras sobre Lisandro, lo mismo que las demás chicas

Ni que decir de Motoko, la segunda en repartir golpes parecía haberse transformado en otra ya que caminaba siempre con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y practicaba su amabilidad con todos. Claro que eso no le parecía natural a nadie pero ella había explicado que como parte de su entrenamiento, Lisandro le había pedido más armonía en su forma de ser

Lisandro no tenía la menor idea de cómo entrenar a Motoko pero algunas ideas vagas llegaban a su cabeza para poder orientar a Motoko por lo que solían sentarse a conversar cada día para ordenar sus ideas y a su vez ella pueda avivar esos recuerdos. Eran esos momentos en el que las chicas se preocupaban más por Keitaro y no era raro verlo a él corriendo tratando de refugiarse tras ellos dos, escapando de una furiosa Naru

\- No sé exactamente adónde voy - le dice Lisandro - pero creo que debemos comenzar por perfeccionar tus sentidos

Lisandro le da una venda para que se cubra los ojos. Había decidido entrenarla tal como él sentía en esos momentos

\- Quiero que te quedes inmóvil en posición de loto y por una hora captes todo lo que está a tu alrededor...

"Hazte una con tu entorno y trata de proyectar tu mente a cada cosa que te rodea... siente la vida fluir en ti y trata de sentir cada movimiento alrededor tuyo... solo así podrás predecir lo que pueda llegar a ti"

"Cuando te muevas, déjate llevar por lo que hay alrededor tuyo... el viento... la tierra... la luz... sé cómo el agua que fluye y proyéctalo a tu espada cuando la desenvaines... es el principio de toda técnica... es el sentido del movimiento"

Había momentos en el que Lisandro ya no decía nada y se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas. Motoko se acercaba a él pero él le pedía que lo dejara solo. Para él, los recuerdos llegaban a modo de imágenes confusas que le provocaban sentimientos encontrados

Fue Mutsumi quien se le acercaba en esos momentos pero no le decía nada. Para todos los que presenciaban la escena era como un diálogo silencioso en la cual no había palabras pero tal vez mucho que se transmitían. Fue Naru quien los descubrió y se quedó con la boca abierta. Lisandro había recostado su cabeza en el regazo de Mutsumi y esta pasaba su mano por sus cabellos

\- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Tómate tu tiempo... los recuerdos vendrán con lo que vivas aquí... solo procura aprender de lo bueno y de lo bello que te rodea... vuelve a sentir esa conexión con toda la vida aquí presente y abre tu corazón al amor que te den los demás

Lisandro cierra los ojos y trata de imaginar algo de su pasado ¿Era acaso una forma de limpiar su alma tan atormentada? ¿Por qué Mutsumi le transmitía tanta paz?

\- ¿Quién eres realmente Mutsumi?

\- No debería decírtelo

\- ¿Es que acaso aquello no pueda ayudarme? ¿Qué de malo habría si sabes tanto de mi como de ti?

\- De acuerdo... mi verdadero nombre es Belldandy

\- No me trae ningún recuerdo ¿Por qué te enviaron?

\- No represento nada en tu pasado Lisandro... es por eso... cuando vine solo sabía que debía ayudarte a que te encontrarás a ti mismo

\- Pero alguien te envió...

\- No precisamente... solo supe que debía venir y que debía buscarte... vine en forma inmaterial para poder tomar posesión del cuerpo de esta chica y así estar cerca de ti

\- ¿No es peligroso que me reveles tanto?

\- Creo en la sinceridad... si supieras la verdad por ti mismo no confiarías en mi

Keitaro ya estaba al lado de Naru viendo tan curiosa escena

\- No puedo creerlo - dice - Nunca pensé que Mutsumi... así que es por eso que se ha quedado tanto tiempo

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa Urashima! - le grita Naru agarrándolo del cuello - ¡Si no hubieras votado porque se quede ahora no le estaría rompiendo el corazón a Motoko! ¡Y fuiste tú quien trajo también a Mutsumi y la dejó quedarse! ¡Ahora me explico porque ya no se desmaya tan a menudo!

Es en ese momento que Motoko hace su ingreso y ve a Naru zamaqueando del cuello a Keitaro

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

\- ¿Con nosotros? - dice Naru con su mejor sonrisa fingida - ¡nada!

\- ¿Por qué maltratas a Urashima? - les dice sacando su katana - ¿te ha hecho algo pervertido?

\- ¿Yo? No... Por nada... jeje...

\- ¿Me están ocultando algo? - Motoko trata de mirar por encima de ellos pero Naru arroja a Keitaro sobre Motoko cayendo encima de ella. Motoko lo estrella contra el techo dejándolo pegado en él mientras Naru cerraba las cortinas de la cocina

\- ¿Que sucede Naru sempai? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que no vea?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿No quieres una taza de café?

Motoko pierde la paciencia y decide abrir las cortinas y Naru se tapa los ojos

\- Motoko... lo siento... yo...

\- ¿Era esto lo que no querías que viera Narusegawa?

\- Yo... no quería que sufrieras...

\- ¿Sufrir? Al contrario, creo que era lo que Lisandro necesitaba... tal vez todas deberíamos intentarlo

\- ¡Motoko! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo...?

Naru mira por la ventana y ve a Mutsumi arrojándole agua a Lisandro mientras este llevaba en sus hombros a Kaolla y Shinobu observaba divertida la escena

\- Pero...

\- Creo que podemos estar afuera un rato... creo que estás demasiado tensa

Cuando Motoko va a salir, Keitaro se cae del techo nuevamente sobre ella. Motoko lo lanza por la ventana al estanque mientras Naru quedaba un tanto desconcertada

...

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Naru, toda la residencia se preparaba para el acontecimiento. El cumpleaños de Mutsumi fue antes pero con todo lo que había pasado, las cogió casi de sorpresa y no pudieron hacer mucho más que darle regalos. Lisandro se sintió mal el no poder regalarle algo pero con el secreto que compartían ambos les creaba un nexo especial que les hacía superar esos percances. Fue idea de Mutsumi, quien pidió permiso para quedarse unos días más en la residencia, el de hacer algo especial para Naru mientras Keitaro y Lisandro discutían sobre cuál era el mejor regalo

\- La verdad es que no tengo idea de que se le puede regalar a una chica como Naru - dice Lisandro - además que no tengo dinero y no le simpatizo... lo mejor sería no estar

Keitaro estaba con la idea de que Lisandro debía regalarle algo especial a Naru ya que la joven aún trataba con recelo al joven ciego. Pese a que Mitsune y Shinobu ya habían superado sus temores, Naru veía a Lisandro como alguien en quien no podía confiar lo que no le era ajeno a él

\- Lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a mi tía Haruka - le dice Keitaro - tal vez ella tenga una idea porque la verdad yo tampoco sé que regalarle

Ambos van a hablar con Haruka quien no vivía lejos de la residencia. Había seguido con interés la evolución de Lisandro y por un momento había dudado de la decisión de dejarlo permanecer en Hinata. Aunque nunca supo del incidente con Seta, supo de los temores de Naru y de la pelea con Tsuruko, aunque esto último le pareció más gracioso ya que consideraba que era hora que alguien frenara a las Aoyama. Poco después visitó la residencia y pudo comprobar que la presencia de Lisandro era un catalizador al manicomio en el que a veces se convertía la casa de su madre y también se alegró que Keitaro se dedicara más a los estudios que en lidiar con las chicas

\- ¿De modo que no saben que puede gustarle a Naru? - les dice Haruka con una sonrisa irónica - es increíble como los hombres no llegan a comprender a las mujeres

\- Justamente por eso vengo a verte - le dice Keitaro - yo creo que puedo arreglármelas pero quisiera que el regalo de Lisandro sea especial

\- Uhmmm... parece que quisieras que Lisandro impresione a Naru... ¿por qué?

\- Bien sabes porque Haruka... Lisandro no le simpatiza a Naru y quisiera que al menos hubiera algo más de cordialidad entre ellos

\- ¿Y qué dice Lisandro?

\- La verdad es que no tiene dinero y creo que es por eso que hasta piensa no estar en la fiesta

\- Tal vez en eso pueda ayudarte... pero antes dime ¿qué opinas de él?

\- Es muy difícil dar una opinión... Lisandro al menos ya no se comporta extraño... entrena a Motoko, juega con Kaolla y Shinobu ya no parece tenerle miedo... Kitsune está más cordial pero es Naru quien aún no es amistosa... lo evita

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando hay alguien que la molesta lo agarra a golpes pero… ¿Cómo podría atreverse a golpear a alguien que venció a Tsuruko tan fácilmente?

\- ¿Y... Motoko?

\- Esta muy callada últimamente pero sigue entrenando con él y suelen charlar desde la tarde hasta que anochece

\- ¿Y Mutsumi?

\- Ella viene más seguido a la residencia...

\- Y dime... ¿se te ha hecho la vida más fácil o más difícil con Lisandro allí?

\- La verdad... creo que...

Keitaro pensaba en ello cuando hablaba con su tía mientras Lisandro lidiaba con Kaolla quien lo perseguía con una máquina oculista

\- ¡Espera! ¡Creo que esto puede remediar los problemas de tu vista!

\- ¡Estoy ciego, no miope! - le grita Lisandro escabulléndose al interior de la residencia con tan mala suerte que entra a la habitación de Naru cuando esta se estaba cambiando

Lisandro apenas tuvo tiempo de salir huyendo cuando una lluvia de objetos fue tras él "creo que era Naru" piensa cuando se tropieza con Motoko y cae sobre ella

Lisandro de un salto esquiva el espadazo pero se aprestaba a esquivar otro cuando Motoko se frena

\- Maestro... ¿eras tú? Creí que era...

\- ¿Keitaro? No... Yo...

\- ¿Acaso estás aprendiendo los malos hábitos de Urashima?

\- Bueno... yo... solo estaba huyendo de Kaolla

\- ¿Qué nuevo invento ha sacado ahora?

\- Creo que quiere devolverme la vista pero prefiero mis ojos que no ven a estar tuerto

Motoko oculta una sonrisa. Ahora las cosas parecían ponerse normales y Lisandro entraba a la dinámica de la residencia "tan solo espero que no pierda la cordura"

\- ¿No quieres entrenar hoy? - le dice Lisandro a la joven

\- ¿Quieres entrenar o quieres salir de aquí?

\- Jeje... creo que ambas cosas

Ambos se van a entrenar lejos de Hinata. Lisandro se queda de pie y le dice a la kendoista

\- Movimiento circular... trata de bloquear todos los ataques que te llegan

Lisandro le lanzaba piedras y Motoko con sus técnicas las eludía o bloqueaba con su espada. Los movimientos de Motoko eran más hábiles pero Lisandro aumenta la velocidad al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de posición y es en eso que una piedra impacta en el hombro de Motoko quien cae al suelo sujetándose la parte lastimada. Lisandro detiene el ataque

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta

\- Si maestro... lo siento... no la vi

\- Esta bien... no es cuestión que la veas sino que la sientas... solo de esa manera podrás superar un ataque veloz de distintas direcciones... pero también debes crear una técnica de bloqueo que abarque todos los ángulos de tu cuerpo

\- ¿Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?

\- De acuerdo

Los ataques de Lisandro fueron de distintas direcciones pero Motoko los bloquea todos. Lisandro aumenta su velocidad y lanza piedras que parecían venir de varios lugares en forma simultánea. Por un instante Motoko se sorprende por la velocidad de Lisandro pero no se deja amilanar y lanza una serie de bloqueos para luego generar su técnica

\- ¡Zan-Ma-Ken! - la técnica quiebra los ataques de Lisandro y este se ve obligado a cambiar de posición mientras el poder del ataque pasaba de largo. Lisandro se pone de pie sorprendido

\- ¡Eso fue trampa! No quedamos en que me atacarías

\- Tampoco quedamos en que no te atacaría... el mejor ataque es la defensa

Lisandro aprieta el puño. Siente el deseo de contraatacar pero de pronto siente la felicidad de Motoko por haberlo sorprendido y aquella furia desaparece

\- Tienes razón... creo que es hora de volver a casa

...

Ambos caminaban por la calle en dirección a Hinata cuando son alcanzados por Keitaro quien llegaba agitado. Por un momento se miran sorprendidos y Motoko se sonroja ya que se sentía comprometida al verse con Lisandro frente a Keitaro

\- Te... buscaba... Lisandro - le dice Keitaro tratando de recobrar la respiración - tenemos que buscar un obsequio para Naru

\- Te dije que lo mejor era... ¿te sucede algo?

\- Es que Kaolla... me perseguía con una máquina oculista... me dijo que me veía mejor sin anteojos

\- Te entiendo... hizo lo mismo conmigo... lo siento Keitaro pero no sé qué regalarle y además creo que lo mejor es que no me presente

\- Al menos ayúdame a elegir un regalo

\- No tengo ni idea... lo siento

\- Ve - dice Motoko seria

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Lisandro sorprendido

\- Debes ir... al menos debes ayudar a Urashima... eso podría ayudarte en tu relación con Narusegawa

Lisandro asiente aunque no estaba muy convencido ya que no le preocupaba si se llevaba bien con Naru pero lo mejor era acceder

\- Tomaremos un taxi - dice Keitaro parando uno - vámonos que no tenemos mucho tiempo

Los dos suben y parten raudamente cuando Kaolla llega con su máquina oculista y solo encuentra a Motoko

\- ¡Motoko-chan! - grita la chiquilla - ¿no tienes un problema de vista?

Motoko solo expulsa una gran gota de sudor...

...

Los dos muchachos estaban en la tienda buscando un buen regalo para Naru y Keitaro observaba carteras con Lisandro a su lado

\- No sé qué hago aquí sino puedo ver que le quieres comprar - le dice Lisandro vuelto para otro lado con las manos sobre el cuello

\- La verdad es que... toma...

Keitaro le pone un poco de dinero en las manos de Lisandro

\- ¿Qué haces? yo... no puedo aceptar esto

\- No te preocupes... es de parte de mi tía Haruka... quiere que le compres un buen regalo a Naru

\- No puedo aceptarlo...

\- Es un préstamo... se lo devolverás con trabajo

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Te acaba de contratar como... mi ayudante

\- ¿Están locos?

\- No... hemos visto que puedes hacer lo que yo no puedo... jeje... vamos... acéptalo

Lisandro aprieta el dinero y siente una extraña sensación

\- No sé qué decir...

\- No digas nada solo ve y cómpralo... lo siento... olvido que eres ciego... termino de comprar y te ayudo

\- No hace falta... puedo hacerlo solo

Keitaro asiente ya que Lisandro podía desenvolverse solo y deja que se vaya mientras él elegía algo. Es cuando ve un maletín de cuero y se imagina a Naru con él

\- Disculpe… ¿Puedo hacerle un grabado a ese maletín?

...

Cuando ambos estaban en camino en el taxi, Keitaro estaba contento ya que estaba seguro que su regalo impresionaría a Naru y no le preguntó a Lisandro al salir de la tienda, que era lo que le había comprado

\- A propósito... ¿qué le compraste? - le pregunta

\- Una prenda... quien me atendió me dijo que era ideal para una chica a quien quiero impresionar

\- A ver...

Keitaro abre el paquete y se pone de todos los colores

\- Pero... ¿qué fue... lo que le dijiste?

\- Dije que quería mejorar nuestra relación... ¿sucede algo?

\- ¡Es ropa interior erótica! - dice Keitaro sacando una pantaleta minúscula con aberturas - ¡No puedes regalarle esto!

\- Yo... no me di cuenta

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Regresemos...

\- ¡Ya estamos cerca de la casa y las chicas deben estarnos esperando! ¡No hay tiempo!

Ambos llegan a la casa y bajan del taxi raudamente para entrar por la parte trasera. Keitaro deja el regalo de Lisandro en su cuarto y lo jala a él fuera de allí

\- No hay remedio... mañana cambiaremos eso y trataremos de que no se note que no tienes regalo... vamos a verlas

\- No... lo mejor es que...

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Las chicas salen imprevistamente y arrojan confeti a ambos dejándolos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede? - dice Keitaro sorprendido

\- Jeje - ríe Kaolla - sí que ambos se sorprendieron

\- ¿No es acaso el cumpleaños de Naru?

\- Si - dice Mitsune - pero también se cumple un mes desde que Lisandro está aquí

Lisandro estaba mudo e impresionado... no se había dado cuenta del tiempo y mucho menos esperaba aquella recepción

Todos pasan a un ambiente arreglado para celebrar el cumpleaños y había dos pasteles. Uno con el nombre de Naru y otro con el de Lisandro. Kaolla llevaba de la mano a Lisandro y le describía cada escena

\- Yo... - dice Lisandro - no sé qué decir

\- Fue idea de Naru - le dice Mutsumi a Lisandro y esta se acerca con un presente

\- Lisandro... sé que hemos tenido problemas pero quiero que sepas que... bueno... toma...

Naru se lo entrega y Lisandro sostiene el regalo sin saber que decir

\- ¡Ábrelo! - reclama Kaolla

Lisandro lo abre y saca un pullover

\- Yo... aunque no puedo verlo... es suave y agradable... siento que lo haces con cariño

\- Gracias

\- ¡Mira el mío! - grita Kaolla

Lisandro saca un casco de metal lleno de circuitos

\- ¡Es para que te regrese la memoria ya que no quieres que te devuelva la vista!

\- Gracias... tal vez algún día la pruebe - con una sonrisa fingida

Todas las demás le dan regalos. Mitsune le da una cadena para el cuello, Shinobu unos chocolates, Mutsumi le entrega un libro en Braille lo que deja anonadado a Lisandro

\- Yo... les agradezco esto... no esperaba que quisieran celebrar mi mes aquí... yo lamento los malos momentos que pude hacerlos pasar y...

\- ¡Espera! - grita Kaolla - ¡aún falta el regalo de Motoko!

\- Yo... - dice la aludida sonrojándose al sentir la vista de los demás

\- Vamos - le dice Mitsune - No seas tímida... sé que tienes algo escondido allí atrás

Motoko, de todos los colores lo saca. Era un paquete pequeño y Naru le dice al oído a Mitsune

\- Pensé que sería una espada o tal vez algo con que golpearlo...

Motoko le entrega el regalo a Lisandro quien lo abre y descubre una cajita

\- Ábrelo... - le dice Motoko casi en un murmullo

Lisandro lo hace y una hermosa melodía se hace escuchar. Era una cajita de música pero el detalle gracioso era que no aparecía una bailarina sino un kendoista moviéndose con una espada

\- Es... hermoso... - murmura Mutsumi

Lisandro no dice nada. Solo escucha la música y una serie de recuerdos vienen a él. La imagen de dos niños jugando aparece en su mente. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla

\- ¡No! - exclama Kaolla - ¡No debes llorar! ¡No es el momento para ello!

Lisandro se sacude la cabeza y recupera la compostura

\- Lo siento... yo... tuve la impresión de haber escuchado esto antes... yo... gracias Motoko... siento como si se despertaran más recuerdos

\- No quise hacerte llorar...

\- No lo has hecho... solo es... el polvo

\- ¡Vamos! - aplaude Mitsune - ¡No nos olvidemos que es cumpleaños de Naru también! ¡Hay que celebrar!

En ese momento entra Haruka quien pone orden en el alboroto que se armaba y Lisandro se le acerca

\- Gracias... sé que fuiste tú la de la idea de que me quede

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo... en realidad tenía serias dudas pero creo que no me equivoqué... aunque no entiendo cómo se me pudo ocurrir una idea semejante

Mutsumi pone su mano en el codo de Lisandro y él se da cuenta de que la idea de Haruka no fue del todo de ella... se preguntaba si Mutsumi se lo sugirió o fue Belldandy

Haruka le da un obsequio a Lisandro y luego le da otro a Naru. Con ello se inicia la avalancha de regalos sobre Naru. Adornos, sortijas y una que otra prenda cayó sobre ella como si fueran de un camión

\- Gracias... - dice Naru algo sonrojada - no pensaba que mi cumpleaños sería tan divertido

\- ¡Lisandro! - le dice Kaolla - ¿Y tu regalo?

Keitaro mira a Lisandro quien se queda muy turbado sin saber que decir. Al parecer ya se daban cuenta que no tenía nada y Haruka mira a Keitaro con seriedad y en eso él decide algo de lo que no sabía si se iba a arrepentir

\- ¡Aquí está! - Keitaro saca su propio regalo y se lo entrega - Lo eligió Lisandro...

Naru lo recibe algo incrédula y lo abre. Extrae el bello maletín y se queda extasiada. Mitsune se acerca y lee el grabado

\- "Para una futura profesional de la Todai. Tu puedes"... qué bonito

\- Yo... - dice Naru - no sé qué decir... gracias

\- Pero... - empieza a decir Lisandro pero Keitaro lo interrumpe

\- Yo le sugerí lo del grabado... jeje... espero que te guste

\- No te creo... de haber sido tu idea hubieras puesto algo pervertido

\- Yo...

\- ¡Y además tu debiste traer un regalo propio! - le reclama Naru volviéndole la espalda ya que en el fondo esperaba un regalo especial de Keitaro sin sospechar que ya lo tenía en la mano

A Lisandro no le pareció justo e iba a decir algo pero en eso Kaolla entra dando brincos

\- ¡Aquí está! - dice mostrando un paquete envuelto - ¡Estaba escondido en su cuarto!

\- Seguro quería entregarlo a solas - dice Mitsune

\- ¡Noooo! - grita Keitaro tratando de evitarlo pero Kaolla salta sobre él y le pasa el regalo a Naru quien lo coge y lo abre con avidez

Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver que Naru extraía aquel conjunto tan diminuto y sugerente. Naru se queda muda y sus ojos miraban a Keitaro a través del orificio de la truza

\- ¿Te... gusta? - le dice Keitaro fingiendo una sonrisa

No tardó Keitaro en salir volando por el techo al grito de Naru llamándolo pervertido...

...

Tsuruko se encontraba sentada en su sala reflexionando aún sobre lo sucedido dos semanas atrás. Había intentado todo para averiguar algo del muchacho que la había vencido tan fácilmente. Aunque se sentía humillada su interés mayor era Motoko. Como mujer sabía cuándo una podía sentirse atraída por alguien y en todo ese tiempo había tenido sobresaltos al pensar que Motoko hubiese despertado algún sentimiento por el sin saber quién era

Aquella búsqueda la había hecho pecar de indiscreta. Ya más de uno sabía que un desconocido la había vencido y siendo la fama de Tsuruko como espadachina tan conocida, que alguien que la haya podido superar debía de llamar la atención

Es por eso que cuando Miyosuke entra no le sorprendería que le hablara de ello. Miyosuke era su discípulo a quien daba clases particulares y él la idolatraba. Cuando se enteró de lo sucedido estaba más indignado que ella pero Tsuruko le prohibió que se metiera en ese asunto pero aceptó su ayuda para poder tener alguna pista sobre la identidad de Lisandro. Aunque Miyosuke no había encontrado nada, su cara denotaba preocupación

\- ¿Qué sucede Miyosuke? ¿Por qué esa agitación?

\- Sensei... lo que pasa es que...

\- ¿Has averiguado algo?

\- No sensei... pero me temo que he cometido una imprudencia

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo... estaba tan furioso por lo que había sucedido que decidí averiguar en otros clanes de kendo para saber si este misterioso guerrero provenía de allí...

\- ¿No me digas que hiciste pública mi derrota ante otros maestros de la espada?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Te había pedido que seas discreto!

\- ¡Y lo fui sensei! Pero... sucedió en la escuela de la espada de fuego... ellos... se rieron de mi por ser tu discípulo... me dijeron que cualquiera de ellos podía vencerte

\- Solo lo hicieron por fanfarronear... yo he vencido a muchos alumnos de esa escuela

\- Si... pero les dije que...

\- ¿Que les dijiste?

\- Que había un guerrero muy poderoso que estaba en Tokio y se reía de su escuela y de ellos... que incluso era superior a ti y que deberían temblar

\- Fue un acto tonto... solo lo hiciste para provocarlos

\- Pero...

\- ¿Podrías terminar de una vez?

Miyosuke traga saliva y mira a Tsuruko

\- De pronto apareció un hombre... se acercó a mí... era imponente y denotaba gran poder... me obligó a contarle todo y a darle los datos de aquel guerrero

Tsuruko se pone de pie y coge de los hombros a Miyosuke

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

\- Su nombre era... Saisuke Aoshi...

Tsuruko suelta a Miyosuke y se queda de pie con los ojos muy abiertos... comprendió que un terrible peligro se cernía sobre la residencia Hinata y sus habitantes

...

En un lugar apartado pero cerca de Tokio, cinco personas se reunían... cuatro hombres y una mujer... un hombre alto y vigoroso se dirigía a ellos

\- Creo que hemos encontrado al fin algo contra quien vale la pena luchar...

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Sensaciones de oscuridad

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sensaciones de oscuridad**

Tras los sucesos en el cumpleaños de Naru, todos en la residencia habían regresado a su rutina habitual. Le había costado un poco a Keitaro hacer las paces con Naru tras el incidente de la ropa interior y Lisandro se había quedado con una pésima sensación por haber ocasionado eso

\- Keitaro - le dice - yo creo que mejor es decirle la verdad

\- No te preocupes... no me importa cargar con la culpa ya que tú y Naru al fin son amigos

\- Pero... no quedaste muy bien que digamos

\- Olvídalo - le dice con una sonrisa - ya estoy acostumbrado, además ya se le pasará

Lisandro le da la mano y también le sonríe

\- Eres una buena persona Keitaro... he aprendido mucho de ti

\- Jeje... no me avergüences... pero gracias

Lisandro se retira y sale a la residencia para caminar por los estanques. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no puede evitar que una toalla mojada le caiga en el rostro

\- ¡Pervertido! - escucha la voz de Naru - ¡No puedes venir aquí!

\- Lo siento... no las vi...

\- Eso es cierto, Naru - le dice Mitsune guiñándole el ojo y para sorpresa de todas se sale del estanque desnuda y se acerca a Lisandro - ¿Me devuelves mi toalla, por favor?

Lisandro se la da imperturbable y Mitsune se vuelve a las chicas y les levanta el pulgar

\- No te preocupes Narusegawa... ningún hombre que me vea así permanecería tan tranquilo

Motoko hunde media cabeza en el agua... se sentía furiosa que Mitsune se tomara esa libertad con su sensei

\- Lisandro - se escucha la voz de Keitaro que aparecía con una carga de toallas - necesito que me ayudes a...

Keitaro se le cae la boca al ver a Mitsune así quien apenas tiene tiempo de taparse con la toalla... Naru le arroja de todo y luego, sale del estanque con su toalla puesta para perseguir a Keitaro que alcanza a escapar

\- Ahora entiendo acerca de lo que me dijiste la otra vez, Kaolla - le dice Lisandro a la jovencita - todo es circunstancial

\- Si, ¿verdad? - responde la pícara chica quien jala a Lisandro para que se caiga al agua pero este da un volantín en el aire y toca con la punta del pie el agua y con ello se impulsa al otro extremo. Motoko se queda muy sorprendida al ver esa maniobra

\- No tengo tiempo para jugar ahora... será mejor que termine de ayudar a Keitaro y les traeré toallas limpias

\- ¡Lisandro! - le grita Kaolla que no se da por vencida. Sale del estanque y tampoco se inmuta de mostrarse como vino al mundo - ¡Vamos a ir al parque con Shinobu! ¿Quieres venir?

\- Yo... está bien... pero será después de que entrene a Motoko... supongo que no lo habrás olvidado Motoko

La joven apenas emerge en algo su boca para contestar

\- No... glu glu... sensei...

\- Bien... Kaolla, pueden adelantarse tú y Shinobu y nos vemos más tarde

\- ¡Siii! - grita Kaolla arrojándose de vuelta al estanque

Lisandro se va a hacer sus tareas y se sintió feliz... por un momento creyó que había encontrado un hogar

...

Faltaba aún una hora para que se encontrasen en el parque con Shinobu y Kaolla. Lisandro había ido a correr un poco mientras Motoko se alistaba para entrenar poniéndose su kimono de combate. Las dos chiquillas se habían adelantado y Mutsumi aprovecha para alcanzar a Lisandro cuando lo ve pasar trotando

\- Me decían que Mutsumi apenas podía con su cuerpo - le dice Lisandro - ¿No las estás forzando un poco?

\- No te preocupes... se lo que puede y no puede hacer Mutsumi... así que ahora te sugiero que descansemos - Ambos se detienen, Mutsumi trata de recobrar la respiración y le sonríe - Solo... quería felicitarte... tus impulsos negativos han desaparecido y creo que ahora podremos trabajar en tu memoria

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a recobrar la memoria?

\- Puedo... pero no es tan sencillo... ven, siéntate a mi lado

Lisandro lo hace y Mutsumi pone las manos en su cabeza atrayéndola a su regazo

\- Solo piensa en lo que te hace feliz y puedo empezar a traer tus recuerdos... pero estos tienen que ser felices...

Lisandro cierra los ojos y trata de pensar buscando sensaciones agradables. Es cuando en su mente se visualiza una imagen, la imagen de una mujer... esa imagen desaparece cuando súbitamente Mutsumi lo suelta

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Algo... algo pasa en la residencia

...

Motoko tenía su espada desenvainada mientras las chicas instintivamente se protegían tras una mesa sosteniendo a un desmayado Keitaro. Naru mira preocupada a su amigo. Ella lo golpeaba todo el tiempo y sabía que no le hacía daño pese a la cara de inconsciente que tenía... pero el golpe que acababa de recibir era para hacerle daño y el gesto de dolor que aún tenía revelaba que lo había lastimado. Motoko estaba entre ellos y un hombre enmascarado que esgrimía una vara con la que había golpeado a Keitaro

\- ¿Quién eres? - le dice furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mis amigos?

\- Cualquiera que me ataca recibe su merecido, así sea con una escoba... eso no te exceptúa a ti jovencita... acabaré contigo por haberte atrevido a esgrimir una espada ante mí

El hombre salta maniobrando la vara pero Motoko lo elude para sorprenderlo en la caída. Para su sorpresa, aquel movimiento de ataque es detenido por la vara del sujeto quien la esgrime con gran maestría y da varios golpes a Motoko que los bloquea con su espada haciendo distancia para contraatacar. Ambos se lanzan al ataque el uno contra el otro y Motoko da un mandoble pero el sujeto contraataca y parte la espada de madera de Motoko dejándola indefensa

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Debiste traer una espada de verdad! - dice el sujeto lanzándose sobre ella pero en eso, su vara es detenida por una espada. Motoko queda sorprendida al ver quien era

\- ¡Tsuruko! - exclama y su hermana solo la mira

\- Motoko... esta no es una pelea de entrenamiento... nunca debes de dejar olvidada tu espada cuando enfrentes a sujetos como este

\- Vaya... vaya... así que las dos herederas de la Escuela Shinmei-ryu están aquí... qué bueno, así las acabaré a las dos al mismo tiempo - les dice el sujeto

\- Sola yo me basto para acabarte Aru... pagarás lo que has hecho aquí

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro pero antes de que entren en contacto, varias cadenas se interponen entre ellos al clavarse en el suelo. Todos miran hacia la ubicación de donde provinieron las cadenas y ven a una joven parada sobre el muro de la residencia

\- Yumiko - le dice el enmascarado - ¿Por qué interrumpes mi diversión?

\- Tú no has venido aquí a divertirte sino a una misión que era únicamente dar un mensaje... el señor Aoshi no quiere más retrasos así que o lo dices tú o lo digo yo

\- Bah... si eso es lo que quieres... jeje... pues, traigo el mensaje del señor Saisuke Aoshi, jefe de los Yumkatana... desafía a los guerreros que viven en esta residencia a un combate donde se pondrán a prueba nuestras habilidades de una manera justa

\- Esto es una tontería - le dice Tsuruko - la única guerrera aquí es mi hermana... ¿Es que acaso Aoshi está tan desesperado que en lugar de desafiar a los dojos como solía hacerlo ahora desafía a residencias de señoritas?

La chica del muro baja y se pone frente a Tsuruko

\- Sabemos que aquí se esconde un guerrero que te venció a ti, Tsuruko... conociendo la rivalidad del señor Aoshi contigo, que alguien te haya vencido llamó su atención... no creo que él se niegue a pelear

\- Esto es absurdo... fue una pelea amistosa además ese joven ya se fue

\- No mientas... vigilamos la residencia y lo vimos

\- ¡Basta! - interviene Motoko - ¡No me importa quienes sean ustedes! ¡Acepto el desafío!

\- ¡No! - interviene Tsuruko - no habrá duelo

\- Pero...

\- ¡Basta, hermana! por tu bien, hazme caso

\- Me temo que no hay más remedio Tsuruko... verás... el señor Aoshi para asegurarse que ustedes pelearán, se ha visto en la necesidad de retener a dos simpáticas jovencitas que encontró por allí y son residentes de esta casa de locos... creo que sus nombres son Kaolla Suu y Shinobu Maehara

\- ¿Qué? - interviene Naru - ¡¿Qué les da el derecho de secuestrar a nuestras amigas?!

\- Nada les pasará si aceptan venir... tengan - ella les arroja un mapa - este es el lugar y espero que asistan con ese misterioso guerrero si quieren volverlas a ver... ya lo saben y si quieres ayudarlos, puedes hacerlo, Tsuruko... aún no olvido la última vez que nos enfrentamos

Los dos, con grandes saltos desaparecen del lugar. Motoko se queda mirando a su hermana mientras Naru y Mitsune atendían a Keitaro

\- ¿Qué significa esto hermana? ¿Los conoces?

Tsuruko baja la cabeza y la mueve

\- Si... y debo decirte que la situación es delicada... muy delicada

...

Lisandro y Mutsumi llegan a la residencia donde Keitaro, Naru y Mitsune se alistaban para salir, armados de ollas, sartenes, palos de escoba y boken. Cuando Lisandro entra, los tres se ponen en guardia pero inmediatamente lo reconocen

\- ¡Lisandro! - le dice Keitaro - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Unos sujetos vinieron a desafiarte - le dice Naru con cara de pocos amigos - secuestraron a Kaolla y Shinobu y te esperan no muy lejos de aquí para pelear

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

\- Saben que venciste a Tsuruko - le dice Mitsune - parece que te has convertido en un plato apetitoso para cualquier bravucón

\- Lo... lo siento... yo no quería que esto pasara

\- Pero pasó - le vuelve a decir Naru - y mientras hablamos, Motoko y Tsuruko van a rescatarlas

\- Nos quedamos a esperarte para guiarte - le dice Keitaro - no podrías llegar solo

Lisandro asiente y sale al patio a esperarlos pero Mutsumi lo sigue y le dice suavemente

\- Lisandro... no lo hagas... yo... no esperaba esto y no debes pelear... deja que las Aoyama se encarguen

\- ¿Estás loca? No sabemos quiénes son esos sujetos y ellas tal vez necesiten ayuda

\- Ellas pueden manejarlo

\- Permíteme asegurarme de ello...

\- Por favor Lisandro... será una pelea de verdad y si luchas te exigirás y podrías despertar el lado negativo que no queremos que despiertes

\- Por favor, Belldandy... confía en mí... no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras Motoko y Tsuruko pelean por algo que es en parte mi culpa... además no puedo abandonar a Kaolla y Shinobu

\- Al menos deja que ellas traten de manejarlo...

\- ¿No podrías ayudarlas tú?

Mutsumi baja la cabeza y la mueve negativamente

\- No soy un ser inmaterial Lisandro... solo mi espíritu está aquí y eso me limita mucho... no puedo usar mis poderes desde el cuerpo de Mutsumi... ella es demasiado débil y la lastimaría y si trato de salir de ella no creo que pueda volver a regresar

En eso, Naru, Keitaro y Mitsune salen listos para entrar en acción

\- Supongo que no estarán pensando pelear - les dice Lisandro

\- ¡No pienso dejar que lastimen a mis amigas! - dice Naru decidida

\- Trataremos de no ser un estorbo - les dice Keitaro

\- Eso dilo por ti - le responde Naru - puedo manejar a esos sujetos

\- Basta de charlas - interviene Mitsune - debemos irnos ya

...

Las dos hermanas Aoyama no habían tardado mucho en llegar frente a los Yumkatana. Las dos kendokas miraban con furia a los guerreros que parecían muy confiados. Solo Aoshi miraba con cierta peculiaridad a Tsuruko

\- Esto no te concierne, Tsuruko - le dice - No tenías por qué venir

\- Desafiaste a mi hermana y lastimaste a sus amigos y eso si me concierne, ¿qué sucede contigo Aoshi? Tienes fama de ser un gran guerrero y vienes a Tokio a desafiar a una residencia de señoritas y secuestras a dos niñas... no sabía que los Yumkatana se rebajarían a tanto

\- ¡Tonta! - dice un sujeto bastante fornido - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así? Te haré...

\- ¡Kutaro, basta! - interviene Aoshi - Ya conoces las reglas de los retos... pero a quien esperaba era al misterioso guerrero que una vez te venció

\- ¿Acaso es por eso? ¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí?

\- Si... deberías estarme agradecido...

Tsuruko se maldijo en silencio. No debió haber sido tan indiscreta pero en verdad se sentía humillada por lo que pasó ante Lisandro y no pensó que podría haber una persona que quisiera venir a buscarlo y desafiarlo aunque en el fondo lo deseara. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera Aoshi. Ambos se conocían de años antes y Tsuruko recordó la época en que ambos eran adolescentes y entrenaban juntos. Ella admiraba su capacidad y talento en el combate y disfrutaba de los momentos con el pero el día en el que Aoshi se le declaró la hizo volver a la realidad de que ya habían crecido. Ambos tenían 14 años y Tsuruko no pensaba en otra cosa más que en la espada. Lo tomó como un juego y desafió a Aoshi a un combate y si él la vencía lo aceptaría. Tsuruko lo venció y Aoshi juró que regresaría más fuerte que ella y la vencería y en ese momento ella debería aceptarlo. Él abandonó el dojo y no regresó y realmente Tsuruko casi lo había olvidado. Para su desgracia, Aoshi regresó, más fuerte y poderoso. No se había formado en un dojo sino en las calles y en los combates callejeros, desarrollando su propio estilo y cuando se sintió listo regresó para cumplir lo pactado... pero Tsuruko estaba ya casada. El reto ya no podría ser y Aoshi solo dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra y jamás volvió a molestar a Tsuruko. Ella hubiese querido decirle algo y tratar de ser amigos pero prefirió dejarlo en paz

Ahora se daba cuenta que Aoshi no había tomado tan tranquilamente aquello pero no sabía que era lo que pretendía. ¿Venganza o demostrarle que sus sentimientos seguían intactos?

\- Aoshi... no tienes que hacer esto... no lo quiero

\- No se trata de ti... simplemente quiero hacerlo... pero a ti no te desafié sino al joven que entrena a tu hermana

\- Él no vendrá - interviene Motoko - Esto es conmigo... desafiaste a Hinata y yo la represento ¡pelearás conmigo!

\- No, muchachita - dice Aoshi - Si tú quieres tomar el reto adelante, pero no pasarás del primer combate y deberás pelear con cada uno de los Yumkatana antes de llegar a mí y a tus amigas... te haré un favor y dejaré que tu pelees primero con uno de ellos... solo así podrás dar el primer paso para luchar conmigo. ¡Ganzu!

Se adelanta un sujeto armado de dos espadas y de mirada retadora. Mira a Motoko y sonríe

\- No te preocupes linda... No seré brusco contigo

Motoko desenvaina pero Tsuruko se interpone

\- No...

\- ¡Hermana!... No puedes impedir que pelee

\- No... No puedo pero tú no los conoces y yo sí... no podrás con Ganzu... tiene el estilo de la doble espada y jamás te has enfrentado a esa técnica... tal vez el siguiente rival puedas manejarlo

\- ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

\- Aru, ya lo conoces... la técnica de las varas pero su punto débil es la pelea a mano limpia... sin sus varas no es nada... Yumiko es de la escuela ninjitsu... domina toda clase de armas y es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero es mejor en el ataque que en la defensa... Kuntaro es el más fuerte del grupo... es resistente a los ataques y sus golpes son demoledores aunque es lento en el ataque... de Aoshi... solo sé que se ha hecho muy fuerte y para ser el líder de los Yumkatana tiene que haber vencido a todos antes

Tsuruko avanza y desenvaina

\- Yo pelearé primero...

\- Como quieras - dice Aoshi y se dirige a Motoko - puedes quedarte viendo a tu hermana o seguirnos hasta ese claro de allá... allí te esperará tu siguiente rival

Los cuatro se retiran velozmente mientras que Ganzu se queda de pie mirando a Tsuruko quien se dirige a Motoko

\- No te me quedes viendo... ¡síguelos y no olvides lo que te dije!

Motoko asiente y corre tras ellos. Tsuruko no espera más y se lanza con su espada en contra de Ganzu quien la espera impasible...

...

Los Yumkatana ya habían llegado al claro y Aoshi se dirige a su grupo

\- Yumiko... encárgate de la hermana

\- Espera, Aoshi - le dice Aru - esa mocosa tiene una deuda conmigo... deja que yo pelee

\- No...

\- ¡Vamos! Yumiko podrá encargarse de tu querida Tsuruko si es que esta vence a Ganzu... no te conviene que pelee conmigo

\- De acuerdo... pelearás tú pero no quiero que la lastimes seriamente

\- No te preocupes... seré un caballero con ella

Motoko ya llegaba a ellos pero Aoshi y los demás no la esperan y se van y solo queda Aru

\- Tú... - le dice Motoko

\- Así es niñita... es mi turno y me cobraré el haberte atrevido a desafiarme

\- Pues... yo me cobraré el golpe que le diste a mi amigo Urashima

...

Tsuruko miraba algo cansada a Ganzu. Había intentado varios ataques pero todos habían fracasado y su rival seguía en el mismo sitio impasible

\- ¡Zan-ma-ken! - el ataque cortante pasa por los lados de Ganzu quien solo los esquiva. Antes de que Tsuruko se dé cuenta, Ganzu ya estaba sobre ella pero alcanza a poner las espadas conteniendo el ataque pero es empujada hacia atrás lo que la hace caer. El siguiente ataque va directo a ella pero algo desvía la atención de Ganzu quien apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar una patada. Tsuruko ve que Lisandro cae frente a ella dándole la espalda

\- ¡Tu!

\- Lamento llegar tarde - dice Lisandro - Déjalo... yo me encargaré de él

\- ¡No! Esta es mi pelea y no quiero que interfieras

\- Pero...

\- Ve a ayudar a Motoko pero ella te dirá lo mismo... no me humilles más ayudándome... quien te espera es Aoshi... ve por el si es que puedes llegar

Lisandro duda pero finalmente asiente y acude hacia donde sus sentidos le indican. Keitaro, Mitsune, Naru y Mutsumi llegan en ese momento y Naru le reclama a Lisandro

\- ¡Qué esperas! ¡Pelea ya!

\- No lo hará - vuelve a decir Tsuruko - Yo puedo encargarme de él

\- Lo sé - dice Lisandro - pero recuerda aquella vez que luchamos... él aplica la técnica que yo pude superar... solo abre bien los ojos

Lisandro corre y Keitaro y Mutsumi van tras él. Mitsune y Naru se quedan a ver la pelea mientras Tsuruko se pone en guardia mientras Ganzu se apresta a atacar

...

Motoko esquivaba los ataques de la vara de Aru quien atacaba mientras reía

\- ¡Jajaja! pequeña Aoyama... tú no estás a mi nivel... solo resígnate a la derrota y todo terminará rápido

Motoko no le responde y solo lo mira a los ojos a través del filo de su espada, pero aquella corta pelea la hacía respirar agitadamente

\- No eres más que una niña asustada - le dice Aru sarcásticamente - no te preocupes... después que te derrote, Aru te dará la atención que mereces

Aru gira su vara y se lanza contra Motoko quien lo esquiva, dando al mismo tiempo un mandoble que Aru contiene con su vara. Para sorpresa de Motoko, la vara se divide en dos y forma dos varas unidas por una cadena y el extremo golpea el hombro de Motoko quien retrocede sosteniéndolo y algo lastimada

\- ¡Jaja! Tú solo eres una esgrimista de salón - le dice Aru agitando el enorme nunchaku - como no quiero lastimar tu lindo rostro, te daré la oportunidad que te rindas

Motoko iba a responder pero en eso aparecen Lisandro junto con Keitaro y Mutsumi

\- Sensei... - le dice Motoko algo despacio

\- ¡No pierdas la concentración! - le grita Lisandro pero el ataque de Aru le arrebata la espada de las manos. La espada Hina cae clavada al suelo

\- Escucha a tu sensei - le dice Aru - vamos... te daré la oportunidad de recuperar tu espada

Motoko corre hacia su espada pero Aru se lanza sobre ella. Tal vez la hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Lisandro se interpone, desviando el ataque de Aru. Ambos caen frente a frente

\- ¡Jaja! El maestro viene a salvar a su alumna... no importa... puedo con los dos juntos

\- Miserable... ahora verás lo que...

\- ¡Lisandro! - le grita Motoko - no interfieras... esta es mi pelea

\- Pero...

\- ¡Acepté ser tu discípula mas no tu protegida! ¡Yo puedo librar mis batallas y no necesito ayuda contra este gusano!

Lisandro se vuelve y asiente con la cabeza

\- De acuerdo... confío en ti

Aru agita su nunchaku impaciente

\- Que conmovedora escena entre maestro y discípula... ¿seguirán alabándose o podremos continuar?

Motoko lo mira y corre hacia la espada en el instante que Aru se lanza contra ella. Motoko se arroja en posición horizontal con los pies hacia adelante y esquiva el nunchaku pudiendo recoger su espada. La velocidad y sincronía del movimiento de Motoko deja sorprendido a Aru quien se enfurece. Lisandro se da cuenta que Motoko ya tiene su espada y se retira

\- Tienes razón Motoko... solo es un gusano... sé que podrás con este sujeto y te espero más adelante

Motoko sonríe y apunta su espada a Aru quien cambia su gesto de sarcasmo por uno de furia. Lisandro se retira seguido por Mutsumi

\- ¿Realmente te irás y dejarás a Motoko? - le dice Keitaro

\- Ella puede con él... no me necesita y debo llegar a Kaolla y Shinobu

Lisandro corre seguido por Mutsumi pero Keitaro se queda... no confiaba en que Motoko venciera a ese sujeto. Era una pelea real y no como las que les había visto antes a Motoko. Tal vez necesitaría su ayuda

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Motoko y Aru se lanzan el uno al otro

...

Tsuruko recordaba las palabras de Lisandro mientras observaba a Ganzu quien también la miraba fijamente aunque su postura no delataba ningún movimiento

El ataque fue sorpresivo pero Tsuruko consigue contenerlo pero al tratar de pasar al contraataque, Ganzu nuevamente estaba con la guardia baja y sin delatar ningún movimiento "esto no está bien... esa postura no me permite atacar ni defenderme" De pronto recordó la pelea con Lisandro "¿eso es lo que me quiso decir?". En eso se da cuenta que solo disponía de unos segundos para decidir la pelea

Tsuruko da un gran salto levantando su espada pero en eso cambia de postura y nuevamente se pone a la defensiva y en eso se da cuenta que Ganzu cambia de postura también y se lanza al ataque y es en eso que Tsuruko se da cuenta de porque la venció Lisandro. Inmediatamente asume postura defensiva y se prepara para recibir la técnica. Ganzu se da cuenta de su error y trata de corregirlo variando sus técnicas

\- ¡Ataque de las alas cortantes!

\- ¡Zan-Gan-Ken!

Ganzu trata de cambiar de ataque a defensa pero es tarde, el ataque de Tsuruko quiebra sus defensas y ambas espadas se parten por el mango. Ganzu cae cubierto de heridas a los pies de su vencedora

\- ¡Lo lograste, Tsuruko! - exclama Naru pero Tsuruko permanece imperturbable

\- No hay tiempo de celebraciones- les dice seria - debemos seguir

La joven corre en dirección al siguiente rival seguida por Naru y Mitsune

...

Lisandro llega a un claro del bosque y de entre los árboles surge la enorme figura de su oponente

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Lisandro

\- Mi nombre es Kutaro... yo seré tu rival, muchacho, y te aseguro que no tendré ninguna consideración

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? no les hemos hecho nada

\- No seas tonto, muchacho... no hay ningún motivo en especial más que la emoción de la batalla

"Emoción de la batalla"... aquella frase despierta recuerdos en Lisandro que no alcanza a precisar y abre la boca tratando de articular palabra

\- ¿Sai... yajin?

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Kutaro sin entender

\- Yo... no entiendo

Kutaro decide no esperar y se lanza al ataque contra Lisandro quien reacciona al último segundo y pone los brazos para detener el golpe. Pese a que lo contiene, la enorme fuerza de Kutaro lo empuja lejos y lo estrella contra un árbol... pese a la fuerza del golpe, Lisandro se pone de pie pero se agacha para no recibir el golpe de Kutaro que desgaja el árbol que cae con gran estrépito. Mutsumi ve todo con mirada asustada "por favor Lisandro, no despiertes tu lado negativo... trata de sentir que luchas por salvar a Kaolla y Shinobu... si lo haces por derrotar a tu rival podrías despertar lo que no quieres que despierte"

...

Motoko y Aru seguían en combate ante la preocupada mirada de Keitaro que veía que su amiga se podía jugar la vida en esto. Ese tipo Aru parecía realmente malo

Aru ataca a Motoko de varias maneras pero esta lo esquiva aunque con dificultad. Motoko decide pasar al contrataque y da un salto hacia Aru quien la esquiva pero un hábil movimiento de Motoko hace que se ponga a su costado y lanza un feroz mandoble. Aru no tiene más remedio que detenerlo con su cadena pero el golpe es tan preciso que esta se corta. Aru retrocede sorprendido y ve que junto con su cadena, trozos de su cabello también se desprenden, lo mismo que su máscara que cae al suelo. Keitaro se sorprende al ver que Aru no parecía un sujeto bien parecido y casi se ríe

-¡Maldita! - le espeta Aru - ¡Te haré pagar por esto!

\- Creo que tienes un gran complejo frente a las mujeres - le dice Motoko - es por eso que alardeas de ser un donjuán

\- ¡Cállate!

Aru la ataca, uniendo los extremos del nunchaku volviéndolos una vara otra vez. Motoko trata de frenar los ataques pero estos son rápidos y violentos. Trata de contraatacar pero se le hace difícil ya que Aru no ceja hasta que Motoko consigue hacer distancia y se lanza al ataque. El choque de ambos es veloz y violento, pero cuando ambos se alejan el uno del otro, Motoko cae con una herida en el hombro. Aru se vuelve sonriente y Keitaro ve que en el extremo de la vara, una afilada hoja se dejaba ver

\- Eres... un tramposo - le dice Motoko poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Quién es la que causa gracia ahora, ingenua jovencita? tienes razón... detesto a las mujeres... mujeres como tú que jamás se fijaron en mi ni siquiera como luchador... ¡pagarás por todas ellas!

Ambos vuelven a luchar pero esta vez, Aru impone condiciones y Motoko nuevamente se queda sin espada. Su rival sonríe triunfante y agita su vara contra ella pero cuando parecía que le acertaba, Keitaro se interpone y usa la funda de la katana para detener el golpe

\- ¡Urashima! - grita Motoko

\- ¡Rápido Motoko! ¡Ve por tu espada!

Motoko corre porque sabe que la vida de Keitaro depende de ella ahora. Aru mira furioso a Keitaro y su fuerza se impone. Keitaro cae de espaldas pero levanta la pierna y le golpea a Aru en una parte sensible lo que hace que Aru retroceda adolorido

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Ha llegado tu hora!

Aru golpea a Keitaro con su vara, lanzándolo lejos. Estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeando pero en eso Motoko se interpone entre los dos. Es en ese momento que Tsuruko llega con las demás chicas. Naru corre hacia Keitaro quien estaba inconsciente

\- ¿Acaso seguirás dependiendo de los demás para luchar conmigo? - le dice Aru a Motoko - con esta es la tercera vez que te salvan

\- Vete Motoko - le dice Tsuruko - déjamelo a mí

\- No...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Esta es mi pelea... lastimó a Keitaro dos veces en este día y él resultó golpeado por querer defenderme... se lo haré pagar

\- Pero...

\- Váyanse... y llévense a Urashima... no necesito de nadie para acabar con él

Tsuruko asiente y se pone en camino. Mitsune y Naru tratan de llevarse a Keitaro pero pesa demasiado para ambas

\- Sigue a Tsuruko, Mitsune - le dice Naru - yo me quedaré con Keitaro

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si... vete... estaré bien

Mitsune se pone en camino detrás de Tsuruko y Naru se vuelve hacia Motoko que vuelve a esgrimir su espada contra Aru quien pone posición de guardia contra la kendoista

...

Kutaro vuelve a atacar a Lisandro repetidas veces pero este le esquiva y lanza un rápido contraataque. Consigue golpear repetidas veces a Kutaro pero este no se inmuta y consigue sujetar el brazo de Lisandro

\- Mi cuerpo es resistente a los golpes... por más que me ataques solo lograrás ponerte a mi alcance

El puño de Kutaro se incrusta en el estómago de Lisandro quien se dobla sobre sí mismo y Kutaro lo suelta, cayendo pesadamente

\- No sé cómo Aoshi pudo creer que serías un buen rival cuando la verdad no vales nada...

Kutaro levanta el pie para pisarlo pero en eso Lisandro se vuelve y detiene el pie y lo empuja hacia atrás. Kutaro cae pero se levanta rápidamente y Lisandro ya estaba de pie, aunque lastimado por aquel golpe

\- Vaya... vaya... eso sí me sorprende - murmura Kutaro

El grandote corre hacia Lisandro y trata de acertarle un golpe pero Lisandro es más rápido pero se cuida de contraatacar porque sabe que sus golpes no hacen efecto en Kutaro "debo buscar un punto débil... debe tener uno"

Ambos contendores se distraen cuando ven pasar a Tsuruko y a Mitsune. La mayor de las Aoyama no se detiene. Sabía que Lisandro podía pelear solo "después de todo es por él que están aquí"

...

Motoko sigue frente a Aru y la joven piensa en una manera de derrotarlo y es cuando recuerda las palabras de su hermana acerca de las debilidades de Aru

\- Jamás me vencerás, muchacha - le dice Aru acercándose - no estás a mi altura

Motoko solo se concentra, sabe que solo tendrá una oportunidad y trata de esperar el ataque de Aru para contrarrestar su movimiento

Naru observa la pelea y ve como Aru se lanza contra Motoko y esta esquiva el golpe pero ella da un giro sobre si misma levantando la espada

\- ¡Zan-gan-ken! - la técnica de Motoko a corta distancia sorprende a Aru que alcanza a moverse para esquivar el golpe protegiendo su cuerpo pero eso era lo que Motoko quería. La técnica de ella cobra inusitada fuerza y da en la vara de Aru en un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba y la vara se escapa de su mano y cae lejos de ambos contendores. Aru se queda paralizado ya que ha perdido su arma principal y Motoko está frente a él con su katana en la mano. Naru se sorprende cuando Motoko deja caer la espada

\- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunta Aru

\- No te venceré con ventaja - le dice poniéndose en guardia - ¡pelearemos a mano limpia!

Aru se sonríe y ataca con golpes de karate pero Motoko había sido entrenada por Lisandro en pelea a mano limpia. El golpe de Aru se pierde en el aire y siente que nuevamente le golpean en su parte sensible pero completado con una patada en la cara que lo manda volar y cae lejos de allí, inconciente

\- ¡Motoko! - grita Naru - ¡venciste!

La joven Aoyama solo se da vuelta sin contestar y se inclina de espaldas hacia Naru

\- Pónlo en mi espalda... debemos continuar

Naru acomoda al inconsciente Keitaro en la espalda de Motoko y con él a cuestas, las dos jóvenes se ponen en camino

...

Tsuruko llegaba a un nuevo claro del bosque y se detiene

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Mitsune

\- Alguien nos espera aquí...

Terminada esa frase, Tsuruko se arroja sobre Mitsune y el lugar donde estaban paradas se llena de shuriken que provienen de uno de los árboles. Tsuruko desenvaina y observa a la figura que cae frente a ella

\- Yumiko... - le dice Tsuruko

\- Vaya... así que venciste al menos a Ganzu... supongo que los demás están ocupados con tus amigos y eso significa que la presa principal ha llegado

\- Basta Yumiko... si quieren pelear con Lisandro es cosa suya pero no pueden retener a dos niñas contra su voluntad... eso no es honorable

\- No te preocupes por ellas que nada les pasará pero era la única manera de asegurarnos que tu amigo viniera a pelear... sea cual fuera el resultado las habríamos dejado en libertad

\- Entonces déjame llegar con Aoshi y ponerlas en libertad que Lisandro vendrá de todos modos

\- Lo siento... pero desde que te vi supe que tú y yo podremos librar un buen combate así que no te dejaré pasar sin pelear

\- ¡Oigan! - interrumpe Mitsune - no me interesan sus problemas o sus caprichos... yo solo quiero que me entreguen a Kaolla y Shinobu

\- De acuerdo - le dice la ninja - ve a buscarlas con el señor Aoshi... como las cosas ya están dadas no creo que dude en entregártelas

Mitsune mira a Tsuruko quien asiente y ella corre hacia la dirección que le indicara Yumiko. Esta la ve alejarse y se vuelve a la kendoista

\- ¿Comenzamos?

\- Cuando quieras...

...

Motoko y Naru llega al lugar del encuentro entre Kutaro y Lisandro. Ambas jóvenes se acercan a Mutsumi quien también observaba la pelea. Lisandro se da cuenta de su presencia y se vuelve a las chicas

\- Motoko... debes de continuar... no quiero que intervengas

\- Pero...

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Mutsumi se vuelve a las dos y les sonríe

\- Ve Motoko... deja a Keitaro aquí que lo cuidaremos

Motoko mira a Naru quien asiente y ella deja a Keitaro para luego correr en dirección a la siguiente pelea

\- ¿Cómo van? - le pregunta Naru a Mutsumi

\- Igualados... los golpes de Lisandro no le hacen mella pero es más veloz que ese sujeto

Kutaro se lanza al ataque nuevamente y trata de acertarle pero Lisandro sigue esquivándolos. Sabía que Kutaro buscaba que él contraatacara esperando que baje su defensa para poder golpearlo. Ambos hacen distancia y Kutaro se sonríe

\- ¿Crees acaso que tu velocidad te será suficiente para detenerme? Aún no lo has visto todo de mí

Fue un movimiento rápido que sorprende a todos. Kutaro se concentra y de pronto se mueve a mayor velocidad y alcanza a golpear a Lisandro que trata de cubrirse pero el golpe es muy violento que derriba el árbol donde él se estrella

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Acaso crees que no conocía mis puntos débiles? Aprendí que elevando mi ki de combate puedo aumentar mi velocidad... este es tu fin

"¿Ki de combate?" se pregunta Lisandro mientras se incorpora "esto... lo he visto antes"

Nuevamente Kutaro ataca a velocidad pero Lisandro lo esquiva y le aplica un golpe en el rostro pero eso era lo que él esperaba. Recibe el golpe sin sentirlo y sujeta a Lisandro, abrazándolo y comprimiéndolo. Lisandro siente la terrible presión y hace un gesto de dolor

\- ¿Lo ves? elevando mi ki puedo aumentar mi velocidad pero solo por escasos lapsos de tiempo... los suficientes para aniquilarte... este es tu fin

Kutaro aprieta más y Lisandro lanza un grito. Mutsumi corre hacia ellos y le grita a Kutaro

\- ¡Suéltalo! ¡No sabes lo que haces!

\- No te metas niña... si quiere que lo suelte que se rinda ahora

\- Lisandro... ríndete... por favor

Lisandro de pronto deja de gritar y mira a Kutaro con furia

\- Nunca...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nunca!

Las manos de Lisandro se extienden hacia arriba y golpea con ambas manos el cuello de Kutaro quien, para su sorpresa siente un terrible dolor, pero aun así no lo suelta "no puede ser... su ki está aumentando"

\- Suéltame... - le dice Lisandro con mirada fiera

\- No...

\- ¡Suéltame ahora!

La rodilla de Lisandro se clava en el estómago de Kutaro quien se ve obligado a soltarlo. Cuando Kutaro se incorpora, Lisandro estaba de pie pero su mirada había cambiado. Kutaro retrocede instintivamente pero recobra el valor y se lanza contra Lisandro lanzando su puño pero para su sorpresa, parece chocar contra un muro de concreto y ve que es la palma de Lisandro donde su puño se había detenido. Los dedos de Lisandro se clavan en sus nudillos y Kutaro siente un terrible dolor y no puede liberarse

\- ¿Qué te sucede, amigo? - le dice Lisandro - ¿Tu fuerza te ha abandonado?

Kutaro trata de dar una patada pero Lisandro se eleva y apoyándose en el brazo de Kutaro da una vuelta, poniéndose detrás de él y su rodilla se clava en la nuca de Kutaro. El gigante se queda de pie con los ojos muy abiertos para luego caer pesadamente al suelo. Mutsumi se queda de pie mirando a Lisandro quien parece alguien diferente

\- Lisandro... - le dice y el joven reacciona

\- Mutsumi... no te preocupes... ya pasó

Naru no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse de la victoria de Lisandro. A diferencia de la pelea anterior, esta estuvo llena de una violencia que a Naru la asustaba "¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo pudo en poco tiempo superar a ese gigante cuando parecía que perdía?"

\- Ayúdenme con Keitaro - dice al fin Naru - Debemos alcanzar a Motoko

Lisandro sacude la cabeza y mira a Mutsumi

\- Cuídalo... seguiré solo

\- Pero...

\- No te preocupes... esto terminará pronto

Lisandro corre sin que Mutsumi pudiera detenerlo. Ella se da cuenta que no podía dejar a Naru sola así que decide ocuparse de Keitaro

Al menos podía hacer que se recupere así ella se debilite

...

Motoko había corrido y vio a su hermana luchar contra Yumiko pero no quiso detenerse. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de campamento donde ve a Aoshi de pie. Al lado de él, estaban atadas Kaolla, Shinobu... y también Mitsune quien lo insultaba

\- ¡Son unos mentirosos y cobardes! ¡Tu amiga me dijo que me las podía llevar ya que esta pelea no nos concierne! ¡Suéltanos ahora o te demandaré por todo lo que tienes!

\- No tengo nada mujer... solo mi fuerza y poder... vaya así que la primera Aoyama ya llegó... eso debe decir que venciste a Aru... felicitaciones

\- Ahórrate los halagos - le dice Motoko - Solo suéltalas y terminemos

\- Las soltaré cuando tu amigo este aquí... solo así podrán irse

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo... ¡suelta a mis amigas ahora!

\- Lo siento... ellas se quedan... a no ser que seas capaz tu misma de liberarlas

\- Ten por seguro que sí

Motoko desenvaina y se prepara a luchar contra Aoshi quien solo mantiene una posición relajado y en su rostro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. El despertar

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El Despertar**

Lisandro corre tratando de alcanzar a Motoko mientras Tsuruko combatía con Yumiko. Esta lanzaba varios shuriken que Tsuruko esquivaba o detenía con su espada. La ninja se mueve con mucha rapidez y se acerca con su espada desenfundada para golpear a Tsuruko quien no tiene tregua de parte de Yumiko. Tsuruko sabe que es porque el arma principal de Yumiko era mantener al enemigo en un constante ataque hasta encontrar un punto débil

Tsuruko ve que Lisandro pasa cerca de allí "así que venció a Kutaro... pero Aoshi será otra cosa". Esa distracción casi le cuesta el combate ya que Yumiko alcanza a derribarla con sus cadenas, sujetándole el pie

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Tsuruko? ¡Ya te tengo!

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Yumiko? ¿Por qué permites que Aoshi te manipule así para una pelea sin sentido?

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú de quien es realmente el señor Aoshi, tú que lo despreciaste?

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

\- Lo suficiente... él sufrió mucho ¿sabes? no solo por tratar de ser digno de ti sino por tu rechazo y tu traición

\- ¿Traición?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tú lo traicionaste al casarte y no mantener tu promesa de esperarlo! ¡Ahora cuando te venza haré que el señor Aoshi te olvide para siempre!

Tsuruko mira fijamente a Yumiko

\- Es que acaso, ¿tú estás enamorada de Aoshi?

Yumiko se sonroja y se tapa las manos con el rostro

\- Acaso... ¿se me nota?

\- Soy mujer... puedo darme cuenta perfectamente... vamos, yo no tengo ningún interés por Aoshi... podemos...

La expresión de Yumiko cambia y tira de la cadena volviendo a derribar a Tsuruko

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas hacer? La única forma de conquistar el corazón de Aoshi es llevándote atada de pies y manos y arrojarte a sus pies... ¡y eso es lo que haré!

...

Motoko es la primera en lanzar su ataque pero Aoshi ni siquiera desenfunda y la esquiva con facilidad. Motoko no se da por vencida y trata de atacar nuevamente a Aoshi con variadas técnicas que no tienen efecto alguno. Motoko hace distancia pero Aoshi no parece tener ningún interés en atacarla

\- Pierdes el tiempo muchacha... tus técnicas no son nada para mí

Motoko se mantiene firme con su espada y trata de buscar una abertura en Aoshi. La joven corre y trata de sorprender a Aoshi con varias estocadas pero este las elude sin bajar los brazos para luego hacerse a un lado. Ese era el momento que Motoko esperaba y de media vuelta ejecuta el Rama ken. Por un momento creyó tener éxito pero Aoshi de un hábil movimiento la esquiva y de pronto levanta su puño y lanza una corriente de aire que da directo en Motoko

La joven siente una sacudida de pies a cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo adolorido y bastante aturdida. Siente el caminar de Aoshi que se acerca lentamente a ella

\- ¡Motoko! - grita Mitsune

\- Te lo dije muchacha... no eres rival para mí...

Motoko trata de incorporarse pero lo hace con lentitud y apoyándose en su espada. Aoshi la deja recuperarse pero estaba dicho que ella no pelearía

\- Pensé que nunca llegarías - dice Aoshi - veo que pudiste superar a Kutaro

Lisandro ya estaba allí...

...

Yumiko se prepara para lanzar su ataque definitivo mientras Tsuruko se prepara para defenderse. Otras cadenas sujetan el otro pie y el otro brazo de Tsuruko quien queda casi inmovilizada. Las cadenas forman una red donde Yumiko parece ser la araña y Tsuruko la mosca

\- ¡Se acabó Aoyama! ¡Ríndete y así no tendré que lastimarte!

\- Olvídalo... esta pelea aún no termina

\- Como quieras... ¡Golpe de la Red!

Las cadenas comienzan a cerrarse sobre Tsuruko quien hace un giro con su espada. La katana gira sobre sí misma y forma un espiral de viento que, para sorpresa de Yumiko, destruye las cadenas y va directo hacia ella. Trata de protegerse pero sus cadenas se quiebran y ella cae pesadamente. Cuando trata de reincorporarse, Tsuruko estaba frente a ella con la punta de la espada sobre su cuello

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tú... ?

\- Te lo dije... una pelea no termina hasta que uno pierde

\- Pues... ¿qué esperas? mátame y acaba con esto

Pero Tsuruko baja la espada y le tiende la mano

\- No lo haré... solo ayúdame a acabar con esto

...

Lisandro se acerca a Aoshi hasta quedar a dos metros de él. Este lo mira impasible mientras Motoko se reincorpora dificultosamente

\- Vaya... me preguntaba cuando llegarías - le dice Aoshi

\- Y yo me preguntaba que te impulsa a secuestrar a dos niñas para alcanzar tus propósitos... si querías pelear conmigo solo me lo hubieras pedido sin necesidad de involucrarlas

\- Prefiero ir por lo seguro pero jamás les hubiese hecho daño

\- Si es así, suéltalas

\- Cuando quieras... ¿por qué no lo hace la pequeña Aoyama mientras nosotros sostenemos un amistoso encuentro?

Motoko se acerca a sus amigas y las libera. Kaolla se abraza a ella mientras Mitsune trata de reanimar a una asustada Shinobu

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Motoko? - le pregunta Kaolla

\- Ustedes váyanse... yo me quedaré

\- Creo que tiene razón - agrega Mitsune - debemos irnos

Pero ya Kaolla se había sentado sobre una piedra y (no se sabe de dónde) había sacado unas palomitas de maíz y se disponía a ver la pelea

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - le pregunta Motoko

\- ¡Lisandro necesita nuestra apoyo! ¡Tú puedes Lisandro!

Una gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de las chicas mientras Aoshi y Lisandro asumen posición de pelea

...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunta Yumiko poniéndose de pie

\- Vamos adonde se encuentra Aoshi y aclaremos esto

\- ¿Aclarar qué? ¿Acaso pretendes que...?

\- Si...

\- ¡No lo haré!

En ese momento aparecen Mutsumi y Naru quien ayudaba a Keitaro ya consciente pero que caminaba algo tambaleante

\- Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste para que Keitaro se despierte - le decía Naru a Mutsumi - ¿esas de allá no son Tsuruko y la chica ninja?

Los tres se aproximan y se reúnen con ambas luchadoras

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - les pregunta Tsuruko

\- Si - responde Naru - solo el tonto de Keitaro quien aún no se despabila

\- Pues, llegan en buena hora... necesito su ayuda en algo que yo no puedo hacer

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Tsuruko mira a Yumiko quien nuevamente se sonroja

...

Aoshi se lanza sobre Lisandro quien esquiva todos los ataques, solo moviendo su cuerpo. Luego, los movimientos de Aoshi se van haciendo cada vez más rápidos que obliga a Lisandro a usar sus brazos para finalmente hacer distancia

\- Vaya - le dice Aoshi - en verdad no eres tan malo...

\- No tenías que hacer todo esto para comprobarlo - le responde Lisandro

\- Pero me he dado cuenta que no podrás conmigo...

\- ¿Qué?

Aoshi hace varios movimientos y para sorpresa de Lisandro siente que algo fluye de su rival... la sorpresa lo hace perder la concentración ya que siente que lo que estaba pasando lo había experimentado antes. Cuando se da cuenta, ya es tarde. Aoshi se lanza a gran velocidad y lanza un ataque que Lisandro apenas contiene. El golpe lo lanza lejos y lo estrella contra un árbol

\- ¡Lisandro! - exclama Shinobu

\- ¡Ánimo Lisandro! - grita Kaolla

"Se desconcentró" piensa Motoko mientras ve que Lisandro se pone de pie con dificultad y Aoshi se va acercando a él

\- Aunque la verdad no eres tan bueno como yo creía - le dice Aoshi - esa fue una sencilla técnica del poder de mi ki... pero admiro tu resistencia

Lisandro aún estaba desconcertado pero trata de mantener su posición de pelea. El movimiento veloz de Aoshi es esquivado por Lisandro y el árbol es derribado cuando Aoshi lo toca

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - dice Mitsune - parece que Lisandro va a perder

\- El poder del ki de Aoshi le ha dado mayor fuerza y velocidad - dice Motoko - es algo con lo que Lisandro ni yo contamos...

Los golpes de Aoshi se van haciendo más rápidos y más fuertes. Una patada es contenida por el brazo de Lisandro pero es igualmente impulsado. Un ventarrón formado por su ki golpea a Lisandro derribándolo. El joven ciego se incorpora rápidamente y trata de golpearlo con movimientos veloces pero Aoshi para todos sus golpes y lo hace retroceder

\- Eres veloz... pero tu velocidad no sirve contra esto

Aoshi estira los brazos y todo se agita y Lisandro se siente atrapado en un torbellino invisible

\- ¡La descarga del viento de la muerte! - exclama Aoshi e impulsa sus manos hacia Lisandro quien es impulsado hacia arriba por la fuerza del viento y luego Aoshi extrae sus espadas y lanza varios mandobles - ¡Recibe la técnica del viento cortante!

El viento en forma de cuchillas va directo a Lisandro pero en eso, Tsuruko aparece de improviso y detiene el ataque aunque ambos son igualmente golpeados. Lisandro cae aparatosamente al suelo y Tsuruko también cae pero se mantiene de rodillas

\- Tsuruko - le dice Aoshi - ¿por qué intervienes?

\- Esto es demasiado deshonroso hasta para ti Aoshi... ¿cómo pudiste atreverte a ejercer tus nuevos poderes sobre gente que no puedo defenderse de ellos?

\- Solo quería demostrarte que ya he superado tus poderes... es hora de que nuevamente tu y yo volvamos a pelear

\- ¿Estás loco? ya no tiene sentido... yo...

\- ¡No me importa! No me importa si estás casada o no... Una vez que te venza tendrás que cumplir tu promesa...

\- No lo haré...

\- Entonces... igual lucharemos pero será tu hermana la que tendrá una obligación conmigo como representante de tu familia

\- ¿Qué? - Motoko se pone colorada y ya Keitaro y Naru se habían unido al grupo de chicas... Mutsumi se había puesto al lado de Lisandro quien parecía inconsciente

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás permitiré que toques a mi hermana! - le dice Tsuruko esgrimiendo su espada

\- En ese caso... ¡tú serás el premio!

Aoshi ataca a Tsuruko quien trata de detener sus golpes pero estos son bastante rápidos pero aun así consigue hacer distancia. Aoshi no ceja en su intento y la kendoka trata de frenarlo buscando los puntos débiles que ya conocía pero esta vez no le funcionó. Tsuruko hace nuevamente distancia "maldición... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me venza y si no accedo a sus deseos se llevará a Motoko"

\- Estas loco Aoshi... todo esto es una locura

\- Locura o no creo que la idea de sobre tu hermana está gustándome más...

Aoshi vuelve a atacar y lo hace tan velozmente que le quita la espada a Tsuruko. Iba a dar el golpe final pero en eso, sendas cadenas lo rodean y sujetan. Yumiko cae tras él y lo detiene de los brazos

\- ¡Yumiko! - exclama a Aoshi - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy tu jefe!

\- En una mujer su único jefe es el corazón y este me dice que estás equivocado

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Por qué te aferras a ella que no te quiere? ¿Por qué te fijas también en su hermana y me desprecias? ¿Acaso estás tan ciego que no puedes ver quien verdaderamente te ama?

\- Yumiko...

\- ¡Solo yo puedo darte lo que buscas en Tsuruko! ¡No deberías buscar en otra lo que yo te puedo dar!

Aoshi se queda quieto y callado como sorprendido ante la declaración de Yumiko pero en eso su expresión cambia

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Tú? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta quién eres? ¡Una simple shinobi! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Aoshi incrementa su ki y este estalla quebrando las cadenas. Yumiko es lanzada lejos y es atajada por Motoko. Tsuruko recoge su espada y decide enfrentarse nuevamente a Aoshi

\- No sé cómo aprendiste a usar el ki de esa manera pero eso ha afectado tu entendimiento... has despreciado el verdadero amor y solo quieres ejercer tu poder en contra de los demás... ¡recapacita!

\- ¡No hay nada que recapacitar! ¡Serás mía o de nadie!

Aoshi se lanza contra Tsuruko con el poder de su ki. El choque de las espadas es desfavorable a Tsuruko y esta es lanzada atrás. Aoshi nuevamente se lanza contra ella y Motoko se prepara a proteger a su hermana pero en eso se da cuenta que Aoshi se detiene y está mirando a un lado. Motoko no tarda en darse cuenta que estaba centrando su atención en Lisandro quien ya estaba de pie y miraba a Aoshi con una mirada extraña pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Lisandro emitía una energía similar a la de Aoshi

\- No puede ser... ha... despertado su ki... - dice Motoko

Mutsumi también miraba a Lisandro pero con una mirada de tristeza "Lisandro... Dios quiera que no hayas despertado también el lado que quiere controlarte"

\- No importa que intentes - le dice Aoshi - no dejas de ser solo una basura... te acabaré de la misma manera...

Aoshi estira los brazos y su ki en forma de tempestad rodea a Lisandro quien permanece impasible

\- ¡Descarga del viento de la muerte! - Aoshi repite su técnica pero esta vez, el viento no arrastra a Lisandro por lo que apresura su movimiento y extrae sus espadas lanzando el viento cortante. Por un momento, pareció que Lisandro era cortado por el ataque pero de un momento a otro, Aoshi lo vio moverse entre las ráfagas de viento y llegar hasta él. La patada lo manda hacia atrás y Aoshi hace un surco en el suelo. Se reincorpora lentamente tras haber sido golpeado por primera vez. Lisandro estaba en guardia y esperando el siguiente movimiento

\- Contra mí no puedes usar la misma técnica por segunda vez - le dice Lisandro - será mejor que pienses en otra cosa a no ser que solo sepas esa

Aoshi estaba desconcertado y sus ganas de seguir alardeando se le habían ido "no puede ser... parece que no solo su poder se ha incrementado sino que parece que estoy luchando contra alguien totalmente diferente"

Aoshi se lanza nuevamente con las espadas desenvainadas y trata de usar su habilidad con la fuerza de su ki, pero esta vez Lisandro está más confiado y esquiva todos los ataques. Un golpe de espada derriba un árbol pero Lisandro aplica un golpe en el estómago y luego una patada en el pecho que manda nuevamente a volar a Aoshi. Este había pensado que el poder de su ki incrementado podría protegerlo pero el golpe fue mucho más fuerte que los recibidos antes y lo había derribado sin dificultad. Trata de incorporarse pero ahora estaba más débil que antes "no puede ser... mi ki está disminuyendo". Lisandro estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo

\- Je... eres una basura - le dice Lisandro con un gesto despectivo

\- Maldito... no sé qué demonios has hecho pero esto aún no termina...

Aoshi nuevamente se concentra y eleva su ki, cruzando sus brazos y sosteniendo sus espadas

\- Ahora enfrentarás mi nueva técnica... concentraré mi ki en mis espadas y acabarán contigo si solo te tocan

Aoshi estalla su ki y se lanza contra Lisandro quien esta vez se ve en dificultades ya que los mandobles de Aoshi van levantando la tierra y cortando todo lo que toca. Poderosas ráfagas se liberaban y obligaban a Lisandro a ejecutar ágiles movimientos para evitar ser tocado

\- ¡Es inútil! ¡La espada de ki todo lo corta y no podrás contenerla mucho tiempo!

Aquellas palabras desconcentran a Lisandro quien es tocado por una ráfaga y cae pie a tierra pero cuando Aoshi creyó seguro su triunfo, Lisandro de pronto eleva su poder de una manera diferente a lo que Aoshi podía percibir. Antes que se diera cuenta, Lisandro estaba frente a él y con la palma abierta. A él le pareció un suicido pretender detener sus espadas con la mano desnuda pero apreció el regalo y lanzó el mandoble...

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos... era obvio que Lisandro había parado el mandoble con el borde de la mano pero mientras todos creyeron que lo que caía al suelo era la mano de Lisandro no tardaron en descubrir que era la mitad de la espada de Aoshi

\- ¿Qué... qué fue... eso? - musita Keitaro

\- La espada - dice Motoko - se partió en la mano de Lisandro

Mutsumi estaba mirando fijamente a ambos contendientes inmóviles. Era obvio que los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos "no... eso fue la técnica Excalibur... Lisandro la usó sin darse cuenta... si despierta sus poderes antes de que recobre su humanidad, estaremos todos en peligro"

\- ¡No! - exclama Aoshi - ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tú no eres humano!

"Tenía que decir eso" piensa Mutsumi y ve con temor que Lisandro cambia su mirada

\- Interesante pregunta... pero me temo que tu no sabrás la respuesta

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Te acabaré! ¡Prepárate para la técnica final!

Aoshi incrementa su ki y lo hace estallar y concentra todo su poder para pelear con la otra espada. Lisandro mira impasible pero después comienza a mover las manos en un extraño movimiento

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunta Naru

\- No tengo idea - dice Motoko

\- Esto está bueno - agrega Kaolla aplaudiendo

\- Ambos estás locos - dice Mitsune

\- No... Lisandro... no lo hagas... no utilices el puño de Pegaso - musita Mutsumi

Aoshi levanta su espada desatando un gran estruendo

\- ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Filo cortante!

Él se lanza contra Lisandro a gran velocidad mientras este giraba los brazos y luego proyecta su puño en contra de Aoshi

Nadie vio que pasó exactamente pero Aoshi fue impulsado hacia atrás mientras su espada se rompía y su ropa quedaba hecha jirones cayendo pesadamente mientras va haciendo un surco en el suelo. Al levantarse la polvareda. Aoshi estaba inmóvil y Lisandro estaba de pie con el puño aún levantado. Era obvio que la pelea terminó

\- ¡Aoshi-sama! - grita Yumiko y corre hacia el quien permanecía inconsciente. Lisandro camina hacia su derrotado rival y mientras Yumiko lo sostiene, Aoshi abre lentamente los ojos

\- Vaya... aún sigues vivo... pero eso es fácil de solucionar

Lisandro extiende la mano y esta genera un brillo mientras una hoja que roza su mano se corta como si hubiese tocado un fino cuchillo. Mutsumi se interpone entre ellos y estira los brazos

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Apártate Mutsumi... esto ya no es asunto tuyo

\- No lo hagas Lisandro... tú no eres así

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni yo mismo se quién soy pero si sé que ratas como esa deben ser eliminadas

\- ¿Es esto lo que has aprendido desde que estas en Hinata? ¿Vas a matar a Aoshi delante de ellos? ¿Delante de Motoko?

Lisandro duda y se vuelve hacia ellos que miraban asustados como no comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Lisandro baja la cabeza ya que aunque no pudiera verlos podía sentir sus emociones. Tsuruko se pone al lado de Mutsumi para respaldarla y Lisandro se sostiene la cabeza

\- ¡Basta! ¡No me sigan atosigando! La oscuridad... no... Yo no quiero pertenecer a ella

Lisandro se retira del campo de batalla, presuroso y confundido... nadie se atrevió a seguirle ya que estaban asustados al comprender lo que Lisandro estuvo a punto de hacer

A lo lejos, alguien observaba desde lo alto de una colina "me lleve el diablo si no estoy en lo correcto... el Patriarca debe de saber de esto"

...

El regreso fue en silencio ya que ni siquiera Kaolla parecía con ganas de decir nada. Tsuruko y Yumiko habían llevado a Aoshi al hospital mientras el resto de su banda se retiraba a recuperarse de sus heridas

\- Vamos muchachas alégrense - dice Mitsune tratando de levantar el ánimo - Hinata ha ganado este duelo, ¿no?

\- ¿Ganado? - dice Naru - No hicimos nada...

\- Motoko y Tsuruko ganaron sus respectivos duelos y Lisandro venció al final... no deberíamos estar desanimadas y más bien deberíamos hacer una fiesta... Keitaro invita los tragos

\- A propósito - le responde Naru - ¿Dónde está Keitaro?

Todas se percataron que Keitaro no estaba. Él había corrido a la casa para adelantarse a las chicas. Ingresa a la residencia y se topa con Haruka quien permanecía de pie con su irreemplazable cigarrillo

\- ¿Has visto a Lisandro, tía Haruka?

\- No... Pero creo que está en su habitación...

Keitaro va hacia la habitación de Lisandro pero no lo encuentra aunque era evidente que había estado allí ya que ve un paño manchado con sangre "¿Dónde puede estar?". Es en eso que un soplo clarividente lo hace subir al techo

Lisandro estaba allí, sentado al borde. Aún con las ropas rotas y sucio de sangre

\- Lisandro...

\- Keitaro...

\- Yo... creo que deberías bajar y lavarte... las chicas están por venir

\- No creo que ni ellas quieran verme ni yo quiera ver a nadie

\- Lisandro... salvaste a Kaolla y Shinobu... ¿eso no te alegra?

\- Ellas jamás estuvieron en peligro... solo fue una charada de ese sujeto... aquel sujeto que estuve a punto de matar

\- Yo...

\- ¡Tú lo viste Keitaro! De no haber sido por Mutsumi lo habría matado

\- Estabas molesto... fue una pelea dura y el lastimó a Motoko y Tsuruko... tal vez yo...

\- No... Tú no habrías hecho lo que yo quería hacer... así hayas estado furioso y con una rabia contenida... no es por eso que yo quise matarlo... ¿sabes por qué fue?

\- No...

\- ¡Porque quería hacerlo! ¡Porque sentí un extraño placer al haberlo golpeado de esa forma y quise experimentar su muerte! Lo siento Keitaro... cuando al fin he recapacitado me doy cuenta que no soy digno de estar con ustedes

Lisandro vuelve su rostro a la lejanía y baja la cabeza

\- Ustedes son distintos... no necesitan a alguien como yo aquí... eso solo los lastimaría

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

Lisandro se vuelve a Keitaro quien apretaba los puños frente a él

\- ¿Sabes? cuando vine aquí creí que no encajaba... soy poco atractivo, torpe y encima fracasado en los estudios... lo peor era que las chicas pensaban igual... no fue fácil pero ahora tenemos un vínculo especial muy fuerte... pero tú... eres todo lo que me hubiese gustado ser y aun así desprecias nuestra amistad

\- Keitaro...

\- ¿Te olvidas acaso de lo mucho que te quiere Suu? ¿De lo mucho que te aprecia Mutsumi? ¿De los sentimientos que has despertado en Motoko?

\- ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡No puedo corresponder a nada de lo que pueda tener aquí! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién soy yo y lo poco que vengo descubriendo no me gusta!

\- No importa quien seas o lo que hayas sido... importa lo que significas aquí en Hinata... eso lo aprendí porque muchas veces quise irme pero fue el cariño de ellas lo que acabó por retenerme... ¿por qué no nos das una oportunidad?

Keitaro se da media vuelta pero antes de bajar se vuelve a Lisandro

\- Solo piénsalo... sea lo que sea hayas sido puedes comenzar de nuevo... aquí en Hinata, tal como yo lo he hecho

...

Las chicas llegaron a Hinata algo animadas por Mitsune y Kaolla ya empezaba a brincar. Keitaro aparece y les explica el estado de ánimo de Lisandro

\- No podemos hacer nada al respecto entonces - dice Naru - si él no quiere vernos, no tiene caso insistir

\- Yo creo que necesitamos una fiesta - agrega Mitsune - no hay nada mejor que unos cuantos tragos para levantar el ánimo

\- Mejor no - vuelve a decir Naru - de repente se emborracha y nos mata a todas

\- No seas injusta con él - le dice Mutsumi - lo que sucede es tal vez sus recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos... ya lo dijo Motoko... es un guerrero. ¿Acaso lo habrá tenido fácil en su vida?

\- Tu pareces saber mucho de él, Mutsumi - le contesta Naru

\- ¿Yo? ejem... no... Solo lo presumo... creo que mejor voy a buscarlo

\- Está en el techo...

\- No importa...

\- ¿Acaso no te dará vértigo? puedes caerte

\- Este... tienes razón... mejor lo espero entonces

\- A propósito Mutsumi... no te has desmayado últimamente, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo?... no... Es que estoy tomando medicinas

\- Tampoco te he visto imitar a Keitaro en sus torpezas...

\- Si ¿verdad? jeje... creo que estoy más hábil que de costumbre... permiso... voy al baño

Mutsumi se retira y Naru enfrenta las miradas de los demás

\- ¿Por qué ese interrogatorio? - le dice Kitsune

\- Muchas cosas están extrañas aquí... ¿no lo creen? ya vieron esa pelea y Mutsumi siguió su ritmo sin desmayarse ¿no les parece raro?... además parece más seria que de costumbre

Naru mira a todos interrogativamente y Shinobu se pone de pie

\- Yo... tengo que ir a cocinar

\- Yo... voy a traer bebidas - dice Mitsune

\- ¡Yo a buscar adornos! - grita Kaolla

\- Yo... debo lavarme - dice Motoko

Todas se van y Naru se queda a solas con Keitaro

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?

\- ¿Yo? la verdad no se me ocurre nada

\- No me extraña... eres un tonto

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me insultas?

\- ¡La verdad no es insulto!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te molestas cuando te critico?

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Insinúas que cuando me insultas me dices verdades! ¡Toma!

...

Lisandro aún seguía sentado en el borde del techo pensando en lo que haría cuando siente los pasos que llegaban a el

\- Quiero estar solo, Kaolla... vete

\- Lisandro... queremos hacer una fiesta abajo ¡ven!

\- No tengo ganas de fiestas Suu... háganlo sin mi

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Nos divertiremos!

Kaolla empezó a jalonearlo pero Lisandro se mantiene inmóvil. Estaba a punto de empujar a Suu pero de pronto ella lo abraza y le da un beso

\- Gracias por venir a salvarme... no importa lo que tú pienses de ti o lo que digan los demás... para mi eres mi héroe

Kaolla se le prende del cuello y se frota su rostro con él. Los sentimientos oscuros de Lisandro se van disipando, totalmente desconcertado por aquella chiquilla que parecía no tener miedo

\- ¡Contigo y con Keitaro ya estamos completos! ¡Ya no tengo ganas de abandonar Hinata nunca!

Kaolla se va dando brincos y Lisandro se queda sentado pero totalmente confundido. De pronto siente algo y estira la mano y una botella es recibida por su mano

\- ¿Mitsune?

La chica eternamente risueña, algo ruborizada por el alcohol, comienza a hacer equilibrio por el techo y Lisandro se siente en la obligación de ponerse de pie y correr a sostenerla

\- No deberías subir aquí... en ese estado

\- Yo... solo quería brindar por tu triunfo contigo

\- Tal parece que te adelantaste en el camino...

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que celebrar!

\- Yo... no sé qué celebrar... ustedes...

\- Lisandro... lo que sea que estés pensando no pongas esas ideas en nuestras cabezas... solo siente nuestra alegría y disfrútala... no importa que estés triste, yo me alegraré por los dos

Mitsune baja por donde entró y Lisandro se queda de pie pensativo

\- Lisandro sempai...

La cabecita tímida de Shinobu se asoma y le alcanza unas bolas de arroz

\- Estoy preparando comida para todos... quiero que lo pruebes y me des tu opinión

Lisandro lo recibe y lo come

\- Está delicioso... como siempre Shinobu-chan... gracias

\- ¿Bajarás a comer?

\- Yo... no tengo mucha hambre pero creo que bajaré

Shinobu se va con una sonrisa y Lisandro decide bajar. Al caminar por el pasillo, una voz lo detiene

\- ¿Irás así sucio de sangre? no causarás buena impresión y le quitarás el apetito a todas

\- Motoko...

\- Pasa...

Lisandro pasa a la habitación de ella sin decir nada y Motoko lo sienta en una banca mientras acerca una palangana con agua y un paño con el que limpia su rostro

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Creo que no hay mucho que decir... peleaste bien... realmente me impresionaste

\- ¿Incluso cuando...?

\- ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Matar a Aoshi?

\- En ese momento... si...

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas?

\- No lo sé... sé que estuvo mal... pero no pude evitar pensarlo y ahora me arrepiento

\- Pues... ninguna de nosotras te lo reprocha si es que realmente estás arrepentido

\- Vaya... no parecen tan comprensivas con Keitaro a veces

\- Él es un pervertido...

\- No lo es...

\- No defiendas a Urashima... estamos hablando de ti... ¿acaso has recordado algo? ¿Qué fueron esas técnicas? ¿El poder que manifestaste?

\- No lo sé... fue como si algo me despertara... liberé un poder que no comprendo aún

Motoko sigue pasándole el paño por las partes sucias que se veían a través de los jirones de su ropa, tratando de introducir el paño para limpiar debajo de su ropa y en eso Lisandro se quita la camisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunta poniéndose colorada

\- Solo hacerte las cosas más fáciles

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es para que puedas limpiar mejor...

Motoko de pronto se imagina como las antiguas mujeres de Japón que recibían al esposo después de una batalla y curaban sus heridas "¿pero qué estoy pensando? me gusta más cuando Urashima me atiende". Motoko se avergüenza más por haber pensado raro y se pone más colorada al ver el físico de Lisandro con mayor detalle y más de cerca

\- Si quieres... puedo hacerlo solo

\- No... Yo... puedo hacerlo... solo que es la primera vez que hago esto

\- ¿Acaso tuviste ideas raras?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas así?

\- Tu temperatura corporal parece haberse incrementado

Motoko tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero trató de recobrar el dominio de sí misma y siguió con su tarea. De vez en cuando, sus dedos rozaban la piel de Lisandro y sentía un estremecimiento. El cuerpo de Lisandro tenía contusiones pero también heridas cortantes aunque él no parecía preocuparse por ellas. La peor herida estaba en el brazo, que aunque había parado de sangrar ofrecía mal aspecto. Motoko la limpió y la vendó con destreza

\- Parece que sabes lo que haces - le dice Lisandro

\- Mi hermana me enseñó desde niña a atender heridas... yo atendía a mi familia después de las prácticas

\- Creí que habías dicho que no tenías experiencia...

\- No... Es decir... con alguien que no sea de mi familia

\- Supongo que nunca has estado con ningún hombre

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se supone que te refieres?

\- A que nunca has curado a ningún hombre que no sea familiar

Motoko se pone de pie con brusquedad y coge un ungüento de su mesa y se lo estira a Lisandro "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me perturba tanto? El hecho que esté en mi cuarto semidesnudo no significa que... ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?"

\- Toma... ponte esto en donde te duela... es una vieja fórmula de mi familia...

\- Gracias... lamento las molestias

\- No... No te preocupes

Lisandro iba a salir pero en eso Motoko lo ataja "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no dejo que se vaya ya y me deje en paz?"

\- ¿Piensas salir así?

\- Bueno... mi ropa está en mi cuarto y esta ropa si me la pongo se terminará de romper

\- ¡No seas desvergonzado! ¡Ya es suficiente haber visto a Urashima corriendo desnudo por allí para que ahora otro pervertido lo haga!

Lisandro se sonríe

\- Yo no soy Keitaro... además que tú ya me estás viendo y no te has desmayado

\- Yo... no me impresiono fácilmente... pienso en las otras chicas

\- Bueno... yo tampoco las podría ver de todos modos... no es justo

\- ¿Acaso lamentas ser ciego solo por no vernos desnudas? ¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan pervertidos?

"¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan pervertidos?" Esas palabras hicieron que el cerebro de Lisandro se active "¿Cuándo he escuchado eso antes?"

\- Disfrutar de la vista de una chica no es perversión... es natural... es algo que yo ya no tengo pero eso me permite disfrutar otros aspectos de su compañía...

\- Urashima es un fisgón... siempre dice que es por accidente pero demasiados accidentes no lo son tanto

\- Tal vez tenga razón y... ustedes son hermosas... tal vez realmente disfrute de su vista... qué envidia

\- ¡Eres tan pervertido como él!

\- Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado reprimida... ¿acaso una poderosa kendoka como tú no es capaz de algo audaz frente al sexo opuesto que no sea esgrimir una espada?

Motoko enrojece pero de cólera "¿acaso me está desafiando? pues ahora verá... total, no puede verme". Motoko sin pensarlo se quita su kimono de kendo y se lo da a Lisandro

\- Cúbrete con esto y ¡sal de mi habitación!

\- Pero...

\- Solo vete... ¡ahora!

Lisandro sonríe y recibe el kimono pero toma la mano de Motoko

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sentirte... siento que eres hermosa Motoko... con o sin kimono

Motoko se puso de todos los colores sin saber que decir por lo que no siente la voz de Mitsune

\- Motoko - dice mientras abre la puerta - ¿has visto a... ? Ahhhh...

Motoko en ese momento quiso que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase... en el umbral no solo estaba Mitsune, sino también las demás chicas y Keitaro y lo peor de todo también estaba Tsuruko que acababa de llegar quedando todas ellas con la boca abierta y caras de bobos, lo mismo que Motoko aparte de estar semidesnuda frente a un descubierto Lisandro quien estaba impasible

\- Vaya - agrega Mitsune con rostro pícaro - Veo que el guerrero estaba cobrando su premio

Se produce toda una batahola dentro del cuarto de Motoko. Lisandro y Keitaro no supieron cómo se escaparon y buscaron refugio en algún lugar apartado de la residencia Hinata...

...

\- ¡Ya les dije que no iba a pasar nada! ¡Él necesitaba ropa y le di la mía!

Quien hablaba era Motoko frente al jurado de las chicas presididas por su hermana mientras Mitsune fungía de juez y golpea la mesa con un martillo

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden!... Motoko Aoyama - le dice mientras apuraba un trago de sake - Se te acusa de cometer actos indecentes en la residencia Hinata y dar el mal ejemplo a señoritas decentes ¿Cómo te declaras?

\- ¡Ya dije que soy inocente! ¡Esto es ridículo!

\- Violaste una regla de la residencia lo cual está en el contrato que firmaste con Nana

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No leíste las letras pequeñas? Mira... aquí dice... "queda estrictamente prohibido que las residentes metan hombres a sus habitaciones, se desnuden y..." creo que mejor no les leo esa parte pero al final dice "¡y peor aún si se dejan atrapar!"

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Tú te exhibiste una vez desnuda ante él y hasta alardeaste de ello!

\- Lo hice frente a todas y sin malicia querida Motoko... no a solas encerrados en un cuarto que de casualidad era el tuyo... además yo soy mayor de edad y tú no

\- No soy una niña y sabía lo que hacía

\- Te lo dije - le murmura Kaolla a Shinobu - ella estaba de acuerdo...

\- ¿Acuerdo de qué? - se vuelve Motoko al jurado

\- ¿Acaso Lisandro te obligó a desnudarte? - le dice Naru

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya dije que necesitaba ropa y le di la mía!

\- Pudiste darle algo de tu guardarropa, querida hermana - le dice Tsuruko

\- Yo... lo que pasa es que... estaba sucio de sangre y no quería que me ensuciara mi ropa limpia

\- Pudiste cambiarte...

\- ¡Él no pudo verme! ¡Es ciego! ¡Daba igual!

\- Orden... orden - dice Mitsune - Bien... ya han escuchado su testimonio ¿Cómo la declaran?

\- Falta el testimonio de Lisandro - agrega Shinobu

\- Está escondido junto con el idiota de Keitaro, siempre dispuesto a proteger a sus iguales - dice Naru - Además todas vimos lo que pasó

\- Ejem... - suena la voz de Lisandro quien junto con Keitaro entra al salón - ¿Puedo participar? Después de todo soy el coacusado

\- ¿Dónde lo escondiste, Keitaro? ¿Se fueron a festejar sus gamberradas? - les pregunta Naru molesta

\- No... Yo...

\- Ya - pone orden Mitsune - Lisandro tiene razón... ¿cómo te declaras?

\- Culpable

\- ¿Qué? - dicen todas

\- Es que yo le tendí una trampa a Motoko... la desafié a algo pervertido y la llamé reprimida... por eso hizo lo que hizo... no hubiese pasado nada más

Todas se miran entre ellas y murmuran entre sí. Motoko solo se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto despectivo

\- No necesito que me defiendas... si quieren echarme de la residencia no me importa

El jurado termina de deliberar y finalmente Naru se dirige a Mitsune

\- Encontramos a Motoko... inocente

\- No necesitábamos este circo para que reconozcan que yo era inocente - dice Motoko

\- ¿Y a Lisandro? - dice Mitsune golpeando la mesa con el martillo

\- Pues... él ha confesado... es culpable... lo que no sabemos es cuál es el castigo

\- Uhmmm... el problema es que esta regla solo se aplica a las residentes... bueno... considerando que Lisandro salvó el honor de Hinata lo amnistío y... ¡qué comience la fiesta!

Inmediatamente aparecen serpentinas y globos y cada uno ya tenía un vaso

\- Siempre me preguntaré como hacen esto - le dice Keitaro a Lisandro

Se pasaron de fiesta hasta muy entrada la noche bebiendo y festejando entre juegos y risas. Motoko aún estaba enojada pero Kaolla no se cansaba de integrarla a la fiesta mientras Mitsune se arrimaba a Lisandro totalmente borracha

\- ... te aseguro que si hubiese sido Motoko hubiera puesto un candado en la puerta y no me atraparían... hip... especialmente con un cuerpo como el tuyo a mi disposición

\- Je... creo que ya has bebido demasiado...

\- Tienes razón... hip... ¿por qué no me llevas a mi habitación y continuamos la fiesta allí?... solos tu y yo...

Naru, Motoko y Kaolla se arrojaron sobre ella y la metieron en un saco mientras Lisandro aprovechaba el momento para acercarse a Tsuruko

\- Espero que no estés enojada conmigo... no hubo mala intención

\- Creo en mi hermana pero no estoy segura de ti...

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de Aoshi? ¿Cómo está?

\- Ya está mejor... Yumiko lo cuida... pero aún me pregunto de donde sacaste esas técnicas ¿Qué más escondes?

Lisandro iba a contestar pero Tsuruko va a ayudar a controlar a Mitsune que se escapó del saco y perseguía a Keitaro, momento aprovechado por Mutsumi para acercarse a Lisandro

\- Lisandro...

\- Mutsumi... lamento haberte fallado

\- Fui yo quien te falló... debí haberte cuidado mejor

\- No te culpes... tú no eres responsable de lo que soy verdaderamente... ¿soy así realmente o tal vez algo peor?

\- Lisandro... de donde tú vienes has ayudado a mucha gente... pero llega un momento en el que uno duda de si mismo y los lados oscuros que tenemos emergen más poderosos de lo que pensábamos...

\- ¿Hacía falta alejarme de donde provengo y hacerme perder la memoria? ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser?

\- No lo sé, Lisandro... si estoy aquí es para ayudarte a elegir el camino correcto pero esa decisión debe ser solo tuya

\- No sé si vale la pena el riesgo... míralos... son felices... no necesitan a alguien como yo aquí

\- Pero sientes que tú si los necesitas a ellos, ¿cierto?

Casi todos caían de cansancio y Lisandro ayuda a Keitaro a llevarlas a sus habitaciones. Lisandro carga a Kaolla y la lleva a la habitación de Shinobu ya que la selva que era su habitación confundía a Lisandro. Kaolla media dormida lo abraza

\- ¿Nunca te irás? ... ¿verdad Lisandro?

\- No Kaolla... te lo prometo

Lisandro la besa en la frente, la arropa junto a Shinobu y se retira de la habitación. En el camino se encuentra con Motoko. Ambos se quedan uno frente al otro pero Motoko no dice nada

\- Lo siento Motoko... por el mal rato

\- Pierde cuidado... no me importa

\- Lo siento de todos modos... ¿ya vas a dormir?

\- Mi hermana me espera en mi habitación... estuve ayudando a Naru y a Keitaro a hacer dormir a Kitsune... nunca pensé que fuera tan terrible cuando está borracha

Motoko recuerda a Mitsune persiguiendo a Keitaro por la habitación y a Naru golpeándolos a los dos y no puede evitar sonreír pero al momento recobra la seriedad y se retira a su habitación

\- Buenas noches Motoko...

\- Yo... buenas noches

\- ¿No te gustaría charlar un momento?

Motoko se vuelve a él y lo queda mirando

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- No tengo sueño...

\- Yo... me gustaría... pero... mi hermana me espera... no quiero darle motivos

\- Tal vez otra noche

\- Si...

Motoko se va algo sofocada y Lisandro se sonríe y se va a la sala de estar. Siente que en el balcón están Naru y Keitaro que hablaban un tanto excitados "de repente Naru culpa a Keitaro de las hormonas de Mitsune". Sin pensarlo mucho coge una guitarra y se aleja un poco

No supo cómo. Los acordes de la guitarra empezaron a sonar a través de sus manos y sin sentirlo, la voz sale de su garganta con las letras de una canción

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Naru al darse cuenta

\- No lo sé... debe ser la radio... tal vez alguien está escuchando

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'neath the halo of a street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of

A neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more.

People talking without speaking,

People hearing without listening,

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence

\- Es bonita la canción ¿no te parece? - le dice Keitaro

\- ¿De quién es? - pregunta Naru

\- No lo sé... pero me parece antigua... la he escuchado antes

"Fools", said I, "You do not know

Silence like a cancer grows.

Hear my words that I might teach you,

Take my arms that I might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell,

And echoed

In the wells of silence

Sin darse cuenta, Naru y Keitaro estaban más juntos

\- Lo siento... creo que tú no tienes la culpa del comportamiento de Mitsune

\- Lamento hacerte enojar todo el tiempo Naru

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Creo... que debería ser más precavido

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon God they made.

And the sign flashed out its warning,

In the words that it was forming.

And the signs said: "The words of the prophets

Are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls.

And whisperd in the sounds of silence."

Naru y Keitaro estaban con la boca abierta al ver de dónde provenía la canción. Se habían acercado para escuchar más de cerca, cogidos de la mano y ven que es Lisandro quien tocaba

\- ¿E... eras tú? - le dice Naru

\- Hola... ¿quieren sentarse un rato? aún quedan bebidas y me zafé los cigarrillos de Haruka

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Sentimientos y humanidad

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Sentimientos y humanidad**

Keitaro casi no había podido dormir. Se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia pensando en lo de anoche. Él, Naru y Lisandro pasaron una entretenida desvelada brindando y cantando. Naru se embriagó y al final Lisandro lo ayudó a llevarla a su habitación. Naru estaba lo suficientemente consciente para echarlos a patadas y cerró la puerta con un gracias pero eso era lo de menos. Su mente no concebía aprovecharse de Naru, además con Lisandro presente era difícil intentar algo. Había sosiego en su espíritu pese a que durmió poco las tres horas restantes para que amanezca y se levantó apenas despuntó el sol

Su mente fue hacia una pregunta. ¿Quién era Lisandro? En la velada cantó varias canciones y por eso el tiempo pasó sin sentirlo. Cantó para Naru y él y para todos en la residencia (le dedicó una canción a cada una aunque estuvieran dormidas). Canciones en inglés, japonés y... ¡español! Ahora sin la influencia del alcohol se daba cuenta que Lisandro hablaba también español "No puedo creerlo... Lisandro es todo lo que me hubiese gustado ser... es atractivo, fuerte y encima habla varios idiomas aparte de tener buena voz y tocar instrumentos... ¿quién es él?... me parece una buena persona pero todo lo que sucede no es normal... es más poderoso que Tsuruko y Motoko. ¿De dónde viene?"

\- ¿Pensativo, Urashima? - le interrumpe una voz y Keitaro ve que se le acerca Tsuruko

\- Tsuruko... ¿acaso ya te vas?

\- Así es... mi hermana aún duerme plácidamente y no quise despertarla... despídeme de todos por mí

\- Si... gracias por venir a ayudarnos

\- No tienes por qué... en parte es mi culpa ya que Aoshi vino por mi causa... pero eso no impedirá que siga averiguando sobre Lisandro

\- Tal vez... ya no sea lo correcto...

\- Puede ser... tengo miedo de que si sigo averiguando destape una caja de Pandora... pero alguien como él no es normal

\- Ni que lo digas, pero sé que es una buena persona

\- Eres noble, Urashima... Lisandro podría amenazar tu posición aquí en Hinata y no parece preocuparte mucho

\- Antes podría sentirme como dices... ahora no tengo esos sentimientos... creo que él nos necesita... no puede ser casualidad que él haya llegado aquí

Tsuruko saca algo de su bolsa y se lo muestra

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

\- Es... un pedazo de espada... ¿acaso es de Aoshi?

\- Si... mírala... tú viste la pelea y Lisandro la detuvo con su mano antes de que se partiera... no chocó con otra cosa... está cortada, no rota, sino cortada... jamás había visto que una mano pudiera tener mayor filo que una espada... pero él lo hizo... hizo lo imposible... alguien tiene que saber de él... alguien tiene que darnos una pista... adiós, Urashima

Keitaro se quedó pensando... aún sostenía el pedazo de espada y la miró nuevamente y tuvo un estremecimiento...

...

Los tres Yumkatana: Aru, Ganzu y Kutaro caminaban por el prado tras levantarse aquella mañana. Ninguno de ellos quería ver a Aoshi tras la derrota que el grupo sufrió a manos de una residencia de chicas

\- Si las escuelas de artes marciales se enteran de esto seremos la burla de todos - dice Aru

\- Jamás creerán que una residencia de chicas tenía tales combatientes - dice Kuntaro - se reirán de nosotros hasta los aprendices

Ganzu estira ambos brazos para detenerlos. Frente a ellos estaba una figura enfundada en una túnica negra y raída y al parecer los esperaba

\- Apártate, mendigo - le dice Aru - tenemos prisa

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los poderosos Yumkatana? Supe que perdieron una gran batalla contra un grupo de niñas... ¿demasiadas braguitas para ustedes?

\- Idiota - le dice Kutaro furioso - ¿quién eres tú?

\- Alguien que pensaba que podíamos tener un combate amistoso pero ahora creo que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo... mejor iré a buscar a esas niñas... quizás sean mejores rivales

\- ¡Maldito! Te haré pagar tus palabras - le dice Aru

Este se lanza contra el desconocido pero su ataque pasa de largo pese a que el extraño pareció no moverse. Kutaro y Ganzu se ponen en guardia y Aru se pone de pie y empuña su vara

\- ¡Todos a un tiempo! ¡Contra él!

Los tres caen sobre el encapuchado pero este levanta su brazo enérgicamente. En un segundo, los cuerpos de los tres caen pesadamente sobre el duro suelo tras volar por los aires, para no volver a levantarse

\- Solo eran escoria, ¿por qué pierdes tu tiempo? - le dice otro encapuchado que aparece repentinamente

\- Solo quería saber si eran rivales interesantes para que nuestra objetivo haya perdido su tiempo también... pero tienes razón... no eran nada

Los dos continúan su camino mientras una tercera sombra se une a ellos...

...

Nadie esperaba la visita de Seta tan temprano después de la desvelada de las chicas quienes se vieron importunadas por Sara cuando fue a despertarlas. Naru fue despertada con un balde de agua fría y lo peor de todo es que Keitaro, en su afán de detener a Sara, terminó con el balde en la mano y Naru creyó que había sido él y lo persiguió por toda la residencia. Motoko se levantó con el ruido y ayudó a Shinobu con el desayuno mientras Mitsune aún dormía la mona y Kaolla no tenía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse. Sara no se atrevió a entrar a esa jungla que era su cuarto por temor a que se la comieran

Seta, después de arruinar la cerca de Hinata, bajó algunas cajas de su camioneta y luego buscó a Keitaro quien se sintió aliviado de que al final, la vista de Seta calmara a Naru, quien corrió a su habitación ya que estaba persiguiendo a Keitaro en ropa interior

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Keitaro? - le pregunta

\- Je... creo que bien...

\- ¿Ha recordado algo Lisandro?

\- Pues... podría decirse que recordó muchas cosas que nos han dejado más intrigados

\- ¿Como cuáles?

Keitaro le contó lo sucedido ayer y aunque pudiera sonar increíble, Seta lo escuchó todo con una sonrisa

\- Veo que no han olvidado de como divertirse ni con Lisandro aquí

\- No veo donde está lo divertido...

\- De todos modos - prosigue Seta - he traído algunas cosas que de repente Lisandro pueda ver y lo ayude... ¿dices que también canta?

\- Si... y no lo hace tan mal

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lisandro-sama canta? - se asoma Shinobu con su tierna sonrisa así como Motoko con cara de incredulidad

\- ¿Acaso eso fue lo que escuché anoche entre sueños? - pregunta Motoko

\- Pues... Naru, Lisandro y yo continuamos charlando hasta más tarde... fue divertido... Lisandro nos cantaba una canción para que Naru y yo...

El escobazo derribó a Keitaro y todos ven a Naru sosteniendo la escoba y con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir nada más que no pasó nada! ¡No pongas ideas raras en la cabeza de los demás!... perdoón Seta sempai... gusto en verlo...

\- Hola Narusegawa... veo que despertaste con muchas energías pese a la desvelada de anoche

\- No fue nada... no esperaba verlo tan temprano

\- ¿Temprano? si son las 10 de la mañana

Shinobu terminó el desayuno y junto con Motoko lo sirvieron para todos. Mitsune se levantó tan resaqueada que se sentó en la mesa sin mirar a nadie y ni se dio cuenta que se sentó al lado de Seta

\- ¿Acaso no desayunará con nosotros Tsuruko? - le pregunta Naru a Motoko

\- No... No lo sé... salió temprano

\- Me pidió que me despidiera de ti por ella - le dice Keitaro - se marchó muy temprano

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi hermana se fue?

\- Si... no quiso despertarte ya que dormías plácidamente

\- Supongo que soñabas con ya sabemos quién - dice Mitsune tomando una taza de café cargado pero se atora al ver a quien tenía al costado... Motoko se pone colorada y Naru aprovecha

\- A propósito... ¿dónde está él, Motoko?

\- ¡Y cómo yo voy a saberlo!

Pero en eso hacen su aparición Lisandro en compañía de Sara y Kaolla. Con Sara venían dialogando en inglés y Kaolla parecía en la luna. Lisandro saluda a Seta y se disculpa de lo sucedido la última vez

\- No te preocupes... supongo que has tenido mucho en que pensar... ¿has recordado algo?

\- No mucho en realidad...

Todos empezaron a desayunar y mientras Kaolla y Sara se disputaban el pan, llega Mutsumi con varias cosas para el desayuno y se une al grupo

Comieron lo suficiente para sentirse satisfechos y mientras Kaolla saltaba de un lado para otro para animarlos a ir a la playa aprovechando la camioneta de Seta lo cual fue aceptado por este. En pocos minutos todos estaban ya subidos en el auto, incluida Haruka que se sentó adelante con Seta mientras en la parte atrás, los jóvenes estaban armando una fiesta

\- Lisandro, ¿por qué no nos tocas algo? - le dice Naru

\- Yo... es que... no se me ocurre nada

\- ¡Vamos! Anoche estuviste muy inspirado...

\- Es que...

\- Lo que pasa es que necesita un estímulo apropiado - le dice Mitsune acercando su rostro al de él y poniendo frente a su rostro una botella de cerveza - o tal vez prefieras a Motoko en tus rodillas

Motoko vuelve a ponerse roja pero esta vez de la ira y ya estaba a punto de hacer estallar su furia cuando Lisandro hace sonar los acordes de la guitarra y finalmente ponerse a cantar la canción primera de la noche anterior. Todos lo escucharon en silencio y al final Haruka se vuelve al grupo

\- La reconozco... es de mi generación... "The sound of silence" de Paul Simon and Garfunkel... la cantas igualita

\- ¿Gar... qué? - musita Kaolla - ¿se come?

\- ¿Dónde la aprendiste? - le dice Mitsune

\- No lo sabe - interviene Keitaro - ayer no pudimos sacarle nada... mas que más canciones

\- ¡Pues hagamos lo mismo! - dice Mitsune y todos juntos empezaron a cantar junto con él

Mutsumi miraba la escena sin intervenir pero sonríe "me alegro que las cosas se hayan compuesto por si solas... este grupo es lo que necesitaba Lisandro para recuperar su humanidad... pese a que la lucha de ayer haya liberado su lado oscuro, pudo controlarlo... espero que no pase nada mas ya que no esperaba que me tuviera que esforzar más de la cuenta... no falta mucho para que me vea obligada a abandonar este cuerpo"

...

Las tres figuras enfundadas en aquellos mantos raídos recorrían los ambientes de Hinata, buscando algún signo de vida en la residencia pero hacía una hora que los chicos habían salido

\- No hay nadie aquí... tal vez no estén muy lejos

\- Hay huellas de neumáticos en el muro derribado... tal parece que abordaron la camioneta de aquel torpe profesor de Todai

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es el único estúpido que conozco que no sabe usar los frenos... además he visto algunas cosas de él aquí... eso es lo que me preocupa... ese torpe está metiendo las narices donde no debe

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hay libros sobre Atenas... algunas fotos de lugares sagrados... parece que está sospechando algo

\- Debemos encontrarlos antes de que se dé cuenta de quién es realmente... será mejor ponernos en marcha

En eso aparece el otro llevando algo en la mano

\- ¿Te dedicaste a robar ropa interior de mujer de los cuartos? ¡Eres un pervertido!

\- Vamos... aquí se respira juventud... veo que ese sujeto es inteligente... hizo lo que yo hubiera hecho... rodearme de chicas núbiles

\- Tal vez sea igual de enfermo que tú... deja eso y vámonos

Las tres figuras salen con tal velocidad que el ojo humano no los hubiera captado y les hubiese parecido que se desvanecían en el aire

...

Yumiko paseaba por los pasillos del hospital. Si bien Aoshi estaba estable, su condición aún era delicada y debía permanecer en el hospital "No sé qué hago aquí... después de todo no me quiere". La ninja sufría en silencio recordando lo que sucedió en la batalla y la forma como Aoshi la rechazó "No lo culpo... no soy más fuerte ni bonita que Tsuruko... ella es su verdadero amor... Tsuruko, debería odiarte porque por ti es que el señor Aoshi no me quiere y se comportó así conmigo pero eres noble... nos ayudaste" Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando una camilla pasa frente a ella y luego dos más y reconoce a sus compañeros del Yumkatana

\- ¡Ganzu! ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Yu... miko... ¿eres tú?

\- Si... ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso lucharon nuevamente contra Lisandro?

\- Eso... hubiese... sido mejor... no... Fue otro...

\- ¿Otro?

\- Era... muy poderoso... nos derrotó a... los tres... de un solo... movimiento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No... lo sé... fue... sin motivo... pero...

\- ¡Dime!

\- Sabía de... la lucha contra... Hinata... creo que... se dirigía allá... las chicas... están en... peligro... Lisandro ni... las Aoyama podrán... contra él...

Ganzu se desmaya y los enfermeros llevan a Ganzu y a los demás a ser atendidos. Yumiko sale corriendo del hospital en dirección a Hinata

...

La playa era un lugar que las chicas disfrutaban. Inmediatamente se apearon de la camioneta y habilitaron el snack que Haruka tenía en la playa. Las chicas se apresuraron a ponerse sus trajes de baño y para mala suerte, Keitaro y Lisandro se aparecieron cuando el primero llevaba al segundo a los vestidores. Naru, Motoko, Mitsune y Kaolla persiguieron solo a Keitaro ya que, para ellas, Lisandro era inocente por su ceguera y culpaban a Keitaro de enseñarle perversiones a los demás

\- ¡Ni creas que por andar con Lisandro puedas fingir inocencia! - le gritaba Naru tratando de alcanzarlo

\- ¿Por qué no dejan que les explique? - le dice Lisandro a Shinobu que observaba la escena como siempre anonadada - era yo quien le indicaba el camino... no sabía que ustedes estaban por aquí

\- Creo que ya están demasiado acostumbrados a esto - dice Shinobu - Keitaro nos ha visto desnudas tantas veces que ya no creo que importe

\- Oye Shinobu... ya que estamos aquí...

\- Siii... - le dice tímidamente Shinobu cubriéndose con la toalla, dándose cuenta que ella no estaba precisamente vestida y pese a la ceguera de Lisandro no dejaba de ser un hombre

\- Pues... creo que desde que estoy aquí no hemos hablado mucho... a veces me da la impresión que me evitas

\- Yo... lo siento...

Shinobu baja la cabeza... ella era muy sensible a los cambios y la presencia de Lisandro era un cambio y tener un hombre más en Hinata la hacía dudar pero no quería sentirse confundida en sus sentimientos hacia Keitaro

\- No lo sientas... oye... más bien quería proponerte algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que estaba pensando que tú y yo... bueno... yo quería pedirte algo para hacer juntos esta noche

Shinobu se tapa la cara con la toalla

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo olvidar a Keitaro así nomás! ¡No me pidas eso! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?

\- Oye... cálmate... si no es nada malo

\- ¡Noooo!

Shinobu trata de escapar pero Lisandro la sujeta

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me hagas nada!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Piensas correr desnuda por la playa?

\- Yo...

Lisandro ríe al darse cuenta de la turbación de Shinobu

\- Cálmate Shinobu... escucha lo que te voy a decir y luego decide si quieres correr o no...

...

Todos se prepararon para hacer una fiesta en la noche. Mutsumi tuvo que ponerse a cocinar porque Shinobu desapareció, mientras Keitaro, Naru y Mitsune traían licor y Kaolla y Sara hacían la decoración. Seta se puso a jugar con la guitarra y cuando ya se estaban reuniendo, el profesor ya tocaba algunas melodías

\- No sabía que Seta tocara también - dice Naru

\- Papá sabe hacer muchas cosas - interviene Sara - Una vez formó un grupo con los lugareños en una de sus excavaciones

\- ¿Tú sabes tocar algo aparte de los pechos de las chicas Keitaro? - le dice coquetamente Mitsune

\- Yo - responde Keitaro colorado - no...

\- Bah... lo sabía - dice Naru - eres un inútil

\- Bueno... una vez con Masayuki y Kimiaki intentamos formar una banda en la preparatoria... yo estaba en la batería...

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? - pregunta Mitsune

\- Pues... no muy bien... nos pidieron que tocáramos en la fiesta de nuestra aula para recabar dinero...

\- ¿Y consiguieron algo?

\- Creo que nada... la gente reclamó su dinero... aunque me dijeron que no era tan malo en la batería

Motoko estaba sentada sin decir nada. Aunque era su costumbre esperar hasta el último momento integrarse a la fiesta, estaba algo intranquila ya que no había visto a Lisandro en todo el día. Aunque se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse para la fiesta

\- ¿Preocupada, Motoko? - le dice Mitsune con el afán de molestarla - supongo porque te sientes muy sola

\- Te ves muy bien Motoko - le dice Keitaro lo que la perturba un poco por lo que saca su espada y lo apunta a su cuello

\- No pretendas nada conmigo esta noche, Urashima

\- Jeje... cálmate, solo era un halago

\- No seas acaparador Keitaro - le dice Mitsune nuevamente a la carga - además Motoko ya tiene otros intereses

\- ¿De qué hablas Kitsune? - se vuelve irritada Motoko

\- Calma... jeje... ¿acaso no te arreglaste tanto para Lisandro?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Además qué sentido tiene arreglarse para una persona que no te puede ver!

\- No lo sé... aunque ayer parecía estar demasiado extasiado en tu habitación... siendo ciego y todo

Motoko iba a reaccionar pero Naru interviene

\- A propósito... ¿donde está Lisandro?

\- No lo sé - dice Keitaro - la última vez que lo vi se quedó en los vestidores mientras ustedes me perseguían

\- Claro... y se quedó con Shinobu

\- ¿Y Shinobu? ¿Dónde está? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- No lo sé... la última vez que la vi fue... ¡desnuda en los vestidores y a solas con Lisandro!

...

Keitaro, Naru, Mitsune, Motoko, Sara y Kaolla irrumpen en los vestidores pero allí no había nadie

\- Ya está oscureciendo - dice Naru - pero no están aquí

\- Vamos - interviene Keitaro - no creo que sea motivo de alarma... Lisandro es ciego y...

\- ¡Un ciego que ayer acabó con Aoshi de manera increíble! - le grita Naru - ¡Que se mueve con demasiada soltura y no se tropieza nunca! ¡Tú con tus cuatro ojos eres un torpe de primera y encima un pervertido! ¿Qué le has estado diciendo de nosotras a Lisandro? ¿Ese era el plan? ¿Que te persiguiéramos mientras Lisandro se quedaba con Shinobu?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo tan bajo? ¡Yo jamás expondría a Shinobu a algo así!

\- ¡Basta! - interviene Motoko - nada ganamos discutiendo... lo más importante es encontrarlos

\- Mira - dice Mitsune - esta es la ropa de Shinobu

\- Eso quiere decir que salió desnuda de aquí - dice Kaolla

\- O se la llevaron así - dice Naru

\- ¿Pero adonde? - se pregunta Motoko

Kaolla saca un artilugio de su bolsa y lo enciende

\- Solo debemos seguir el rastro... este es un rastreador de Shinobus

\- ¿Un rastreador de Shinobus? - pregunta Sara - ¿Qué tontería es esa?

\- Si... y puedo cambiarlo... mira... lo cambié a un rastreador de pervertidos... ¡y señala a Keitaro!

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo un aparato puede decir que soy un pervertido?

\- ¡Yo no necesito un aparato para saberlo! - le dice Naru pero Motoko le arrebata el radar a Kaolla y comienza a seguirlo

\- No tenemos tiempo para más tonterías... debemos encontrar a Shinobu

El grupo sale tras Motoko quien sigue un rastro marcado en la arena...

\- Bien... de acuerdo a esto... Shinobu corrió por aquí... alguien la alcanzó y... ¡la arrastró por la arena!...

Todos estaban en vilo siguiendo a Motoko que sudaba frío "maldito Lisandro... si le has hecho algo a Shinobu..."

...

Tras una hora de camino, llegaron a una pequeña chocita y al parecer deshabitada y medio arruinada

\- El rastro llega hasta aquí... - dice Motoko - lo que no entiendo es lo que sale en la pantalla

\- Déjame ver - dice Kaolla - a ver... aquí dice, de acuerdo a las huellas que hay aquí que Shinobu estuvo aquí con alguien... ella estaba echada en la arena y... alguien estaba encima de ella y... bueno... creo que eso es todo

Los demás se quedaron con una expresión lela y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Naru fue la primera en reaccionar

\- ¡Uahhh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lisandro era peor que un pervertido!

\- Con razón Shinobu siempre le tenía algo de miedo - dice Mitsune - lo presentía...

\- Muchachas - dice Keitaro - creo que están exagerando... yo...

\- ¡Tu cállate! - le dice Naru aplastándolo - ¡esto es culpa tuya!

\- ¡Basta! - dice Motoko desenvainando su espada - ¡Aún nos falta encontrarlos! ¡Y recen para encontrar a Shinobu con bien! ¡Sea como sea nada salvará a Lisandro de su destino!

El grupo camino de regreso a la casa. Tal vez Lisandro había regresado después de consumar su delito...

...

No tardaron mucho en regresar al snack y justo como lo pensaban, Lisandro estaba ahí en el portal junto con Seta y tocando algunas melodías

Todos se arrojaron sobre él y mientras lo golpeaban contra el suelo, una voz suena por encima de ellos

\- ¿Qué les pasa? parecen algo alterados

Lisandro estaba en el techo y se dan cuenta que a quien estaban golpeando era a Seta

\- ¡Papá! - exclama Sara

\- ¡Baja de ahí pervertido, violador! - le grita Naru - ¿Qué hiciste con Shinobu?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Baja Lisandro! - le grita Motoko - ¡No importa que tan fuerte seas! ¡Vengaré a Shinobu!

\- ¿Me buscaban?

Todos bajan la cabeza y ve a Shinobu, tan linda como siempre y sonriendo

\- ¡Shinobu! - todos corren y la rodean - ¿estás bien?

\- Si... ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Pensamos...

\- ¡Pensaron que habías hecho cosas raras con Lisandro! - le dice Kaolla media divertida

\- ¿Yo?... Keitaro... ¿tú pensaste eso de mí?

\- Yo... no... lo que pasa es que Kaolla...

\- ¿Acaso no te quedaste en los vestidores con Lisandro... sin ropa? - le dice Motoko

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dejaste tu ropa ahí, Shinobu - le dice Mitsune

\- Yo... salí con mi ropa de baño... olvidé mi ropa en el vestidor... igual que ustedes

Todos se miraron entre ellos con una cara de vergüenza

\- Es cierto - dice Keitaro – pero… ¿las huellas... ?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Las huellas! - dice Naru - el rastreador de Shinobus nos dijo que corriste... te alcanzaron y te arrastraron por la arena...

\- Si... corrí... quería mostrarle a Lisandro un lugar que había descubierto la última vez que estuvimos aquí... me tropecé y Lisandro me ayudó a caminar un trecho...

Todos se volvieron a mirar y Mitsune vuelve a la carga

\- Ustedes fueron a una choza, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si...

\- ¿Y qué hicieron?

\- Estuvimos sentados...

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Nada...

\- ¿Cómo nada? ¡El rastreador de Shinobus dijo que estabas echada con alguien encima!

\- Mitsune... - le interrumpe Kaolla

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que el rastreador nos dio una opción de muchas otras

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si... fíjate... Shinobu… ¿en algún momento Lisandro se inclinó sobre ti?

\- Si... cuando me estaba enseñando a tocar un instrumento...

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes eso?! - le dice Mitsune aplastándola

\- Ufff... es que el rastreador me dio eso como primera opción... es que Motoko lo mantuvo en el modo pervertido

Todos estaban muertos de vergüenza y Lisandro aterriza atrás de ellos

\- ¿De modo que pensaron que Shinobu y yo...? ¡Cómo han podido!

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - se arrodillan Naru y Mitsune pero Motoko sigue imperturbable

\- ¡Eso no cambia nada! - dice Motoko - ¿Qué hacías con Shinobu a solas en un lugar apartado?

\- ¿Acaso estás celosa? - le dice Lisandro

\- ¿Celosa? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Me preocupa Shinobu que es solo una niña!

\- Pues... diles Shinobu...

\- Es que - empieza a decir Shinobu - Lisandro me pidió que... hiciéramos algo esta noche

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Y como castigo deberán sentarse callados y escuchar! - dice Lisandro en tono enérgico - ¿Estás lista, Shinobu?

\- Si... aunque tengo algo de miedo

\- Recuerda lo que te dije... cierra los ojos y piensa que estás en un lugar maravilloso

Shinobu cierra los ojos y piensa en Keitaro mientras Lisandro se acomoda una guitarra y se cuelga un saxofón. Shinobu se pasa la lengua por los labios y comienza a cantar

Tsuki akari michikakete 'ku Setsunasa daite

Hoshikuzu ga matataite 'ru Tsunoranu omoi

Itoshiku yasashiku tsutsumare ima

Yume miru kanashii ningyou

Izayoi ashita ga konai

Itsu made mateba ii no

Izayoi anata ni todoke

Kono kokoro no subete sotto

Shiosai ga tooku chikaku Setsunasa utau yo

Tasogare ni matataite 'ru chiisa na hikari

Deai ga hajimari Ooki na ai

Kanawanu negai no ningyou

Izayoi kiri ga haretara

Ashita wa kuru no kashira

Izayoi yume wo misasete

Tada hito-yo no inori sotto

El solo de saxofón de Lisandro le da el corolario final a la bella canción de Shinobu. Algunos veraneantes se habían detenido a escucharlos

\- Mira... que linda niña... que hermoso canta - pero Shinobu cierra sus oídos a lo externo y solo piensa en lo que la hace cantar

Izayoi ashita ga konai

Itsu made mateba ii no

Izayoi anata ni todoke

Kono kokoro no subete sotto

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y una ruborizada Shinobu agradece y es cuando Kaolla, Sara y Mitsune la levantan en peso y comienzan a lanzarla por los aires mientras daban hurras

...

\- De modo que eso era lo que querías hacer con Shinobu esta noche - le dice Motoko a Lisandro

\- Si... jeje... ya veo que son muy mal pensadas...

Motoko enrojece pero no supo que decir así que Lisandro siguió hablando

\- Me di cuenta que estás muy bonita esta noche...

Motoko toda colorada se pone de pie de un salta y saca su espada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ahora empiezo a creer que no eres ciego y nos has estado engañando a todas para vernos desnudas!

\- Vamos... vamos... soy realmente ciego... no puedo decir cómo estás vestida pero puedo sentirlo...

\- No entiendo...

\- Es muy sencillo... solo tienes que sentir las reacciones que los demás tienen cuando pasas o te dejas ver... Keitaro y Seta estaban conmigo cuando pasaste una vez... ellos distrajeron su atención y lo proyectaron a ti... su respiración cambió y se mantuvieron así hasta que te perdiste de su vista... habrá sido hace media hora

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era por mí?

\- Tus pasos... el movimiento que hacen tus piernas y el sonido cuando rozas tu ropa con tu cuerpo... son muy peculiares en ti ¿quieres más detalles?

\- Debí suponerlo... si pudiste predecir movimientos de combate tan veloces como los de Aoshi, supongo que reconocerme es fácil para ti... y supongo que fue así que te diste cuenta que Shinobu tiene buena voz

\- Si... la escuché en la camioneta pero como es tan tímida cantaba muy bajo pero las notas que emitía eran muy afinadas... pensé que podríamos hacer un numerito

\- Fue buena idea... ella siempre ha sido muy cohibida... lo cual quiere decir que la verdad es que todo eso estaba preparado

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A los vestidores... Keitaro me dijo que fuiste tú quien lo guiaste hasta allá

\- Je... supuse que ustedes lo perseguirían como siempre y Shinobu se quedaría esperando... de otro modo me habría sido difícil hablar con ella a solas

\- Fue un truco sucio...

\- Pero funcionó

Keitaro y Seta aparecen de pronto y se acercan a la pareja

\- Lisandro - le dice Seta - ya que tocas tan bien, Keitaro y yo habíamos pensado hacer un ensayo de ciertas canciones... tal vez las recuerdes y quisiéramos que tocaras con nosotros

\- Será un honor... ¿vienes Motoko?

\- ¿Yo? ejem... creo que estaré aquí un rato mas

Los tres se alejan y Motoko queda muy confundida en sus pensamientos "¿cómo es posible que exista alguien así? No me había sentido así desde que Keitaro llegó a la residencia y creí que mi resfriado era porque pensaba que él era mi primer amor... pero ahora no estoy resfriada... ando caliente y quiero verme bien, aunque con él eso no importa... él me aprecia por lo que soy no por mi físico... prefiere estar conmigo que con las otras chicas ¡No! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?"

...

Para Lisandro fue una sorpresa que Seta se apareciera con instrumentos para una banda. Una batería, guitarras eléctricas, instrumentos de viento y cuerda. "parece que tiene un baúl por algún lado". La lógica no servía mucho allí y menos con una tortuga volando por sus cabezas

\- Bueno... ¿qué hacemos? - dice Lisandro

\- Yo tocaré algunas melodías y tú las sigues mientras las vayas recordando - le dice Seta - Keitaro ayudará con la batería

Las chicas estaban observando mientras Mitsune pasaba los tragos. Seta sabía tocar y se lucía con la guitarra pero Keitaro apenas podía seguirlo y Lisandro recordaba algo pero le era imposible seguir con el instrumento

\- Creo que esto se está poniendo aburrido - le susurra Mitsune a Naru

\- No digas eso - le dice Naru mirando a Keitaro - se ven muy bien, especialmente Keitaro en la batería

\- ¿No me digas que se ve sexy?

\- ¡Keitaro! ¡Naru piensa que te ves sexy! - le grita Kaolla

Todas se ríen y Keitaro se pone de pie sonrojado

\- Creo que mejor lo intentamos de otra manera - dice Keitaro - Kaolla... préstame tus audífonos y tu reproductora

Keitaro se los pone a Lisandro y le sonríe

\- Tal vez recuerdes más con las bandas originales... tú nos guías

Lisandro se concentra y en eso Kaolla le pone el casco de memoria en la cabeza

\- ¡Usa esto! ¡Te ayudará!

\- Kaolla - dice Keitaro - no creo que...

Keitaro calla cuando los acordes de la música comienzan a sonar. Lisandro comienza a tocar la guitarra de "Hotel California" dejando a todos asombrados

\- ¡Funciona! ¡El casco funciona! - salta Kaolla

Keitaro y Seta se apresuran a seguirlo mientras Lisandro comenzaba a cantar... A lo lejos, Motoko escuchó la voz de Lisandro y corre a verlo

...

Fue una noche larga. Los tres ensayaron en medio de bebidas y baile de las chicas que no se cansaban de pedir temas. Aunque solo fue un ensayo, lo hicieron tan bien que algo de público se les unió lo que fue aprovechado por Haruka y Mitsune para hacer negocios

Al final, mientras las chicas dormían la mona, y Seta dormía en su camioneta junto con Sara, Keitaro y Lisandro estaban afuera echados en sendas hamacas y fumando un cigarrillo

\- La pasamos bien ¿no lo crees Lisandro?

\- Si... tienes suerte Keitaro... vivir junto a tantas chicas tan agradables... aunque algo locas

\- Jeje... si... no sabes lo afortunado que me siento ahora aunque antes estuve a punto de irme corriendo de aquí o las veces que ellas me echaron

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

Keitaro le cuenta los sucesos desde que llegó a la residencia y sus intentos de ingresar a la Todai

\- Me alegra que tengas tus metas bien claras... aunque creo que deberías hacerlo por el presente y no por el pasado

\- Tal vez tengas razón pero eso fue mi principal razón... el cumplir esa promesa

\- ¿Hubieras mantenido esa promesa de haber tenido novia desde antes?

Keitaro calla y piensa que posiblemente Lisandro tenía razón. Él quería encontrarse con su primer amor porque era una esperanza a ser feliz cuando toda su vida había sido un marginado

\- Ahora conociste a Naru... tal vez ella sea un nuevo sentido a tu vida

\- ¡Oye! ¡No creas que...!

\- Vamos... somos hombres... puedo darme cuenta cuando a alguien le gusta una chica... después de todo los ciegos vemos cosas que los que tienen ojos no

Keitaro no responde y piensa si realmente Naru era la persona con quien pasaría el resto de su vida aunque era una idea que le gustaba

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Yo... si... pero ella no me dice ni sí ni no... prefiere que seamos amigos

\- No seas excluyente... creo que la mejor pareja es aquella que puede mantener la amistad junto con una relación más profunda... la pareja es alguien en quien confías, no solamente quieres

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? tal vez estás recordando

\- No lo sé... tal vez eso lo viví pero no puedo recordarlo... claro que no se trata de mi sino de ti y no te puedes quejar... de ser un solitario empedernido te has convertido en un playboy

\- ¡Oye! el ser encargado de una residencia de chicas no me hace un playboy

\- Pues... al menos te diviertes con cinco chicas guapas que ahora te quieren... ¿sabías que Shinobu pensaba en ti cuando escogió esa canción?

Keitaro se sonroja pero sonríe. Nunca había reparado mucho en los sentimientos de la pequeña Shinobu porque no quería tomarlos en serio y trataba de apartar de su mente los primeros pensamientos que tuvo cuando recién llegó a Hinata

\- Tal vez en el pasado me hubiera fijado en Shinobu... deseaba tanto tener una novia que no me hubiera importado si fuera ella... Shinobu fue la primera que me ofreció una sonrisa sincera cuando llegué a Hinata

\- Pero ahora es distinto... no solo tienes tu mente fija en alguien, sino que quieres que si alguien se enamore de Shinobu sea realmente sincero

\- Shinobu no merece a alguien que solo busque satisfacer sus deseos sino a alguien que la ame de verdad

\- Eres muy noble Keitaro... otros hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad... ojalá las chicas realmente se den cuenta de quién eres y lo que vales

\- Basta... no me halagues... ya ingresé a la Todai pero ahora... no sé, siento como que eso no es suficiente

\- Creo que asociarte con Seta te abre muchas posibilidades... sobre todo de viajar

\- No lo sé... eso es difícil y... no quisiera alejarme de las chicas...

\- Especialmente de Naru

\- ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!

\- Como sea... si no arriesgas no ganas... si te vas fuera el tiempo que no estudies podrías lograr más experiencia... no confíes tanto en las aulas porque si ingresaste a la universidad es para ser un buen profesional y eso solo lo lograrás haciendo lo que realmente te gusta y ganando experiencia... luego de eso no habrá materia que no puedas realizar

\- Creo... creo que tienes razón... no lo había visto así pero si... tengo ese sueño

\- Eres alguien de metas claras... lo lograrás

\- Gracias... me siento mejor ahora... ¿y tú? ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

\- No sé qué derecho tengo... como dice la canción que ensayamos hoy... soy un perfecto extraño

\- "Perfect Stranger"… ¿de Deep Purple?

\- Si... ya ves... ya vas dominando el inglés

De pronto, de la camioneta de Seta sale una música que Lisandro escucha y se queda absorto

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Eso es... ¡oye! ¡Pásame un violín!

Keitaro lo hace y Lisandro se queda pensativo mientras se ponía el casco de Kaolla

\- Esa es "Tocata"... de Puccini... pero interpretada por Vanessa Mao... a ver

Lisandro comienza a ejecutar el violín a la luz de las estrellas. Keitaro quedó extasiado "no puedo creerlo... lo está interpretando igual... es un prodigio ¿de dónde ha salido?"

Al terminar la pieza, Lisandro se queda con el rostro dirigido hacia el mar y Keitaro le pone la mano al hombro

\- Eres increíble... me gustaría saber de dónde vienes... ¿cómo es que puedes tocar tan buena música?

\- Yo... recordé que esta pieza le gustaba a alguien... creo que me lo recordaste Keitaro

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que era un hombre?

\- Si... creo que sí... es un recuerdo vago pero... creo que se llamaba... Shinji

Keitaro se sonríe. Lo que menos deseaba era despertar nostalgia en alguien de su mismo sexo

\- Mejor me voy a dormir... jeje... espero que no olvides esa pieza mañana... las chicas querrán escucharla... buenas noches

Keitaro se va y Lisandro se queda pensativo "el mar del plasma... Shinji... Mana... y..."

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando una presencia se acerca

\- ¿Motoko?

\- Lisandro...

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Si... no podía dormir y te escuché... bajé a ver quién era y vi a Urashima irse... me gustó esa pieza

\- Gracias

\- ¿Podrías tocarla otra vez?

Lisandro asiente y lo hace, tratando de despertar los recuerdos pero no puede porque su mente se bloquea por las vibraciones de Motoko tan cerca suyo. Al terminar, Motoko se acomoda en la hamaca que había dejado Keitaro

\- Quisiera quedarme aquí... tal vez así me duerma

Lisandro cierra los ojos. Se ajusta el casco y de pronto comienza a interpretar una melodía con el violín. Motoko no dice nada y solo cierra los ojos. Muy pronto aquella dulce melodía la transporta al mundo de los sueños...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Motoko se despertó por el estruendo. Instintivamente coge su espada y se da cuenta que estaba aún en la hamaca "Uhmmm... anoche me quede dormida... un momento... yo estaba dormida en la otra hamaca ¿qué demonios hago aquí? ¡Lisandro!"

Motoko se levanta furiosa y corre a la playa. Ve a Lisandro en la orilla y quería mandarle su matademonios pero se detiene al ver lo que estaba haciendo "Increíble... de modo que ese era el estruendo". Lisandro lanzaba golpes hacia las olas y el mar se abría haciendo surcos. De pronto, Lisandro estira su puño y una lluvia de descargas sale de él pero a cierta distancia dan la vuelta y se dirigen hacia Lisandro

\- ¡Cuidado! - grita Motoko pero en eso ve que la lluvia de descargas son contenidas por Lisandro con movimientos veloces. La descarga se hace más intensa y Lisandro se ve superado para finalmente trazar un surco por la arena. Lisandro se queda así a esperar el agua de mar que mojaba su espalda cuando Motoko llega a él

\- ¿Lisandro?

\- Asu... yo... perdón... eres Motoko

\- ¿Qué hacías?

\- Solo estaba practicando...

\- ¿Me confundiste con otra persona? ¿No es cierto?

\- Yo... no... Solo que me parece que esto lo he vivido antes

Motoko no supo que decir y de pronto recuerda lo sucedido en la residencia Hinata cuando la besó "Iba a decir Asuka... como aquella vez". Quiso encararlo pero se contiene "¿Qué hago? ¿Es que acaso tengo miedo que recuerde quien es la dueña de ese nombre?"

\- Aclárame algo... ¿acaso dormimos juntos en esa hamaca?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Habla! - le dice Motoko poniéndole la punta de la espada en el cuello

\- Aparta eso de mí que yo no soy Keitaro

\- ¡No tienes que decirlo! ¡Al menos Urashima no... !

\- ¡Ajá! Reconoces que Keitaro no es el pervertido que pregonas siempre ¿cómo sería que realmente conozcas a uno?

\- ¡Creo que ya lo tengo enfrente!

\- Te equivocas... te pasaste a mi hamaca diciendo que tenías frío...

\- ¡Imposible!

\- No te obligué a nada...

\- ¡Mentiroso!

Motoko le da un espadazo pero Lisandro detiene la hoja con dos dedos

\- Si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho... ya está visto que no podrías defenderte de mí así que deja de pensar lo que no es

Lisandro deja la espada y se vuelve al mar

\- El problema es que me quedé dormido con el casco de Kaolla puesto... soñé demasiadas cosas y cuando te pasaste a mi hamaca me pareció que repetía una escena del pasado... de algo que es demasiado confuso para mí y el haber practicado aquí fue como una repetición de algo que ya hice antes... y la verdad disfruté el dormir contigo a mi lado Motoko

Motoko quería meter la cabeza en la arena. No estaba acostumbrada a indirectas tan directas y siempre había enfrentado los flirteos a espadazos y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Lisandro se sienta en la orilla y baja la cabeza

\- De pronto es como si tuviera la sensación que aquel pasado es algo terrible que me asusta... cuando trato de pensar en ello siento un dolor muy profundo como si solo tuviera recuerdos tristes... y llego a la conclusión de que es por eso que perdí la memoria... porque es algo a lo que no quiero regresar

Lisandro se vuelve hacia Motoko y le sonríe

\- Keitaro me contó que su vida pasada también fue dura y triste y que con ustedes encontró la felicidad y me pregunto si... yo podré hacer lo mismo... contigo

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no quiero volver a lo que fui sino construir una nueva vida... no sé si tengo derecho a hacerlo en Hinata pero lo que sé es que quiero que tú seas parte de eso

A Motoko se le cae la espada y se queda en estado catatónico mientras mil ideas surcaban por su cabeza que no podían alcanzar un pensamiento coherente. Fue en eso que la pandilla aparece dando gritos

\- ¡Vaya tortolitos! - suena la voz de Mitsune - ¿O debo decir gaviotas? ¿De qué hablan tan temprano?

Mitsune le pone la mano en el hombro a Motoko pero esta corre derribando a Mitsune

\- ¡Noooo! - Motoko se pierde en el interior de la casa y todas se quedan mirándola y luego se vuelven hacia Lisandro

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - le pregunta Naru

\- Nada... solo hablábamos del tiempo

...

El día pasó casi normal. Las chicas ocupadas en sus quehaceres mientras Seta, Keitaro y Lisandro seguían ensayando

\- Esto me parece una locura - dice Keitaro - ¿cómo es que Mitsune anuncia un concierto si aún tocamos como principiantes y aún no sincronizamos?

\- Vamos Keitaro - le dice Seta sonriendo - será divertido... a lo sumo nos arrojarán tomates

\- Creo que Lisandro debería tocar solo... él no desentona

\- No sería lo mismo sin ustedes - dice Lisandro

\- Oye - le dice Keitaro - ¿qué pasó en la mañana? Naru me dice que Motoko no salió de su habitación

\- Vaya... no pensé que le fuera a chocar tanto

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El que me le haya declarado

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Hiciste qué? - le pregunta Seta también sorprendido

\- Lo siento... no pude reprimirlo... es que me sentí tan bien con la idea de quedarme en Hinata que me animé a decirle eso a Motoko

\- ¿Realmente te has enamorado de ella? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- No lo sé... pero me gusta estar con ella y creo que deberíamos intentarlo

\- No le digas eso a Motoko...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te das cuenta? ella es muy segura de sí misma y de lo que hace... no es del tipo de chica que estaría con alguien solo por probar

\- Vaya... creo que la conoces mejor que yo

\- Además a ella le gusta manejar las situaciones... por eso se descontrola frente a su hermana, ¿qué sucederá frente a ti ya que no puede vencerte?

\- Que complicado... no entiendo porque estas cosas son tan complicadas para ustedes... hay que vivir el tiempo que tenemos porque es lo único que tenemos

\- Suena fácil pero no creo que lo sea así de fácil para una chica como Motoko

Continuaron los ensayos y en la noche ya estaban todos reunidos, a excepción de Motoko por lo que Naru va a buscarla

\- ¿Motoko? todos estamos fuera... ¿no vas a venir?

\- No...

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Nada...

\- Vamos Motoko... no me engañas... algo sucede con Lisandro

\- No pasa nada...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué has estado así todo el día?

\- Yo...

De pronto la música suena y Mitsune anunciaba la función mientras Kaolla activaba las luces laser atrayendo a todos los que pasaban quienes comienzan a congregarse

\- Ve Naru... te lo perderás...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tu ventana tiene una buena vista... ¿por qué no la vemos juntas desde aquí?

Naru abre la ventana y se ubica con una expresión tan plácida que Motoko se acerca

\- Naru...

\- Ven siéntate... no tienes que decir nada... solo miremos y escuchemos

Seta, Keitaro y Lisandro empezaron con "Blue Dream" en japonés y luego interpretaron "Perfect Stranger" en inglés... la gente seguía congregándose y hacían gestos de aprobación, sobre todo al ver la maestría con la guitarra

Los temas se sucedían y Lisandro interpreta "Nothing else matters" de Metallica con un solo de guitarra que la gente empezó a aclamarlo y luego interpreta un tema en español llamado "Santa Lucía"... Seta canta una de David Bowie "China Girl" y Keitaro le daba duro a la batería

\- Vaya... así que si tenía un talento... - murmura Naru

\- ¿Realmente estas interesada en ese petimetre? - le pregunta Motoko

\- No digas eso... lo que pasa es que es lindo a veces

\- Quien lo diría...

\- A diferencia claro de Lisandro... que es fuerte, talentoso y encima guapo... tienes suerte Motoko

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? yo no...

\- Motoko... tal vez no sea la más indicada de decirte esto pero creo que no debes reprimir tus sentimientos

Motoko no contesta mientras escuchaba los acordes de "Hotel California" de The Eagles y finalmente Lisandro se manda con un solo de guitarra con un tema en español que dedicó a las chicas de Hinata llamado "Enamorado de un Ángel"...

...

Como la presentación salió bien y Mitsune se disputaba la taquilla con Haruka, Kaolla hizo el gran final haciendo reventar el escenario por lo que Keitaro fue rescatado por las chicas que estaban en primera fila provocando las iras de Naru quien empezó a corretearlo por la playa

\- ¡De modo que por eso te metiste en este asunto de la banda! ¡Para tener a unas idiotas que se soben contigo!

\- ¡No, Naru! ¡No es lo que crees!

La velada terminó con una agradable fogata en la playa y mientras Keitaro seguía firmando autógrafos a unas chiquillas (aparte de pasarle papelitos a Lisandro y Seta para que firmen los suyos mientras Mitsune cobraba comisión), los demás estaban cocinando salchichas y bebiendo alrededor del fuego

\- ¡Fue fantástico! - Mitsune estaba frente a ellos - ¡Creo que a partir de ahora pueden considerarme su representante! ¡Mañana salimos de gira!

\- ¿Estás loca, Kitsune? - le grita Naru - ¿Para que estos pervertidos sean seguidos por un montón de adolescentes idiotas? ¡No lo permitiré!

\- ¡Jaja! - ríe Seta - gracias Mitsune pero... prefiero seguir de arqueólogo... esto ha sido mi debut y despedida

Keitaro aparece sonriente y se sienta al lado de Naru

\- ¡Apártate, cochino! - le empuja esta - ¡seguramente estabas pensando marranadas para venir tan contento y...! ¿qué es esto en tu mejilla?

\- ¡Es pintura de labios! - grita Kaolla - ¡A Keitaro lo besaron!

\- Keitaro... - murmura Shinobu

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Cerdo! ¡Y vienes a lucirlo como si nada!

\- ¡Solo fue un beso inocente! Ayyyy

Ya Naru estaba golpeándolo y mientras Mitsune y Kaolla trataban de sujetar a Naru, Lisandro se va hacia la orilla y Motoko lo sigue

\- Lisandro...

\- Motoko... antes que digas nada lamento haber sido tan directo pero no lo hice por frivolidad... es lo que siento en estos momentos

\- Yo... no sé... todo esto es tan... complicado para mí... no sé qué decir

\- No digas nada si no estás segura... de todos modos seguiremos siendo amigos pero lo que dije sigue en pie

Motoko a su pesar sonríe y Lisandro siente su alegría por lo que le estira la mano

\- Vamos... no quiero que nos extrañen demasiado en la fogata

Motoko le estira la suya cuando un flash la ciega y Motoko se da cuenta que Mitsune les acaba de tomar una foto y se va corriendo. Motoko la persigue y la alcanza en la fogata para revolcarse con ella

\- ¡Dame eso! - le grita

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Motoko se estaba tomando de la mano con Lisandro! ¡Aquí están las pruebas!

Se produce toda una batahola cuando Sara y Kaolla se arrojan sobre el grupo. Lisandro llega y Mutsumi se le acerca

\- Creo que aún no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo

\- ¿Y qué importa Mutsumi o mejor dicho Belldandy? yo creo que tu misión terminó y sería mejor que regreses y dejes a la verdadera Mutsumi

\- Lisandro...

\- No quiero regresar a mi vida de antes... quiero empezar de nuevo aquí... si soy tan malo como dices, lo mejor que le puede pasar a mi mundo es que jamás regrese... siento que hice infeliz a mucha gente y ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar eso... aquí me siento feliz y sé que puedo serlo en Hinata y cerca de Motoko

Mutsumi iba a responder cuando de pronto siente varias presencias que se acercaban. Lisandro calla porque también las siente. Casi de improviso el ruido de las chicas va decayendo cuando aquellas presencias se hacen visibles a la luz de la fogata

Eran tres figuras envueltas en raídos mantos. Motoko se pone de pie y se para entre ellos y las chicas. Seta protege también con su cuerpo a Haruka y Sara

\- Vaya... que alegre velada - dice uno de los recién llegados - pero creo que ya se terminó

\- ¿Quiénes son? - les pregunta Keitaro

\- No te gustaría saberlo niño... pero no te preocupes... no hemos venido por ti sino por él

Su mano señala a Lisandro quien da un paso adelante

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- ¿Qué queremos? interesante pregunta viniendo de alguien que es nuestro enemigo natural

\- ¿Qué?... que... están diciendo...

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en otro idioma así como la contestación de Lisandro

\- ¿Que están hablando? - pregunta Haruka

\- No puedo creerlo - dice Seta - yo tenía razón... están hablando en... griego

Lisandro comienza a pensar en griego "no puede ser... puedo entenderlos..."

\- ¡Les exijo que me digan quienes son!

\- ¿Exiges? no hace falta exigir porque ya lo sabrás y eso será lo último que sepas en tu vida

Las tres figuras se despojan de sus mantos y se dejan ver ante todos

Los tres personajes, dos hombre y una mujer, eran esbeltos y atléticos pero estaban recubiertos por corazas donde los colores se alternaban pero destacaban el brillo de piezas doradas que formaban parte de lo que podrían llamarse armaduras así como las máscaras doradas que cubrían sus rostros

\- Mi nombre es Telémaco - dice uno de los hombres - del signo de Cancer

\- Yo soy Niobe - dice la chica - del signo de Virgo

\- Y yo soy Albiore... del signo de Leo... somos los caballeros defensores de la Fratria de Atenas

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Los defensores de Atenea

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Los defensores de Atenea**

Todos estaban muy impresionados al ver a aquel trío cuyas armaduras resplandecían a la luz del fuego. Lisandro da unos pasos adelante sin saber que decir. Su mente se empezó a llenar de sombras y los recuerdos lejanos del santuario comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza

\- No... Ustedes... son...

\- ¿Vas recordando, enemigo? - le dice Albiore - Supongo que ahora sabrás que es lo que te espera

\- No lo entiendo

\- No hay nada que entender... hemos venido por tu vida y la tomaremos para que nuestro mundo y Atenea estén a salvo

\- ¿Qué dices?

Motoko ni nadie habían entendido el diálogo (a excepción de Seta que sabía algo de griego) pero la chica decide intervenir por lo que desenvaina su espada

\- ¡No dejaré que nos arruinen la velada! ¡Zan Ma Ken!

\- ¡No, Motoko! - exclama Lisandro

Fue tarde. La kendoka se lanzaba contra los tres pero Telémaco solo puso su palma hacia adelante y Motoko se vio impulsada hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente

\- ¡Motoko! - Keitaro corre a atenderla mientras Lisandro encara a los tres

\- ¡Basta! Si quieren tomar mi vida no necesitan hacerlo aquí

\- Tienes razón - le dice Albiore - De acuerdo, será una pelea de caballeros y será... ¿qué te parece en aquella isla que está allá?

\- Este bien

\- Muy bien... te esperamos... te advierto que si huyes, te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo

Los tres se van a una velocidad supersónica que les permite correr sobre el agua. Lisandro siente que ya se van y se acerca a Motoko que era atendida por Keitaro y Naru

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si... solo... me sorprendieron... no volverá a pasar

\- Por supuesto... no los molestarán más... creo que tendré que irme de la fiesta por un momento

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se preocupen... yo regresaré

\- ¿Adónde vas? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- Voy... a dar una vuelta

\- Nada ganas con mentirnos - le dice Seta - Esos sujetos te esperan en aquella islita, ¿verdad?

\- Vaya... me doy cuenta que nos entendió

\- Se algo de griego... al igual que tú

\- Si... ¿Sabe qué? Creo que es hora que me vaya

\- Iremos contigo - le dice Kaolla jalando a Keitaro - ¿Verdad? ¿Chicas?

La verdad es que las chicas estaban cruzadas de brazos con la cabeza baja y expresión seria

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- Están asustadas - dice Lisandro - Y tienen razón... esos sujetos no son como Aoshi y lo saben... esta no es su pelea pero si no voy, no tendría sentido que me quede

\- ¿Qué dices? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- Mi pasado o lo que soy realmente me persigue... amigos... quiero quedarme a vivir con ustedes y si para eso debo de luchar contra esos caballeros, lo haré... no huiré solo para estar de trotamundos y con temor a que me alcancen... solucionaré esto ahora y cada vez que aparezca un nuevo rival lucharé con él... ese será una forma de pagar mi derecho a vivir en Hinata

\- Lisandro - le dice Keitaro - Estamos contigo en esto... eres parte de Hinata ahora pero deberás aprender que nadie afronta nada solo sin que nosotros nos quedemos cruzados de brazos... iremos contigo... al menos los que quieran

\- No insistas Keitaro... se los agradezco pero esto no es un asunto sencillo... déjenme resolverlo a mí

\- ¡No Lisandro! ¡Si quieres vivir en Hinata deberás aceptar nuestras reglas! ¡Somos como los mosqueteros!

\- ¡Es cierto! - dice Kaolla - ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

\- ¡No podríamos dejarte solo chico! - dice Mitsune - ¡Hemos pasado por cosas que ni te imaginas para seguir juntos, incluso por este idiota de Keitaro!

\- Hemos enfrentado incluso a demonios - dice Motoko - No te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente

\- ¡Eso chicas! - agrega Naru - ¡Lisandro es parte de Hinata ahora! ¡Luchemos juntos!

Todas aclaman y solo Mutsumi miraba todo con expresión preocupada y Lisandro se vuelve a Keitaro

\- Eres un buen amigo Keitaro... te lo agradezco

Lisandro le extiende la mano y Keitaro se acerca a estrechársela pero en eso Lisandro retira la mano y le hunde su puño en el estómago de Keitaro quien cae doblado sobre sí mismo sobre la arena. Las chicas se quedan mudas de espanto y Naru corre a atender a Keitaro

\- ¿Por qué? - le reprocha a Lisandro quien estaba impasible - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¡No tenías derecho de golpearlo! - le grita Motoko - ¡Solo queríamos ayudarte!

\- ¡Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda!... cuiden a Keitaro... y no me sigan...

Lisandro corre a velocidad supersónica sobre el agua, emulando a los caballeros mientras las chicas atendían a Keitaro

\- ¡Desgraciado! - aprieta los dientes Mitsune - ¿Por qué tenía que golpearlo?

\- Porque tiene razón... ustedes no ayudarían en nada

La voz provino detrás de ellos y al volverse ven a una figura conocida

\- Yumiko... - dice Motoko

\- Hola... veo que llegué tarde

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Sabes quiénes son esos tipos?

\- Sí y no... Estuvieron en Tokio antes y tuvieron un encuentro con mis compañeros del Yumkatana... los encontré después en el hospital muy lastimados

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- La verdad es que pensé que era uno solamente y ahora sé que son tres... Ganzu, Aru y Kutaro se enfrentaron solo a uno y este los venció a los tres al mismo tiempo con un solo movimiento

\- No puedo creerlo

\- Créelo, Aoyama... y por lo que acabo de ver lo mismo te hicieron a ti y Lisandro tiene razón... esos sujetos son muy poderosos y ustedes no lo ayudarían y podrían salir lastimados... él solo le hizo un favor a tu amigo Keitaro y a todas ustedes

Haruka se dirige a Seta quien aún estaba callado

\- Seta... ¿Tú sabes quiénes son?

\- Creo que sí... solo que pensé que no existían y solo era una leyenda

\- ¿Podrías contarnos? - le dice Naru sentada sobre Keitaro

\- Pues... existe la leyenda de la Fratria de Atenas... la hermandad de los caballeros defensores de Atenea... y por lo que veo, Lisandro tiene una relación con ellos... lo que no entiendo es... por qué lo consideran su enemigo

...

Lisandro llega a la isla en poco tiempo y camina siguiendo sus instintos tras sentir la presencia de los tres caballeros "No lo entiendo... sé exactamente dónde están pese a que no han elevado su poder de pelea"

Lisandro llega a un claro donde los tres caballeros lo esperaban

\- Tardaste mucho... enemigo

\- No los entiendo... no sé quiénes son ni porque me consideran su enemigo... que ustedes existan es algo que no me interesa. ¿Por qué luchar entre nosotros?

\- Tal vez ahora no lo sepas debido a tu amnesia - le dice Albiore - pero no podemos correr riesgos contigo... sabemos a qué has venido y tenemos órdenes de acabar contigo sin mayor dilación

\- ¿De quién?

\- De nuestro Patriarca... pero no estamos aquí para dar explicaciones sino para acabar contigo, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Déjame a mí! - interviene Telémaco de Cáncer - ¡Yo acabaré con él!

Lisandro se pone en guardia mientras Telémaco elevaba su poder de pelea

...

Seta seguía hablándoles de lo que sabía mientras Mutsumi escuchaba intranquila "no puede ser... yo no sabía que existía aquí otro santuario... ¿por qué ellos consideran a Lisandro su enemigo? aunque no es de extrañar porque si sus compañeros de su mundo supieran quien es él realmente también lo considerarían su enemigo... pero, este santuario es distinto... es una organización secreta y esos no eran caballeros dorados pero representan a los signos del zodiaco... parecen poderosos pero no llegan al nivel de un caballero de oro del mundo de Lisandro... si él despierta sus poderes los vencerá pero eso podría ser a costa de su humanidad"

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - dice Naru

\- Ya escuchaste a Lisandro - dice Motoko dando la espalda - Desprecia nuestra ayuda y no la quiere... no tiene caso ir

\- Pero - interviene Shinobu - Ellos... quieren hacerle daño

Motoko no sabe que responder... que Lisandro rechazara su ayuda y que Yumiko les dijera que no servirían de nada había herido su orgullo pero de todos modos estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. En eso, todos ven que Kaolla inflaba un bote

\- ¿Qué haces Kaolla? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- ¿No es obvio? Iré a esa isla... tengo suficientes armas para ayudar a Lisandro e iré así tenga que hacerlo sola... además se olvidó su casco de la memoria, tal vez lo necesite

\- No escuchaste que...

\- ¡Lo que escuché fue que el luchará para quedarse con nosotros y no podemos dejarlo solo así él no quiera nuestra ayuda! ¡Él piensa en todos nosotros y por eso fue a luchar solo! Quiere protegernos pero él no me dirá que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Kaolla hace esfuerzos por poner el bote en el agua y en eso, los brazos de Shinobu comienza a ayudarla. A ellos se unen Mitsune y Naru, lo mismo que Keitaro ya recuperado. Seta le encarga Sara a Haruka y se sube al bote. Motoko las mira y pega un brinco para subirse también

\- Están locos - dice Yumiko - No servirá de nada

\- Si no vas a ayudarnos ya no digas nada mas - le dice Motoko

\- Bah... grupo de tontos... pero no puedo dejarlos solos

Yumiko salta y se posa en el bote... este inmediatamente empieza a hundirse

\- Jeje - ríe Kaolla - Debí haber traído el de mayor capacidad...

...

Lisandro lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques de Telémaco, que parecían venir de todos lados

\- ¡Sombras infernales! - Telémaco estira los brazos y todo parecía oscurecerse alrededor de Lisandro... la oscuridad era tan densa que Lisandro se siente presionado dentro de ella. De pronto eleva su cosmo y quiebra la técnica de Telémaco quien se sorprende

\- Vaya... eres el primero en quebrar mi red de sombras pero déjame decirte que cada uno de nosotros tiene una técnica especial y única... nos costó mucho crearla y eso obedece al duro entrenamiento que tenemos... como no quiero demorar esta pelea, te acabaré con ella

Telémaco se pone frente a Lisandro quien aún no tenía capacidad de reacción. Su oponente eleva su cosmo y prepara su técnica, juntando los brazos sobre los lados de su cuerpo

\- ¡Denso Plasma de las Sombras! - una poderosa descarga oscura se dirige contra Lisandro quien la esquiva usando su mayor velocidad... cae de pie y se prepara para contraatacar pero en eso, la descarga oscura regresa y lo sorprende. Alcanza a protegerse con los brazos pero aun así la descarga lo empuja con violencia y choca contra unas rocas, hundiéndose en ellas

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Esto se acabó! - dice Telémaco triunfante

\- No lo creo - le dice Albiore - mira

Telémaco ve que Lisandro se mueve y comienza a salir de entre las rocas

\- Vaya... resistes bien los golpes pero ya estás muy lastimado para soportar un segundo ataque... ¡Prepárate! ¡Denso Plasma de las Sombras!

El ataque va directo a Lisandro pero este nuevamente lo esquiva. Parecía que sucedería lo de la vez anterior pero Lisandro vuelve a moverse para atacar a Telémaco quien se ve sorprendido por la repentina ráfaga de golpes que se ve obligado a contener. Antes que se diera cuenta, Lisandro salta por encima de él, eludiendo la respuesta de Telémaco. Para el caballero, fue sorpresa al ver a su propia técnica dirigirse hacia él, lo que no puede esquivar pero lo contiene

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! - Los ataques de Lisandro (quien no se da cuenta como sacó esa técnica) van directo a Telémaco que se ve atrapado por dos técnicas... hubieran acabado con el de no ser por Niobe, quien se interpone entre ambos

\- ¡Muralla de Viento! - los ataques de Lisandro chocan contra la barrera creada por Niobe... Lisandro se queda sorprendido porque a su memoria llegan imágenes de la pelea que sostuvo con Kiki de Aries quien usó una técnica similar para detener sus meteoros, por lo que no pudo anticipar el ataque de Niobe quien extrae un abanico de oro y lo agita

\- ¡Ventisca de la Dama de Virgo! - El golpe de aire sacude a Lisandro quien se ve impulsado hacia arriba para luego caer pesadamente. Aquel viento lo había envuelto completamente cortándole la respiración y nublando sus sentidos. Albiore camina hacia el grupo combatiente

\- Eres un idiota Telémaco... tus sombras no pueden confundir a un ciego... y tu Niobe, la próxima vez deja que Telémaco pague las consecuencias de sus errores... Lisandro, eres un buen rival pero no puedes vencernos... nosotros controlamos los seis sentidos que poseen todos los seres vivientes y eso nos permite anticipar cualquier movimiento tuyo y movernos a gran velocidad sin perder el sentido de la pelea... así que aunque Telémaco cometió un error, no podrás vencer a Niobe... puedes acabar con el Niobe, ¿o necesitas ayuda?

\- No te molestes... puedo acabarlo yo misma... prepárate, ser de la oscuridad... prepárate a conocer mi mejor técnica

...

El grupo se había conseguido un yate y se acercaba a la isla

\- Están peleando ya - dice Yumiko - de cualquier forma, llegaremos tarde

\- Confío en que Lisandro resistirá hasta que lleguemos - dice Keitaro

Motoko estaba sentada, apoyada en su espada "¿realmente podremos llegar y ayudar en algo? Lisandro... resiste por favor"

...

\- ¡El ataque de las mil hojas del viento!

Niobe agitaba su abanico generando ráfagas de viento que cortaban todo, más veloces que el viento cortante de Aoshi. Lisandro trata de esquivarlas pero algunas dan en el blanco y lastiman su cuerpo. Lisandro siente que su cosmo se incrementa y que pude elevarlo aún más

\- ¡Te tengo! ¡El ataque de las mil hojas del viento!

\- ¡Excalibur!

Hasta Albiore se sorprendió. La ráfaga cortante de Lisandro arrasa con todo y quiebra el ataque de Niobe quien se trata de proteger con su abanico. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando ven que Lisandro ahora tenía la ventaja pero no ataca

\- ¿Qué? ¿Niobe? - pregunta Albiore

Niobe ve con horror que su abanico se parte en dos... cuando se agacha a contemplar lo que quedaba de su arma, su máscara también se cae, cortada limpiamente

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Superó mi ataque y quebró mis defensas!

Lisandro estaba lastimado pero parecía que podía seguir luchando. Albiore se pone al frente de sus dos compañeros

\- Esta visto que son unos estúpidos confiados... esta vez seré yo quien pelee

Albiore, era evidentemente el más fuerte de los tres y eleva su cosmo

\- No me entretendré contigo ni te tendré contemplaciones... eres más fuerte de lo que creí pero tu suerte se acaba ahora

\- No lo creas... ustedes no son más que un trío de ineptos que presumen de lo que no son

\- Te haré tragar tus palabras

...

Los de Hinata ya llegaban a la orilla y Kaolla con todas sus armas salta del yate y corre hacia donde se escuchaba el jaleo. Motoko corre tras ella mientras Keitaro se hundía en la arena y todas lo pisaban

\- ¡Kaolla! ¡Es peligroso! - le grita Motoko

\- ¡Si no quieres que me pase nada, apúrate!

Ya Lisandro y Albiore iniciaban un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde la mayor fuerza la impone Albiore, además protegido por su armadura. Los golpes se sucedían y ambos mostraban gran velocidad y destreza

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Los meteoros de Lisandro son contenidos por la velocidad de Albiore que los bloquea con sus brazos

\- ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez! ¡Garra de León!

Como una multitud de afiladas garras, las descargas deshacen todo lo que tocan. Kaolla y Motoko llegan en ese momento pero la confusión era tan grande que no acertaba a ver qué pasaba

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Motoko

\- ¡Lisandro está allí! ¿Lo ves?

Lisandro se detiene al esquivar el ataque y lanza también su ataque

\- ¡Excalibur! - Albiore la esquiva y golpea a Lisandro lanzándolo lejos. Este se recupera casi inmediatamente y ambos chocan sus brazos y se mantienen en suspenso

\- Jeje... te felicito... hacía tiempo que no luchaba en serio y cuerpo a cuerpo

\- Eres bueno... pero aún estás lejos para vencerme

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues, te demostraré lo equivocado que estás

Albiore retrocede y eleva su cosmo enormemente. Lisandro también eleva el suyo y se prepara

\- ¡A un solo golpe, Lisandro! ¡Como en los antiguos torneos! ¡Colmillo de León!

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Ambos se traspasan el uno al otro, pero en eso, Lisandro siente que el cuerpo le quema y finalmente cae lastimado y con la ropa hecha jirones. Albiore permanece en pie pero en eso se da cuenta que su armadura esta mellada en varios puntos

\- Vaya... alcanzó a tocarme... de no ser por mi armadura estaría algo lastimado

Niobe y Telémaco se acercan a Albiore

\- Vaya... así que las palmas te las llevaste tú - le dice Telémaco

\- Eso te enseñará a no subestimar a tus rivales... asegúrense que esté muerto... córtenle la cabeza y llevémosla al Patriarca

Los tres saltaron cuando una lluvia de misiles cayó sobre ellos y estallan en el lugar. Los tres ven un artilugio mecánico en forma de tortuga que preparaba más misiles

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - pregunta Niobe

\- Es uno de esos robots que fabrica la mocosa extranjera - dice Albiore - me habían hablado de ella

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ese grupo de tontas?

\- No lo sé - dice Telémaco - pero me alegra... al menos tendremos diversión

Telémaco se lanza sobre Mecha-Tama y la destruye de un solo golpe. Cae en medio de todos y Motoko lo ataca con su espada lanzándole un Zangaken pero Telémaco la esquiva y le sujeta el brazo a Motoko atrayéndola hacia si

\- Eres preciosa muñeca... sería una pena lastimarte

Yumiko acude en su auxilio pero en eso se interpone Niobe quien corta sus cadenas cuando esta se las lanza... Seta lanza una patada voladora contra Telémaco pero este solo la detiene con un dedo y empuja a Seta lejos pero Motoko alcanza a liberarse y Telémaco recibe en la mano una de las bombas de Kaolla lo que lo hace soltarla y esta explota, derribando al caballero. Motoko se prepara para atacar pero en su camino se interpone Albiore quien detiene la espada de Motoko con dos dedos

\- Ya es suficiente - les dice en japonés - no tienen que meterse en esto

\- ¡Tratándose de nuestros amigos si nos metemos! - suena la voz de Naru quien venía al lado de Keitaro armados de garrotes

\- No sean tontos... si quisiéramos lastimarlos ya lo habríamos hecho... más bien deberían agradecérnoslo

\- ¿De qué hablan? - le pregunta Motoko

\- Ese supuesto amigo suyo es en realidad un ser demoniaco que ha venido a destruirnos... tienen suerte de que hayamos venido a tiempo

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - les dice Keitaro

\- ¿No me digas que también te dejaste engañar? Aunque debo reconocer que tuvimos dudas pero después de la pelea que tuvo con Aoshi de los Yumkatana nos convencimos de quien era realmente... tan solo recuerden la maldad que liberó cuando quiso matar a Aoshi

Todas se quedan en silencio ya que recordaron aquello pero Mutsumi se adelanta

\- Vamos... todos sabemos que Lisandro es una buena persona... nos ha ayudado y él quiere quedarse con nosotras porque quiere ser feliz

\- Oh si, claro - dice Telémaco - muy feliz... justamente por eso eligió una residencia femenina para quedarse... ¿Se los dices tú Albiore o se lo digo yo?

\- ¿Decirnos qué? - pregunta Naru

\- Esa criatura que toman como amigo no es humana - les dice Niobe - Su misión aquí es reproducirse y luego, junto con su descendencia, destruirán a la humanidad

Todas se quedan boquiabiertas sin entender ni creer lo que les acababan de decir, todas, menos Kaolla, quien estaba en otras y se había acercado a Lisandro y le pone el casco de la memoria. Niobe se da cuenta y se arroja sobre la chiquilla sacándola de allí

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No dejaré que lo lastimen!

Niobe iba a contestar pero en eso se da cuenta que el cosmo de Lisandro nuevamente estaba activo. Albiore y Telémaco se vuelven hacia el mientras Lisandro se pone de pie. Este levanta la mirada y arroja el casco al suelo

\- Segundo round... - alcanza a decir antes que se desvaneciera de la vista de todos pero fue más por la velocidad con la que se lanza y golpea a Albiore quien sorprendido, no alcanza a reaccionar y es lanzado hacia atrás y estrellado contra las rocas. Telémaco y Niobe se lanzan contra el tratando de golpearlo pero Lisandro detiene todos los ataques para luego dar un gran salto y ubicarse atrás de ellos

\- ¡Denso Plasma de las Sombras!

\- ¡Ventisca de la Dama de Virgo!

Ambos ataques van hacia Lisandro pero increíblemente se detienen a milímetros de Lisandro quien elevaba su cosmo que de pronto cobra forma de un ave, disolviendo las técnicas de sus rivales. Lisandro encoge los brazos y concentra su poder

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! ¡Ave Fénix!

La técnica los coge de sorpresa por lo que son arrastrados por ella. Aun así, Telémaco consigue recuperarse y trata de reaccionar, pero Lisandro ya estaba sobre él y le incrusta su puño en el pecho. La armadura se quiebra y Lisandro lo estrella contra el suelo con gran violencia

\- ¡Telémaco! - Todo había sido cuestión de segundos y Lisandro ya había dejado fuera de combate a Telémaco y Niobe lanza sus ataques de viento pero Lisandro pasa a través de ellos con una expresión siniestra

\- ¡Muralla de Viento! - pese a poner la barrera, Lisandro la atraviesa con su mano y la quiebra, sujetando del cuello a Niobe y levantándola en peso. La chica fue incapaz de soltarse

\- ¡Déjala! - Albiore se incorpora a la batalla y Lisandro arroja a Niobe con violencia contra un árbol y eleva su cosmo para enfrentar a Albiore - ¡Garra de León!

Lisandro esquiva el ataque elevándose y desde ahí contraataca

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! - el ataque esta vez es más rápido y violento y Albiore trata de detenerlo como antes pero se ve superado y finalmente varios meteoros lo impactan, cayendo derribado y con la armadura dañada

\- No... No puede ser... esa técnica... fue distinta

El cosmo de Lisandro seguía incrementándose y Albiore se da cuenta que está a punto de ser derrotado

\- ¡No me ganarás! ¡Por Atenea y por nuestra hermandad protegeré a este mundo!

Albiore hace estallar su cosmo y se lanza contra Lisandro quien trata de esquivarlo elevándose por los aires y Albiore lo sigue, pero finalmente lo alcanza y hay intercambio de golpes pero Lisandro lo contiene con una mano. Albiore trata de liberarse y Lisandro libera su energía y lo atrapa, deshaciendo el brazo de su armadura. Albiore grita por el dolor y Lisandro se precipita a tierra cogiendo a Albiore de la muñeca, arrastrándolo y lo estrella contra el duro suelo, que se deshace por el impacto

\- Caballeros de Atenea - dice Lisandro - Esta pelea... se acabó

Al decir esto, Lisandro se aparta, se sostiene la cabeza para caer pesadamente al suelo

...

Lisandro abre los ojos lentamente y por unos minutos mientras recobraba la conciencia trataba de saber dónde estaba. "Esto huele a hospital, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?". Es cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre y entra una figura femenina que tarda en reconocer

\- ¿Motoko?

\- No... Soy yo

\- Mutsumi... quiero decir... Belldandy

Mutsumi entra con el rostro serio a diferencia de su siempre sonriente y soñadora faz. Era obvio que en ese momento era más Belldandy que Mutsumi

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Dónde están las chicas?

\- En la residencia Hinata... te trajimos de vuelta

\- Pero... no estoy en Hinata

\- No... Estabas muy lastimado y me ofrecí para cuidarte pero veo que estás mejor

\- Si... creo que ya puedo levantarme

Lisandro hace el intento pero Mutsumi le pone la mano suavemente en el hombro

\- No tan rápido... creo que primero debemos hablar

...

El grupo llegaba a Hinata algo maltrecho pero entero. Yumiko se había quedado en el hospital pero por Aoshi y sus demás compañeros aunque aceptó ir a Hinata a disfrutar de un baño. Kaolla refunfuñaba porque hubiera preferido quedarse en el hospital

\- No entiendo a Kaolla - le dice Naru a Keitaro - Pareciera que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasó

\- Creo que para ella solo importa Lisandro - le responde

Todos solo pensaban en bañarse y esa fue la excusa para poder salir del hospital. Cuando Keitaro abre la puerta se queda de una pieza y no se mueve

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, bobo?! - le espeta Naru - ¿qué esperas para entraaa...? ¡Ahhhh!

Sentado en la sala estaba un hombre alto y portando una armadura degustando un vaso de sake

\- Buen sake... siempre he tenido curiosidad por esta bebida japonesa y veo que les gusta mucho ya que encontré una buena provisión... ¿Quién de ustedes es Mitsune?

\- ¡Un caballero! - termina de gritar Naru

Motoko no espera y se lanza con su espada contra el pero nuevamente es detenida por un par de dedos

\- Déjate de violencias muchacha... he venido en son de paz y en plan de tregua, además que mis problemas no son con ustedes

Motoko retrocede y envaina su espada, no solo humillada sino que sabía de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos por acertarle de esa manera a uno de esos sujetos con armaduras

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le pregunta hostilmente

\- Mi nombre es Aquiles de Acuario - les dice poniéndose de pie - Caballero de la fratria de Atenas... a sus pies bellas damas

\- Vaya - le dice Mitsune más confiada - realmente eres más galante que tus compañeros y más fresco también al beberte mi sake

\- ¿Tú eres Mitsune entonces? Ya sabía que una chica de tan buen gusto no dejaría de ser hermosa

Mitsune se sonroja, más aun cuando Aquiles se quita la máscara de oro y el caso dejando ver un rostro bastante agraciado, además de sus largos cabellos. Como no era común ver a un hombre tan bello en la residencia, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas lo que hizo sentir menos a Keitaro y Seta. Es Haruka quien las saca de su estado

\- Que lindo... ¿por qué no nos sentamos todos y degustamos más sake mientras el caballero nos cuenta cómo piensa matar a Lisandro o destruir Hinata? Tal vez nos ayude en la remodelación que tanto necesitamos

\- Ejem... - dice Naru - Haruka tiene razón, ¿acaso has venido a matar a Lisandro?

\- Bueno... para serles sincero, esa es la orden recibida de nuestro Patriarca y es por eso que mis tres compañeros (que ahora están en el hospital) vinieron a buscarlo

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- El Patriarca solo le dio la orden a ellos tres... los signos de Leo, Cáncer y Virgo... aunque sé que esa es la voluntad del Patriarca yo no he recibido una orden directa así que nada tengo que hacer por obedecerla

\- A menos que te lo pidan directamente - le dice Keitaro - ¿También quieres terminar en el hospital?

\- Mi estimado muchacho... déjame decirte algo... en primer lugar, de los doce caballeros del zodiaco, yo soy el menos, como decirlo, "obediente" a las órdenes del Patriarca... estoy seguro que a mi será la última persona a quien le ordenará matar a vuestro amigo... segundo, Albiore, Telémaco y Niobe son los menos fuertes entre nosotros... los caballeros más fuertes son Hércules de Tauro (quien es el más fiel al Patriarca) y yo, vuestro servidor. Aunque su amigo Lisandro es fuerte, no me impresionó... yo pude haber acabado con los tres que me precedieron en un segundo y mandarlos, no al hospital, sino al cementerio

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? - pregunta Seta

\- Pues... como les dije... soy vuestro servidor

\- ¿Qué? - exclaman las chicas

\- Déjenme explicarles... escuché lo que les dijo Albiore sobre Lisandro... esa es la versión que tenemos del Patriarca... la verdad nunca vi al Patriarca tan preocupado cuando supo de su amigo

\- ¿Y cómo lo supo? - pregunta Seta

\- ¿Por quién va a ser? Por ti

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La fratria está en todas partes... hizo demasiadas preguntas y comentó muchas cosas que llegaron a nuestros oídos y a los del Patriarca... todo eso coincide con una vieja profecía

\- ¿Profecía?

\- La llegada de la oscuridad... cuando las dos caras del mismo ser se encuentren... bueno, es muy largo de explicar pero eso es lo que el Patriarca tiene como motivo para matar a vuestro amigo

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunta Haruka

\- Pues... a diferencia de mis compañeros no soy un perrito faldero del Patriarca y quiero saber si vuestro amigo es quien él dice que es... si no es así, lo protegeré

\- Y, ¿si es así? - pregunta Motoko

\- Pues, lo mataré... pero si eso llega a pasar será porque ustedes habrán comprendido que es lo mejor

\- ¡No! - grita Kaolla - ¡Yo jamás aceptaré eso!

\- Cálmate niña... que el malo de la peli no soy yo... les conviene tenerme aquí... si viene alguno de mis compañeros lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse conmigo... además si Lisandro manifiesta algunas intenciones de... como decirlo... "reproducirse"... yo no lo permitiré

Todas se sonrojan y ponen cara de bobas tratando de entender a qué se refería. Haruka si se da cuenta e interviene

\- Mira Aquiles... ni las chicas ni yo necesitamos a alguien que proteja nuestra... inocencia (en ese momento le da un codazo a Seta quien se había sonreído) además este no es un hospicio sino una residencia de señoritas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué diría la gente si vieran que se está llenando de hombres?

\- No se preocupe... puede decir que soy el primo gay de Keitaro o algo parecido... además... pago por lo que recibo

Sin decir más pone un fajo de dólares sobre la mesa y Mitsune se avienta a cogerlo

\- ¡Bienvenido a Hinata! ¡Tendrás el mejor cuarto de esta resi... digo posada para quien pa... digo para quien quiera relajarse un tiempo!

...

Mutsumi pone al tanto a Lisandro de lo sucedido y de lo dicho por Albiore a las chicas

\- Vaya... a menudo mundo me mandaron. ¿Igual me quería matar el santuario de mi mundo?

\- No veas al santuario como un enemigo... ellos no son malos

\- Pero por lo visto ellos creen que yo sí... aunque me imagino que no está muy alejado de la verdad

\- Lisandro... debes tomar una decisión

\- ¿Qué alternativas tengo?

\- Podemos ir a Okinawa... con mi... digo, con la familia de Mutsumi donde podemos continuar con tu recuperación... otra es que te regrese a tu mundo y trates de recuperarte allá

\- ¿No hay una tercera?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me quede en Hinata

\- Tú sabes que los caballeros del santuario vendrán a buscarte

\- Lo mismo será que si voy a Okinawa... solo arriesgaría a tu familia

\- ¿Se trata de Motoko, no es cierto?

\- Si... no quiero dejarla

\- Lisandro... no creo que...

\- Tú me dijiste que podía decidir y yo ya te dije que tal vez lo mejor será no regresar a mi mundo si es que soy tan peligroso

\- Parece que el santuario de aquí piensa lo mismo

\- Los enfrentaré. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

\- No sabemos porque piensan eso...

\- Habrá que averiguarlo

\- No te recomiendo que te inmiscuyas en peleas... eso afectara lo que pretendemos lograr

\- Ya no sé si es lo mismo para ambos... lo que yo quiero lograr es paz y tranquilidad, amar y ser amado... eso es lo que quiero y siento que en Hinata puedo lograrlo... no quiero regresar a mi pasado, Belldandy

\- ¿Aunque... haya quien te ame en tu mundo y que sufrirá sin tu regreso?

\- ¿De quién hablas? ¿De esa tal Asuka? ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Yo... no puedo decírtelo

\- ¡Por favor Mutsumi! ¡Dímelo!

\- No es el tiempo Lisandro... por favor, no insistas. Además no lo sé todo... se comunican conmigo y me dicen lo que quiero saber... me enviaron aquí porque soy quien menos sé de ti así que hay cosas que no podría decirte

Lisandro suspira y se tranquiliza

\- De acuerdo Belldandy... que sea como dices pero regresaré a Hinata hoy mismo así que al menos ayúdame en eso

...

Cuando Lisandro regresó a Hinata le pareció más que silenciosa. Mutsumi volvía a ensayar su sonrisa cándida para poder entrar. Desde arriba, en el ático, la reunión de los Hinata discutía sobre la propuesta de Aquiles. Este estaba con Seta y Haruka en el café

\- ¿Y bien? - dice Mitsune - ¿que deciden?

\- Creo que es buena idea que Aquiles se quede - dice Naru

\- ¿Y por qué? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Ya escuchaste... si Lisandro quiere reproducirse, él nos protegerá

\- No creo que...

\- ¡Basta! - exclama Motoko - lo que yo creo es que ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí y es más... Keitaro debería ser aislado también

\- Vaya Motoko - le dice Mitsune - y antes defendías a Lisandro

La verdad es que Motoko estaba más que preocupada... no recordaba que había pasado esa noche en la hamaca y temía que las advertencias de Aquiles se hayan cumplido en ella

\- No podemos echar a Lisandro - dice Kaolla - yo no creo en eso que me dijeron... además, que de malo tendría

\- ¡Kaolla! - le grita Naru - ¡No digas eso!

\- Vamos... hasta puede gustarnos. ¿No se imaginan ustedes de mamás?

Todas se ponen a imaginar y se le desorbitan los ojos. "En lugar de residencia Hinata sería guardería Hinata" piensa Naru "¡Noooo!"

\- ¡Ya basta, Kaolla! - le dice Shinobu - yo creo que hasta Aquiles le está dando una oportunidad a Lisandro, ¿por qué no nosotros que somos sus amigos?

\- Tienes razón, Shinobu - dice Keitaro - solo hay que estar atentos y pues... debemos actuar como siempre

\- ¡Hola! - se asoma la cabeza de Mutsumi haciendo que todos griten y corran por la habitación - ¡que divertido! ¿Puedo jugar también?

\- ¿Mutsumi? - dice Naru dándose cuenta - ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que...

\- Jojo... vengo del hospital... traje a Lisandro conmigo

\- Eh... jeje... ¿Y dónde está?

\- Aquí - Lisandro se asoma - Hola... ya estoy de vuelta

A todos les cae una gota de sudor frío mientras Lisandro sube

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - le dice Mitsune al oído a Naru - Nos tiene acorraladas

Naru actúa y empuja a Keitaro sobre Lisandro y ambos caen, momento aprovechado para que todas bajen

\- ¡Gusto de verte! - le dice Naru mientras saltaba - Con tu permiso... tengo que... ¡ir al baño!

\- ¡Y nosotras también! - dicen Shinobu y Mitsune siguiendo a Naru... solo quedan Kaolla, Mutsumi y Motoko, además de Keitaro que ya se ponía de pie. La primera se le cuelga a Lisandro mientras Motoko solo lo queda mirando

\- Ya Kaolla... gracias por la bienvenida... ¿Motoko? ¿Te sucede algo?

Motoko no contesta y baja orgullosamente sin mirar atrás

\- ¿Qué pasa con todas? - pregunta Lisandro - Cualquiera diría que no les ha agradado tenerme de vuelta

\- Es que piensan que las quieres hacer las madres de tus hijos - le dice Kaolla divertida - Puedes contar conmigo para eso

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Kaolla! - la hace callar Keitaro pero Lisandro le pone la mano al hombro

\- Será mejor que me expliques tú, Keitaro. ¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estaba en el hospital?

Keitaro se pone la mano a la nuca y se sonríe

\- Jeje... creo que mejor será que te diga la verdad

...

Haruka, Seta y Aquiles se tomaban un café en la cafetería de la Urashima cuando irrumpe Lisandro mientras Keitaro y Kaolla lo sujetaban de los brazos inútilmente

\- Vaya... así que ya estás aquí - le dice Aquiles sin levantarse pero Haruka brinca como un resorte

\- ¡Si van a pelear háganlo afuera y bien lejos de aquí!

\- Calma, calma - dice Aquiles - no creo que mi dilecto amigo y yo recurramos a la violencia

Lisandro no parecía muy contento y aún jalado por Keitaro y Kaolla se acerca a Aquiles

\- Así que también eres un caballero

\- Veo que tus amigos te lo han explicado todo

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

\- Mis intenciones ya las dije y espero que el Patriarca se equivoque... solo así estarás a salvo

\- Sobre las opiniones de tu Patriarca conversaremos después ya que eso y que vengan tus amigos es lo que menos me importa... ¿qué significa eso que le dijiste a las chicas sobre que quiero hacerlas madres?

\- ¡Jaja! Era de esperar que eso sea lo que más les preocupe a ellas... pues, eso es en realidad parte del concepto que tiene la Fratria de Atenas sobre ti... según la leyenda, el ser de la oscuridad vendrá a destruir el santuario y también a que su descendencia domine la tierra... creo que había algo más sobre "los mejores vientres" pero creo que no viene al caso

\- ¿Quieres decir que les dijiste a mis amigas que mis intenciones son tener hijos con ellas y que estarás aquí para cuidarlas? ¡Excelente excusa para aprovecharse de jovencitas asustadas!

\- No te equivoques amigo... yo no necesito excusas tan tontas para acostarme con la chica que me guste... no perdamos el tiempo en más discusiones... tú no decides quien se queda aquí y quién no... son ellos y ya decidieron. Tendrás que aguantarme y te aseguro que yo no soy como Albiore, Niobe y Telémaco, así que, por tu bien será mejor que nos llevemos bien y créelo cuando te digo que tu vida depende de ello

...

Así pasó una semana desde que Aquiles llegó a la residencia. Claro, como había pagado muy bien su estancia, no hacía nada de trabajo en todo el día y pasaba el rato entre el baño y una habitación que se le habilitó como gimnasio, para complacencia de las chicas que podían verlo lucir su físico

Aunque había trastocado la rutina de Hinata, las chicas no parecían muy afectadas por ello, a excepción de Motoko, que lucía bastante seria y algo ida. Lisandro no había podido acercársele ya que lo había evitado de mil modos. Las demás chicas también lo habían evitado pero de una u otra manera habían intercambiado palabras

Lisandro se sentía incómodo. Su relación con las chicas ya no era la misma de antes y los dos últimos días se la pasó sobre el tejado tocando algo de guitarra. Fue cuando cantó la canción "Runaway Train" que sintió un vuelco en el corazón "no lo sé... siento como si realmente yo hubiera perdido un hijo... como dice la canción". De pronto algo distrae su atención

\- No deberías subir aquí... a la verdadera Mutsumi le daba vértigo

\- Lo sé - dice Mutsumi - por eso te pediría que no te la pasaras todo el día aquí

\- Es la única manera de olvidarme un momento de los problemas... al menos Kaolla puede verme cuando llega de su instituto y así puedo seguirme olvidando de los problemas

\- Cuando dices "problemas"… ¿te refieres a Motoko? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? No la entiendo...

\- Puedo hacerlo por ti

\- Ya no quiero que te metas y te ocupes más de Mutsumi ya que por estar mirándome la estás haciendo perder clase... además está Aquiles y lo que las chicas creen de mi

\- Las chicas no creen nada... solo están nerviosas

Fue en eso que Lisandro se lanza sobre Mutsumi y ambos caen de la azotea antes de que esta reciba un impacto. Lisandro cae con Mutsumi en brazos y una figura aparece frente a ellos. Keitaro sale de la residencia y ve que Lisandro sostenía a Mutsumi mientras alguien le cerraba el paso

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Un caballero!

Ciertamente. Un sujeto enfundado en una armadura plateada con adornos dorados estaba allí, elevando su cosmo de batalla

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Mi nombre es Paris del signo de Aries, caballero de la orden sagrada de Atenea... he venido a destruirte

En ese momento, Kaolla, Shinobu y Motoko llegaban a la residencia y ven la escena. Mutsumi baja de los brazos de Lisandro y este la pone detrás de él

\- Ve adentro Mutsumi... este sujeto es más poderoso que los anteriores

\- No pelees Lisandro... No sabemos...

\- No hay más remedio. ¡Vete!

Lisandro se pone en posición de lucha pero antes de esta se inicie, aparece Aquiles, sin armadura y en actitud despreocupada

\- Vaya... pero si es mi viejo amigo Paris... ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¿Aquiles? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? El Patriarca me ordenó acabar con este sujeto y tú estás sobrando

\- No lo creo... la verdad es que quien está sobrando eres tú... aquí no se te precisa y le puedes decir al Patriarca que he tomado este asunto en mis manos

\- ¡No tienes autoridad para... !

\- No me irrites más, Paris... interrumpiste mi descanso y eso siempre me pone de mal humor... yo he decidido poner en observación a este muchacho para saber si es realmente el señalado de la profecía

\- No eres nadie para cuestionar las decisiones ni las órdenes del Patriarca

\- Y tú no eres nadie para discutir las mías... ¿por qué no te vas a seguir besándole los pies al Patriarca y dejas que me encargue de esto?

\- Maldito arrogante... sabes que si recibo una orden del Patriarca no descansaré hasta cumplirla

\- A este paso descansarás pero para siempre... estás en desventaja... ¿No aprendiste nada en las clases de táctica y estrategia? solo te sacrificarás inútilmente

\- Yo no diría eso... - suena una voz algo fina

Un sujeto aparece, también vestido de armadura amatista con líneas doradas

\- ¿Tú aquí? - pregunta Aquiles sorprendido

\- Mi querido Aquiles... sabes que mi predilección por ti me hace estar al tanto de tus movimientos... yo, Patroclo de Capricornio no dudé en venir a buscarte a Japón... me decepciona verte en una residencia femenina rodeado de chicas... creí que tenías mejores gustos

\- ¿Acaso has venido a seguir martirizándome con tus tonterías?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, mi querido Aquiles! Solo que no quiero que estas niñas sean las únicas en disfrutar de tus atractivos

Mitsune, que ya se había unido al grupo, le murmura en el oído a Motoko

\- ¿Me parece o este tipo es medio raro?

\- Es imposible... son guerreros

Paris golpea el piso con el pie

\- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Patroclo... aunque me alegro que estés aquí, deberías de comportarte como un verdadero caballero al servicio del Patriarca... en nombre de él te ordeno que acabes con Aquiles mientras yo destruyo a ese sujeto llamado Lisandro

\- Eres muy escandaloso Paris... eres bello pero mi Aquiles es divino... no creo que puedas ordenarme

\- ¿Es que acaso este lugar se ha convertido en un nido de traidores?

\- Querido Paris - le vuelve a decir Patroclo - ya deberías saber que las órdenes del Patriarca me valen tanto como la carabina de Ambrosio ¿Acaso no recuerdas que él me prohibió presentarme en Atenas? Aunque el título de caballero no me lo pudo quitar... si he venido aquí es para apoyar a mi divino Aquiles así que... sigues estando en desventaja

Paris se da cuenta que su misión sería un suicidio "no podré contra Aquiles si es apoyado por Patroclo que es tan fuerte como yo... y ese sujeto Lisandro es también poderoso... esquivó mi ataque con facilidad"

\- De acuerdo... ustedes ganan por ahora... pero el Patriarca sabrá de esta traición y lo lamentarán

Paris se va a gran velocidad mientras Patroclo se acercaba a Lisandro

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Lisandro... no estás nada mal... creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien... espero que mi Aquiles no sea celoso

...

Todos en la sala asistían a la presentación de Patroclo quien lucía su verbo florido. Al quitarse el casco, las chicas vieron que era tan bello como Aquiles... la única diferencia es que él era...

\- ¡¿Gay?! ¿Es una broma? - exclamaba Naru

\- Ninguna broma querida... soy un mariquita hecho y derecho a mucha honra, ¿sabes?

\- Eso es imposible - murmura Motoko - un verdadero guerrero...

Su comentario se detiene cuando Patroclo ya estaba a su costado sujetándole los hombros y poniendo su rostro pegado al de ella. El movimiento fue tan veloz que nadie pudo darse cuenta hasta que él ya estaba al lado de la kendoka

\- No seas tan prejuiciosa querida... ¿Has oído hablar de la falange sagrada tebana? Lo integraban 300 mariquitas y hace 2300 años ellos ganaron la batalla de Leuctra al mejor ejército del mundo en ese entonces y cambiaron la historia de Grecia ¿Es que en Japón no hay una buena educación?... haciendo un alto... que hermoso cutis tienes

\- Que desperdicio - le murmura Mitsune a Naru - y encima está enamorado de Aquiles y ni me atrevería a hacerle la lucha

\- ¿A qué has venido Patroclo? - le pregunta Aquiles

\- Vamos. ¿No fui claro afuera? Te apoyaré en esto, Aquiles... sabes que necesitas mi ayuda ya que ahora estas en abierta confrontación con el Patriarca... además, tengo curiosidad de saber que le has visto a este lindo chico...

\- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte también a estarme observando? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Claro que si... pero no te molestaré... claro, a menos que tú quieras

Todos sudaban la gota gorda cuando Mutsumi se da cuenta que Motoko se ha retirado. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se retira también y va a buscarla

...

Motoko estaba sentada en su cuarto y sostenía algo en su mano con expresión preocupada y con la mano sobre la frente. Tiene un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Mutsumi con su sonrisa inocente

\- Motoko...

\- Mutsumi... por favor... quiero estar sola

\- Motoko... ¿qué te pasa? siempre estás seria y ya casi ni entrenas y sabes que es importante que entrenes

\- ¿Para qué? Tenemos un caballero más... no me necesitan y yo no soy de gran ayuda en esos combates

\- No digas eso... todos te apreciamos y te queremos... especialmente...

\- No digas que Lisandro... no quiero escuchar su nombre

\- Pero tú le gustas...y me parece que a ti también

A Motoko se le caen algunas lágrimas y Mutsumi la abraza

\- Vamos Motoko… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Y qué es esto?

\- No lo veas... por favor

\- Motoko... esto se parece a...

Motoko se pone de pie ruborizada y Mutsumi contempla aquel objeto

\- No se lo digas a las chicas... por favor

Por un momento, Mutsumi dejo de ser tal para ser Belldandy y le pregunta algo alarmada

\- ¿Por qué te estás haciendo un test de embarazo? ¿Es que acaso...?

\- ¡No lo sé! Aquella noche en la playa amanecí con Lisandro en la hamaca... no recuerdo que pasó

\- ¿Estabas borracha?

\- ¡No! No recuerdo nada pero estaba sobria... la verdad es que no me preocupé pero tras escuchar a Albiore y luego a Aquiles me asusté... sé que estaba algo paranoica pero ya estoy más tranquila... salió negativo... jaja... quien lo hubiera imaginado... si mi hermana me viera

\- Motoko...

\- Bueno... creo que podré dar la cara ahora... tenía vergüenza pero ya no hay motivo

\- Motoko... no esperaste el tiempo suficiente para que veas el resultado

Motoko se vuelve lentamente y observa el tubo que Mutsumi sostenía en la mano y su corazón dio un vuelco

El color del reactivo había cambiado...

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. La decisión de Motoko

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **La decisión de Motoko**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando mientras esperaban a que los caballeros se les unieran, pero esta vez ni siquiera Lisandro había bajado y el único hombre que estaba con ellas era Keitaro

\- Como en los viejos tiempos - dice Mitsune - todos estamos desayunando juntos como antes... me pregunto cuando volveremos a la normalidad

\- Supongo que cuando se resuelva el misterio de Lisandro - dice Naru

\- Aun falta Motoko - añade Keitaro

\- La vi rara anoche - dice Mitsune - parece que algo le preocupa

En eso, Motoko hace su ingreso y se sienta en la mesa como si fuera una autómata. Sin decir nada se echa el café y comienza a ponerse una tras otra cucharadas de azúcar pero con la mirada perdida

\- ¿Motoko? - le llama Naru

La kendoka solo la mira con una sonrisa estúpida

\- ¡¿Wa?

\- ¿Te... pasa algo?

\- Wa... ja...ja

Kaolla ya se le había colgado de los cabellos pero Motoko parecía no sentirlo y se toma su café rebosante de azúcar y luego se levanta y se va diciendo "wajaja" lo que deja desconcertada a la propia Kaolla

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Naru

\- No lo sé - dice Mitsune guiñando un ojo - Tal vez... solo sea el amor

...

Motoko salió de la residencia como yendo al instituto pero al final se quedó a medio camino. Ya había vuelto a la realidad y se sentó en la primera banca que vio. El tranvía pasó y ella no lo tomó y siguió sentada dejando pasar el tiempo. Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a medida que iba cayendo en cuenta de cuál era su situación

Mutsumi ya estaba sentada a su lado sin decir nada y esperó a que Motoko pudiera decirle algo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta Motoko -¿Me seguiste?

\- Esperaba que te quedaras aquí... ¿cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo he de sentirme?... si me quedara algo de dignidad me haría el seppuku

\- No hables así... no sería una salida

\- La verdad, esa sería una mejor salida

\- ¿Has pensado hablar esto con... ?

\- Ni lo menciones...

\- Yo podría...

\- ¡No!... por favor Mutsumi... jamás te he pedido nada... no lo digas a nadie... prométemelo

\- Motoko... no creo que...

\- ¡Promételo!

\- Está bien... te lo prometo, pero tú prométeme que no harás nada tonto... y que hablaremos de esto hasta encontrar una solución juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Motoko asiente pero aún las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

...

Era una habitación grande y adornada con motivos clásicos y de pie, se encontraban cuatro caballeros, vestidos de armaduras con ornamentos dorados. Al rato aparece una figura magníficamente ataviada y cubierto con una máscara oscura. Esta se sienta en un sillón finamente decorado y contempla a los caballeros

\- Explícame esto de nuevo, Paris... que aún me niego a creerlo

\- Maestro... yo...

\- Te di una orden y no solo no la cumpliste sino que además vienes a decirme que los traidores Aquiles y Patroclo se han puesto de lado de aquel demonio y te sacaron de allí como un perro apaleado

\- Maestro, no tenía sentido luchar... estaba en desventaja

\- ¡Silencio! No solo tengo que soportar la incompetencia de Niobe, Telémaco y Albiore sino además tu incapacidad de manejar problemas así como la traición de caballeros que deben su lealtad a la Fratria... por lo pronto, advierto que esos tres fracasados no volverán a poner un pie en Atenas y ese será el castigo para los que fracasen

\- Déjeme ir, maestro - suena una voz y una gigantesca figura hace su ingreso - Yo acabaré con los traidores y con aquel demonio que amenaza destruirnos

\- Sé que puedo contar contigo Hércules de Tauro... pero no precisamos enviar aún al caballero más poderoso y los demás deben demostrar que son dignos de portar las armaduras sagradas... es por eso que ahora irá nuevamente Paris para que remedio su error y lo acompañarán Casiopea de Libra e Ícaro de Escorpio... tienen dos días para prepararse y espero que regresen con la cabeza del demonio y de los traidores... retírense

Paris, Casiopea e Ícaro se retiran y quedan Hércules y el otro caballero restante llamado Héctor de Sagitario, también leal al Patriarca

\- Debió enviarme a mí - dice Hércules - Yo puedo acabar con los traidores

\- No discutas mis órdenes Hércules... yo sé lo que hago y te necesito aquí...además tengo otros planes que he concebido con la información que he recibido

El Patriarca dirige su mirada hacia Héctor quien responde con una reverencia

...

Lisandro estaba solo en el tejado, alistando los materiales para repararlo esperando a Keitaro. Él estaba preocupado por la actitud de las chicas y especialmente de Motoko con quien ya hacía una semana que no hablaba

No tardó Keitaro en venir con los materiales que faltaban y empezaron a trabajar casi en silencio ya que solo hablaban de trabajo

-¿Keitaro?

\- Si...

\- ¿Tú también crees lo que dijo Aquiles?

\- No... No lo sé

\- Dijiste que era parte de Hinata también...

\- Si... y después me golpeaste

\- Lo siento... no te pedí disculpas por ello y yo quería...

\- Protegernos... lo sé... no te preocupes y sí, yo sigo pensando que eres parte de aquí

\- Gracias pero es que... quería hablarte sobre algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se trata de Motoko... yo... me le declaré en la playa, antes de que vinieran los caballeros

\- ¿Qué? A poco es por eso que actúa raro... esta mañana parecía en otro mundo

\- ¿Así? Como no he hablado con ella desde entonces... y no me da la oportunidad con todo lo que ha pasado

\- ¿Realmente te gusta?

\- Si... yo... yo siento que puedo ser feliz con ella... que pese a las diferencias nos entendemos y... bueno, no lo sé... no me quiero hacer ilusiones con todo lo que ha pasado

\- ¿Te dijo que no?

\- No... Ni si... y la verdad tengo miedo de preguntárselo nuevamente

\- Vaya... me sucede lo mismo que con Naru... las mujeres son muy indecisas... pero me sorprende más que te de miedo preguntarle... si no le tienes miedo a los caballeros atenienses

\- Estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea con tal de quedarme aquí... con ustedes y con Motoko... no me importan los caballeros... ni el Patriarca ni nada... protegeré a Hinata y a todos ustedes

\- Vaya… que ánimos - suena una voz y aparecen Aquiles y Patroclo en la azotea - supongo que serás capaz de afrontar la reparación de la azotea

\- Eso estoy haciendo - responde Lisandro indiferente - si quieren ayudar...

\- Lo haremos siempre y cuando no maltrate mis uñas - dice Patroclo

\- Pues, mientras te limas las uñas podrás contarme que se traen entre manos

...

Ya era la tarde y las chicas (a excepción de Motoko y Mutsumi) disfrutaban de un baño después de que Kitsune había organizado un espectáculo con los chicos trabajando y cobrando por alquilar sus prismáticos

\- Debería darte vergüenza, Kitsune - le dice Naru - Hacer que Shinobu y Sara vean eso motivadas por tu lascivia

\- ¡Jaja! Vamos Naru... hasta tú disfrutaste el espectáculo y creo que Sara tiene más experiencia que tú

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una pervertida!

\- ¿Verdad que Keitaro se veía hecho un pelele al lado de los caballeros? - ríe Kaolla

\- ¡No digas eso, Kaolla! - le reclama Shinobu - Keitaro es lindo...

\- Mi papá es más lindo - añade Sara

En eso se abre la puerta del baño y todas gritan al ver entrar a uno de los caballeros

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Largo de aquí! - le grita Naru

\- Vamos, queridas - les dice Patroclo que no era otro más que él - no tienen nada que no conozca y envidie... solo quería decirles si me pueden prestar este hermoso kimono para esta noche

Todas se ponen coloradas y les cae una gota de la cabeza cuando Patroclo luce el kimono de Naru

\- ¡Eso es mío!

\- Ya lo sé, querida... por eso vine a pedírtelo, ¿verdad que me queda divino? Quiero lucir exótica esta noche...

\- ¡Qué horror! ¡Los hombres no usan kimono!

\- No digas eso... si parte de su cultura permite estas manifestaciones. ¿acaso no conocen el kabuki?

\- De acuerdo - le dice Naru - Te lo presto, pero sal de aquí... el que seas gay no hace que no sigas siendo un hombre

Patroclo empieza a retirarse pero Naru lo llama

\- Patroclo... antes que te vayas, dime una cosa... ¿qué persiguen Aquiles y tú?

El caballero se vuelve a ellas y les sonríe

\- ¿Por qué tan interesada ahora?

\- Pues... ustedes están aquí y esta es nuestra casa... merecemos saber la verdad

\- Tienes razón querida... les contaré lo que sé pero con una condición

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me pueda bañar con ustedes... traigo unos pelos de espanto y no tengo ganas de meterme en ese infame barril al que llaman baño de hombres

...

En el "infame barril" estaban Lisandro, Keitaro y Aquiles, tratando de relajarse después del trabajo. Aquiles lucía sereno pero Keitaro miraba a Lisandro quien estaba serio

\- Supongo que podemos aprovechar estas circunstancias para que me aclares unas cosas, Aquiles - le dice Lisandro

\- Tal vez... ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Vamos por partes. ¿Qué dice la profecía?

\- Es tan antigua como nuestra orden... durante siglos hemos sido una organización secreta destinada a proteger los misterios de la diosa Atenea y el santuario... antes de que la diosa regresara al mundo de los dioses nos confirió la protección de este mundo y nos reveló que algún día "cuando las dos caras del mismo ser se encuentren, el mundo será sumido en la más abyecta oscuridad"

\- ¿Y cómo sabrán eso? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Por las señales que hablan del "ser que sin ser del santuario consagrado a la diosa proviene de él y consagrado a la diosa"

\- ¿Atenea no podía ser más clara? - vuelve a preguntar Keitaro

\- No me lo digas a mí... yo no escribí la profecía

\- ¿Y por qué piensan que soy yo? - pregunta Lisandro

...

\- Porque la profecía también dice "Revelara los misterios del santuario sin conocerlos en donde nace el sol"

Patroclo estaba en el estanque lavándose el cabello mientras le contaba a las chicas sobre la profecía

\- No hace falta ser adivino para saber que habla de Japón - dice Naru - ¿pero por qué creen que es Lisandro?

\- Por los misterios del santuario querida... parte de esos misterios son el poder que él tiene... solo los bendecidos por las armaduras sagradas con las cuales hemos sido ungidos podemos tener esos poderes y Lisandro los ha manifestado y él no es un caballero de la orden...

\- ¿Acaso solo ustedes pueden tener esos poderes? - pregunta Mitsune

\- Solo la formación que te da la orden de Atenea puede permitirte desarrollar esos poderes y esas técnicas... las armaduras amplifican ese poder y son la mejor protección... Lisandro ha derrotado a tres caballeros de Atenea aquí en Japón... la profecía se aplica a él

\- ¿Y dónde está la parte que se refiere con él de reproducirse en su bendita profecía?

La voz sonó fuera del estanque y todos ven a Motoko entrar a él aún vestida

...

\- "El ser que buscará descendencia dejará su semilla en aquellas que considere dignas de llevarla... su semilla germinará más poderosa y el bien y el mal será su balanza" - añade Aquiles

\- Creo que eso si fue claro - añade Keitaro

\- ¡Un momento! - reclama Lisandro - reconozco que como hombre me gustaría estar con una chica pero jamás le haría eso a las chicas de Hinata contra su voluntad... ¡y mucho menos para hacerlas madres!

\- No digo nada - dice Aquiles - solo te cuento lo que dice la profecía... si creyera en ella ya te habría matado pero en cambio te he estado observando

\- ¿Acaso crees que me transformaré en una especie de monstruo y seré una amenaza para con todos los de la residencia?

...

\- Bueno... tal vez las enamore o controle sus mentes... no creo que se convierta en sátiro y las persiga por la casa

Todas sudan al imaginarse a Lisandro persiguiéndolas a cada una o controlándolas para que... "¡qué horror!" piensa Naru, mientras Shinobu se tapa la cara con las manos... Kaolla piensa "¿a qué sabrá eso?" "que suerte... en estos momentos es cuando conviene ser niña" piensa Sara y Mitsune se sonríe "bueno... con tal que sea después de unas copas"

\- No creo que será así chicas - añade Mutsumi que hace su aparición - Lisandro no es capaz de...

Mutsumi calla porque Motoko estaba allí. Patroclo sonríe y se sigue alisando el pelo

\- Queridas... creo más bien que será de una manera más sutil a no ser que todas quieran formar parte de un harem... supongo que si fuera Lisandro lo haría a escondidas y si es él a quien señala la profecía, tal vez una de ustedes esté ya en la dulce espera

\- ¿Y si fuera así? - Motoko pregunta bruscamente - ¿qué harían ustedes?

\- Pues... supongo que tendríamos que impedir ese nacimiento... no me preguntes como pero supongo que eso deberemos hacer

Motoko se pone de pie y se va sin decir nada. Todas se miraron extrañadas y Patroclo al verla irse frunce el ceño

...

\- Bueno... yo no he hecho nada con nadie ni lo pienso hacer, así que no creo que tengan que preocuparse al respecto

Lisandro le hablaba así a Aquiles mientras Keitaro empezaba a sentirse intranquilo "de solo pensar que Lisandro podría ser capaz de eso... ahora siento alivio que Aquiles esté aquí"

\- ¿Y qué hay con el Patriarca? - pregunta Lisandro

\- El Patriarca... alguien a quien debemos tomar en cuenta... no sé cuál será su próximo movimiento pero debe de estarlo preparando

\- ¿Por qué te le opones? ¿Qué ganas tú con ello?

\- Amigo... deberías estar agradecido de esto o a estas alturas tú estarías muerto

\- No le temo a tu Patriarca... ni siquiera a ti... no creo que tu posición sea tan altruista... ni a ti ni a Patroclo les simpatiza el Patriarca, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? El Patriarca es un arrogante y tirano que ha degradado nuestra orden... nadie sabe de dónde salió, solo que nuestro anterior Patriarca, antes de morir lo presentó a los caballeros del zodiaco como el nuevo Patriarca

\- ¿Cómo lo eligió?

\- Yo que sé... para serte franco, no sabemos mucho de los movimientos de la orden o como opera realmente... la misión del Patriarca no es solo dirigir la orden sino nombrar a todos los caballeros del zodiaco que son elegidos de acuerdo al criterio del Patriarca... recién allí nos enteramos algo más sobre los misterios de la orden pero ni siquiera yo conozco a todos los miembros... eso solo lo sabe el Patriarca y sus sucesores... supongo que lo eligió entre los miembros que no conocemos

\- Tú y Patroclo fueron elegidos por el anterior Patriarca, ¿no es cierto?

...

\- Así es - decía Patroclo - Pero no sé porque el Patriarca actual desde un principio demostró que ni yo ni mi Aquiles le éramos simpáticos... antes, el caballero más cercano al anterior Patriarca era Aquiles... pero ahora lo es Hércules. Eso era un gran honor que le fue arrebatado a él y por eso...

\- Te peleaste con el nuevo Patriarca - le dice Mitsune - Eso se llama amor

\- Le dije unas cuantas verdades... aunque ya desde antes ha actuado de una manera déspota y bueno... sé que sus caballeros más leales han actuado para defender los intereses personales del Patriarca y eso no estaba permitido

\- ¿Y no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente? - pregunta Naru

\- Querida... eso es imposible... dentro de la orden, aquellos que están por debajo de él pueden ser suprimidos así que obedecen por temor... solo los caballeros del zodiaco pueden deponerlo pero mientras siga respaldado por los 8 caballeros restantes, ni Aquiles ni yo podemos amenazar su posición

\- Un momento - dice Naru - ¿dijiste ocho? ¿Es que los signos del zodiaco no son...?

...

\- Como te dije - hablaba Aquiles - el Patriarca se encarga de elegir a los caballeros del zodiaco y eso es producto de una selección muy rigurosa que solo el Patriarca realiza... en la época del anterior Patriarca, se habían nombrado siete caballeros, cifra récord hasta donde se recuerde... nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca de los doce pero con el nuevo Patriarca aparecen tres más y con ellos ya somos diez

\- ¿Quiénes faltan? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Los signos de Géminis y Piscis... eso también me hace dudar de la profecía

\- ¿Qué?

...

"Los doce signos reunidos marcarán el despertar de la armadura de oro" - añade Patroclo - mientras no se reúnan los doce signos (y créanme que desde que se formó la orden, los signos del zodiaco no han sido completados), la profecía no puede cumplirse

\- ¿Armadura de oro? - pregunta Mutsumi

\- Si... es la armadura sagrada más poderosa y que es custodiada por los doce signos del zodiaco... solo despertará cuando las doce armaduras se hayan reunido para ser vestida solo por el Patriarca... es la ambición de todo Patriarca

"No puede ser" piensa Belldandy "si existe una armadura de oro, eso quiere decir que quien la vista será tanto o más poderoso que Lisandro"

...

Al día siguiente, Lisandro se encontraba pensativo sobre lo hablado con Aquiles. Por boca de Kaolla se enteró de lo que Patroclo les dijo a ellas y Lisandro podía sentir las miradas furtivas de las chicas "nuevamente la desconfianza, pero no las culpo... en su lugar tal vez pensaría lo mismo". Al pasar frente a la habitación de Motoko tuvo una extraña sensación y a su pesar tuvo algo de miedo el hablar con ella pero prefirió hacerlo ya que le preocupaba su silencio y alejamiento

\- ¿Motoko? ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Lárgate Lisandro...

\- Por favor Motoko... no puedes pasártela eludiéndome... tengo derecho a saber qué pasa si es que atañe conmigo

Motoko no contesta y Lisandro abre la puerta. Aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba sentada sobre su futon con la cabeza entre las rodillas

\- ¡Te dije que te largaras!

\- No me iré sin antes hablar contigo... por favor, la actitud de ustedes y especialmente la tuya está arrojando sombras sobre mi mente y siento que estoy perdiendo frente a la imagen que Aquiles y Patroclo han creado ante ustedes... debo tener al menos derecho a réplica

Motoko levanta la cabeza mostrando sus ojos llorosos y mira a Lisandro con furia

\- No quería creerlo Lisandro... cuando estuvimos en la playa la última noche creí que merecías una oportunidad pese a que seguías siendo un misterio para mí y cuando te vi pelear contra los caballeros estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por ti pese a lo que escuché de ellos sobre ti ... pero ahora...

\- ¿Son acaso las palabras de los caballeros tan convincentes que olvidaste todo lo que hablamos en la playa? ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos cuando no he dejado de manifestarlos?

\- ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos? ¿Acaso eres humano?

\- Por favor Motoko... tú no... No pienses así... siento que soy humano y quiero ser humano aquí en Hinata. ¿Acaso piensas que yo me dedicaré a embarazarlas a ustedes con quien sabe que siniestros propósitos?

\- Tus acciones son las que hablan por ti... apareciste de la nada... tienes poderes que solo los caballeros poseen y tú no eres uno de ellos... quisiste matar a Aoshi y a Albiore... liberaste una fuerza maligna en tus peleas y...

\- Termina de hablar, Motoko ¿qué otra cosa he hecho que hace que tú... ?

Motoko calla y oculta el rostro. Lisandro se acerca y se arrodilla frente a ella

\- Hay algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso alguien...?

\- ¡No! ¡Soy yo! ¡Estoy embarazada y solo puede ser de ti, maldito seas!

Lisandro retrocede como no entendiendo lo que le acaban de decir

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

...

Era casi la medianoche cuando dos sombras furtivas abandonaban Hinata. Ambas figuran se escurren por las sombras y subrepticiamente aguardaban en la oscuridad para poder salir. Eran Motoko y Lisandro

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Motoko? - pregunta Lisandro quien era jalado por la kendoka

\- Idiota... por supuesto... tu vida y la mía depende de que huyamos... así como la de mi bebé

\- No necesitamos abandonar Hinata... ya te dije que lucharé contra los caballeros, incluido Aquiles y Patroclo

\- No digas insensateces... no podrás con todos ellos... además si se enteran las chicas te matarán a ti y a mí me matará mi hermana

Ya era casi el alba cuando ambos seguían caminando por el borde de la playa. Motoko iba adelante caminando orgullosamente y Lisandro iba atrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Casi no habían hablado en todo el camino

\- Cuando descubran nuestra fuga nos perseguirán - dice Lisandro

\- Corrección... te perseguirán a ti... no necesitamos seguir juntos

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me iré a un monasterio... tú puedes hacer lo que quieras... puedes irte si quieres a Atenas y pelearte con todo el santuario

\- Veo que ya lo tienes todo pensado

\- Si...

\- ¿Tienes un plan alterno considerando que yo no quiera apartarme de ti?

\- Si... decapitarte mientras duermes

\- Pensé que me retarías

\- No digas tonterías... sabes que no puedo vencerte

\- Motoko, ¿acaso estás pensando ya como madre? ¿Es por eso que quieres que me aleje de ti?

Motoko se detiene y le contesta sin voltear

\- No lo sé, Lisandro... tal vez si... pero tú mismo dijiste una vez que estando tu cerca de Hinata nos arriesgabas a todos, ¿no puedes pensar lo mismo ahora que...?

\- Se lo que vas a decir y tal vez tengas razón... Motoko, te juro que yo no sé cómo pude embarazarte... bueno, no es que no sepa cómo es pero no tengo idea cuando ocurrió ya que en mi memoria no hay nada de eso

Lisandro ríe y se pone la mano sobre la nuca tal como lo haría Keitaro

\- No sé qué es peor... lo que está pasando o no recordar lo que significó que lo hayamos hecho

Motoko se lanza contra él y lo golpea. Lisandro cae algo aturdido pero nuevamente se levanta con la nariz sangrante pero aún con expresión risueña

\- Creo que me merecía eso... lo siento, Motoko... pero solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de cuidar de ti y demostrarte que la profecía no es más que un embuste

Motoko baja la cabeza y apoya su espada sobre la arena

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso quieres?

\- Completamente

...

Todos se reunían para el desayuno, bastante risueños y en medio de la algarabía de Sara que jugaba con Shinobu que trataba de preparar el desayuno

\- Déjala Sara - dice Mitsune - lo que está preparando es delicioso, ¿no sientes que huele tan bien?

\- Lo siento Mitsune - dice Shinobu - esto es para Aquiles y Patroclo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que - aparece Keitaro - ellos pagan su estadía aquí así como todos los servicios y quieren hoy desayunar en la cama

\- Que pechuga la de esos dos - dice Naru - y yo que tengo que desayunar rápido para irme a la universidad

\- ¿Y Kaolla? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Ha ido a despertar a Motoko y a Lisandro - dice Mitsune - ¿No han notado que son justamente los dos que faltan?

Todos echan a reír a excepción de Naru (que no gustaba de esas bromas) cuando Kaolla llega corriendo bastante agitada

\- ¿Que sucede, Kaolla? - pregunta Keitaro mientras la chiquilla recobraba el aliento

\- Es... es Motoko... dejó esta nota... ¡ha huido!

...

Ya habían pasado cinco días cuando dos figuras se arrojan al mar desde un barco en movimiento. Tras nadar varios metros, salen a la orilla. Eran Lisandro y Motoko

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? - le dice Motoko algo enfadada

\- Recuerda que ni tú ni yo tenemos pasaportes ni dinero... era la única forma de llegar hasta aquí

Motoko se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Había dormido casi todo el viaje ya que estaba muy cansada por haber caminado toda la noche y solo se dejó llevar por Lisandro y para cuando despertó estaba en un barco. Ni siquiera pudo alegar ya que se treparon como polizones y finalmente habían saltado al mar

\- ¿En qué parte de Japón estamos?

\- ¿Japón? Bueno... creo que no estamos precisamente en Japón

Motoko se levanta de un salto y se da cuenta que a lo lejos había una ciudad costera bastante grande y que no se parecía en nada a alguna ciudad japonesa

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

\- Creo que escuché por ahí que ese barco se dirigía a Hong Kong

\- ¡Hong Kong! ¿Has perdido el juicio?

\- ¿No querías alejarte de Hinata? Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos

Lisandro se pone a caminar y Motoko va tras de él

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Hong Kong?

\- Vivir... al menos por el momento

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera hablo el chino!

\- Yo si...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno... en el barco, al escuchar a los marineros me di cuenta que podía entenderlos... supongo que hablaban en chino

Motoko suspira y no le queda más remedio que seguirlo. A su pesar, se sentía segura con Lisandro cerca

...

La residencia Hinata estaba muy silenciosa tras la huida de Motoko y Lisandro. Aquiles y Patroclo habían dejado la residencia en busca de los fugitivos y las chicas junto con Keitaro habían realizado infructuosas pesquisas por Tokio, Hokkaido y Okinawa (los lugares que habían conocido) tratando de tener alguna pista, pero nada

\- ¿Por qué crees que hayan huido juntos? - le pregunta Naru a Keitaro, ambos parados en la azotea

\- No tenemos certeza de que ambos se hayan ido juntos

\- No hay otra explicación... tú mismo dijiste que Lisandro te contó que se le declaró a Motoko y desde ese día ella ha estado muy rara... tal vez estaba asustada por lo que decían de Lisandro y él la convenció para huir... de todos modos con los caballeros aquí no era seguro para él

Es en eso que Sara sube corriendo armando un escándalo

\- Despierten tortolitos... hay noticias

Los tres bajan a la carrera y ven a Haruka al teléfono hablando con alguien

\- Si... ya lo anoté... les diré a los chicos... adiós Seta

\- ¿Era el profesor Seta? - pregunta Keitaro

\- Si... dice que consiguió una pista... una pareja con la descripción de Motoko y Lisandro fue vista hace una semana por el puerto... la chica parecía una zombie y el joven era ciego preguntando acerca de los barcos que salían a Hong Kong

\- ¡Hong Kong! - exclama Naru

\- ¡Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas! - dice Naru - Lisandro hipnotizó a Motoko y la secuestró

\- Seta dice que está camino al aeropuerto... ya ha hecho reservaciones y viaja para Hong Kong... quería que vaya con él pero le dije que no podía y que iría Keitaro

\- Iré por mis cosas - dice Keitaro y trata de correr a su habitación pero la mano de Naru lo sujeta

\- ¡Un momento, idiota! ¿Acaso piensas ir solo?

\- Yo... bueno... es que...

\- ¡De ningún modo! ¡Iré contigo!

Mitsune en eso llega corriendo con una nota en la mano

\- ¡Emergencia! ¡Kaolla y Shinobu han huido en busca de Lisandro! ¡Escucharon la conversación que tuvo Haruka con Seta y escaparon de mis manos hace unos minutos!

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - dice Keitaro - ¡Vámonos!

\- ¡No se divertirán solos sin mí en Hong Kong! - dice Mitsune ya con su equipaje en la mano - Voy con ustedes

\- ¡Y no se irán con mi papá dejándome! ¡Yo voy también!

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con Mutsumi? - pregunta Naru

\- No se preocupen por ella - dice Haruka - Ayer se fue a Okinawa a ver a su familia

Ya toda la tropa estaba en camino al aeropuerto y Haruka suspira al verlos irse "como se ve que las cosas no han cambiado... y eso que creí que esas expediciones eran solo para rescatar a Keitaro"

...

Mutsumi agradece a las aeromozas por el viaje y baja al aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong. Siempre supo dónde estaban Lisandro y Motoko pero buscó la oportunidad para escaparse de la residencia y llegar sin despertar sospechas "Motoko... Lisandro... ¿en qué estaban pensando al huir así"

...

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, se encontraban los chicos con el profesor Seta quien los recibe con una sonrisa

\- Vaya... no pensé que al final vendrían todos... que suerte que reservé varios pasajes... vaya, tú por aquí Sara

\- ¡Papa! ¡No me dejarás sola esta vez!

Ya todos se estaban alistando esperando la llamada del vuelo cuando Mitsune da un salto y de una maceta saca a Kaolla y Shinobu

\- ¿De modo que estaban escondidas aquí? ¿Acaso pensaban viajar disfrazadas de maceta?

\- Jeje - ríe Kaolla - Solo queríamos...

\- ¡Siempre hacen lo mismo! - les llama la atención Naru - Debería darles vergüenza

\- Lo siento - dice Shinobu - Pero nosotras...

\- ¡Debemos ir! - interrumpe Kaolla - Construí un radar de Motokos y sin mí no podrán encontrarlos

\- Esta bien - dice Keitaro - no tiene sentido que las regresemos porque se volverían a escapar

\- Vaya... veo que tuvimos la misma idea

Quienes hablaban eran Aquiles y Patroclo, en ropa normal y con sus maletines. Todos se ponen en guardia

\- ¿Acaso nos han estado siguiendo? - les reclama Naru

\- Claro que no... supongo que seguimos la misma pista así que nos vamos a Hong Kong

\- ¡Ustedes quieren matar a Lisandro! - les reclama Kaolla

\- Baja la voz niña - dice Patroclo - Por supuesto que no... Solo queremos saber porque han huido

\- ¿Y cómo estaremos seguros de eso? - les dice Naru - a decir verdad, pueden pelearse con Lisandro las veces que quieran pero no queremos que lastimen a Motoko

\- Tienes nuestra palabra de caballeros que no le tocaremos un pelo - dice Aquiles - Ahora déjense de dramas y vamos que el avión va a salir

\- ¿No pensaran dejarme? Jojojo

\- ¡Tsuruko! - esclama Keitaro al ver a la hermana de Motoko

\- Vaya... voy a visitarlos a Hinata para ver cómo iban y me entero que mi pequeña hermana se escapó de la residencia con el hombre menos indicado... pues bien... voy con ustedes para darle una lección a Motoko por haber deshonrado a nuestra familia y a la escuela Shinmei-ryu y no se preocupen que no le tocaré un pelo... sino todos

...

Para Motoko, empezaba un nuevo día en Hong Kong. Abre los ojos y nuevamente recorre con la mirada las paredes de su habitación. No se parecía en nada a su habitación en Hinata. Esta era mucho más pequeña y vieja. Tardó un poco en levantarse y luego ir a un rincón de la habitación para preparar el desayuno

\- ¿Ya estás lista? Traje algo de carne

Lisandro entra y juntos terminan de preparar. Motoko seguía callada y Lisandro se anima a la conversación

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- Bien... al menos mejor que anoche

\- Si no estuvieras tan alerta dormirías mejor

\- Sabiéndote cerca mío prefiero dormir con mi espada

\- Vamos... duermo tres habitaciones más allá... más peligro corres con el viejito de al lado que no deja de mirarte cada vez que pasas

Motoko sirve el té bebiéndolo con dignidad y dice seria

\- Si fueras Keitaro ya te habría partido la cabeza

\- Pero no lo soy... ¿por qué me comparas tanto con él?

\- No lo sé... supongo que es la referencia de un hombre más cercana que tengo, aparte de ti

\- Bueno... supongo también que Keitaro es un tipo con suerte... sé que todas al final lo quieren mucho

\- Pese a que es un fisgón, se preocupa por nosotras y nos ayuda cuando lo necesitamos... y que yo sepa, jamás ha sacado provecho de ninguna de nosotras, no como otro que conozco

\- No todos podemos ser taaan honestos como Keitaro...

\- Aunque... tú y él se parecen en que se preocupan por los demás... te has preocupado por mí estos últimos días

\- Yo... bueno... estamos juntos ahora Motoko y quiero que te des cuenta que me importas más de lo que imaginas

\- Me compraste ropa - dice Motoko cambiando el tema - ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

\- Pedí un adelante en mi nuevo trabajo de noche

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Cantaré en un local... ahora debo irme a los muelles... el trabajo de estibador empieza temprano... jeje... de repente puedas dar una vuelta por la ciudad

\- ¿No temes que me pase nada?

\- ¿A ti? ¿La poderosa Motoko? Confío en que cualquier cosa puedes manejarla

Lisandro sale y Motoko se queda contemplando la puerta y sin darse cuenta sonríe antes de levantarse para limpiar y prepararse a salir

...

Ya era de noche cuando Lisandro llega y se sorprende al ver a Motoko más animada

\- Uhmmm... hay un olor diferente aquí

\- Es la tela... ¿la sientes?

Motoko coge mano de Lisandro y se la hace pasar por su ropa

\- Parece tela fina... y es nueva

\- Si... ya tengo trabajo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue gracioso... estuve caminando por las calles cuando un hombre me llamó y me habló en japonés... resulta que es el dueño de un restaurante muy fino y me dijo que mi apostura era la que estaba buscando como recepcionista en su restaurante japonés... como la mayoría de sus clientes son japoneses y extranjeros no tendría problemas con el idioma, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me alegro por ti... al menos no te aburrirás aquí sola. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos?

\- ¿Celebrarlo? No tenemos dinero

\- No importa... vamos al lugar donde trabajo... pediré que te den la mejor mesa y luego cenaremos cuando termine mi turno... ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien... creo que estará bien

Por la noche, Motoko lucía su traje hongkonés y llamó la atención de la gente en el local donde trabajaba Lisandro mientras este se acoplaba a la banda del lugar para interpretar varias canciones. La gente empezó a llegar en mayor número ante la buena voz de Lisandro y le pedían canciones en otros idiomas. Lisandro se dio el lujo de cantar en inglés, español y hubo uno que le pidió una canción en italiano llamada "No puedo estar sin ti" que él pudo cantar sin dificultad, además de su dominio en los instrumentos. Cuando hubo terminado fue bastante aplaudido pero raudamente se acerca donde Motoko y juntos se van al establecimiento de al lado donde daban comida

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? - le pregunta Motoko

\- No lo sé... al menos sé que hablo inglés, japonés, chino, español y ahora italiano

\- ¿Y el griego?

\- Aparte de ese... no lo contaba porque creo que es mi idioma materno... después de que hablé por primera vez en griego, mis pensamientos son en ese idioma

Una buena cena llegó a su mesa y el camarero le palmea el hombro

\- El jefe te manda eso más una buena botella de champagne... dice que ha duplicado sus ingresos esta noche gracias a ti... y te desea suerte con tu bonita novia

\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunta Motoko curiosa

\- Nada jeje... que está agradecido por la actuación y nos invita todo esto... bueno, tengo hambre, comamos

Ambos comieron y bebieron. Al terminar, ambos salen a caminar por las calles y llegan a un mirador frente al mar

\- Veo que el champagne no te ha afectado - le pregunta Lisandro

\- No habría porque... con las bebidas que Mitsune y las demás chicas tomábamos... no hay problema

\- Vaya... veo que tienes experiencia con el licor

Motoko no contesta y camina por la orilla mirando el mar y luego a Lisandro

\- A veces me da la impresión que no eres ciego... haces muchas cosas que gente con vista no puede hacer... ¿no extrañas el no poder ver?

\- Hay cosas que se ven con el corazón

\- ¿Y el mar también?

\- Lo recuerdo... me imagino que antes pude ver ya que sé cómo es el mar

\- ¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes?

Lisandro cierra los ojos y trata de recordar la última visión con sus ojos. Las imágenes de algo lejano llegaban a él... una lucha... el sacrificio y luego un rostro de mujer de cabello rojo. Lisandro se sacude la cabeza y se vuelve a Motoko

\- No quiero recordar mi pasado... solo quiero pensar en el presente y esa eres tú, Motoko

\- Pero...

\- Por favor Motoko... has eludido el tema todos estos días pero si esperas un hijo mío dame la oportunidad de ser parte de sus vidas también

Motoko se ruboriza y Lisandro coge sus manos

\- Somos ahora tú y yo, Motoko... y muy pronto nuestro hijo

Ambos se quedan con el rostro pegado junto al otro y Motoko cierra los ojos como esperando la iniciativa de Lisandro... pero en eso una sandía aparece entre los dos y Motoko se vuelve

\- Ara... hasta que al fin los encuentro

\- ¡Mutsumi-san! - exclama Motoko

...

Los tres estaban ya en los departamentitos donde vivían. Estaban en la habitación de Lisandro mientras Motoko aún no salía de su conmoción. Mutsumi todo el camino estuvo hablando como hizo para encontrarlos cometiendo una que otra torpeza. Al final, al llegar a la habitación, se sientan sin decir nada

\- Motoko - le dice Lisandro - ¿Podrías traer el té? tú tienes la tetera

\- ¿Wa? Digo... ya voy

Motoko sale y Lisandro aprovecha la oportunidad

\- Supongo que puedes dejar la comedia ahora, Belldandy. ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarnos?

\- Siempre supe dónde estaban Lisandro... y así como te encontré yo, te encontrarán los caballeros... lo único que haces es arriesgar a Motoko

\- Ella...bueno... me imagino que lo sabes

\- Lo sé... ¿cómo pudiste?

\- Te juro que no lo sé... de no ser porque no confío ni en mí mismo pondría en duda mi paternidad

\- ¿Es que acaso piensas vivir con ella y olvidarte definitivamente de tu pasado?

\- Si... ¿viniste a impedirlo?

\- No... Si es tu decisión la respetaré pero debes saber entonces que es lo que dejas atrás

\- ¿Qué dices?

Belldandy iba a decir algo cuando Motoko entra con el té y lo sirve. Tras una pequeña plática, Lisandro dijo que debía madrugar y Motoko se llevó a Mutsumi a su habitación

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Motoko?

\- No... Pero sé que por el momento estamos seguros, ¿sabe alguien de Hinata que estas aquí?

\- No... Me imaginan en Okinawa, jiji

\- ¿No se los dirás, verdad?

\- No... No te preocupes, pero creo que deberías decírselos tu misma... estos días estaban muy preocupadas

\- No puedo presentarme con mi vergüenza ante ellas

\- Dime Motoko... ¿quieres quedarte con Lisandro?

\- Yo... no lo sé... pese a lo mucho que me dolió todo esto, a su lado me he sentido bien estos días... y siento que puedo construir algo... tal vez, me estoy enamorando

Mutsumi, pese a la sonrisa que mostró sentía una enorme preocupación "Sus lazos se están haciendo más fuertes... si ambos se enamoran, Lisandro jamás podrá volver a su mundo"

...

Los miembros de la pandilla Hinata estaban observando la magnitud de Hong Kong tras llegar en la noche y dormir en un hotel barato. A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano y mientras daban vueltas por la ciudad, Kaolla usaba su rastreador sin resultado. Aquiles y Patroclo se habían separado de ellos apenas llegaron

\- Hay demasiada interferencia - dice la chicuela - así como demasiada gente... se confunden las señales

\- Creo que podemos beber algo mientras Kaolla arregla esa cosa - dice Mitsune

\- ¡Déjate de eso, Kitsune! - le reclama Naru - no podemos perder el tiempo y mejor es que demos vueltas por allí y tal vez veamos a alguno de los dos

Siguieron dando vueltas por la ciudad, siempre guiados por Seta que era el único que hablaba el chino. Aquel grupo variopinto no dejaba de llamar la atención entre la gente, más aún con una tortuga dando vueltas por sus cabezas y tras toda la mañana perdida decidieron sentarse a descansar

\- Hemos sido unos tontos - dice Seta con su eterna sonrisa - no creo que podamos encontrarlos en el centro de la ciudad o en las tiendas... están de refugiados... deben de estar en los barrios marginales

\- ¡Debió decirlo antes, Seta! - reclama Naru - ¡es cierto! debe de haber un barrio para extranjeros fugitivos

Tama daba vueltas alrededor de ellos diciendo "myu, myu"

\- Parece que Tama tiene hambre - dice Keitaro

\- Creo que yo también - dice Kaolla sujetándose el estómago

\- Podemos comer algo por aquí - dice Mitsune - y pedir algunas bebidas

\- Creo que Tama ya eligió - dice Sara - véanla... se dirige hacia allá

Todos persiguieron a Tama que entraba a un restaurante y de pronto se posaba en el hombro de una de las camareras

\- ¿Tama? ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dice mientras la acaricia. Todos llegan corriendo y la reconocen

\- ¿Mutsumi? - exclama Keitaro sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? creíamos que estabas en Okinawa

\- Hola chicos... jeje... que sorpresa... ¡ES MARAVILLOSO QUE LOS CHICOS DE HINATA ESTEN AQUI!

\- ¿Por qué tienes que gritarlo de esa manera? - dice Naru - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ara... necesitaba tomarme unas vacaciones

\- ¿Trabajar de camarera son vacaciones para ti? ¿No haces lo mismo en la cafetería de Haruka?

\- ¿Acaso viniste a buscar a mi hermana? - le pregunta Tsuruko

\- ¡HOLA TSURUKO! ¡QUE SORPRESA VERTE AQUI EN HONG KONG! - grita nuevamente Mutsumi

En eso sale Motoko, pero disfrazada de cocinero con un par de bigotes y un sombrero

\- Lo siento - dice con la voz grave - el restaurante está cerrado... vámonos camarera

\- ¿Cerrado? - pregunta Shinobu - pero si aún hay gente

\- Es que... estamos en huelga... adiós

En eso, cuando Motoko jala a Mutsumi, Tama se le para en el hombro, provocando un ataque de histeria de Motoko que corre por todos lados derribando mesas y en eso se le cae el gorro, los bigotes y se le suelta el pelo

\- ¡Motoko! - exclama Keitaro

Motoko se queda paralizada pero consigue reaccionar y se lanza a la carrera por la calle, perseguida por toda la pandilla

\- ¡Detente, Motoko! - grita Keitaro - ¡Solo queremos ayudarte!

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! - grita sin volverse y sin dejar de correr

Kaolla activa sus misiles para detenerla pero Motoko, dando saltos, los esquiva y trata de huir pero en eso su hermana saca su espada y levanta una corriente de aire que empuja a Motoko y la hace caer. Tiempo suficiente para que Kaolla y Naru caigan sobre ella y empiecen un forcejeo

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Solo queremos hablar contigo!

\- ¡Déjenla! - dice Tsuruko - Mi hermanita y yo necesitamos hablar de mujer a mujer

Motoko queda sentada sobre el suelo con el rostro demudado de espanto cuando ve la mirada de su hermana

...

Estaban todos en la habitación de Motoko quien estaba sentada sobre el suelo en medio de la habitación, rodeada de todos los chicos y Mutsumi con cara de inocente

\- Bien hermana - dice Tsuruko - Te escuchamos, ¿qué significa todo esto? Huiste con un hombre y te refugiaste en esta pocilga... no soy muy llana a oír explicaciones pero ahora haré una excepción por respeto a tus amigos que se han preocupado en buscarte

\- Yo... yo... tenía miedo... por lo que dijo Patroclo aquella noche en el baño...

\- ¿Acerca de Lisandro?

\- No exactamente...

\- Motoko... - interviene Mutsumi

\- Ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo... huimos por lo que dijo acerca de... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No merezco vivir ya! ¡Quería arrastrar mi vergüenza donde nadie me conozca pero ahora ustedes están aquí y ya lo sabrán! ¡Jamás volveré a verle la cara a nadie!

\- Motoko - le dice Naru - Acaso tú...

\- Si... yo... estoy esperando un bebé

A Tsuruko se le cae la espada y todas se cayeron al suelo en confuso montón. Naru es la primera en reaccionar

\- Yo iba a decir que se había enamorado de Lisandro...

\- ¿Lo ven? ¡Soy una idiota encima! ¡No merezco vivir! ¡Hermana! ¡Hazme el honor de ser mi kaishaku cuando me haga el seppuku!

Motoko se descubre el vientre pero Tsuruko le agarra la mano y la obliga a soltar el cuchillo

\- Hermana... es cierto que has deshonrado a nuestra familia pero no necesitas hacer algo tan drástico... jamás serás la jefa de nuestra escuela pero podemos salvar lo que podamos... un heredero tuyo es lo que necesitamos ahora... ven conmigo

Tsuruko la coge de la mano y la arrastra hasta la puerta

\- ¿Adónde la llevas? - pregunta Keitaro

\- ¿Adónde más? A buscar al papá... los casaremos de inmediato y asunto arreglado

\- Pero hermana...

Motoko calla al ver el siniestro rostro de su hermana

\- Cállate Motoko... a partir de ahora yo decidiré por ti

...

Todos caminan silenciosamente detrás de ambas hermanas y Naru le murmura a Keitaro

\- ¿Crees que es una buena idea que los case?

\- No lo sé... al menos hará las paces con su hermana

\- Me refiero a que Motoko está esperando un bebé... ¿eso no comprueba lo que dijeron los caballeros sobre Lisandro?

\- Tienes razón... no había pensado en eso... será mejor decírselo a Tsuruko

Keitaro corre hacia Tsuruko

\- Oye... ¿No crees que había que pensarlo mejor?

\- Agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero esto ya es un asunto de familia

\- Pero...

\- ¿Es aquí Motoko? - dice Tsuruko a la puerta de un local

\- Si...

Todos entran. El local estaba lleno pidiendo canciones y ven a Lisandro sobre el escenario preparándose. Tsuruko va hacia él pero Keitaro la ataja

\- No hay que apresurarnos, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y esperamos a que termine?

Tsuruko asiente y todos se sientan. Lisandro interpreta tres canciones más para el deleite de los chicos Hinata incluso ya que interpreta "I was made for loving you" de Kiss, "Blaze of Glory" de Bon Jovi y con una vocalista femenina "Minagane" en japonés donde toca el violín. Al terminar, Lisandro se retira del escenario y Tsuruko le hace una seña a Motoko

\- Llámalo hacia la calle y cuidado con advertirle o tú lo pagarás

Motoko asiente y va a buscar a Lisandro. Todas siguen esperando y Mitsune le susurra a Naru

\- Pervertido, aprovechado y todo lo que tú quieras pero es realmente bueno en el escenario

\- ¡Cállate, Kitsune! No es el momento de bromas

\- ¡Mírenme! - dice Kaolla quien se había puesto una almohada en la barriga y había salido del baño luciendo una panza - ¡Yo también estoy embarazada! ¡No sé cómo pasó! ¡Ahora también debo de casarme con Lisandro!

\- ¡Kaolla! - le grita Shinobu quitándole la almohada - no es gracioso

\- Bah... ¿Y por qué tuvo que ser Motoko y no yo?

\- Más bien agradécelo - le dice Naru

Keitaro, sonrojado por las ocurrencias de Kaolla, aprovecha para volver a hablarle a la hermana

\- Tsuruko... creo que...

\- Ya te dije que ya no es asunto suyo... pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos... un padre fuerte nos dará un heredero fuerte... con ello, el honor y el legado de la familia ya está asegurado

\- ¿Es que no puedes pensar en Motoko?

\- Es justamente en ella en quien pienso... ahora habrá quien se encargue de ella... ya no demoremos más esto

Lisandro y Motoko estaban ya afuera y al parecer esperando. Motoko jalaba inútilmente a Lisandro

\- No insistas Motoko... solucionemos esto de una vez por todas

\- Vaya... así que tú eres el feliz padre - dice Tsuruko - supongo que Motoko ya te lo dijo pese a mis órdenes

\- No tenía sentido prepararme una trampa... estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea por tu hermana... pero solo haré lo que ella decida... ah... hola chicas... lamento todo esto

\- Ahórrate las excusas - le dice Naru - ¡Debes de responder por esto!

\- ¿Motoko? - le pregunta Tsuruko - ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo... creo que no hay otra salida

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Yo me opongo! - exclama Keitaro - ¡Están obligando a Motoko a algo que no quiere!

\- ¡Tú que te metes! - le dice Mitsune pisándolo - Si quieren casarse que lo hagan

\- ¡Entiéndanlo chicas! ¡Aquí nadie está pensando en Motoko ni lo que ella realmente quiere! ¡Además se olvidan de la profecía!

\- ¡Cállate estúpido! - le grita Mitsune nuevamente

\- ¿Profecía? - pregunta Tsuruko - ¿Qué profecía?

\- Acerca de quién es realmente Lisandro y al parecer es una presunción correcta - suena una voz

Todos se quedan de una pieza cuando ven aparecer a Aquiles y Patroclo frente a ellos

Fin del capítulo 9

Aunque sea un poco exagerado, acerca de los idiomas que sabe Lisandro. El griego lo aprendió en el santuario y es su idioma materno. El japonés lo aprendió por su padre y el chino por Shiru. En el santuario le enseñaron también el inglés y el italiano (además que su madre es italiana). El español lo aprendió en su estadía en Perú donde además aprendió el quechua y ni qué decir del alemán que aprendió por Asuka. No olvidemos también que Lisandro podía entrar en la mente de las personas lo que le dio facilidad para aprender los idiomas

* Kaishaku: aquel que le corta la cabeza al que se hace el seppuku


	10. La confrontación en el santuario

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **La confrontación en el santuario**

Los dos caballeros (sin vestir sus armaduras) se acercan al grupo y Lisandro se pone entre ellos y Motoko

\- De modo que ya empezaste tu trabajo Lisandro - le dice Aquiles - Lo siento... empezabas a simpatizarme

\- ¡Espera! - Keitaro se pone entre ellos - ¡No te precipites!

\- Basta Keitaro... hasta ustedes ya se han dado cuenta de la verdad... lo siento por la joven pero no hay más remedio

\- ¡Se equivocan! - dice Lisandro - ¡Yo no tengo ninguna intención de destruir su mundo ni su santuario! ¡Lo único que me importa es tener paz y felicidad!

\- Bonitas palabras. ¿Piensas que te creeré? Aunque hay una forma que puedas salvar a tu semilla.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que es hora de ponerte a prueba... vamos

Todos caminan hasta la playa, mientras Keitaro ponía al tanto a Tsuruko sobre los caballeros y la profecía. Al llegar a la playa, Aquiles y Lisandro quedan frente a frente a la vista de todos y de Patroclo quien se mantiene expectante

\- Esta es la prueba que te daré Lisandro - le dice Aquiles - Tal vez no eres consciente de ello pero cuando derrotaste a los tres caballeros, usaste el poder de tu cosmo... el cosmo es la revelación de la capacidad de tus sentidos para hacerlos uno y expresarlo hacia tu oponente... como tú sabes, los simples humanos reconocen a cinco sentidos que son los que te relacionan con el mundo tangible... pero también existe un mundo abstracto que tus sentidos también te conectan y para ello debes despertar el sexto sentido

"¿El sexto sentido?" piensa Tsuruko "en la escuela Shinmei-ryu nos hablaron de eso y que siempre lo usábamos aunque no éramos conscientes de ello... ¿es ese el secreto de los caballeros?"

\- Supiste usarlo en la pelea contra Albiore... lo hiciste mejor que él y por eso ganaste... ese es el secreto del poder de los caballeros, saber elevar más nuestro cosmo en una pelea... si no eres quien dices ser, simplemente morirás como hombre y dejaré a Motoko en paz... si me obligas a luchar con todo mi poder eso quiere decir que eres el señalado y por lo tanto deberé matarlos a ambos

\- ¿Qué? - exclama Naru y todos se ponen en tensión frente a lo dicho por Aquiles

El cosmo de Aquiles se eleva y en un instante, Lisandro es golpeado por una descarga que no puede evitar. Lisandro cae y tarda en levantarse

\- Es por eso que soy el más fuerte entre los caballeros - dice Aquiles - Mi cosmo puede elevarse más alto que el de los demás

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El ataque va directo a Aquiles quien lo detiene con facilidad y sonríe

\- ¿Realmente quieres pelea? Pues bien... a ver qué te parece esto. ¡Réplica Estelar!

El ataque en forma de meteoros impacta en Lisandro quien se estrella contra el duro piso y hace un surco. Las palmas de Patroclo no se hacen esperar

\- Bravo, querido Aquiles... ya demostraste tu poder y me has impresionado... pero dudo mucho que tu oponente sea el indicado

\- Tal vez tengas razón - dice Aquiles - Que decepción... y ese fue mi ataque más simple

Lisandro, como escuchando aquello, comienza a levantarse y a elevar su cosmo

\- No creo que valga la pena seguir probando - dice Aquiles mirándolo

\- ¡Tú puedes, Lisandro! - suena la voz de Kaolla y Mitsune le tapa la boca

\- ¡No lo animes! Esto no es una pelea

Al parecer Lisandro no pensaba lo mismo y se prepara para atacar otra vez

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! - el ataque de meteoros pasa de largo por Aquiles quien solo suspira

\- Es inútil... ya conozco tu técnica y no puedes tocarme... pero tú no puedes contra las mías ¡Resplandor Estelar!

Lisandro nuevamente es impulsado hacia atrás y golpea contra la pared cayendo pesadamente. Kaolla corre hacia él pero Patroclo la sujeta

\- No te metas, niña... podrías salir lastimada además tu amigo no necesita que lo ayuden

Efectivamente, Lisandro se estaba poniendo de pie y aunque lucía lastimado, su cosmo no se había reducido en lo absoluto, lo que extraño a Aquiles "tras esos golpes debería estar débil pero parece que su cosmo no está en función de su cuerpo"

\- Lisandro - dice Motoko - Pelea...

\- No digas nada, Motoko - le dice su hermana - Si él decide morir será para salvar tu vida

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero mi vida a costa de la tuya! ¡Pelearemos juntos!

Motoko trata de avanzar pero el golpe de su hermana la detiene y ella cae sobre la arena

\- No seas tonta Motoko... solo irás a morir inútilmente y la muerte de Lisandro será en vano... deja que caiga con honor si esa es la única forma en que tú vivas

Lisandro siente a Motoko y no sabe que pensar "no puedo dejar que te hagan daño... no a ti". Lisandro se pone de pie y nuevamente asume posición de pelea

\- De acuerdo - le dice Aquiles - te daré una pelea de caballero... a ver qué te parece esto... ¡Rayo Estelar!

Una descarga va hacia Lisandro. Para todos eso debió doler ya que la descarga destruye el muro. Aquiles apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse ante la andanada de golpes que llegaron a él. No se dio cuenta cuando Lisandro se le había acercado, eludiendo el ataque y contraatacando cuerpo a cuerpo. Los movimientos son veloces y Aquiles bloquea todos los golpes y comienza a responder. Lisandro hace distancia y se pone en guardia "¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? ¿Cómo pudo acercarse tanto sin que pueda evitarlo?". Patroclo deja de sonreír y ve con más atención la pelea

\- Muy bien... veo que no eres un debilucho... pero es inútil... no he usado todo mi poder

Aquiles eleva más su cosmo y deja su postura reposada para adoptar una postura de combate

\- Serás el primero que no es un caballero que verá esto... prepárate porque no tendrás oportunidad de eludirla. ¡Cometa Estelar!

Lisandro no ve el golpe pero solo atina a protegerse con los brazos pero se produce un estallido y Lisandro cae de rodillas bastante golpeado

\- No tienes oportunidad contra mi técnica... así que... ¡Dios mío!

Lisandro había levantado la cabeza y en sus manos sostenía una luz. Patroclo suelta a Kaolla y mira sorprendido

\- Imposible... detuvo la técnica de Aquiles con sus manos

Lisandro sonríe y se dirige a Aquiles

\- Dijiste que no podría eludirla así que no lo hice... cometiste un error en enviarme un ataque tan débil

Lisandro extiende sus manos y el disparo regresa a Aquiles quien sorprendido, no atina a esquivarla y trata de contenerla pero el empuje es bastante fuerte y Aquiles es empujado hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Patroclo golpeaba a Lisandro derribándolo y dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente. Todos tardan en comprender lo que había sucedido y Aquiles es el primero en reaccionar

\- ¡Patroclo! ¿Por qué te entrometes? ¿Qué se supone que pretendes?

\- Se acabó, Aquiles... esto no es un juego... nos guste o no, existe la profecía y eso no depende de ti o de mí... ni siquiera del Patriarca

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que creo que la profecía es cierta y él representa esa verdad... no podemos arriesgar a nuestra orden y a nuestro mundo por lo que sea que quieras demostrar... lo mejor será acabar con el de inmediato mientras podamos

\- No... Aún no he averiguado lo suficiente

\- ¿Que más quieres averiguar? ya se está reproduciendo y quién sabe si alguna de estas chicas también ya lleva su semilla... si tu no lo haces, yo lo haré

\- ¡Patroclo! ¡Espera! Tan solo piensa, ¿realmente la profecía se aplica a él solamente?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

La tensión del momento los hizo bajar la guardia y dos disparos son dirigidos contra ellos y Aquiles y Patroclo caen lastimados. Aquiles se levanta pero un nuevo golpe lo derriba y de pronto uno lo sujeta por debajo de los hombros y otro se ubica frente a el

\- ¡Paris!

\- Vaya... vaya... sabemos que en la guerra de Troya, Paris mató a Aquiles y ahora sucederá lo mismo... te dije que acabaría con los traidores... supongo que conoces a Ícaro de Escorpio

\- Hola Aquiles - le dice el aludido que estaba frente a el - Te envío un mensaje del Patriarca... y es... muerte. ¡Picadura del Escorpión!

El ataque va directo a Aquiles pero el poder de su cosmo lo hace soltarse. Alcanza a esquivar el impacto de lleno pero parte del ataque lo toca y Aquiles siente un tremendo dolor

\- Veo que eres hábil pero una vez que mi técnica te toque aunque sea mínimamente, sufrirás intensos dolores que debilitarán tu cuerpo y por ende tu poder

Patroclo se recupera y acude en ayuda de su amigo pero en eso aparece una mujer que le corta el camino

\- ¡Casiopea de Libra!

\- Vaya... veo que el caballero mariquita es muy descuidado... no tienes tu armadura y pensaron que el Patriarca se quedaría cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada

\- No me digas, lesbiana... siempre te creíste hombre solo por usar armadura. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo... nunca negué quien soy con o sin armadura

\- Como última cena te haré tragar esas palabras

Paris e Ícaro atacan a Aquiles quien detiene sus ataques pero su cuerpo se debilitaba. El golpe de Héctor lo empuja y cae derribado. Aquiles eleva su cosmo y se prepara para atacar

\- ¡Resplandor Estelar!

\- ¡Neblina de la Confusión!

Una espesa neblina cierra toda la playa y el ataque se pierde. Todos, incluso los de Hinata quedan cegados por aquella neblina

\- Cobarde - le dice Aquiles - Solo puedes pelear con la ayuda de otros y ocultando tu repugnante presencia

\- ¡Jaja! No seas tonto Aquiles... en un combate uno utiliza las armas que tiene... soy lo suficientemente hábil para utilizar todas mis técnicas de manera efectiva... ahora veo que no eres tan terrible como te pintaban

\- ¿Qué diablos hacemos? - pregunta Naru sujetando la mano de Keitaro - Ni siquiera podemos escapar

\- Todos cojámonos de las manos - dice Keitaro sujetando a Shinobu

\- Yo tengo a Sara y a Keitsune - dice Seta

\- ¿Dónde diablos estan Kaolla y Mutsumi? - pregunta Naru

\- ¡Aquí! - suena la voz de Kaolla - No puedo verlos pero si oírlos

\- ¡Sigue nuestras voces Kaolla!

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Tengo que hacer algo antes!

Paris atacaba repetidamente a Aquiles junto con Ícaro. Este podía seguirlos por su cosmo pero no podía verlos. Casiopea y Patroclo luchaban ya guiados por sus respectivos cosmos

\- ¡Rayo de la Muerte! - Casiopea lanzaba su ataque y Patroclo alistaba su defensa

\- ¡Escudo Deflector!

Mutsumi se ponía al lado de Lisandro aún inconsciente usando sus poderes curativos. Este abre los ojos y mira a Mutsumi pero inmediatamente, sus ojos se vuelven rojos

\- Lisandro... no...

Es en eso que suenan como varios motores que atraen la atención de los caballeros y de pronto, la neblina es jalada hacia arriba disipándola de la playa. Todos levantan la cabeza y ven una enorme tortuga metálica aspirando la neblina

\- ¡Jaja! - ríe Kaolla - no contaban con mi Tama mecánica modelo volador y absorbedor de humo... ahora ya podemos ver la pelea

Casi de inmediato, la tortuga estalla producto de un disparo de Ícaro quien mira furioso a Kaolla

\- ¡Estúpida hindú! ¡Te castigaré por esto!

\- ¡No soy hindú!

\- No importa... ya que pronto serás un cadáver

Icaro le lanza una aguja del escorpión. Todos gritaron por Kaolla que queda envuelta en una luz. Cuando esta se disipa, Kaolla estaba cubriéndose con los brazos pero entre ella e Ícaro estaba Lisandro, quien había detenido el ataque

\- ¡Lisandro! ¡Sabía que me salvarías! - le dice Kaolla colgándosele del cuello

Lisandro hace que lo suelte y avanza hacia Ícaro quien retrocede instintivamente

\- ¿Te dices caballero? No eres más que un cobarde que no duda en atacar con sus técnicas a niñas indefensas... eres indigno de portar esa armadura

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarme? No eres más que un enviado del mal y el Patriarca ha ordenado destruirte así como a todos aquellos que interfieran en nuestra sagrada misión... no importa el sexo ni la edad

\- Eso solo demuestra tu escaso criterio y tu falta de conciencia... ¿eso es lo que te ordenó tu venerado Patriarca? ¿A eso los ha reducido a todos ustedes? ¿A una miserable caterva de asesinos que solo actúan sin pensar? ¿Es realmente el mal lo que puede llevar a hacer el bien? Todos ustedes, caballeros de Atenea no son más que una cuadrilla de mediocres ya que ni siquiera saben lo que es la verdadera oscuridad

\- ¡Ya basta! No he venido a discutir contigo sino a destruirte... luego mataré a todas las chicas con quienes te has relacionado y así no quedará nada de tu maldita semilla

\- ¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo en discusiones! - le dice Paris - ¡Solo mátalo!

\- ¡Eso haré! ya que detuviste mi técnica anterior, te acabaré con la técnica más poderosa de mi signo de Escorpio ¡El Escorpión de Arena!

El cosmo de Ícaro se eleva enormemente. Pensaron que algo saldría de él pero para sorpresa de todos salieron de la arena varios escorpiones gigantes que atacaron a Lisandro quien esquiva sus aguijones, pero en eso, varios se vuelven contra los chicos de Hinata y los persiguen. Estos corren como locos y Naru se cae poniéndola a merced de un escorpión. Naru grita y Keitaro se pone entre ella y el escorpión

\- ¡Espada Doble Mata Demonios!

El golpe de Tsuruko destruye al escorpión. Esta se pone en guardia frente al grupo de escorpiones que avanzaban y los destruye a todos con su técnica. Lisandro hace lo mismo con los demás. Ícaro solo se sonríe

\- Bien hecho - dice mientras la arena giraba alrededor de él - Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que se viene

La arena lo rodea totalmente dando forma a un escorpión gigantesco

Paris, por su parte seguía peleando con Aquiles y Casiopea contra Patroclo. El choque de fuerzas levanta toda una polvareda, mientras los chicos volvían a huir y Lisandro se pone al lado de Tsuruko para luchar contra el escorpión gigante. Patroclo eludía los ataques de Casiopea quien ríe

\- ¡Idiota! Sin armadura no podrás vencerme

\- Querida, ¿acaso no has aprendido nada? Lisandro no necesitó armaduras para vencer a los tres caballeros anteriores... ahora me he dado cuenta que no se trata de que las uses sino como las uses

\- ¡Cállate, mujercita! ¡El ataque de los mil brazos!

Casiopea ataca repetidas veces a gran velocidad pero el cosmo de Patroclo se eleva aún más y los elude para finalmente colocarse en una posición favorable

\- Pobre chica... ¡Relámpago de Luz!

El impacto da de lleno en Casiopea quien es arrastrada por la técnica, quedando derribada, con la armadura dañada e inconsciente

\- Te lo dije... con o sin armadura puedo vencerte

Tsuruko golpea repetidas veces con su espada al escorpión pero este se regenera con la arena. Los golpes de su aguijón levantan nubes de arena que atrapa a los chicos. El escorpión parece crecer más y Tsuruko se pone en posición de pelea para proteger a los chicos, pero en eso, Lisandro eleva su cosmo de una manera intensa, concentrando su poder. La elevación del cosmo de Lisandro no pasa desapercibida para los otros combatientes. Paris se vuelve y ve la escena

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? No puede superar el poder de Ícaro ¿Por qué se esfuerza?

\- Por lo que él considera más importante - le dice Aquiles

Tsuruko se prepara para pelear pero Lisandro le hace un gesto con el brazo

\- No intervengas... te juro que no pasará... no los lastimará... no volverá a lastimar a nadie nunca más. ¡Lo juro!

El escorpión avanza y alista su enorme aguijón, pero cuando lo lanza, aquella arma se detiene contenida por el cosmo de Lisandro

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! ¡Conoce una nueva técnica! ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

El enorme cosmo de Lisandro estalla y la luz en forma de dragón se forma alrededor de él y sale disparado contra el escorpión que se deshace e Ícaro reaparece arrastrado por el ataque y finalmente cae pesadamente, totalmente fuera de combate

El cosmo de Lisandro se apaga y cae de rodillas respirando agitadamente. De pronto, como si sintiese que faltaba algo levanta la cabeza

\- ¿Motoko? ¿Dónde está Motoko?

\- Ella - dice Tsuruko dudando - Yo la dejé allí... pero, ya no está

Paris atacaba repetidamente a Aquiles quien lo esquiva pese a su debilidad y sacando sus últimas fuerzas lanza un Resplandor Estelar que sorprende a Paris y lo derriba, cayendo este lastimado. El grupo de Hinata daba vueltas llamando a Motoko pero Lisandro se da cuenta que hay alguien más que acababa de llegar. Aquiles y Patroclo también se dan cuenta y ven sobre una construcción a una enorme figura también en armadura

\- ¡Hércules de Tauro! - dice Aquiles

\- ¡Jaja! Así es traidor... debo felicitarlos por la pelea que dieron... sabía que el incompetente de Paris no tendría éxito ni siquiera usando un traicionero ataque para conseguir la ventaja

\- ¡Hércules! - le dice Paris levantándose dificultosamente - ¡Unamos fuerzas y acabemos con estos traidores tal como lo manda el Patriarca!

\- ¡Cállate, inútil! Eso era trabajo tuyo y fracasaste... no tengo porque ayudarte ya que el Patriarca me ordenó que te dejará triunfar o fracasar solo... ahora deberás responder por tu fracaso al Patriarca... yo solo vine por curiosidad porque sé que nos deberemos enfrentar tarde o temprano... además, vine a decirles que no pierdan el tiempo buscando a su amiguita ya que Héctor de Sagitario también estuvo aquí y se la ha llevado

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclaman todos

\- ¿Por qué demonios ha hecho eso? - le pregunta Aquiles

\- No lo sé exactamente... A mí no me ordenó nada y tal parece que ese trabajo se lo dio a Héctor... pero supongo que es una invitación para que ese demonio vaya a ver al Patriarca en persona... me imagino que se cansó de la incompetencia y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Hector ya está en camino a Atenas y supongo que ustedes, especialmente tu demonio, irán...

Lisandro no contesta y solo dirige su mirada en dirección al mar. Hércules se irrita y deja de sonreír

\- ¿Por qué nos dices esto? - le pregunta Aquiles

\- Porque es hora de que dirimamos quien es el caballero más fuerte... sé que haces todo esto para derrocar al Patriarca y piensas que ese demonio te servirá... podría acabarte ahora por tu traición pero nunca sabría si realmente soy el más fuerte ya que no estás en condiciones de pelear... vengan ustedes también caballeros de Capricornio y Acuario que los estaremos esperando

Sin mediar más palabras desaparece, lo mismo que Paris. Casiopea e Ícaro quedan inconscientes y heridos en la playa

...

Todos estaban reunidos en el hotel de los chicos. Tsuruko no dijo nada en el camino y al llegar se encasquetó su sombrero y alistó sus cosas

\- ¿Adónde vas Tsuruko? - le pregunta Naru

\- ¿Adónde más? A Atenas, a rescatar a mí hermana

\- Eres fuerte, muchacha - le dice Patroclo - Pero nada puedes en contra de los caballeros que estarán aguardando allí

\- No me importa... es mi culpa que se hayan llevado a Motoko...

\- No te culpes - dice Aquiles - Aquí y en donde sea, los caballeros se la habrían llevado

\- O ustedes la habrían matado - les encara Keitaro

\- No te engañes... lo que dije fue solo una mentira para motivar a Lisandro

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunta Seta

\- Si Lisandro era un ser maligno, no le habría importado la vida de Motoko y habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas desde un inicio

\- Pero al final lo hizo - dice Patroclo

\- Si... pero dudo que sus motivos hayan sido simplemente salvarse... recuerden que salvo a su chica maquinista y para eso elevó su cosmo enormemente... solo así pudo ubicarse frente a la niña cuando Ulises la atacó... uso su poder para salvar a otra persona

\- ¿Pero no es por eso que no quisiste matarlo, verdad?

Aquiles calla y Patroclo le sujeta el brazo

\- Estoy empezando a creer las palabras de Hércules. ¿Es que tu pensabas usar a Lisandro para derrocar al Patriarca?

\- Así es...

\- ¿Con qué propósito?

Aquiles camina por la habitación y cruza los brazos

\- Les confieso, cuando vi a Lisandro luchar contra los otros caballeros en aquella isla, me di cuenta que él poseía más poder que el que había mostrado... por supuesto que pensé usarlo pero en forma distinta ya que esperaba que él y el Patriarca se destruyeran mutuamente si es que Lisandro era el ser profetizado... después de lo que ha pasado sigo pensando que con él podemos vencer al Patriarca pero esta vez quiero luchar junto con él

\- Eso no quita que él sea el ser maligno de la profecía - le dice Patroclo - Estás jugando con un arma de dos filos... comprendo que quieras derrocar al Patriarca pero… ¿a qué costo?

\- Porque ahora creo que la profecía no solo se aplica a Lisandro sino también al Patriarca

\- ¿Qué dices? - le vuelve a preguntar Patroclo

\- Ponte a pensar Patroclo... nadie sabe quién es el Patriarca... recuerda que yo era el más cercano al anterior Patriarca y él jamás me dijo que nombraría a un sucesor tan pronto y de improviso lo presenta como su sucesor para morir poco después... desde que lo conozco ha actuado indignamente y arrastrado a la orden a la deshonra con sus acciones... oculta su rostro y posee un poder que no alcanzo a comprender... él ha sometido a la orden a la fuerza a diferencia de los anteriores que lo hacían en base a su honorabilidad... se ha rodeado de escoria y convencido a los demás de que lo obedezcan en sus perversidades. ¿Quién es el ser de la oscuridad realmente?

\- Aún no consideras algo importante. ¿Quién es Lisandro? ¿De dónde vino?

\- Ejem... - dice Mitsune - Creo que Shinobu quiere decir algo

Mitsune empuja a Shinobu y baja la cabeza

\- Lo siento... sé que debí decirlo antes pero... fui yo quien golpeó a Lisandro en la cabeza cuando apareció

Todos se quedan mudos y miran a Shinobu con sorpresa

\- Perdónenme... lo que pasa es que estaba asustada... yo estaba bañándome cuando vi aquella luz que me cegó y algo cayó en la poza... estaba asustada y cogí el boken de Motoko cuando su cabeza se asomó del agua y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas... al verlo flotando salí huyendo... creí que había muerto y de pronto Keitaro entró cuando yo salía a buscar ayuda y él lo descubrió... no dije nada porque me sentía culpable de su ceguera... lo siento

\- ¿Una luz dices? - pregunta Aquiles - Eso quiere decir que Lisandro apareció de improviso pero ¿de dónde?

\- Tal vez yo pueda responder a esa pregunta

Quien hablaba era Mutsumi pero su voz sonaba seria así como su rostro. Todos la miraron sorprendidos porque su rostro mostraba tatuajes en mejillas y frente. Aquiles se pone en guardia al sentir el poder que emitía. Pero se calmó al ver el hermoso cosmo de ella y Mutsumi junta sus manos y les sonríe dulcemente

\- Lamento haberles ocultado la verdad y el haber tomado prestado el cuerpo de su amiga para poder estar en Hinata... mi nombre verdadero es Belldandy... vengo del Centro de Diosas de Yggdrassil y alguien deseó que cuidara de Lisandro mientras permaneciera en este mundo

Kaolla en ese momento hace su ingreso bastante alarmada

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Lisandro ha huido!

...

El avión partía para Nueva Delhi haciendo escala y luego volaba hasta Dubai. De ahí Lisandro esperaba tomar otro avión hacia Atenas. Se había acomodado en el compartimiento del tren de aterrizaje y aunque sabía que la temperatura allí podía alcanzar los 50 a 60 grados bajo cero creía poder soportarlo "Así fortaleceré mi cosmo en meditación hasta que llegue la hora de enfrentar al Patriarca... no sé porque pero presiento que él no es como los otros caballeros"

...

\- No sé porque no avisaste antes Kaolla - le dice Naru - Lisandro se fue hace más de una hora

\- Es que... estaba tratando de reconocer el sabor de su beso y por eso me demoré en comprender lo que había pasado

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclaman todos

\- Jeje... lo que pasa es que quería agradecerle por salvarme la vida y él me dijo que tal vez sería el de despedida y que no le siguiera

Todos ya estaban en el aeropuerto y Seta llegaba corriendo con los últimos informes que había averiguado

\- No tengo ningún dato sobre Lisandro... si ha viajado por aire, lo habrá hecho de una manera que nadie se dio cuenta... sobre Motoko, nadie sabe nada pero un jet privado partió hace varias horas y la descripción del pasajero corresponde a Hércules y a otro que no sé quién es

\- Solo pudo ser Ulises - dice Aquiles - Usaron el jet privado del santuario y estarán con muchas horas de ventaja en Atenas... estos aviones comerciales hacen muchas escalas

\- ¿Qué avión pudo haber tomado Lisandro? - pregunta Keitaro

\- La ruta más rápida es hacia Dubai ya que de allí salen vuelos directos hacia Atenas - dice Seta - uno ha salido hace una hora

\- Podremos alcanzarlo - dice Patroclo - Lo que no entiendo es porque llevamos a toda esta pandilla de niños... entiendo que vaya la kendoka ya que es su hermana y al menos sabe pelear y la chica que dice que es diosa para que nos explique sobre este entripado pero… ¿El resto?

\- ¿Acaso piensas abandonarnos en Hong Kong? - le reta Mitsune

\- Bueno... creo que más peligroso es que vayan a Atenas... no vamos a ir a jugar

\- Motoko es nuestra amiga - dice Naru - Y no podemos dejar a Lisandro solo

\- ¿Por qué querida? - le pregunta Patroclo en tono irónico

\- Pues... porque... porque... es nuestro amigo también

\- ¿Con profecía y todo?

\- Él salvó a Kaolla y luego a nosotros y ahora va por Motoko... al menos tu amigo Aquiles ya no cree que es un ser maligno

\- Aun así no estoy de acuerdo

\- Yo creo que deben de ir - dice Mutsumi

\- ¿Por qué lo cree señorita diosa?

\- Se los contaré en el avión... debemos darnos prisa porque el tiempo se acorta

...

Ya dentro del avión, Mutsumi se había sentado entre Naru y Keitaro. Atrás de ellos estaban Mitsune, Kaolla y Shinobu, adelante Seta, Sara y Tsuruko y al costado Aquiles y Patroclo

\- Lo que puedo decirles es que Lisandro proviene de un mundo paralelo... en aquel mundo él era un caballero de Atena... la diferencia es que el Santuario no es una orden oculta sino visible a todos... muchas guerras y batallas han librado protegiendo a la humanidad pero con ello el santuario se debilitó y Lisandro pertenece a la generación que ha visto morir el santuario y todos los que quedaban se dispersaron por el mundo a la espera de la señal en la cual los que aún permanecen fieles a Atenea volverán a reunirse para la batalla final

\- ¿Y por qué tu amigo vino aquí? ¿Quién lo mandó?

\- En el corazón de Lisandro hay dudas... lo que debo confesarles es que en Lisandro existe un lado oscuro... él mucho sufrió en su mundo y eso lo hizo dudar de sí mismo y de la causa que defendía... él es el más poderoso de los caballeros de su mundo y por ello, si él sucumbía a la oscuridad, la batalla estaría perdida. Es por eso que aquellos que vigilan el universo lo enviaron aquí sin su memoria y aprendiera de aquí lo que vale el ser humano

\- ¿Y por qué a nosotros? - pregunta Naru

\- No podría responderles eso... hay muchas cosas que me son inescrutables pero debe decirles que el equilibrio de los mundos es algo muy delicado y por eso me enviaron aquí para que Lisandro pudiera ser guiado sin alterar a este mundo

\- ¿No podía hacerlo en su mundo? - pregunta Aquiles

\- No... su lado emocional estaba seriamente resquebrajado... él había luchado mucho por su mundo y luego dudó si esa lucha había valido la pena... la soberbia no está alejada de ninguno de nosotros y Lisandro se preguntaba si debía proteger a los humanos débiles e imperfectos... cuando dejas de luchar por otros y lo haces por ti mismo entonces el lado oscuro va ganando espacio en tu espíritu... él sacrificó su vista en una batalla para poder ganarla y salvar no uno sino varios mundos y de pronto se preguntaba si realmente valía el sacrificio... cuando regrese a su mundo él debe decidir y de su decisión dependerá el destino de su mundo... y tal vez del universo

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?

\- No podía hacerlo... me estaba prohibido revelarme pero yo no sabía que en este mundo había otro santuario y existía una profecía que podía atañer a Lisandro... ahora la situación es difícil y tal vez en este otro santuario, Lisandro defina de qué lado está

\- Aun así debiste habérnoslo dicho - le recrimina Naru - Además, ocupaste el cuerpo de Mutsumi. ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Oh... ella está aquí... solo duerme y cuando me haya ido no recordará nada... con respecto a Lisandro... creí que podía ser feliz si es que decidía quedarse. Su empatía con Motoko es alta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta el día que aparecieron los primeros caballeros, el espíritu de Lisandro tenía la paz que en su mundo no había tenido

Mutsumi calla y todos seguían esperando que diga más. Es en eso que Mitsune le toca el hombro por encima del asiento

\- Una pequeña pregunta. ¿Quién es Asuka?

\- Eh... ¿A... suka? Yo...

\- ¡Prohibido mentir! Dijiste que a partir de ahora serías sincera

Mutsumi suspira y levanta la mirada sonriendo como la típica Mutsumi

\- Asuka... Asuka Langley... es... la esposa de Lisandro y la madre de sus dos hijos

Todos, en medio de un revoltijo, quedaron patas arriba en sus asientos...

...

Lisandro abría los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba frío pero su cosmo lo había mantenido vivo hasta que el avión aterrizó. Cuando el avión toco tierra, Lisandro supo bajar sin ser visto y a gran velocidad se ocultó en los hangares a la espera de que un avión anunciara su salida a Europa

No tardó mucho ya que media hora después, los pasajeros subían a un avión con destino a Atenas sin escalas. Lisandro volvió a subir al tren de aterrizaje sin ser visto. Su cosmo nuevamente se eleva en aquella drástica situación lo que lo mantendría vivo hasta su llegada a Atenas

...

En Atenas, Motoko abre los ojos y se ve en un cuarto adornado con motivos griegos clásicos. Instintivamente lleva su mano a su espada pero no la encuentra. Lentamente se pone de pie y se siente mareada "definitivamente no estoy en Hong Kong"

\- Estás en Atenas y estos son mis aposentos - suena una voz detrás de ella y Motoko se vuelve. Frente a ella estaba una figura ricamente ataviada con túnicas griegas y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy el Patriarca del santuario de Atenas... lugar bendecido por la diosa Atenea y protegida por la sagrada fratria de Atenas cuyos caballeros han jurado defenderla con sus vidas y seguir mis órdenes cualesquiera que fuesen

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Muchacha... esto es un juego de ajedrez donde tú eres una de las piezas... digamos que me he robado a la reina pero quiero usarla en lugar de desecharla

\- Si tuviera mi espada...

\- ¿Tu espada? Toma... lamento haberla tomado pero siempre me han atraído las espadas samurái

Motoko la recibe y la desenvaina. El Patriarca sigue impasible y de pronto, Motoko salta sobre él pero para su sorpresa, queda suspendida en el aire

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- Eso fue patético... ¿acaso no has aprendido que no puedes luchar contra los caballeros? yo soy el Patriarca y soy el más fuerte y por eso me obedecen... tú no eres más que una pobre kendoka con habilidades promedio pero a partir de hoy cambiaremos eso...

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Bájame!

\- Todo a su tiempo, querida... hay tiempo mientras esperamos la llegada de tu príncipe salvador, aunque en unas horas ni tú creerás eso

...

Era la mañana del día siguiente cuando el avión procedente de Dubai llegaba a Atenas. Los operarios revisaban el avión cuando uno de ellos lanza un grito de alerta y varios van a ver

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

\- ¡Mira!

Los operarios ven que dentro del compartimiento del tren de aterrizaje había una figura sentada e inmóvil

\- Un polizón... solo Dios sabe dónde subió

\- Murió congelado... llama a la ambulancia y reporta esto a la torre

Uno se acerca y toca a Lisandro y este de pronto abre los ojos haciendo retroceder al operario asustado

\- ¡Esta vivo!

\- Imposible... - pero se calla cuando Lisandro baja por sus propios medios y mira a los asustados hombres

\- Creo que me quedé dormido - les dice – Disculpen, ¿estamos en Atenas?

\- Este... si

\- Gracias

Lisandro baja y sale de las instalaciones del aeropuerto por la cerca que salta fácilmente y nadie atinó a detenerlo...

...

Una hora después llegaba el otro avión. Todos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero los controles de aduana los demoraron aunque Aquiles y Patroclo pasaron rápidamente gracias a su ciudadanía griega

\- ¿Y estos? - pregunta Naru cuando los dos caballeros hacían gestos de despedida

\- Chicooos - les grita Patroclo con su voz aflautada - Les recomiendo que tomen el tour a la Acrópolis y visiten el Partenón... las estatuitas clásicas están a solo un dólar y les darán algunos regalos si dicen que van de parte mía

\- ¡Un momento! - les grita Keitaro - ¡No pueden dejarnos!

\- De nada sirve que se arriesguen - les dice Aquiles - Disfruten su estancia en Atenas y mañana nos vemos

Los dos caballeros salen del aeropuerto y cuando Keitaro trata de salir de la formación, la policía griega le cae encima...

...

Lisandro llegaba ya a las primeras ruinas del santuario y las escalinatas que conducían hacia donde le guiaba un cosmo, parecía alejado de las ruinas principales. Tras una larga caminata, una figura parecía aguardarlo en el camino

\- Vaya... así que llegaste primero. ¿Dónde están los traidores Aquiles y Patroclo?

\- Hércules... nos volvemos a encontrar

\- Si... esta es la entrada donde se dice estuvo la antigua casa de Tauro... en realidad esperaba que llegaras al menos con Aquiles pero ya que no está aquí, será un placer acabar contigo primero

\- ¿Dónde está Motoko?

\- Ella está con el Patriarca... no te preocupes que está sana y salva pero tú nunca la verás

\- Eso lo veremos... no me interesas Hércules así que no me hagas perder el tiempo contigo

\- Eres un insolente pero no importa lo que digas... no pasarás de aquí

Hércules eleva su enorme cosmo y Lisandro también poniéndose en posición de pelea

...

Ya había pasado una hora y el grupo estaba retenido en el aeropuerto por la batahola armada para poder salir por el grupo Hinata. Naru daba de zopapos a Keitaro

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Por tu culpa nos detuvieron a todos!

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡No es mi culpa que Kaolla haya saltado encima de los policías y ustedes se metieran también!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Te pusiste a gritar como una mujer y pensamos que te estaban matando!

En eso entra Seta sonriendo y en compañía de un funcionario

\- No se preocupen chicos... ya conseguí que nos dejen entrar a Grecia con la firme promesa de portarnos bien

\- ¡No tenían que retenernos tanto tiempo! - reclama Naru

\- Lo siento - dice el funcionario - Lo que pasa es que estamos muy perturbados por las cosas extrañas que vienen pasando... es que hacía poco los operarios reportaron que alguien bajó del tren de aterrizaje y cruzó el perímetro de seguridad y escapó... para todos nos parecía increíble que alguien sobreviviera viajando en la rueda del avión jeje... por lo que...

Pero ya todos abandonaban en tropel aquella sala ya que se dieron cuenta que hablaban de Lisandro

...

El choque de poderes entre Lisandro y Hércules remece todo el Santuario. Lisandro no estaba con ganas de perder el tiempo así que esta vez usó los recursos que ya había desarrollado para mantener a raya a Hércules, pero sus ataques de meteoros parecían no hacerle daño al caballero quien se acerca hacia él lo que lo obliga a eludirlo mientras la enorme roca detrás de él se deshacía al contacto del puño de Hércules

Lisandro vuelve a atacar pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos se trenzan en una maraña de golpes y bloqueos pero finalmente Lisandro se ve obligado a hacer distancia por la fuerza de Hércules

\- ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, demonio! ¡Recibe ahora mis técnicas! ¡Golpe de Titán!

El ataque es poderoso y arrasa todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Lisandro cae golpeado pero el ataque apenas lo había rozado. Se levanta y eleva su cosmo

\- No eres lo suficientemente rápido. ¡Excalibur!

La tierra se abre pero al llegar a Hércules, la técnica se quiebra lo que sorprende a Lisandro

\- ¡Jaja! Acabas de conocer mi técnica de la Piel de Nemea... como recordarás, Hércules mató al León de Nemea y luego se puso su piel como protección lo que lo hacía invulnerable... tu técnica del brazo cortante no puede atravesarla

\- Te felicito... a ver qué haces con esto ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

\- ¡Golpe de Titán!

Ambas técnicas chocan la una con la otra y ambas detonan empujando a ambos contendientes chocando con las ruinas. Ambos emergen de ellos elevando su cosmo

\- Eso fue suerte... no volverá a suceder - dice Hércules

\- Por supuesto que no sucederá - suena una voz - Ya que seré yo quien acabe contigo

Los dos se vuelven y ven llegar, vestidos con sus armaduras, a Aquiles y Patroclo

...

Todos ya llegaban a la entrada del santuario y Kaolla manejaba un complejo equipo

\- ¿Puedes rastrearlos? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- Si... por allá hay emisiones de energía pero no estoy segura si es de Lisandro

\- ¿Cómo podemos saberlo? - pregunta Naru

\- ¡Con esto! - dice Kaolla sacando una Tama robot - Esto nos dirá dónde están ya que tiene una cámara

\- Espera - dice Mutsumi - Yo...

\- ¡Ahí va! - Kaolla la suelta y Mutsumi vuelve a hablar

\- ¿Por qué no me preguntan a mí? Yo puedo sentir donde está Lisandro

\- Vaya - interviene Mitsune - Fue por eso que supiste que estaba en Hong Kong, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si... jeje... pero creo que el artefacto de Kaolla servirá de todos modos y...

Fue en eso que la tortuguita estalla y todos se ponen en guardia cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres enmascarados surgen de entre las ruinas

\- ¿Quiénes son estos? - pregunta Naru

\- Oh... jeje - ríe Seta - Olvidé decirles que esta parte de las ruinas están prohibidas para los extranjeros... creo que ya sé porque

\- ¡Ustedes los extranjeros deben de marcharse de aquí! - dice uno de ellos

\- ¿No me digan que son los cuidadores? - pregunta Sara

\- No, no lo creo - dice Mutsumi - Son los miembros no caballeros de la fratria de Atenas

\- Así que saben quiénes somos - dice uno - Entonces deberán morir para que nuestro secreto no sea revelado

\- Gracias, Mutsumi - le dice Naru

\- Oh... jeje... lo siento

\- Un momento - dice uno de ellos - ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Son chicas!

\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunta Naru

\- ¡Hace tiempo que no veo a una chica bonita! - dice uno

\- ¡Yo tampoco! - dice otro

\- No me gustan para nada sus miradas - dice Mitsune

\- ¡Creo que tienes razón! - dice Naru - ¡huyamos!

Seta y Tsuruko se ponen al frente de las chicas mientras el grupo avanzaba en tropel al grito de "chicas, chicas"

...

Aquiles avanza orgullosamente y se pone entre Lisandro y Hércules

\- Debes de seguir, Lisandro - le dice Aquiles - Es la única forma en que puedes llegar a Motoko

\- ¿Crees acaso que lo dejaré? - le dice Hércules

\- Algo que debes de saber es que Lisandro parece más fuerte después de cada pelea... y de acuerdo a lo que he estado viendo, se te estaba haciendo difícil superarlo... como no tenemos tiempo que perder, podemos atacarte entre los tres y asunto arreglado... te propongo en cambio pelear ambos

Hércules duda y al final asiente

\- Sea... después de todo, aunque logren superar al inútil de Paris, no podrán contra Héctor

\- Vamos Lisandro - dice Patroclo - Debemos seguir

Ambos rebasan a Hercules quien solo mira a Aquiles

\- Acabas de perder tu ventaja... ahora sabremos quién es el más fuerte

\- Con todo gusto - replica Aquiles poniéndose en guardia

Ambos cosmos se elevan preparándose para la lucha

...

Shinobu y Sara estaban escondidas tras unas rocas mientras Kaolla de pie, disparaba su arma contra los atacantes que salían de todos lados gritando "chicas". Naru se guarecía atrás de Keitaro quien eludía los golpes más por su torpeza que por su habilidad. Mitsune, sentada sobre una roca, bebía un trago, mientras Seta y Tsuruko llevaban la mayor parte de la lucha, abatiendo enemigos fácilmente, pero estos eran demasiados y Seta y Tsuruko quedan espalda con espalda

\- Eres bueno - le dice Tsuruko

\- Tú no te quedas atrás - le responde el profesor

Los golpes iban y venían. Naru se cuelga del cuello de Keitaro mientras este corría

\- ¡Pelea cobarde! ¡No huyas!

\- Uhggg... No puegdo peleag cogtigo eg mi... cuego

Las bombas de Kaolla estallan, protegiendo la huida de Keitaro. De pronto, Mitsune queda atrapada en una red y quien la capturó recoge su botella

\- ¡No te bebas eso que es mío!

\- ¡No será lo único que tenga de ti, preciosa!

Lo mismo pasaba con Sara y Shinobu. Kaolla seguía disparando su arma óptica pero uno la sorprende por detrás. Ya capturadas, los atacantes las levantan con señales de triunfo

\- ¡Tenemos a más chicas!

\- ¡Yo quiero a la miniatura!

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Aún soy una niña! - grita Sara

\- ¡Me gusta más la morena!

En eso Mutsumi se acerca al grupo con su eterna sonrisa

\- Por favor, ¿podrían soltarlas? Son solo unas niñas

El grupo se mira incrédulo y luego se lanzan contra Mutsumi pero esta junta sus manos y de su cuerpo emerge una figura alada con la cara de Mutsumi sonriente que extiende las manos y todos salen volando, quedando las chicas libres

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- Jeje... supongo que mis poderes como Belldandy todavía puedo usarlos

La pelea seguía y Naru y Keitaro se refugian atrás de Mutsumi, lo mismo que los demás. Seta y Tsuruko aún daban dura pelea pero sabían que no durarían mucho

\- Fue un honor pelear a su lado, Seta-san

\- Lo mismo digo - responde el despistado profesor

Ya los atacantes se preparaban para el asalto final cuando una voz los detiene

\- ¡Alto! Que nadie se atreva a tocarlos

Todos se vuelven y los de Hinata tragan saliva al ver quien era... era Albiore de Leo

...

Aquiles y Hércules luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, con ligera ventaja del enorme caballero de Tauro quien consigue hacerlo retroceder al de Acuario. Este concentra su cosmo y prepara su técnica

\- ¡Resplandor Estelar!

\- ¡Piel de Nemea!

Los golpes de Aquiles son neutralizados por la barrera de Hércules pero lo que le sorprende a Aquiles es el rápido contraataque que lo derriba con violencia. Hércules se sonríe

\- Mi técnica de la Piel de Nemea es una técnica que me permite atacar y defenderme a la vez... frente a ella, tus técnicas son inútiles ya que mi coraza es impenetrable

\- Te felicito - le dice Aquiles recuperándose - Pero dudo mucho que con esa técnica puedas vencerme porque su ataque es muy débil

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues ahora siente otro. ¡Golpe de Titán!

De pronto Aquiles cruza los brazos y eleva su cosmo

\- ¡Barrera Estigia! - el ataque es contenido por la técnica de Aquiles y regresa hacia Hércules quien recibe el impacto de su propia técnica, estrellándose contra las rocas con gran impacto - ¡Jaja! ¿Cuál dolió más?

Hércules se levanta lastimado y furioso y miro con odio al caballero de Acuario

\- No eres el único que sabe de mitología, Hércules - le dice Aquiles - Recuerdo que el Aquiles de la Guerra de Troya fue sumergido en el río Estigia y por eso se hizo invulnerable... mi técnica imita el río y puedo orientar cualquier cosa que me lancen como si fuera agua que fluye en la dirección que desee

\- Maldito idiota... te quitaré esas ínfulas ahora

El cosmo de Hércules se eleva enormemente poniendo a Aquiles en guardia

...

Patroclo y Lisandro llegaban hacia otras ruinas, donde, sentado sobre una enorme piedra se encontraba un viejo conocido

\- Paris de Aries - dice Patroclo - ¿Cómo has estado tras tu derrota en Hong Kong?

\- No muy bien apreciado Patroclo... el Patriarca me echó de su presencia y me desconoció como caballero del santuario... es por eso que he decidido lavar mi honra con la sangre de ustedes

\- No eres más que un tonto si piensas que tus errores se lavan con sangre - le dice Lisandro

\- Cállate demonio... insultaste al santuario y yo lo defenderé a costa de mi vida

\- No sé a quién llamar demonio... a mi o a tu Patriarca que secuestra jóvenes y se escuda tras ellas para lograr sus viles propósitos

\- Maldito... ya no hablarás más a partir de ahora

Paris salta y se pone frente a ellos. Lisandro se prepara pero Patroclo le pone la mano al hombro

\- Déjamelo a mí... tú debes llegar a la joven lo más antes posible

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Mariquita o no, soy un caballero... y mi honor me obliga a pelear de igual a igual... ve, yo me haré cargo de este tonto

Lisandro asiente y corre. Paris trata de bloquearlo pero Patroclo lo intercepta

\- Deja que él y el Patriarca resuelvan sus diferencias... tú y yo podemos resolver las nuestras sin necesidad de su presencia

\- Lamentarás haber perdido tu ventaja, homosexual

\- Comienzas atacando mi orientación sexual, ¿y te dices caballero? Que mal estamos...

...

Las chicas se amontonan todas detrás de Mutsumi mientras Seta, Tsuruko y Keitaro seguían en guardia cuando Albiore se acerca a todos y los enmascarados le abrían paso inclinando la cabeza

\- ¿No les da vergüenza? Tantos contra pocos

\- Señor Albiore... es que... son chicas

\- ¿Y que tienen contra las chicas? - les recrimina Mitsune

\- Nada... solo es que... tenemos tanto tiempo aquí sin ver a una

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienen razón - dice Albiore - Estos están recluidos en diversos lugares del mundo sin ver a nadie más que a sus maestros... deben llevar el rostro cubierto y solo cuando hayan terminado su entrenamiento podrán relacionarse con el mundo... aunque ustedes son los que hacen el voto de castidad, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Castidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? - pregunta Kaolla

\- Vaya - dice Mitsune - Por eso estaban tan desesperados

\- ¡Déjense de pláticas! - reclama Naru - ¡Este es Albiore y no podremos contra él sin ayuda de los otros caballeros!

\- Si lo dices por mí - responde Albiore - No te preocupes que no he venido a pelear... más bien agradezcan que los haya ayudado

\- ¿Para qué? - dice Seta - ¿Acaso pelearemos contra ti?

\- No... Nada de eso... tras haber sido derrotado por su amigo, el Patriarca nos quitó la confianza y como nos abandonó en Japón a nuestra suerte, decidimos regresar y hablar con él en persona... ¿verdad, compañeros?

Niobe y Telémaco se dejan ver y se reúnen al lado de Albiore

\- ¿No me digan que están en contra del Patriarca? - les pregunta Keitaro

\- Digamos que queremos saber a qué viene tanta cosa con respecto a su amigo... si bien la profecía es cierta queremos aclarar nuestras ideas... si lo desean podemos guiarlos hasta el Patriarca y hasta su amiga la kendoka

Todos se agrupan y hacen ronda para discutirlo

\- Pero son caballeros de Atenea - dice Naru - Puede ser una trampa

\- Tonterías - dice Mitsune - No necesitan ponernos trampas ya que son más fuertes que nosotras, si quisieran hacernos algo ya lo habrían hecho

\- Trampa o no - dice Tsuruko - Yo debo encontrar a mi hermana

\- Tiene razón - dice Keitaro - Lo más importante es Motoko

Keitaro se aparta para acercarse a los caballeros

\- De acuerdo, los acompañaremos

\- Muy bien... sígannos entonces...

Todos se van tras los caballeros pero se escuchan sollozos del grupo de atacantes

\- Uju... tan cerca de una chica y no pude ni tocarla - se lamenta uno y Mitsune se vuelve

\- No sean tontos, ¿por qué no comienzan por quitarse esas máscaras?

\- No pueden - dice Niobe - Son reglas de la fratria

\- Que tontería... ¿no se dan cuenta que entre ustedes también hay chicas?

Entre ellos se miran como sorprendidos y comienzan a quitarse las máscaras y descubren que del grupo, eran chicos y chicas casi por igual

\- ¿Lo ven? ¿Por qué no aprovechan para conocerse mejor mientras nosotros nos vamos?

El grupo se aleja medio sorprendido mientras los miembros no caballeros de la fratria se miraban entre ellos y se tocaban entre chicos y chicas

\- Vaya... eres bonita...

\- Tú no estás tan mal tampoco...

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. El caballero número doce

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **El Caballero Número Doce**

Lisandro avanzaba raudamente hacia el salón del Patriarca cuando se le aparece una figura que le cierra el paso

\- Veo que llegaste hasta aquí pero de aquí no pasarás

\- Tú eres...

\- Sí, soy el caballero que se llevó a tu chica... mi nombre es Héctor de Sagitario

\- No quiero perder el tiempo contigo Héctor... apártate

\- No seas iluso... solo podrás pasar si me vences, pero eso es imposible

Lisandro no aguarda más y se prepara para luchar, lo mismo que Héctor

...

Hércules y Aquiles seguían combatiendo, chocando ambos cosmos nuevamente y generando una conmoción en todo el lugar. Hércules lanza su Golpe de Titán pero Aquiles lo esquiva lanzándose sobre su rival pero este para los golpes y nuevamente hace distancia Aquiles por la fuerza desplegada por Hércules

\- No eres más que un insecto presuntuoso - le dice Hércules - Jamás me ganarás

\- Menos charla y más pelea. ¡Cometa Estelar!

El impacto da de lleno en Hércules pero este se protege con la Piel de Nemea y se lanza como un toro embravecido contra Aquiles, deshaciendo lo que encontraba a su paso. Aquiles se ve obligado a poner la Barrera Estigia pero Hércules la embiste y tras una puja, el caballero de Tauro quiebra la barrera y golpea a Aquiles quien cae derribado

\- ¡Jaja! Tu técnica no sirve contra ataques de este tipo ya que yo puedo ir contra la corriente... ese es su punto débil

\- Lo sé - dice Aquiles incorporándose - Pero hasta aquí nomás llegaste

\- ¿Quién fue el que dijo menos charla y más pelea? Ahora prepararé tu final...

El cosmo de Hércules se eleva enormemente ante la sorpresa de Aquiles

...

Patroclo ya iniciaba su combate contra Paris quien lanza varios ataques que Patroclo elude y trata de atacar a Paris pero éste usa su Neblina de Confusión para eludirlo y atacar por otro lado

\- Veo que haces honor a tu nombre - le dice Patroclo - de esa forma escapaba Paris de sus enemigos cuando sabía que estaba en peligro

\- Son mis técnicas, desarrolladas tras años de práctica... lástima que no esté esa chica media hindú para que te ayude con sus tortugas

\- No la necesito... aunque resulta gracioso que una residencia femenina haya desafiado a la Fratria... sí que es muy gracioso

\- Te quitaré esa sonrisa del rostro por haberte burlado del santuario

Paris eleva su cosmo preparándose para un nuevo ataque y Patroclo eleva también el suyo

...

Hércules ataca a Aquiles nuevamente con la Embestida de Tauro y esta vez, Aquiles busca eludirlo. Aquiles se mueve a gran velocidad pero de pronto ve que Hércules se multiplica en diez y no puede distinguir el verdadero y finalmente, la Embestida de Tauro lo impacta violentamente y cae maltrecho con la armadura dañada

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué te pareció mi Ilusión de Hidra combinada con la Embestida de Tauro? Estas acabado Aquiles y francamente creí que me darías más trabajo

En ese momento llega el grupo de Hinata y ven la escena con Aquiles derribado y un Hércules triunfante

\- ¡Es Aquiles! - exclama Keitaro

\- Y parece que está en problemas - dice Naru

\- Pues entonces, ¡ayudémoslo! - dice Kaolla levantando su arma pero la mano de Albiore la detiene

\- ¿Acaso estás de su parte? - le dice Mitsune

\- No... Es una pelea de caballeros... no podemos intervenir... Aquiles no nos lo perdonaría

\- ¡Pamplinas! - replica Naru - Aquiles no puede seguir

Aquiles mira sorprendido al grupo que recién llegaba lo mismo que Hércules

\- ¡Jaja! ¿No me digas que las niñas vinieron a salvarte Aquiles?

\- Sera mejor que pienses que han venido a salvarte a ti porque estas a punto de sucumbir, Hércules

\- ¿Qué dices?

Aquiles eleva su cosmo y comienza a hacer movimientos de pelea mientras que Aquiles prepara nuevamente su Embestida de Tauro. El ataque de Hércules es el primero y cae sobre Aquiles quien consigue eludirlo y atacar desde arriba

-¡Cometa Estelar! - Hércules apenas puede cubrirse y recibe el ataque de lleno. El gigante cae con la armadura dañada pero a los pocos segundos alcanza a incorporarse

\- Tu técnica tiene un punto débil - le dice Aquiles - Como cualquier toro que embiste, no puedes cubrirte desde arriba

\- Así que sabes pensar... muy bien, veamos que puedes hacer con esto. ¡Ilusión de la Hidra!

La imagen de Hércules se multiplica en diez y todos asumen posición de batalla

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? - pregunta Naru

\- Es la técnica de la Ilusión de la Hidra - explica Albiore - Puede multiplicar sus imágenes pero solo una es la real

\- ¡Veamos si puedes contra esto! - dice Hércules y sus imágenes atacan a Aquiles desde distintas direcciones con la Embestida de Tauro pero Aquiles esquiva todas... a excepción de una que lo derriba con violencia. La armadura de Aquiles se quiebra y él ya parece muy lastimado

\- ¡Va a perder! - dice Kaolla y le apunta con su arma pero nuevamente Albiore la detiene

\- Ya te dije que no te entrometas... Aquiles no te lo agradecerá

\- ¡Estás acabado, Aquiles! ¡No podrás ganarme! - le grita su rival

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Torbellino Estigia!

La onda de choque se dirige contra todas sus imágenes, envolviéndolas con un torbellino de energía... pero solo una se cubre

\- ¡Allí estás! ¡Meteoro Estelar!

El impacto es terrible, dando de lleno en la coraza de Hércules, la cual se parte y el gigante va a estrellarse contra las rocas al mismo tiempo que sus imágenes desaparecen. A los pocos segundos, de los escombros, sale Hércules tambaleándose pero tras hacer un rictus de dolor cae pesadamente al suelo... mientras Kaolla le levantaba el brazo a Aquiles proclamándolo ganador de la pelea

...

Patroclo y Paris luchaban. El primero se encontraba confundido por la neblina de Paris quien trataba de herirlo con sus técnicas de ataque

Un golpe certero derriba a Patroclo quien cae lastimado. Paris reaparece sonriente

\- No eres tan fuerte como Aquiles ni tampoco está la chiquilla inventora para que te salve

\- No la necesito... y no creas que has ganado la pelea

\- Pues, veamos si realmente vas a poder enfrentarme

Paris ataca pero cuando trata de acertarle, Patroclo lo elude y obliga a Paris a usar su neblina pero en eso, Patroclo genera una técnica

\- ¡Cristales de Hielo!

La neblina de Paris se cristaliza y se convierten en finas agujas que hieren el cuerpo de Paris por todos lados, obligándolo a quebrarla estallando su cosmo. Patroclo se protege con el escudo y lanza un nuevo ataque que derriba a Paris haciendo un surco en el suelo

\- Veo que te confías mucho, querido Paris - le dice Patroclo adoptando su aire afeminado de siempre - Tu técnica de neblina la generas usando el agua del aire y como sabes, todo líquido se cristaliza a la temperatura adecuada... líquido que puedo controlar

El cuerpo de Paris sangraba por varias partes pero aun así se pone de pie y eleva su cosmo

\- No creas que has ganado aún... podrás haber neutralizado mi neblina de la confusión pero no podrás contra esto

El cosmo de Paris se eleva enormemente mientras sonríe

\- ¡Conoce el infierno sobre la tierra! ¡Neblina Infernal!

...

Lisandro y Héctor luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sorprendiéndose Lisandro de la habilidad de Héctor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Héctor esquiva los meteoros y se acerca a Lisandro para golpearlo pero este eleva su cosmo y desaparece de la vista de Héctor para reaparecer en otro lugar "increíble... es mucho más veloz que cualquier caballero que conozca"

Héctor se pone nuevamente frente a frente a Lisandro y le sonríe

\- Eres bueno... me pregunto dónde te entrenaron ya que tienes habilidades que ninguno de los caballeros posee pese a tu ceguera... pero no creas que tienes posibilidades de vencerme

\- Supongo que tendrás algo mejor que palabras para mostrarme

\- Si... claro que si

\- Pues date prisa... no quiero perder más el tiempo contigo

\- Jaja... me sorprende que un gran guerrero como tú se preocupe por una simple mujer... eso te hace débil y será imposible que triunfes sobre el Patriarca

\- ¿Acaso crees que los sentimientos te hacen débil?

\- Por supuesto... solo los guerreros fríos sin apego a nada pueden liberar su máximo poder... solo aquellos que pueden liberarse de todo sentimiento que lo ate a la tierra podrán llegar al cosmo principal

"¿El cosmo principal?" piensa Lisandro "¿dónde lo he oído antes? pero Héctor está equivocado... eso no puede ser cierto"

Las dudas vuelven a asaltar a Lisandro. ¿Podría llegar a vencer al Patriarca cuando lo único que le importaba era Motoko?

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Podrás creer que el Patriarca llevó a tu damisela a sus habitaciones? Allí estuvieron bastante tiempo, ¿me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo?

\- ¡Cállate!

Lisandro se lanzan con el Pegaso Ryuseiken pero pasa de largo a su rival ya que este lo esquiva y cuando Lisandro se vuelve para seguir peleando, siente un dolor en el brazo y al tocarse, siente una aguja clavada en él

...

Aquiles tomaba aliento mientras los chicos de Hinata y los caballeros recién llegados observaban el caído cuerpo de Hércules de Tauro

\- ¿Está... muerto? - pregunta Naru nerviosamente a Albiore que lo revisaba

\- No... Solo está inconsciente y muy lastimado... necesitaríamos algo más fuerte que el Cometa Estelar para abatirlo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Albiore? Lo mismo que Niobe y Telémaco - le pregunta Aquiles

\- Estimado Aquiles - interviene Telémaco - No seas tan rudo con nosotros que no hemos venido a pelear contigo

\- Ustedes son siervos del Patriarca. ¿A qué otra cosa pueden estar más que para obedecer sus órdenes?

\- Pues - dice Niobe - hace unos días, un emisario de la fratria nos comunicó que el Patriarca nos retiraba su confianza y nos ordenaba entregar nuestras armaduras

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estábamos en el hospital en Tokio y tuvimos que pagar todas nuestras cuentas - añade Telémaco - nos dejaron prácticamente en la calle

\- ¿Y por eso vinieron?

\- El Patriarca actúa ilegalmente al pretender quitarnos nuestra condición de caballeros - dice Albiore - Si quiere nuestras armaduras tendrá que justificarse de acuerdo a nuestras normas y venimos a hacérselo saber

\- En otras palabras - dice Seta - ¿Lo están desafiando?

\- Así es...

\- Pues entonces - dice Naru - ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a verlo en persona y a rescatar a Motoko

Todos parten dejando a Hércules tendido en el suelo

...

Patroclo se encontraba rodeado de una neblina de fuego que quemaba todo lo que tocaba. Solo su cosmo lo protegía pero el calor se hacía agobiante "Caray... si sigo aquí me quemará mi hermoso cabello"

\- ¡Veamos si eres capaz de congelar esto! ¡Estás acabado, mariquita! Muy pronto la neblina te sofocará ya que consume todo el oxígeno que te rodea

\- Mi querido Paris... lamento informarte que tus técnicas son demasiado ordinarias como para que puedan vencerme... tal vez puedas hacer eso con los débiles e ignorantes pero no conmigo

\- ¡Solo alardeas! ¡No tienes forma de escapar!

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues bien... te explicaré algo sobre física elemental... el calor es más ligero que el frío... si bien no puedo congelar tu Niebla Infernal, lo que sí puedo es generar la misma masa de aire que tu

El poder de Patroclo se eleva y de pronto la neblina de fuego comienza a subir

\- ¿Qué es esto? - se pregunta Paris al ver que su técnica se elevaba, alejándose de Patroclo

\- ¿Conque ahí estabas? Ahora los papeles se han invertido ya que mi técnica ha reemplazado a la tuya. ¡Torbellino de Hielo!

...

Lisandro se saca la espina clavada en su brazo. "Maldita sea... me descuidé... mis sentimientos me hicieron vulnerable"

\- Vaya... así que ya te diste cuenta - le dice un sonriente Héctor - durante toda nuestra pelea te he lanzado esas agujas pero las has esquivado... ahora te acerté y con ello tu muerte está asegurada

\- ¿Acaso es veneno?

\- Digamos que si... las Saetas de Sagitario utilizan un veneno muy sutil... lentamente te irá debilitando y perderás tus sentidos

Lisandro concentra su poder y nuevamente lanza el puño de Pegaso pero no acierta ya que los movimientos de Héctor son muy rápidos

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué ilusos Aquiles y Hércules al creerse los más poderosos de la fratria! ¡Ellos solo tienen fuerza bruta pero mis poderes los superan!

Una lluvia de agujas caen sobre Lisandro quien los esquiva todos, pero de pronto siente un dolor en la pierna y se da cuenta que otra aguja se ha clavado en él

\- Bien - le dice Héctor triunfante - me pregunto cuanto resistirás después de haber recibido dos agujas

Lisandro quiere contestar pero sus palabras no le salen y Héctor ríe

\- ¡Jaja! Así al menos no tendré que escucharte... acabas de perder el sentido del gusto y ya no sientes tu lengua... ¿Cuál será el siguiente sentido que perderás?

Héctor ataca pero aún Lisandro puede sentirlo, con el movimiento del aire y consigue eludirlo. Nuevamente una lluvia de saetas caen sobre el pero eleva su cosmo y la forma del fénix emerge de él, quemando las saetas que trataban de alcanzarlo

\- Sorprendente - dice Héctor - Aún tu cosmo es fuerte... pero, seguramente ya estarás perdiendo uno de tus sentidos

Lisandro se da cuenta que no siente el piso que toca ni el aire que rozaba su piel. "¡El tacto! ¡Estoy perdiendo el tacto!"

No se dio cuenta del siguiente ataque y lo recibe de lleno, cayendo derribado y lastimado. Lisandro se va poniendo de pie tratando de sentir lo que le rodeaba pero no sentía ni la aguja clavada en su espalda

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Te clavé otra aguja y eso significa que pronto perderás un nuevo sentido! pero tal vez no tengas tiempo de perderlo porque te mataré ahora

Lisandro apenas podía sentir su presencia "muy pronto perderé un nuevo sentido y estaré en desventaja... pero no moriré aquí, lo juro... no sin antes rescatar a Motoko"

Héctor eleva su cosmo y sus manos sostenían cinco agujas cada una

\- ¡Te daré el golpe final! ¡Saetas de Sagitario!

Héctor apenas se da cuenta cuando su ataque es rechazado. El cosmo de Lisandro se eleva por encima del suyo en menos de un segundo y las saetas son destruidas. Lisandro acababa de liberar el Dragón Naciente y tras desbaratar el ataque de Héctor, se dirigía contra él

Héctor se eleva, esquivando el ataque y mira hacia abajo para contraatacar a Lisandro desde arriba pero, antes de que reaccione, Lisandro venía de más arriba lanzando el Pegaso Suiseiken, que impacta de lleno en el cuerpo de Héctor, despedazando su armadura y cayendo pesadamente al suelo... trata de levantarse pero no puede

\- ¿Có... mo es... posible? ¿Cómo... se... movió tan... rápido?

Lisandro cae también pero nuevamente consigue levantarse

\- Te... felicito... me venciste pero... de todos modos... morirás... una nueva aguja está... clavada en tu brazo

Lisandro toca el aguijón y lo saca... sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que da la media vuelta y se retira, tratando de sentir la presencia de Motoko y siguiendo la pista solo a través de su cosmo... Héctor deja caer su cabeza, inconsciente

...

Todo el grupo llegaba hacia donde estaba Patroclo quien fumaba sentado en una piedra y a sus pies yacía Paris

\- ¡Patroclo! - le dice Aquiles - Así que venciste a Paris

\- Mi queridos amigos, ¿qué esperaban? Delicada y todo pero cuando golpeo, golpeo... mi amigo Paris se enteró de la peor forma

\- ¿Dónde está Lisandro? - pregunta Kaolla

\- ¿Lisandro? Él siguió su camino mientras luchaba contra Paris... creo que debió de encontrarse con Héctor ya que sentí cosmos de batalla en esa dirección pero ya no los siento. ¿Piensan seguirla?

\- ¡Claro! - dice Albiore - ¿Vienes?

\- Pues... me imagino que deberé hacerlo pero... hay algo que no me huele bien en todo esto... la presencia de ustedes, caballeros de Cancer, Virgo y Leo no me parece coincidencia

\- No seas desconfiado, Patroclo - le dice Telémaco - Estamos de su lado

\- Bueno... supongo que mis preocupaciones no son importantes... lo más importante es rescatar a su amiga y ayudar a Lisandro

...

Lisandro llegaba a una construcción antecedida por unas enormes escalinatas. Ya no podía hablar y no sentía nada. Se le empezaba a ser difícil escuchar "estoy perdiendo el oído" piensa Lisandro

\- Bienvenido... - suena una voz que Lisandro escucha.

Al final de las escalinatas, había una figura ricamente ataviada y tenía cubierto el rostro con una máscara

\- Sabía que podrías llegar... te felicito y te lo agradezco... sé que las saetas de Héctor te han herido y tus sentidos se están perdiendo pero creo que aún puedes escucharme. Eso es bueno porque así podrás entender que es lo que espero de ti. Permíteme presentarme... yo soy el Patriarca de la fratria de Atenas

Lisandro no podía responderle pero tenía muchas dudas e interrogantes, lo que parecía ser sentido por el Patriarca

\- Sé que debes estarte preguntando qué es lo que persigo con esta pequeña comedia... has de saber que siempre he esperado que tú llegaras al lugar donde ahora estás parado... gracias por no decepcionarme... confiaba que vencerías a los caballeros que mandé como también confiaba que Aquiles se pondría de tu lado

"¿Qué está diciendo?" se pregunta Lisandro

\- ¿Por qué crees que mandé a los caballeros menos fuertes? Si hubiera pensado en acabar contigo, hubiese mandado a Hércules o a Héctor desde el principio... aunque ahora creo que igual los hubieses vencido...

El Patriarca se sacude de sus ropas para extender sus manos y habla en voz alta

\- ¡El haber vencido a cinco caballeros del zodiaco te hace digno de formar parte de la Fratria de Atenas! Yo... el Patriarca, autoridad máxima de la fratria, hago uso del poder que me ha sido conferido para nombrarte caballero del zodiaco... ¡recibe la nueva armadura caballero número doce! ¡Lisandro de Géminis!

Tras un ligero movimiento de tierra, una armadura emerge del interior de la tierra en medio de una luz y se abre para cubrir con sus piezas el cuerpo de Lisandro, quien se queda sorprendido pero sin capacidad de reacción

\- ¡Felicitaciones caballero de Géminis! Ahora que has sido consagrado, deberás demostrar que eres digno de portar esa armadura como el caballero número doce...

Lisandro sigue escuchando sorprendido, cubierto con la armadura y con recuerdos e ideas que se mezclaban "¿caballero número doce?"

\- Se lo que piensas... los caballeros que has enfrentado... Albiore, Telémaco, Niobe, Paris, Casiopea, Hércules, Héctor, Ícaro... y los traidores Aquiles y Patroclo suman diez y contigo serían once, pero la verdad eres el número doce... antes de ti nombré a un nuevo caballero

El Patriarca hace una señal y una figura enfundada en una armadura aparece. Su máscara dorada cubría su rostro y la armadura verde amatista contrastaba con la espada de mango oscuro que llevaba en su mano. "No... no puede ser" piensa Lisandro

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Sorprendido?... el nuevo caballero de Piscis te saluda caballero de Géminis y ambos pelearan para mí... para mi deleite

...

Los caballeros y los chicos de Hinata llegaban donde yacía tendido Héctor, herido e inconsciente. Patroclo va a atenderlo mientras los demás observaban los destrozos de la batalla en aquel lugar

\- ¿Lisandro hizo esto? - pregunta Naru

\- Al parecer si - dice Aquiles - Solo él pudo haber pasado por aquí y Héctor intentó detenerlo

\- Esta vivo el pelmazo - dice Patroclo - Pero en muy malas condiciones...

\- ¿Lo dejaremos aquí? - pregunta Keitaro

\- No hay alternativa... no podemos llevarlo a cuestas

En eso Tsuruko se da cuenta que en una piedra hay algo clavado y cuando estira la mano para tocarlo, Patroclo la detiene

\- Cuidado querida... ¿acaso sabes qué es eso? Son los dardos de sagitario, una técnica de Héctor

\- ¿Luchó lanzando agujas? - pregunta Naru

\- No son simples agujas, querida... son mortales... un roce de ellos podría provocarte la muerte... pero en el caso de los caballeros es para ir anulando los sentidos

\- No entiendo...

\- Muy simple, querida... nuestras habilidades están basadas en el cosmo que representa el control de los sentidos, tal como les explicó Aquiles en Hong Kong... la técnica de Héctor busca ir anulando nuestros sentidos para así debilitar nuestro cosmo de batalla

\- ¿Y si... tocó a Lisandro? - pregunta Shinobu

\- Pues, criatura... me imagino que habrá perdido algo más que la vista, pero no especulemos... mejor continuemos ya que me parece que alguien ya está peleando más allá

...

El caballero de Piscis ataca repetidas veces a Lisandro quien solo atina a esquivar mientras el oído se le va desvaneciendo. Usa su sexto sentido para eludir los ataques y los mandobles de espada de su oponente, quien atacaba con suma destreza

\- ¡Jaja! Eres solo un cascarón ya que no puedes usar tus sentidos - ríe el Patriarca - Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la espada de Piscis te mate y no podrás evitarlo. ¡Jaja!

La armadura de Géminis, ya en su cuerpo, le da la posibilidad de mantener un ritmo de pelea pero su nuevo oponente parecía más ágil ya que anticipa sus movimientos e igualaba su habilidad. Aunque la velocidad de Lisandro era superior, solo le permitía mantener una postura defensiva "Puedo sentir tu furia y tu ira... eso me advierte tu presencia pero una vez que controles tus emociones, me será más difícil eludirte"

El caballero de Piscis nuevamente ataca pero esta vez libera oleadas de poder que destruyen las rocas. Lisandro se mantiene en el aire para tratar de ubicar a su atacante y este aparece repentinamente en medio del polvo y Lisandro se ve obligado a esquivarlo, hasta que consigue ponerse atrás de él y pasar sus brazos por encima de sus hombros e inmovilizarlo. El Patriarca se mantiene expectante ya que no se esperaba que Lisandro pudiera hacer eso pero tras una corta puja, Piscis golpea con su espada el suelo y este revienta, obligando a Lisandro a soltarlo. El siguiente mandoble rasga la armadura de Géminis a la altura del estómago, lastimando a Lisandro

\- Vaya... por un momento me preocupaste - dice el Patriarca - Pero es imposible que la derrotes en tu condición, además que tus sentimientos te ganan

En eso, aparecen todos los caballeros y los chicos de Hinata quienes ven la escena, a un Lisandro de rodillas y a un desconocido caballero esgrimiendo la espada frente a él. Observándolo todo estaba el Patriarca

\- ¿Así que pudieron llegar hasta aquí? - dice el Patriarca - Bienvenidos... que mejor auditorio que los caballeros traidores y los luchadores ridículos de una residencia de niñas que se han atrevido a desafiar a la fratria de Atenas, ya que ahora verán el triunfo sobre su paladín y el castigo de los traidores

\- ¡Eres tú el traidor, Patriarca! - le espeta Aquiles - El hacernos pelear entre nosotros y secuestrar a una joven para que acudamos aquí te revela de pies a cabeza... somos mayoría ahora ya que los caballeros a quienes traicionaste se han puesto en tu contra y los miembros no caballeros ya saben la verdad acerca de tus maquinaciones... en nombre de toda la fratria, te destituyo como Patriarca y te ordeno abandonar el santuario para siempre

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Me destituyes? ¿Tú? Para que puedas hacerlo no bastan solo con las palabras sino que puedas hacerlo en la obra... y dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo

\- ¡No dudes en vano, Patriarca! - le dice Albiore - Tu propia boca te ha delatado y nosotros, los caballeros del zodiaco tenemos el suficiente poder para sacarte del poder ahora que sabemos la verdad

\- ¿Así? ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? - le contesta burlonamente el Patriarca

Albiore, Niobe y Telémaco se lanzan sobre el Patriarca pese a las advertencias de Aquiles. De pronto, Niobe y Telémaco caen heridos por la espada de Piscis mientras el Patriarca detenía el golpe de Albiore y luego lo mandaba a estrellarse contra las rocas

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Realmente creen que pueden vencerme? No, mientras el caballero de Piscis me apoye

"¿De dónde salió este?" se pregunta Patroclo "No tenía idea que existiera el caballero de Piscis" piensa Aquiles y es cuando cae en cuenta de algo. Kaolla y Mutsumi estaban al lado del herido Lisandro quien sangraba profusamente

\- ¡Lisandro! - le dice Kaolla - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero Lisandro no responde y su mirada parece perdida y con la expresión de no sentir nada

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunta Naru quien llegaba junto con Keitaro

\- Ha perdido sus sentidos - dice Patroclo - las saetas de Héctor han hecho eso... me sorprende que haya podido pelear en esas condiciones

Aquiles avanza hacia el Patriarca y Piscis

\- Muy listo, Patriarca... tenías el poder de ungir con la armadura de Géminis a Lisandro y con ello y este sujeto ahora has reunido a los doce caballeros del zodiaco. ¿Esperas ahora despertar la armadura de oro?

\- Eres listo, Aquiles... veo que te has dado cuenta

\- ¿Realmente crees que te va a resultar?

\- ¿No lo crees? ¿No es tan bueno como tu plan de usar al ahora caballero de Géminis en mi contra para ser tú el Patriarca?

\- Por Atenea que no te dejaré salirte con la tuya

Aquiles eleva su cosmo y ataca al Patriarca pero el caballero de Piscis se interpone y Aquiles trata de golpearlo con su técnica

\- ¡Resplandor Estelar! - los meteoros son detenidos por la espada de Piscis, quien abre un surco de luz con su espada y luego da un giro en el aire sorprendiendo a Aquiles que se ve obligado a retroceder pero nuevamente eleva su cosmo y quiebra el ataque de Piscis

\- ¡Ahora conocerás el poder del signo de Acuario! ¡Torrente de la Vía Láctea!

Una lluvia de estrellas se abate sobre Piscis quien no consigue quebrar el ataque y se ve obligado a retroceder. Momento aprovechado por Aquiles para lanzar un golpe de bólido...

Todos pensaron que el golpe había acabado con Piscis pero de inmediato todos observan lo sucedido y se quedan expectantes y sorprendidos

\- Pero... ¿qué demonios está haciendo? - dice Naru - ¿Acaso está de su parte?

Lisandro se había interpuesto entre los dos y detenido el golpe de Aquiles con sus manos mientras que con las piernas, detenía el de Piscis

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - exclama Aquiles pero de pronto es lanzado violentamente hacia atrás con el golpe de Lisandro quien al mismo tiempo golpeaba el rostro de Piscis quien cae a los pies del Patriarca, mientras su casco y su máscara caían de su rostro el cual es visto cuando se pone de pie

Todos abren la boca de asombro al ver quién era el caballero de Piscis...

...era Motoko

...

La verdad, nadie estaba preparado para eso. Ver a Motoko Aoyama vistiendo la armadura de Piscis y poniéndose al lado del Patriarca deja mudos a todos... Mutsumi y Kaolla atendían nuevamente a Lisandro quien yacía sin poder levantarse nuevamente ya que parecía no tener equilibrio

\- ¿Qué broma es esta? - pregunta Naru - ¿Qué hace Motoko allí?

\- No puedo creerlo - dice Mitsune - Se ha convertido en aliada del Patriarca

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclama Keitaro y corre hacia ella - ¡Motoko! ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Vuelve con nosotros!

Casi al instante, Tsuruko se arroja sobre él cuando el mandoble de Motoko pudo acabar con Keitaro. Tsuruko se pone de pie sobre el maltrecho Keitaro y mira a su hermana y luego al Patriarca

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Supongo que tú debes ser la hermana - dice el Patriarca - Pobre niña... la has oprimido tanto que su mente era un mar de confusión y sentimientos encontrados... la forzaron a tantas cosas que tuvo que huir de ustedes y vino a mí... solo le di lo que quería y el poder para que nadie nunca más abuse de ella

\- ¿Qué dice? - pregunta nuevamente Naru - ¿Por qué quiso matar a Keitaro?

\- Bueno... eso no es extraño en ella - agrega Mitsune

\- Está controlando su mente - dice Aquiles - de alguna manera la ha podido controlar... lo que no entiendo es como se hizo tan poderosa... si bien la armadura del zodiaco le permite potenciar mejor sus poderes no podría incrementarlo de la manera que lo hizo

\- Eso es cierto mi querido Aquiles - dice el Patriarca - lo que pasa es que esta chica tiene un poder escondido que solo la falta de escrúpulos que le he dado le permite manifestar

\- ¡Libérala! - le grita Tsuruko sacando su espada

\- Lo siento querida - le dice burlonamente el Patriarca - ni yo puedo hacer eso... ella solo se liberará cuando derrame sangre... pero cuando lo haga se hará el seppuku inmediatamente porque no podrá soportar haber matado a alguno de ustedes... es eso o la locura más absoluta, ¿quién de ustedes se ofrece a salvar a su amiga de su sufrimiento?

Motoko esgrime la espada mientras Kaolla sacude a Lisandro

\- ¡Despierta, Lisandro! ¡Motoko va a morir o matar a alguien!

\- No puede escucharte, Kaolla - le dice Mutsumi - Ha perdido todos sus sentidos

\- ¿Acaso no puedes curarlo?

\- Estoy débil pero aun así pareciera que no puedo llegar a él... el poder de Héctor es muy grande y me cuesta poder quebrarlo

\- ¡Pero él siente! ¿Acaso no se puso de pie para ayudar a Motoko y viéramos que era ella? ¡Por eso se dejó lastimar porque no quería luchar con Motoko! ¡Lisandro! ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Motoko ya se lanzaba sobre su hermana quien no tiene más remedio que esquivarla ya que el ataque fue violento y rápido y hace una grieta en la tierra. Tsuruko trata de atacarla pero la defensa de Motoko es feroz y pasa rápidamente a la ofensiva, haciendo retroceder a Tsuruko quien parece incapaz de detenerla

\- ¡Hagan algo! - le grita Shinobu a los caballeros - ¡Matará a su propia hermana!

\- La única forma de detenerla es lastimándola - dice Patroclo - y no creo que eso quieran ustedes

\- ¡Pero no pueden dejar que mate a Tsuruko! - les vuelve a decir Shinobu

Aquiles no responde y se encamina hacia el Patriarca

\- La única forma de detener a la kendoka es acabándote, Patriarca... y eso es lo que haré

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Realmente crees tener el poder para vencerme?

Aquiles no contesta y eleva su cosmo para luego atacar al Patriarca quien solo espera impasible

Tsuruko seguía tratando de defenderse de su hermana. De pronto Seta da un gran salto y sujeta a Motoko, inmovilizándola pero esta solo se sonríe y se impulsa con las piernas y se estrella contra un muro de piedra, dejando clavado a Seta allí. Tsuruko aprovecha para atacarla pero Motoko simplemente la detiene

\- ¡Tienes que reaccionar, Lisandro! - lo sacude Kaolla mientras Mutsumi trataba de usar sus poderes curativos

Aquiles trataba en vano de golpear al Patriarca pero este es mucho más rápido. Ambos se mueven a gran velocidad pero Aquiles no acertaba una. Naru se sujetaba el rostro mientras veía la pelea "no, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?". Shinobu va retrocediendo y de pronto se topa con algo y al volverse lanza un grito

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se vuelve Mitsune y también casi grita... lentamente aparecían los maltrechos caballeros derrotados. Hércules avanzaba dificultosamente con su armadura rota y su cuerpo sangrante... Héctor era ayudado por Ícaro y más atrás aparecía Casiopea ayudando a Paris

\- ¿Ustedes? - les dice Patroclo poniéndose en guardia y viendo que Albiore salía de las ruinas, lastimado pero de pie y ya Niobe y Telémaco estaban uniéndose al grupo de caballeros de paso tambaleante y Patroclo sacude la cabeza - Esto no me huele nada bien...

Motoko ya superaba casi por completo a su hermana quien cae al suelo y Motoko ya blandía su espada frente a ella. Todos aguantan la respiración pero sucede lo inesperado...

\- ¡Detente, Motoko! - suena la voz de Keitaro - ¡No lo hagas!

Motoko ni siquiera se vuelve pero se detiene sin bajar la espada pero en eso nuevamente cobra bríos y vuelve a tensar los brazos

\- ¡La vez pasada te espié mientras te bañabas, Motoko! ¡Y no me viste!

Motoko vuelve a detenerse pero no se vuelve

\- ¡Y aquella vez que te vi desnuda en tu cuarto no fue un accidente! ¡Solo fingía!

\- ¿Pero qué está diciendo ese estúpido idiota! - estalla Naru pero Mitsune la detiene

\- ¡No hagas nada! ¿No ves que Motoko está reaccionando?

Ciertamente, Motoko vuelve la cabeza hacia él pero aún sin expresión

\- ¡Y aquella vez que nos encontraron a Mutsumi y a mí en la cama no fue un accidente!

Lentamente Motoko baja la espada y sigue mirando a Keitaro

\- ¡Y aquella vez que te busqué en las montañas te toque más de lo debido a propósito y hasta ahora sigo pensando en tu cuerpo!

\- ¡Es un desvergonzado! - grita Naru mientras Mitsune y Shinobu la sujetaban. Todos ven que Motoko se vuelve completamente hacia Keitaro y su cara parecía temblar. Keitaro corre hacia Naru y le pone el dedo en uno de sus senos

\- ¡Y esto tampoco es un accidente! - le dice cuando Naru se suelta

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Eres un cochino!

Naru lo derriba de un puñetazo y Keitaro sale volando. Creyó que ya había pasado lo peor pero cuando levanta la mirada, Motoko ya estaba a su lado

\- Mo... Motoko - tartamudea Keitaro

\- Ura... shima... eres... un... ¡pervertido!

La espada surca el aire y todos lanzan un grito... la espada lo había atravesado de lado a lado. Keitaro sentía el filo de la punta cerca de su pecho pero no había sido herido ya que Lisandro lo había cubierto con su cuerpo y había recibido el golpe en lugar de él

\- Li... sandro - dice Keitaro pero este se mantenía inmóvil, sosteniendo la espada del filo mientras Motoko miraba todo fijamente y su rostro ya mostraba una expresión de horror al ver lo que había hecho. El Patriarca derriba a Aquiles con un golpe de poder y luego se vuelve hacia lo sucedido

\- Tonta... no era a él a quien tenías que matar... lo arruinaste todo

Motoko suelta la espada y cae de rodillas mientras Keitaro sujetaba a Lisandro de las axilas

\- No... ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hechooo?!

Motoko lanza un grito y deja caer la cabeza contra el suelo. Kaolla y Mutsumi nuevamente corren al lado de Lisandro. En eso Motoko levanta la cabeza y de sus ropas saca un cuchillo, pero su hermana, quien ya estaba detrás de ella, le sujeta la mano

\- ¡Déjame hermana! ¡Traté de matarte a ti, lastimé a Seta y ahora he matado a Lisandro! ¡Debo morir!

\- ¡Esta no es la solución! ¡Lisandro hizo de todo para salvarte!

\- ¡Él está muerto ahora! ¡Fue mi culpa!

\- ¡Piensa en tu hijo, Motoko! - le dice Keitaro - ¡Todo lo que tú hiciste fue protegerlo! ¿Acaso lo sacrificarás contigo?

Motoko en eso se queda mirando fijamente a Keitaro y deja caer el cuchillo. Kaolla no decía nada y solo abrazaba a Lisandro mientras sus lágrimas caían

\- ¿Un hijo? - dice el Patriarca extrañado - Es extraño... no lo sentí pero no importa... solo mátate Motoko... no tienes otra salida

Pero Motoko no hace nada, solo mira al Patriarca con furia y odio mientras apretaba los puños

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso pudiste superar mi "Fantasía Mortal"? Parece que tu instinto materno te ha hecho más fuerte... mas no puedo dejarte vivir de todos modos ni a tu bastardo... ¡Caballeros del Zodiaco leales al Patriarca! Obedeced esta orden... matad a todos los impíos que se han atrevido a profanar la santidad de este lugar, así como a los traidores

A sus palabras solo siguió un silencio y Naru ve que todos los caballeros permanecían en sus lugares con la vista fija hacia el Patriarca

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - dice este - ¿No me escuchan? ¡Les he ordenado que maten a todos!

\- No gastes palabras inútiles, Patriarca - le dice Casiopea - Lo que hemos visto nos basta para saber quién es el que profana el santuario consagrado a Atenea

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Casiopea tiene razón - dice Hércules - Tú nos dijiste que aquel que ahora yace muerto por la espada de un ser amado era un demonio pero lo hemos visto sacrificar su vida por los suyos... en cambio tú nos has hecho luchar entre nosotros y ahora, frente a la estatua de Atenea, has ordenado la muerte de un ser inocente, lo cual es condenado por las sagradas leyes de la fratria

\- ¡No te importo que muriéramos! - le dice Paris - ¡Tú esperabas que él llegara a ti porque todo lo habías planificado desde el principio! ¡Derramamos sangre inútil en esta lucha solo para satisfacer tus deseos!

\- Eres indigno de ser el Patriarca - le dice Ícaro - Y nos hiciste indignos de llevar nuestras armaduras... yo levanté mi mano contra esa niña que ahora llora la muerte de aquel que la salvó en aquella ocasión y en ese momento lo consideré un acto justificable y ahora me avergüenzo de mí mismo

El Patriarca guarda silencio unos instantes para luego reír con risa demente que asusta a las chicas de Hinata

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estúpidos caballeros! ¿Pretenden culparme de su estupidez? ¿De no haber pensado a que intereses servían? ¡Todos no son más que un hato de imbéciles que juraron lealtad al trono mas no a la persona! Los humanos no han cambiado y son solo ambiciosos de poder y gloria que esperaban ustedes obtener a través de sus armaduras... encima no sirven para nada ya que fueron derrotados vergonzosamente. ¿Creen ahora que los necesito? Jamás los necesité y todo lo que sucedió fue parte del plan desde un principio... desde que tontamente me avisaron de la existencia de Lisandro... cuando vi su fotografía me di cuenta que mi momento había llegado. ¿Saben por qué? ¡Por esto! ¡Jamás confíen en las palabras de un rostro cubierto!

El Patriarca se quita la máscara y todos quedan mudos de asombro

\- No puede ser... - dice Keitaro

\- Es... - dice Mitsune

\- Es idéntico a... Lisandro - dice Naru

Ciertamente, el Patriarca tenía el rostro de Lisandro pero sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad y su sonrisa era diabólica

\- "Cuando las dos caras de un mismo ser se encuentren... " - dice Aquiles que se incorporaba lastimado y se unía a sus compañeros - ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

\- Dios mío - dice Mutsumi - No puede ser...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunta Patroclo

\- Lisandro... el proviene del poder oscuro que le dio origen pero su vida en el otro mundo le hizo apreciar el significado de lo que es el ser humano... pero... él es su alter ego en este mundo... Lisandro y él son lo mismo, pero este ser es malvado... una maldad más allá de nuestro entendimiento

\- ¡Jajaja! - ríe el Patriarca - Es cierto pequeña diosa... ambos fuimos creados con el mismo propósito pero yo soy también lo que su amigo es... si él hubiese vivido lo que yo en todas mis reencarnaciones, sería exactamente como yo... mal desearon en querer conservarlo con vida... su Atenea debió matarlo cuando supo quién era y ahora es demasiado tarde para este mundo y para el suyo

"Ya he aprendido lo suficiente de ustedes... tal como fuimos concebidos, para aprender el poder del cosmo y ahora puedo destruirlos como ustedes hicieron en el pasado conmigo"

\- No, no lo harás - dice Motoko cogiendo la espada que habían sacado del cuerpo de Lisandro - Acabaré contigo. ¡Te mataré ahora mismo!

\- ¡No lo hagas! - exclama Patroclo

Pero ya Motoko se lanzaba contra el Patriarca quien la esquiva y estira la mano para empujar a Motoko con la fuerza de su cosmo y lanzándola contra el muro de piedra

\- Maldición - dice Patroclo - No debió de hacer eso... era la única que quedaba...

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- La profecía... "cuando los doce signos se reúnan y levanten su mano contra el santuario... la armadura de oro aparecerá"... por eso algo me olía mal al ver a todos reunidos y que él haya ungido a Lisandro y Motoko con las armaduras restantes

Como dándole razón a sus palabras, las ropas del Patriarca desaparecen y sobre él aparece una luz que cubre su cuerpo inmediatamente. Cuando esta se disipa, la armadura de oro se deja ver sobre el cuerpo del Patriarca. Mutsumi lo mira bastante impresionada "Es idéntico a Lisandro... la armadura de oro ahora le dará el poder máximo en este mundo"

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! - ruge Casiopea encendiendo su cosmo lo mismo que Ícaro - ¡Rayo de la Muerte!

\- ¡Picadura del Escorpión!

Ambas técnicas se dirigen contra el Patriarca quien solo cruza los brazos y ambas energías pasan de largo para dar la vuelta y regresas hacia ambos caballeros quienes se ven arrastrados por sus propias técnicas para caer malheridos

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué se siente ser derrotados por sus propias técnicas?

\- ¡Maldito! - exclama Hércules - ¡No te burlarás de nosotros! ¡Golpe de Titán!

Cuando el ataque llega al Patriarca, este parece desaparecer y antes de que Hércules reaccione ya su codo se incrustaba en su estómago y una patada lo mandaba a volar. Albiore se lanza sobre el pero al tocarlo, su armadura se deshace y su cuerpo parece quemarse, cayendo muy malherido a sus pies

\- ¡Jaja! olvidaste que controlo los elementos... ¿qué te pareció mi "Alquimia de Fuego"?

Niobe y Telémaco elevan también su cosmo pero él les dirige una mirada despectiva

\- ¡Son solo basura! ¡Viento Estelar!

Ambos caballeros son elevados por los aires y caen pesadamente sobre el suelo

\- ¡Jaja! No me costó ni diez segundos acabar con 6 caballeros del zodiaco... ¿alguien quiere también tener el honor de morir en mis manos?

Héctor y Paris dudan y retroceden pero Aquiles se adelanta aunque Patroclo le sujeta del brazo

\- Mi querido Aquiles... espero que no estés pensando lo que creo

\- Voy a pelear Patroclo... voy a acabar con él así me vaya la vida en ello

\- No seas tonto... no puedes hacerle nada mientras tenga la armadura de oro... además no me veo bien de negro

\- Pues... pelea a mi lado... al menos podremos decir que hicimos algo juntos

\- Vaya... cualquiera diría que te me estás declarando... eres un pillo, sabes que no me puedo negar... bueno, si sobrevivimos a esto, espero que me sepas cumplir

\- Tú lo has dicho... si sobrevivimos

Ambos elevan sus cosmos y se preparan a pelear con el Patriarca quien los espera confiado

\- ¡Jaja! Los menos tontos de la fratria van a pelear juntos... ¡pues juntos irán al infierno!

Los demás ya estaban guarecidos entre las rocas viendo la pelea

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunta Naru

\- Creo que aquí solo estorbamos - dice Mitsune - ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos a Atenas a tomar algo?

\- Tonta - le dice Keitaro - Si el Patriarca gana, no habrá Atenas ni mundo que quede a salvo

\- Por eso... hay que disfrutar nuestra última noche... Keitaro... ¿no quieres que tú y yo...?

\- ¡Uahh!

\- ¡Déjense de marranadas! - ruge Naru pisando a Keitaro - ¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!

\- Sera mejor que vaya a pelear - dice Tsuruko - Si debo morir, será peleando

\- Tiene razón - dice Seta algo maltrecho pero entero - Te apoyo

\- No irán solos, hermana - dice Motoko que aparece repentinamente - Pelearé con ustedes

Todos avanzan hacia la batalla donde el Patriarca detenía los ataques de Aquiles y Patroclo

\- ¡Meteoro Estelar! - Aquiles lanza su ataque pero el Patriarca la detiene con una mano y la combina con su energía para regresársela y Aquiles trata de detenerla pero el impacto es fuerte y lo arrastra. Patroclo aprovecha para atacar

\- ¡Relámpago de Luz! - su ataque se pierde en el aire ya que el Patriarca reaparece frente a él y trata de golpearlo, pero Patroclo consigue parar sus golpes y contraataca pero su oponente se mueve mucho más veloz y se coloca detrás de el para golpearlo y derribarlo de una patada

\- ¡Nunca me simpatizaste! ¡Muere, mariquita! ¡Viento Estelar!

\- ¡Tormenta de Hielo!

Ambas fuerzas chocan y parecen neutralizarse aunque los efectos del choque se hacen sentir e impiden que Motoko, Tsuruko y Seta intervengan

\- ¡Ambos son igual de fuertes! - dice Seta

\- No... No es así - dice Tsuruko

Motoko ve al Patriarca sonreír y de pronto su cosmo se incrementa, superando la técnica de Patroclo. Este se ve obligado a cerrar su técnica para no ser arrasado por ambas fuerzas y se eleva para esquivar el impacto, pero ya el Patriarca estaba sobre él y le toca el pecho con su mano formándose una esfera de energía. Patroclo siente que su cuerpo se rompía y la fuerza del impacto lo estrella contra el suelo violentamente

\- ¡Jaja! Duraste más de lo previsto pero igual, no eres nada para mí

\- ¡Torbellino Estigia!

La técnica de Aquiles atrapa al Patriarca quien se ve inmovilizado. Con esa ventaja, Aquiles prepara nuevamente su otra técnica

\- ¡No podrás escapar ahora! ¡Meteoro Estelar!

\- ¡Vacío Astral!

La técnica de Aquiles desaparece a medio camino y el Patriarca sonríe

\- ¡No puedes usar una misma técnica conmigo dos veces! ¡Y tu Torbellino Estigia no es nada! ¡Explosión Nebular!

El cosmo del Patriarca estalla y quiebra la técnica de Aquiles y antes de que este reaccione, ya el Patriarca le hacía lo mismo que a Patroclo haciéndolo caer violentamente. Ante los ya derrotados caballeros, el Patriarca desciende y estira los brazos riéndose

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de la magnitud de mi poder? Mientras ustedes confiaban su cosmo al poder de los seis sentidos, yo cultivé el séptimo sentido. ¿Se dan cuenta ahora de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos? ¡El séptimo sentido! ¡El poder mitológico solo reservado a los dioses! ¡Jaja! ¡Con ello puedo elevar mi cosmo más que ningún otro y atacar a la velocidad de la luz!

Lentamente, Motoko, Tsuruko y Seta se van acercando al Patriarca quien los mira con sorna

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? - dice Héctor - Eso es suicidio... si es cierto lo del séptimo sentido, no tienen ninguna oportunidad

\- Al menos demuestran más valor que ustedes - les increpa Keitaro - Pelearon del lado equivocado y ahora no tienen el valor de enmendar sus errores

\- ¿Qué sabes tú, niño? - le dice Paris - ¿Crees acaso que todo se reduce a lo que dices?

\- Yo no tendré sus poderes pero eso no los hizo más inteligentes que yo para dejarse engañar por el Patriarca... mis amigos van a pelear mientras ustedes miran... al menos sé que solo pueden ser valientes ante quienes creen que no podrán ganarles pero ante alguien más fuerte se esconden... pero yo no me escondo

Keitaro sale de su escondite y corre para ponerse al lado de Motoko mientras el cosmo incrementado del Patriarca sacudía el lugar

\- ¿Estás loco, Urashima? - le dice - ¡Lárgate de aquí!

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene si de todos modos moriremos? Al menos lo haré a mi manera...

\- Keitaro... - dice Naru - No... ¡No puedo dejarte que hagas esto solo!

Naru corre y se pone a su lado. Motoko prefiere no esperar a que las demás también lo hagan y se lanza contra el Patriarca quien la espera sonriente

\- ¡Torpe! - le dice suspendiéndola en el aire con su poder mental - ¡Esta vez no tendré compasión de ti!

Antes que haga nada, Tsuruko ya estaba sobre él, lo que rompe la concentración del Patriarca, quien se mueve para evitar el espadazo, que destroza el lugar donde había estado antes. El puño de Seta se incrusta en su rostro pero este se mantiene imperturbable y de un solo golpe derriba a Seta, poniéndolo fuera de combate. Iba a prestarle atención a Tsuruko pero en eso detiene un misil con su mano y lo arroja hacia otro lado. Kaolla también intervenía en la pelea

\- Idiotas... ¿acaso no tienen idea con quien están tratando?

Un movimiento de su mano detiene a Tsuruko a quien arroja lejos. Motoko lo ataca a velocidad pero ninguno de sus golpes acierta y el cosmo del Patriarca la rechaza con violencia

\- ¡Espada Doble Matademonios! - Motoko alcanza a contraatacar pero el Patriarca se cubre y recibe el impacto... aunque no le hizo daño no le había hecho tampoco ninguna gracia

\- ¡Morirás ahora, kendoka! - le dice furioso pero en eso la pierde de vista - Pero esto es... la Neblina de la Confusión... ¡Paris!

Ciertamente, la técnica de Paris había cubierto el lugar, quitándole la visión pero el Patriarca vuelve a sonreír

\- Idiota, ¿crees que no conozco tu técnica? ¡Viento Estelar!

La técnica disipa la niebla pero en eso, al hacerse visible todo, el Patriarca se da cuenta que eso era lo que esperaban

\- ¡Cometiste un error! - le grita Héctor alistando su técnica - ¡Saetas de Sagitario!

Una lluvia de dardos cae sobre el Patriarca quien se protege con los brazos pero recibe casi todo el ataque. Héctor exclama por su triunfo

\- ¡Se acabó Patriarca! Ni tu poder puede evitar que pierdas los sentidos que te quitaré... pero...

Héctor calla al darse cuenta que el Patriarca sonreía

\- Tonto, ¿creíste que sería tan fácil? Me diste con tus dardos pero ninguno ha tocado mi piel... la armadura de oro ha retenido todas y absorbe el cosmo en ellas para hacerse más fuerte. ¡Recibe algo de tu propia medicina!

Los dardos se desprenden de la armadura y se dirigen hacia Héctor y Paris quienes caen heridos por los dardos de Sagitario

\- ¡Jajaja! Ahora que no queda ningún caballero... acabaré con Piscis y luego me encargaré de que el mundo se sumerja en la más abyecta oscuridad y...

Esta vez el Patriarca calla y todos ven la razón de aquello...

Lisandro estaba de pie...

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Frente a la oscuridad

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Frente a la oscuridad**

Todos guardaban silencio viendo a Lisandro frente al Patriarca. Ambos eran idénticos físicamente, solo que el rostro de Lisandro era inexpresivo mientras los ojos del Patriarca reflejaban maldad

\- ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? - pregunta Naru

\- Eso pensé yo - dice Keitaro - Pero me alegra que esté vivo

\- Lisandro... - murmura Motoko

\- ¿Cómo lo resucitaste, Kaolla? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- Yo no fui... creo que fue Mutsumi

\- No estaba muerto - dice Mutsumi - La herida no era grave

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunta Keitaro sorprendido - ¡Si lo atravesó de lado a lado!

\- Pero no tocó ningún órgano vital... debí suponer que Lisandro haría eso... es una técnica que debe de conocer... el hacerse herir en una parte de su cuerpo que sabe que no lo mataría

\- ¿Pero por qué hizo eso? - pregunta Motoko - ¿Por qué hacerme creer que lo había matado?

\- Muy simple... era la única forma de liberarte del control del Patriarca al hacerte creer que lo habías matado tal como lo dijo él mismo

Todos vuelven a mirar a Lisandro quien estaba frente a frente con el Patriarca sin moverse aunque el Patriarca mantenía la misma sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Qué hacen ahora? - pregunta Naru - ¿Por qué solo se miran?

\- Están hablando - vuelve a responder Mutsumi

\- ¿Hablando? - pregunta Kaolla - No dicen nada y están parados como estatuas

\- Lo hacen telepáticamente - vuelve a decir Mutsumi - Lisandro ha perdido sus cinco sentidos y no puede hablar pero su cerebro aún funciona

\- ¿Sabes que se están diciendo? - le pregunta Mitsune

\- No... No puedo entrar a sus mentes... son demasiado fuertes... eso es lo que me preocupa... he perdido todo contacto con Lisandro y no sé qué puede decidir

Lisandro era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sus pensamientos se cruzaban con los del Patriarca

"Tú y yo somos lo mismo" le decía el Patriarca "Únete a mí y conseguiremos crear al ser más poderoso del universo" "No pretendo eso" le responde Lisandro "Tú y yo no somos lo mismo"

\- "No te engañes, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Yo soy tú"

\- "Pensamos diferente... me doy perfecta cuenta que tu mente y la mía no son iguales"

\- "Yo soy lo que tú serías de haber nacido aquí... de haber experimentado lo que yo... en tu mundo jugaste demasiado a ser humano pero yo jamás perdí la perspectiva de cual era mi misión"

\- "¿Aprendiste algo acaso?"

\- "¡Por supuesto! Ahora conozco el séptimo sentido... y una vez que me fusione con mi parte inmaterial podré tener un mayor poder a los propios dioses y primordiales"

Esta vez el Patriarca siente la burla de Lisandro en sus pensamientos

\- "¿Qué haces? ¿Te burlas de mi acaso?"

\- "Tú y yo no somos lo mismo y no puede haber colaboración entre nosotros... no nacimos para ayudarnos sino para imponernos sobre los demás... tal vez existan otros iguales a nosotros pero solo uno se fusionará con nuestro hermano y te aseguro que no serás tú"

\- "Tú..."

\- "Nuestro hermano no duerme en este mundo sino en el mío... debajo de esta imitación de santuario no hay nada... la Atenea de tu mundo hace mucho tiempo que dejó de existir y los poderes que has desarrollado no te servirán de nada"

El poder de ambos se eleva y la tierra comienza a temblar por el choque de ambas fuerzas, mientras el cielo se oscurecía

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - dice Keitaro en medio de la agitación mientras el viento soplaba fuerte en los oídos de todos

\- ¡El poder de ambos se está liberando! - dice Mutsumi - ¡Debemos alejarnos de aquí!

\- ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! - interviene Motoko

\- ¡Créeme que nada podemos hacer para ayudarlo! ¡Esto escapa a nuestras posibilidades!

El Patriarca estira la mano para someter a Lisandro pero este hace lo mismo y el poder que sacude la tierra se incrementa

\- "¡Eso es! ¡Libera todo el poder! ¡Dejemos que la tierra sucumba ante la oscuridad que está por emerger!"

\- "¡Tú y yo moriremos aquí y ahora! ¡No seremos una amenaza para el universo y la oscuridad quedará sellada para siempre!"

\- "¿Eso crees? ¡Será la más abyecta oscuridad la que quedará cuando el portal se abra! ¡Tu poder y el mío combinado puede abrir el portal! ¡Muy pronto tu mundo y el mío quedarán unidos y yo gobernaré una vez que me fusione con nuestro hermano!"

\- "¡No mientras aún pueda destruirte ya que me he dado cuenta que tú eres en lo que me convertiré si sigo con vida!"

\- "¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Tarde para ti y tus amigos! ¡La oscuridad está tomando posesión de tu cuerpo como también del mío! ¡Muy pronto tú y tus amigos formarán parte del alimento del primordial y sufrirán eternamente!"

Lisandro siente que un poder abyecto iba apoderándose de su mente y los más oscuros pensamientos comenzaban a emerger de su cerebro. "no... no puedo sucumbir ahora... no puedo". De pronto, un canto llegó a sus oídos en forma de una voz hermosa. Todos los que veían lo que pasaba también escucharon aquella hermosa voz y al ver de dónde provenía se dan cuenta que Mutsumi se había transformado. Su cabello ondeaba por el viento y su persona parecía transfigurada, pero lo más impactante era la criatura alada que salía de su interior entonando aquella hermosa melodía

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? - dice Naru

\- ¡Mutsumi está usando los poderes de la diosa que la posee! - dice Keitaro - ¿Pero por qué canta?

\- ¡La belleza de su voz y la pureza de su energía tratan de contrarrestar el poder que están liberando Lisandro y el Patriarca!

Todos ven que quien hablaba era Patroclo quien se había puesto de pie, aunque muy maltrecho

\- Hermosa criatura - sigue diciendo - Tratas de superar con tu pureza, la oscuridad que quiere salir de las dimensiones negras... pero no creo que lo logre... no con el poder de Lisandro y el Patriarca combinados

El Patriarca mira despectivamente a Mutsumi y sonríe

\- ¡Estúpida diosa! ¿De qué te sirve ese canto si no significa nada ante la absoluta oscuridad? ¡Sacrifica tus últimas fuerzas y luego forma parte de la oscuridad tú también!

De pronto, Patroclo siente una voz en su mente "¿Patroclo?" "¿Lisandro?" "si... te hablo con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan... no debes tardar ni un instante más... debes de matarme" "¿qué dices?" "¡debes matarme antes que el poder oscuro me controle por completo! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo... atraviésame el corazón pero hazlo ya!"

Patroclo duda pero se da cuenta que Lisandro tiene razón y asiente

\- Lo haré... lo siento chicos pero debo matar a Lisandro

\- ¿Qué dices? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- Su amigo me ha hablado con su pensamiento... el poder maligno se está apoderando de él pero el canto de la diosa le ha dado unos momentos de lucidez... me pide que lo mate antes que sea tarde... tiene razón... no hay otra salida

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - exclama Kaolla

\- Lo siento pequeña... es la única alternativa... por favor, perdónenme

Patroclo avanza hacia Lisandro, incrementando su cosmo mientras el Patriarca incrementa su poder

\- ¡Maldito gay! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡El poder de esa diosa inútil no nos detendrá mucho tiempo y su suerte está echada!

\- No... No si mato a Lisandro

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si él muere, no podrás abrir el portal

\- ¡Y luego te mataré a ti!

\- Pero antes de eso, ya habrás fracasado

Patroclo se prepara pero en eso, cuando está a punto de dar el golpe, se detiene, ya que entre él y Lisandro estaba Motoko

\- ¿Tú? - le dice - ¿Acaso nuevamente el Patriarca te está controlando?

\- No... Simplemente no dejaré que lo mates. ¡Aunque él te lo pida!

\- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Es la única salida!

\- ¡Yo también tengo derecho a opinar porque... porque...!

\- ¿Porque qué Motoko? - le inquiere Kaolla

Motoko duda, baja la cabeza y se muerde los labios para luego dar un grito

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡No delante de todos ustedes!

Motoko corre hacia Lisandro y, pese al poder desplegado, ella pasa a través de él, aunque sintiera que su cuerpo era comprimido por una fuerza enorme. La armadura de Piscis la protege, pero esta se va quebrando a medida que avanzaba

\- ¡No lo hagas, Motoko! - dice Keitaro tratando de detenerla pero Patroclo lo detiene

\- No seas tonto... ella está protegida por la armadura de Piscis pero tu cuerpo se destrozaría en segundos si atraviesas el campo de fuerza

Motoko ya estaba frente a Lisandro tratando de llegar a él. Su mano se estira tratando de tocarlo

\- ¡Son inútiles tus esfuerzos! - le grita el Patriarca - ¡Él no te pertenece ni tampoco al género humano! ¡Él pertenece a una raza! ¡A la mía!

Motoko lo ignora y sigue avanzando a medida que le hablaba a Lisandro

\- Escúchame Lisandro... no tienes que morir... no importa lo que él te diga o que se vean iguales... ¡Tú eres diferente!

\- ¡Es inútil! - vuelve a gritar el Patriarca

\- Recuerda cuando llegaste... nos ofreciste amistad y pese a que tu lado malo surgió en más de una ocasión, pudiste superarlo ya que te importábamos como tú a nosotros... estábamos dispuestas a luchar para ayudarte y por eso estamos aquí ahora... tú viniste por mí, a ayudarme y eso me hace pensar que en algo te importo

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? - dice Naru

\- Recuerda los planes que hicimos en Hong Kong... todo eso puede ser realidad Lisandro... podemos lograr algo si seguimos juntos... no nos dejes... ¡no me dejes!

\- ¿Se le está declarando? - dice Mitsune

\- Pues, eso parece... - dice Keitaro

\- ¡No puedes rendirte ahora al pensar que tu muerte nos ayudará más que tu vida! ¡Es tu vida la que necesito Lisandro, no tu cadáver! Él desprecia el amor... pero tú lo buscaste desde que llegaste a la residencia... todos estamos aquí y no es para verte morir... lucha Lisandro. ¡Lucha!

Motoko llega hasta él y estira la mano... alcanza a tocarlo y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, se lanza y lo abraza. Su armadura se va quebrando pero ella no lo suelta

\- ¡Ahora, hermana! - grita Motoko a Tsuruko - ¡Házlo!

\- ¡Prepárate entonces! - responde ella - ¡Espada Doble Matademonios!

El ataque de Tsuruko pasa a través de ellos pero la energía oscura sale del cuerpo de Lisandro quien cae hacia atrás junto con Motoko

-. No puedo creerlo - dice Patroclo - Lo ha logrado... quebró el campo oscuro generado por el poder de ambos y ahora Lisandro ha sido liberado

Motoko abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que está sobre Lisandro quien parecía inconsciente. Observándolos estaba un furioso Patriarca y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos

\- Tú... maldita kendoka... no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo pero no disfrutarás mucho de esto ¡Vacío Astral!

Un enorme poder envuelve a Motoko quien se siente arrastrada por aquella fuerza que no puede repeler. Su cuerpo es levantado y la energía alrededor de ella comienza a brillar

\- ¡Desaparece en la profundidad de los abismos del espacio! ¡Vagarás eternamente y sufrirás los tormentos del infierno en una vida sin muerte eternamente suspendida en el espacio tiempo!

El poder hace que Motoko sea lanzada al hiperespacio, desapareciendo a la vista de sus amigos

\- ¡No! ¡Motoko! - grita Keitaro

\- Motoko... - dice Tsuruko

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? - le dice Kaolla al Patriarca apuntándole con su cañón - ¡Regrésala!

\- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para ella! ¡Preocúpense por ustedes ya que le seguirán a su amiga!

Kaolla dispara pero los misiles se desvían estallando en el aire. Patroclo y Tsuruko atacan juntos pero son rechazados y derribados. Shinobu corre hacia Mutsumi que había dejado de cantar

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que tú puedes! ¡Salva a Motoko!

Mutsumi solo mira el firmamento y sonríe

\- Shinobu-chan... no hace falta, ¿no te has dado cuenta que Lisandro no está?

\- ¿Qué?

Shinobu mira al lugar donde debería yacer Lisandro pero su cuerpo no estaba

\- No entiendo... ¿adónde se fue?

\- Lejos... muy lejos pero... ya está regresando... Motoko lo logró... llegó a su corazón y ha vuelto a ser el de antes...

Shinobu mira a la misma dirección de Mutsumi. Patroclo, Tsuruko y Seta dejan de pelear ya que el Patriarca también miraba el cielo. Patroclo se da cuenta del porque

\- Alguien viene... pero... ¡No es posible! ¡Es imposible!

\- Pero - dice Keitaro - ¿Qué significa esto?

Aquiles ya estaba de pie, maltrecho pero eso no fue obstáculo para que también se asombrara a lo que veían sus ojos

Lisandro descendía llevando a Motoko en brazos y portando sobre su cuerpo la armadura dorada de Sagitario...

...

Cuando Lisandro era envuelto por el poder oscuro, la voz de Mutsumi le dio algo de lucidez para poder darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Por un momento quiso reaccionar y enfrentar a su alter ego pero se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino. Fue por eso que buscó su propia muerte pidiéndole a Patroclo que lo matara mientras el mantenía la atención del Patriarca. Deseaba eso ya que lo consideraba como el único camino para salvar a su mundo y a aquel donde estaba en ese momento. Fue cuando la voz de Motoko parecía llegarle de lejos. No entendía sus palabras pero si empezaba a comprender el mensaje y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, empezó a sentir un calor interior

¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado sentir nuevamente aquella sensación? Su mente trataba de recordar pero sabía que aquella sensación era un recuerdo lejano de un pasado que había preferido olvidar con tal de poder quedarse en Hinata. Sentía muy en su interior que el recordar le traería dolor y con ello vendría la ira y finalmente el odio. Prefirió vivir el presente pero este también se mostraba esquivo si de felicidad se trataba. Los caballeros del zodiaco y ahora el Patriarca, que resultaba ser su otro yo en ese mundo, conspiraba contra ello, ¿debería odiarlos y destruirlos? Tal vez eso representaba también el fin de su lado humano que ahora se aferraba a algo

Y ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, era Motoko. Ella tenía razón porque él la necesitaba y para ello debía vivir. Aquella duda lo hizo quebrar aquella barrera negativa que había creado para que Motoko llegara a él y el contacto físico le devolviera lo que creía perder. No supo que pasó pero de un momento a otro, sintió que le arrebataban a Motoko. No podía ver ni escuchar pero supo que ella se iba y aquella sensación fue demasiado para él "No... no la perderé como siento que he perdido tanto en mi vida... ¡no dejaré que eso pase!"

Solo sintió que su mente viajaba inmensas distancias pero se mantuvo firme ya que sentía a Motoko cerca y quería estirar su mano para alcanzarla pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su presencia se alejaba más "No es suficiente... cosmo... ¡elévate hasta el infinito!"

De pronto, no solo había alcanzado a Motoko, a quien abrazaba fuertemente, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas... sus recuerdos habían sido alcanzados también y mientras regresaba a la Tierra, muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente y de pronto sintió más dolor porque pese a que había logrado alcanzar a Motoko y la tenía en sus brazos, supo que de todos modos no podría retenerla por mucho tiempo

Eso sucedía, a medida que su cuerpo iba siendo recubierto por la armadura dorada de Sagitario, símbolo que Lisandro había alcanzado nuevamente el séptimo sentido

...

Para todos resultaba impresionante ver a Lisandro en aquella armadura alada. Al pisar suelo, sin decir nada, se acerca a Tsuruko y pone a la inconsciente Motoko en sus brazos para luego dar media vuelta y ponerse frente a frente al sorprendido Patriarca quien retrocede un paso

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¡Solo existía una armadura dorada y esa es la que yo porto!

\- "En tu mundo es así... pero en el mío, existen doce armaduras de oro y esta es una de ellas... piénsalo… ¿por qué aquí no hay? por una sencilla razón... las armaduras de oro están listas para enfrentar a nuestro hermano que duerme en mi mundo mientras tú aquí perdías el tiempo"

\- ¡No! ¡No pretendas decirme que de nada sirvió el haber alcanzado el séptimo sentido y vestir la armadura de oro!

Los demás veían todo aún en silencio, hasta que Aquiles se dirige a Mutsumi

\- No lo entiendo, ¿de dónde sacó esa armadura?

\- Se los dije... Lisandro es un caballero del zodiaco también... lo es en su mundo y en él, son doce caballeros de oro, como ustedes son también doce

\- ¿Y cómo llegó aquí esa armadura? - pregunta Patroclo

\- Cuando Lisandro fue por Motoko, debió haber alcanzado el séptimo sentido... eso lo puso en contacto con su mundo y la armadura debió acudir a su llamado... lo que me hace pensar también que Lisandro ha recuperado la memoria... solo de esa manera podría usar la armadura dorada de Sagitario

Lisandro eleva su cosmo lo mismo que el Patriarca. Ambos brillan a los ojos de todos y Patroclo siente la voz de Lisandro en su mente

\- "Patroclo... llévatelos de aquí... esto se va a poner feo dentro de poco"

El caballero asiente y se vuelve a los demás

\- Lisandro me dice que debemos irnos de aquí... será mejor obedecer

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunta Keitaro - No podemos dejarlo solo

\- Él tiene razón - dice Mutsumi - No podrá pelear con todo su poder si estamos cerca... hagamos caso

El Patriarca se adelanta y ataca a Lisandro quien lo esquiva. Los movimientos son tan rápidos que no se dan cuenta los presentes solo cuando el viento empujado por el movimiento los derriba

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - exclama Naru

\- ¡La verdadera pelea empezó! - grita Aquiles - ¡Corran!

Nadie podía ver nada, pero la tierra empieza a resquebrajarse y las piedras revientan. Superando la velocidad del sonido, Lisandro y su alter ego combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, moviéndose en distintas direcciones y repartiéndose golpes que se cruzaban el uno al otro. El Patriarca se da cuenta que los chicos huían, mientras Aquiles y Patroclo ayudaban a los caídos, junto con Albiore y Niobe que ya se habían recuperado. El Patriarca sonríe y se mueve a velocidad supersónica para pararse frente a los chicos de Hinata que se quedan paralizados de la impresión

\- ¿Van a alguna parte? ¿No quieren quedarse a disfrutar del espectáculo? - les dice burlón mientras levanta la mano pero en ese instante, Lisandro aparece, interponiéndose. El golpe del Patriarca es contenido por él y ambos unen sus manos haciendo esfuerzo

\- Tu preocupación por esta escoria es realmente patético - le dice el Patriarca - ¡No puedo creer que en ti lleves la esencia primordial y se te haya confiado la misión de destruir a las criaturas mortales!

\- "Jamás lo entenderás porque las vidas que he vivido me han permitido comprender que la esencia primordial es corrupta... debo agradecerte porque si antes dudé, ahora, al saber en lo que me habría convertido, sé que seguí el camino correcto"

\- Idiota... no los salvarás a ellos ni a tu mundo... te venceré y seré yo quien vuelva a ser uno con nuestro hermano. ¡Y con ello el universo volverá a pertenecer a nuestra raza!

\- "Nuestra raza tuvo su momento y lo desperdició... jamás quisieron ver más allá de la oscuridad a la que decidieron permanecer... aunque lograras abatirme, surgirá un guerrero más poderoso que vencerá cualquier intento de romper los sellos"

\- ¿Realmente crees que habrá algo más poderoso que yo? ¡Te demostraré que no es así! ¡Viento Estelar!

Las manos del Patriarca forman el Viento Estelar mientras sujetaba a Lisandro por lo que este queda atrapado

\- ¡Los elementos son míos y yo los mando! ¡Muere con la Alquimia de Fuego!

Todo alrededor de Lisandro se enciende y las llamas envuelven su cuerpo, desapareciendo en medio del fragor. Kaolla trata de correr pero Keitaro la sujeta

\- ¡No lo hagas, Kaolla!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Lisandroo!

Pero en eso, las llamas comienzan a agitarse, y para sorpresa del Patriarca, estas toman la forma de un ave. La figura de Lisandro se adivina en medio de las llamas

\- "El fuego contra mí no sirve... ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!"

El ataque va directo al Patriarca quien extiende sus manos

\- ¡Onda de Acuario! - las técnicas de ambos se neutralizan pero al instante, ambas rodillas chocan. Habían reiniciado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que nuevamente se desvanecen a los ojos de todos

\- ¿Dónde están? - dice Tsuruko

\- Se mueven demasiado rápido para los ojos comunes - le dice Aquiles - ¡Allí están!

Lisandro y el Patriarca reaparecen en el aire chocando ambos brazos pero al instante desaparecen y Patroclo se arroja sobre Naru y Shinobu, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo. La roca al lado de ellas revienta y todos ven que por diversas partes del lugar van reventando el suelo y las piedras

\- ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! ¡Debemos refugiarnos con los demás! - dice Aquiles

Los golpes se seguían sucediendo cuando de pronto, Lisandro y el Patriarca nuevamente se ponen frente a frente

\- Debo admitir que eres bueno - dice el Patriarca - Pensaste lo mismo que yo al mejorar las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que estos estúpidos caballeros confían demasiado en sus técnicas... pero mi cosmo decidirá esta pelea

El cosmo del Patriarca se enciende y concentra su poder en su técnica

\- ¡Muralla de Tierra! - todo el lugar se pone a temblar y bloques de tierra se elevan rodeando a Lisandro

\- "Torpe, ¿crees que eso me detendrá?" - Lisandro usa la Excalibur y destruye los bloques pero estos vuelven a crecer

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Realmente crees que mi técnica era tan simple? No podrás superar aquella muralla y mucho menos para salvar a tus amigos

Una mano de tierra se cierra sobre los chicos de Hinata y los caballeros caídos, formando una prisión que los atrapa. Mutsumi alcanza a poner una barrera pero sus poderes estaban muy disminuidos para poder romperla

\- ¡Uahhhh! - grita Naru - ¡Vamos a morir!

\- ¡No podré resistir mucho! - exclama Mutsumi pero en eso el poder de Aquiles la respalda dándole más fuerza para resistir

Lisandro se da cuenta de lo que sucede y eleva su cosmo enormemente y alcanza el séptimo sentido

\- ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan! - el cosmo del dragón deshace los bloques en su totalidad y antes de que se vuelvan a formar, Lisandro ya estaba al lado de ellos y usa la Excalibur para liberarlos. En ese mismo instante, el Patriarca ataca

\- ¡Explosión Nebular! - el torbellino de energía cósmica atrapa a Lisandro quien se ve imposibilitado de liberarse - ¡Jaja! ¡Tus sentimientos te han traicionado y ahora estás en mis manos! ¡Prepárate a morir ahora porque ni la armadura de oro resistirá la explosión cósmica que hará contigo mi técnica!

Lisandro no escuchaba ya a su alter ego y enfoca su pensamiento en Mutsumi

\- "¡Belldandy! ¡Tienes poco tiempo! ¡Sácalos de aquí ahora!"

\- ¿Qué? - dice Mutsumi tocándose la cabeza

\- "¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Ahora!"

Mutsumi usa su poder para alejarlos de allí haciendo levitar su barrera con todos adentro, al mismo tiempo que Lisandro lanza un grito y su poder estalla en forma de ki, generando una gran explosión que obliga al Patriarca a cubrirse... la explosión de su ki quiebra el Torbellino Estelar pero la detonación arrasa con todo a varios metros a la redonda

El Patriarca ve la energía que rodeaba a Lisandro quien mostraba signos de agotamiento pero su poder no disminuía y al contrario, se había incrementado. Lisandro levanta la cabeza y mira al Patriarca

\- "Aprendí de los mejores... los mejores guerreros del universo... nuestros cosmos estarán igualados pero mi ki es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo..."

\- No... No es posible... no me ganarás. ¡No me ganarás!

El Patriarca estira los brazos y comienza a concentrar su poder, mientras Lisandro asume posición de combate mientras cierra el puño a su costado derecho. Una luz se va formando en el puño mientras lentamente levantaba la mano izquierda

\- ¡Todo lo decidirán ahora! - exclama Aquiles - ¡Cúbranse!

Todos lo obedecen, a excepción de Patroclo quien se queda mirando a los dos combatientes

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - le pregunta Aquiles - ¡Podrías morir si te quedas allí!

\- Mi querido Aquiles... esta pelea es también nuestra... Lisandro está agotado y está concentrando sus últimas fuerzas para vencer al Patriarca... yo le daré mi fuerza para que luche

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Sé que es peligroso pero... aunque eso signifique que no podrás cumplir tu palabra conmigo, estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo

Patroclo levanta las manos a la altura del pecho y eleva su ya débil cosmo pero Lisandro siente que una fuerza ajena a él se unía a su cosmo. Eso le dio tiempo para concentrar su ki aún más fuerte. El Patriarca pone los brazos en dirección a Lisandro con el rostro desencajado por la ira mientras su poder se concentraba en ese ataque

\- ¡Tu poder no es respaldado por los seres negros y el mío sí! ¡Muere, traidor a tu misión y a tu raza! ¡Alquimia de los Cuatro Elementos!

La gigantesca energía que se forma en las manos del Patriarca, toma un color oscuro y la esfera crece, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y la tierra temblaba mientras los elementos agitaban todo alrededor del santuario

\- ¡Destruirá todo el lugar! - dice Aquiles - ¡No podemos quedarnos más tiempo!

Pero nadie se movía, ni siquiera los chicos de Hinata. Naru se abrazaba a Keitaro mientras Shinobu se apegaba a Mitsune y a Kaolla quienes eran abrazadas por Mutsumi. Seta solo miraba aquella impresionante escena sosteniendo a Sara y Tsuruko aún sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana inconsciente

\- ¿Pero qué hacen? - les pregunta Aquiles - ¿Acaso quieren morir?

\- No - dice Keitaro - Pero no importa lo que suceda, Patroclo tiene razón... no dejaremos a Lisandro ya que él nos necesita

\- Pero...

Ya no había tiempo para decir más, la terrible energía ya era liberada del Patriarca y se dirige a Lisandro, quien aguarda el poderoso ataque mientras su cosmo se elevaba aún más... de pronto, Lisandro toma otra imagen ya que su rostro cambia y parece percibir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

\- ¡Será el final de mi mismo ya que tú y yo somos el mismo ser! ¡Es la pelea que debió librar mi hijo pero la libraré yo en su lugar! ¡Pegaso Suiseiken!

De no ser por el campo de fuerza de Belldandy, todos habrían sufrido los efectos del choque de ambas fuerzas. A milímetros de Lisandro, su puño había detenido el ataque de su alter ego y pese a que la energía oscura era enorme, el meteoro de Lisandro lo había detenido produciendo una detonación

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! - gritaba Naru abrazada de Keitaro - ¡¿Quiénes son estos tipos?!

\- ¡La energía de ambos están en pugna! - dice Aquiles - ¡Uno de ellos será destruido si tan solo cede un poco!

Lisandro había conseguido detener con éxito el ataque pero de pronto se da cuenta que había cometido un error

\- ¡Jaja! - ríe el Patriarca - ¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¡Acabas de liberar tu mayor poder y combinado con el mío abrirá el portal a los mundos oscuros! ¡Jamás podrás evitarlo y formarás parte de nosotros como era en un principio!

Lisandro no responde sino que comienza a concentrar su ki y con un grito, lo libera, haciendo que su meteoro aumente de tamaño y gire como un aspa

\- Eso... no es un meteoro - dice su alter ego - ¡Es un cometa! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

El ataque de Lisandro gana terreno y avanza en espiral hacia el Patriarca quien se da cuenta de lo que pretendía Lisandro. Solo atina a hacer una sola cosa que le sirvió de poco ya que el ataque se abate sobre él, destrozando su armadura

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Vacío Astral! ¡Ahhhh!

De pronto todo se oscureció para los presentes. Incluso la detonación del Cometa de Pegaso es absorbido por aquella densidad abominable

...

No se veía nada más que penumbra y de no ser por la ligera luz que emitía el campo de protección de Belldandy, no podrían verse los unos a otros. Estaban todos, incluidos los caballeros del zodiaco algo recuperados quienes miraban sin poder ver más allá del campo de fuerza

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunta Keitaro

\- No veo nada - dice Kaolla encendiendo una linterna pero la luz rebotaba en el campo de fuerza - Mutsumi... quita eso para poder alumbrar

\- No puedo... - dice Mutsumi con la cabeza baja

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunta Albiore - No podemos quedarnos aquí

\- Lo lamento - vuelve a decir la diosa - No puedo quitarlo... si lo hago, todos moriremos

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunta Aquiles mientras sostenía a Patroclo

\- No puedo hacerlo... estamos en un mundo de transición entre el nuestro y las dimensiones oscuras... ni siquiera los dioses hemos llegado hasta aquí ya que hacerlo podría significar la pérdida absoluta de nuestro ser... siento el poder abominable que se va acercando y no puedo sentir la salida... estamos atrapados

\- No lo entiendo... - vuelve a decir Aquiles

\- Los mundos oscuros absorben nuestra esencia y nos convertiremos en alimento de los primordiales... nos perderemos para siempre en la oscuridad y seremos parte de ellos como su alimento para toda la eternidad... solo mi campo nos protege pero no será por mucho tiempo

\- ¿Y Lisandro? - pregunta Kaolla

\- No lo siento... no sé qué ha pasado

De pronto Shinobu lanza un grito ya que una mano se pega al campo de fuerza pero todos se tranquilizan al ver que aquella mano llevaba una coraza dorada y la luz tenue del campo adivinaba el rostro de Lisandro en la oscuridad

\- ¡Lisandro! - exclama Kaolla tratando de tocarlo pero no puede pasar el campo

\- ¿Están todos bien? - pregunta Lisandro

\- ¡Ya puedes hablar! - le dice Naru - ¡Supongo que puedes escuchar también! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

\- No se preocupen... los sacaré de aquí... tiene que haber alguna forma

\- ¡No la hay! - suena una voz estentórea pero Lisandro adivina que solo podía ser su alter ego pero había un detalle que lo intranquiliza y lo asusta a la vez - ¡Jaja! ¡Fuiste inteligente al generar esa reacción pero yo lo fui más al crear el Vacío Astral! En este mundo de transición hay más del poder primordial de lo que imaginas. La entrada se abrió y se cerró nuevamente pero la volveremos a abrir y ustedes se quedarán para siempre aquí... déjenme decirles que aquí es peor que el infierno con el que los asustaban de niños... hasta la patética diosa que trata de protegerlos lo sabe

Todos callan porque aquella terrible voz parecía venir de arriba de ellos como si les hablara un gigante. Lisandro, pese a ser quien era, sentía una oleada de espanto y asco al darse cuenta lo que tenía enfrente

\- Siento tus emociones - le dice la voz - No puedes soportar lo que soy ahora y lo que tú eres realmente... solo tienes que desearlo y volverás a ser lo que fuimos ambos... vamos... olvídate de estos miserables humanos y sé bienvenido nuevamente adonde perteneces... tú regirás junto conmigo y con nuestro hermano y gozarás en la esencia oscura por siempre

Lisandro se contiene. Siente nuevamente el poder primordial renacer en él pero su cosmo se eleva tratando de frenarlo "no... no somos iguales... no seré la abominación que tú eres... no me convertiré en esa pesadilla ambulante... ¡no lo haré!"

\- ¡Es inútil que te resistas! ¡Acepta tu destino!

Lisandro se vuelve hacia los demás

\- Chicos... por favor... solo les pido como último favor que se den la vuelta y no miren nada de lo que sucederá después...

\- Lisandro - dice Keitaro

\- Solo háganlo si quieren conservar sus vidas y su cordura... caballeros del zodiaco... esto lo tenemos que hacer juntos... denme su poder

\- Estamos muy débiles - le dice Aquiles

\- Si no lo hacen... jamás saldremos de aquí, ¿no sienten el poder que se acerca? Por favor, háganlo y vuélvanse... no deben mirar tampoco

Ciertamente... a lo lejos se siente el rumor de pasos, como hormigas acercándose pero que se acrecentaba cada vez más

Aquiles, Patroclo, Hércules, Niobe. Telémaco, Albiore, Casiopea, Paris. Héctor e Ícaro elevan su cosmo y lo proyectan hacia Lisandro quien ve elevado su poder

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - le dice la voz enorme - ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada y desprecias lo que te ofrezco? ¿Tanto vale para ti esa carne mortal débil e inútil?

\- No es la carne - responde Lisandro - Ni los placeres de una vida mortal... es la esencia, la esencia de ser humano, lo que los primordiales comen y disfrutan solo por segundos... yo he experimentado la esencia del ser y ahora sé que está al alcance de mi mano si la deseo y la única manera de alcanzarla es aprendiendo a amar, cosa que para ti y los demás les es imposible... eres tú quien despreció lo verdaderamente valioso y tendrás toda la eternidad para lamentarlo

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Nada de lo que dices significa nada! ¿No oyes el llegar de nuestros hermanos? ¡Serás parte de su alimento ahora cuando pudiste haber sido quien rija nuestros destinos! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Si algo aprendí fue el de conocer como pasar de una dimensión a otra! ¡Una gigantesca explosión de energía nos trajo aquí y otra nos sacará!

\- ¡Imposible! ¡No tienes tanta fuerza!

\- ¡Eso fue lo que no aprendiste! ¡Que podemos superar nuestros propios límites porque en realidad los límites son solo mentales y si quisiéramos no existirían! ¡Conoce el poder máximo del cosmo de los caballeros de oro! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE DRAGÓN!

De Lisandro sale una gigantesca energía en forma de dragón que quebró la densa oscuridad e iluminó permitiendo ver a quien se enfrentaban. Fue menos de un segundo la visión y la enorme energía acabó por iluminar con la fuerza del sol. El dragón de luz rompe la oscuridad y saca a todos de allí mientras se escuchaba el inhumano grito

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! - la oscuridad se cernió nuevamente sobre el Patriarca, desapareciendo totalmente y quedando en aquel mundo de oscuridad para siempre...

Lisandro y los otros estaban ya en el mundo de la luz y de ello se dieron cuenta todos los chicos de Hinata y los caballeros del zodiaco al abrir los ojos y al volverse, ven a Lisandro de pie, muy lastimado pero vistiendo su armadura de oro cuyo brillo casi los ciega cuando el sol aparecía por el horizonte

\- Al fin... al fin acabó todo - les dice con una sonrisa el caballero dorado de Sagitario

Los chicos de Hinata no supieron que decir y tan solo Kaolla corre a abrazar a Lisandro quien recibe la muestra de cariño de la chiquilla y estuvieron así buen rato y es cuando Kaolla se vuelve al resto ya que esperaba que sus amigas la imitaran pero comprende porque no pudieron hacerlo

Entre sus amigos y ellos estaban los diez caballeros quienes habían puesto una rodilla en tierra e inclinaban su cabeza ante Lisandro

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. Si al menos quedaran los recuerdos

**La Mirada Perdida**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Si al menos quedaran los recuerdos**

Naru estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Tsuruko trataba de reanimar a Motoko ayudada por Keitaro. Las demás solo observaban y Mutsumi estaba al lado de Lisandro hablando con él y con los demás caballeros

\- ¿Y qué significó eso? - preguntó Naru algo molesta - Estos caballeros son incomprensibles... primero querían matarlo y ahora se inclinan ante él

\- Lo que pasa - interviene Seta - Es que lo han reconocido como nuevo Patriarca del santuario

\- ¿Nuevo Patriarca? - pregunta Shinobu - ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Que deberá cumplir con su deber de dirigir el santuario ahora - dice Tsuruko

\- Ustedes y sus reglas - añade Mitsune con un gesto - No es justo, nosotras lo vimos primero

\- ¿No me digas que ahora te gusta Lisandro? - le pregunta Keitaro

\- No te pongas celoso Kei-chan - le dice Mitsune con un guiño y haciendo que se ponga colorado - Lo que pasa es que sería un buen karirin junto contigo... ya tendríamos quien nos proteja, nos atienda sin tus miradas pervertidas y...

\- Alguien a quien explotar - añade Naru - No se puede contigo Kitsune... ya debes estar pensando en hacer una gira con él por Japón

\- Vamos... mal negocio no es

\- No cuentes los pollitos antes de ordeñar la vaca - le vuelve a decir Naru - Si se queda aquí como Patriarca no podrás contar con eso

\- Vamos - le dice Mitsune - Estoy segura que si tú se lo pides, nos escogerá a nosotras

\- ¡Sí! - le dicen a coro Shinobu, Sara y Kaolla - ¡Pídeselo por favor!

\- ¿Y por qué yo? - protesta Naru - ¡Eso debería hacerlo Motoko!

\- Motoko sigue inconsciente y eres tú quien menos cordial se ha mostrado con él... lo apreciará más viniendo de ti como reemplazo de Motoko

\- ¿Acaso olvidan lo que nos dijo Mutsumi? ¡Lisandro tiene esposa e hijos en su mundo y querrá regresar con ellos!

\- No olvides que Mutsumi nos dijo también que a Lisandro lo sacaron de su mundo por lo que significaba que es la misma razón que representaba el Patriarca aquí - dice Keitaro - Él no debe de regresar a su mundo y quizás aún ni lo recuerde

\- Pero...

\- Además Mutsumi nos dijo que su esposa lo odiaba y estaban separados - agrega Mitsune - Su pérdida de memoria fue justamente para olvidar el dolor que sentía... si se queda deberá decidir entre nosotras y el santuario

Naru duda pero Keitaro le coge la mano y le sonríe

\- Ellas tienen razón... vamos juntos y pidámoslo...

Los dos se acercan a Lisandro, quien junto con Mutsumi, habían terminado de hablar con los caballeros y se volvían a los recién llegados

\- Lisandro - le dice Keitaro - Hay algo que Naru quiere decirte...

\- ¿Qué? - dice Naru confundida - Ah... si... yo quería...

\- Naru - le dice Lisandro - Yo...

\- ¡Déjame terminar! Yo... digo... ellas... no... Digo nosotros... tú...

\- Naru... - le dice Mutsumi

\- ¡No me pongan más nerviosa!... lo que quería decirte es que...

\- ¡Que queremos que te quedes en Hinata! - interrumpe Keitaro - ¡Naru quiere que te quedes en Hinata con todos nosotros!

\- ¡Keitaro! - le dice Naru pisándolo - ¡Lo volviste a hacer!

\- ¿Es cierto eso, Naru? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Bueno yo - le dice Naru colorada - Ya sé que no fui muy amable contigo al principio... pero, creo que todos estaríamos felices que te quedes y contigo cerca, al menos sabremos que el pervertido de Keitaro no intentará nada raro...

\- ¡Si Lisandro! - corre Kaolla hacia el grupo - ¡Vente con nosotras!

\- No sería lo mismo sin ti - le dice Shinobu - Ya eres parte de Hinata

\- Y no te olvides de Motoko - agrega Mitsune - No querrás decepcionarla cuando despierte... además será divertido criar a un bebé en la residencia

\- ¡Cierto! - dice Naru - ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de eso! ¡Con más razón debes de quedarte Lisandro! ¡No puedes abandonar a Motoko!

\- ¡Siiii! - exclaman todas - ¡Estás obligado a quedarte! ¡No puedes ser el Patriarca de aquí!

\- Ejem... chicas - interrumpe Mutsumi - Lisandro ya había tomado una decisión y quería a decirles que regresará a Hinata

Todas se caen en confuso montón y Lisandro les sonríe con la mano en la nuca

\- En realidad no me veo como Patriarca, ni siquiera en mi mundo... y la verdad es que no quiero asumir esa responsabilidad sin resolver lo que aún me preocupa tener dentro de mí

\- Necesitamos un Patriarca, Lisandro - le dice Albiore - Eres poseedor de la armadura de oro y solo tú puedes protegernos en caso de que los Primordiales regresen

\- Los Primordiales no regresarán jamás... y ustedes son lo suficientemente capaces de poder defenderse... solo deberán entrenarse un poco y para ello deben de desarrollar más su sensibilidad y su capacidad de poder ver más allá, cosa que el Patriarcado tal como se ha llevado no les deja

Lisandro se acerca al grupo y pone sus manos en los hombros de Patroclo

\- En toda esta pelea demostraste una gran capacidad... eres tú cuyos sentidos pueden ser los primeros en alcanzar el séptimo sentido... será un camino largo pero los demás seguirán tus huellas... mi única y última orden será nombrarte Patriarca del santuario y te pido que a partir de ahora derogues la obligación de usar máscaras... permítanse amar, tener familia... aprendan a ser humanos y con ello, su camino al séptimo sentido habrá comenzado...

En ese instante, la armadura dorada de Sagitario se desprende del cuerpo de Lisandro y en el aire forma el símbolo del zodiaco para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad en el firmamento...

...

Aunque tuvieron que someterse a ciertas preguntas incómodas, el grupo pudo dejar Grecia sin problemas ya que nadie podía relacionar a esa pandilla peculiar con el desastre ocurrido en las ruinas de Atenas. La policía tardó mucho en llegar y no encontró a nadie ya que todos (incluidos los caballeros) se habían puesto a buen recaudo

En el aeropuerto, Motoko ya estaba recuperada pero no habló nada con Lisandro hasta que subió al avión y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Lisandro estaba sentado con Mutsumi y Kaolla con Seta y Sara que no paraban de hablar, añadiendo a eso la venda en la cabeza y el brazo entablillado de Seta. Shinobu y Mitsune estaban en silencio

Las dos hermanas Aoyama también estaban en silencio y de cuando en cuando Motoko miraba a Lisandro pero su rostro se turbaba y bajaba la cabeza

\- ¿Piensas quedarte así sin decir nada? - le pregunta Naru que estaba sentada con Keitaro en el asiento delante del suyo y volteándose a verla

\- No tengo nada que decir en un avión - responde Motoko - Prefiero llegar a Japón

\- Es un largo viaje - le dice Keitaro - No deberías esperar tanto

\- Eso es asunto mío Urashima... no te metas, ¡y aparta esa tortuga de mi cara!

\- ¡Myu! - le dice Tama

Los dos dejaron en paz a Motoko y se dedicaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Tsuruko no le dice nada tampoco pero la verdad era que Motoko deseaba hablar con Lisandro pero se moría de vergüenza. En eso se para de su asiento y su hermana le coge la mano

\- ¿Adónde vas, hermana? - le pregunta

\- Yo... necesito ir al baño...

Motoko se para y ya en el baño del avión se moja la cara "pero que mala cara tengo... ¿cómo puedo acercarme así si ni siquiera puedo sonreír y aunque lo hiciera, asustaría a cualquiera... pero, ¿qué cosas digo? Lisandro no puede ver... que vergüenza... debe saber que quiero hablarle"

Motoko sale del baño, pero se da una gran sorpresa al ver a Mutsumi sentada en su lugar y charlando con Tsuruko, quedando solo el sitio vacío al lado de Lisandro. Motoko duda y la aeromoza se le acerca

\- Señorita... no puede permanecer de pie mucho tiempo

\- Yo...

\- ¡Vamos, Motoko! - le dice Naru obligándola a sentarse y poniéndole el cinturón - debes hacer caso... siéntate

\- Esto es idea tuya, ¿verdad, Naru?

\- ¿Cómo dices eso? las circunstancias se han dado así... vamos, un asiento es tan igual como el otro

Motoko se queda sin saber que decir mientras Lisandro guardaba silencio. Motoko levanta la vista y mira hacia él y ve que su cara también esta vuelta hacia ella y la kendoka se vuelve de inmediato

\- ¿Ya recuperaste todos tus sentidos? - le pregunta Motoko al fin

\- Si... aún tengo problemas con el tacto pero ya regresará por completo

\- ¿Y tu vista?

\- De eso nada... no creo que la recupere

\- Y... ¿tu memoria?

\- De eso... muchos recuerdos ya han regresado... pero aún no sé quién soy

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Se el papel que represento en tu mundo y en el mundo de donde vine... pero no sé quién soy realmente... nunca pude ver el rostro del Patriarca pero sé que él y yo éramos lo mismo... él era el Lisandro de este mundo y en eso debí de convertirme en el mío

Motoko guarda silencio ya que no era buena para dar consejos pero siente la tristeza de Lisandro

\- Yo... bueno... no sabría que decir sobre algo como esto... supongo que en otro mundo también existirá otra Motoko Aoyama... tal vez sea distinta a quien soy yo ahora pero sea como sea no debo de preocuparme de ello... yo, soy yo y estoy aquí... al igual que tú. ¿Por qué preocuparte de algo que no eres?

\- No es tan sencillo... pero creo que tienes razón... representé un papel y al final me lo creí... ¿por qué no vivirlo como el presente? Mis anteriores reencarnaciones aprendieron del sufrimiento... creo que eso no debería ser mi caso... porque estas tú ahora y... él

Motoko se pone de todos los colores, más aún cuando Lisandro le toca el vientre. Motoko siente un estremecimiento pero al final queda tranquila y relajada pero Lisandro vuelve a su posición y se queda pensativo

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunta Motoko

\- Mejor lo aclaramos en Japón... creo que es mejor estar seguros

...

Todos los chicos de Hinata a los que se había unido Haruka aguardaban en la sala de espera de la clínica. Lisandro y Motoko estaban con el médico y luego de un rato de espera ambos salen con rostros algo aliviados pero Motoko tenía cierto enfado

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta Naru - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sucede que alguien leyó mal el test de embarazo - dice Motoko mirando a Mutsumi - ¡Jamás estuve embarazada!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclaman todos

\- Suele suceder cuando se hace mal la prueba - ríe el médico - Además la obstetra la revisó y esta chica sigue siendo pura y casta. ¡Jajaja!... ¿cómo pueden pensar que alguien puede embarazarse sin "hacerlo"? ¡Jaja! ¡No parecían tan inocentes!

Todos salen de la clínica muy avergonzados, a excepción de Lisandro quien parecía más aliviado

\- ¡Qué lástima! - suspira Kaolla - me había hecho ilusiones de cuidar a un bebé y hacerlo comer plátanos desde pequeño

\- Pues, que bueno que no fue así - le dice Shinobu - Pobre criatura...

Todos llegaron a la residencia e inmediatamente Mitsune se encargó de armar una fiesta con bebidas incluidas. Lisandro parecía muy animado de festejar ya que no tardó en sacar una guitarra eléctrica y tocó "Hotel California" con el solo de guitarra incluido

Fue en ese momento que aparece Yumiko llevando del brazo a Aoshi. Nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada hasta que Lisandro dejó de tocar. Después de los aplausos, hubo un silencio incómodo pero el propio Aoshi se encargó de romperlo

\- Tranquilos... vengo en son de paz... solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó antes y a despedirme ya que regresamos a Kyoto mañana mismo

Lisandro es el primero en acercarse y le tiende la mano

\- Sin rencores Aoshi y sean bienvenidos... creo que podemos divertirnos todos juntos

La fiesta continuó y aunque las chicas se fueron un momento, todos siguieron departiendo. Lisandro aprovechó un momento para salir al balcón. Tsuruko lo siguió y le pone la mano al hombro

\- Siempre fui demasiado autosuficiente para necesitar la ayuda de nadie... pero creo que debo de agradecerte ya que sin ti nadie de nosotros estaría aquí

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Tsuruko... podría decirse que yo las puse en ese predicamento

\- No fuiste tú...

\- No... Fue mi otro yo... el Lisandro de este mundo y en cierto modo es como si fuera yo mismo

\- Creí que mi hermana te había convencido de lo contrario

\- Si... en cierta medida... pero acabar con él fue como destruir mi lado malo y al mismo tiempo descubrir lo que quería olvidar...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar, Lisandro?

El joven ciego vuelve su rostro a Tsuruko con expresión seria antes de contestarle

En el cuarto de Mitsune, las chicas se preparaban para salir vestidas con unos trajes que consiguió ella misma

\- ¡Están locas si creen que voy a salir con esto! - dice Motoko

\- Vamos - le dice Mitsune - Hay que hacerlo por Lisandro

\- ¿Y esto usaban las chicas griegas? - dice Kaolla poniéndose uno - No vi a nadie vestido así

\- Son trajes de la Grecia antigua - le dice Shinobu - Son muy bonitos

\- ¿Y qué sentido tiene si Lisandro no puede vernos? - pregunta Naru

\- Pero te verá Keitaro - le dice Mitsune guiñándole el ojo - Y le causarás buena impresión

\- ¡Kitsune! ¡Impresionar a ese tonto me tiene sin cuidado!

\- ¡Ara! ¡Qué lindos trajes chicas! ¿Puedo ponerme uno?

Quien dijo eso fue Mutsumi que hacía su aparición con su sonrisa de siempre

\- Por supuesto, señorita diosa - le dice Mitsune - Si trajimos para ti también, aunque podrías hacer aparecer uno

Pero Mutsumi se enredaba entre tantas telas que acabó cayéndose sobre Naru

\- Lo siento... creo que estoy algo despistada... a propósito… ¿qué hace toda esa gente afuera? ¿Hay una fiesta?

\- Por supuesto - le dice Naru levantándose - Eso ya lo sabías y estuviste de acuerdo

\- Ara... debo tener mi amnesia otra vez... ¡No importa! ¡Hay que divertirse! ¿Y quién es ese chico tan guapo que habla con tu hermana Motoko?

Todas se miran las unas a las otras y luego Naru se dirige a Mutsumi

\- Mutsumi... él es Lisandro... vive hace más de un mes con nosotros y tú lo ayudaste en todo ese tiempo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Pero Mutsumi seguía sonriente y se lleva la mano a la nuca

\- Ara... no lo recuerdo... ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado y nunca lo vi?

\- Parece que Belldandy ha dejado el cuerpo de Mutsumi - dice Mitsune

\- No puede ser - dice Shinobu - Y yo quería despedirme de ella

\- ¡Pero que descortés! - reclama Naru mientras zamaqueaba a Mutsumi - ¿Cómo es que te fuiste sin decir adiós?

\- Ya... ya - la sujeta Mitsune - Déjala en paz... después de todo era una presencia inmaterial... tal vez al terminar su misión aquí simplemente debía de irse

\- ¡Eso significa que Lisandro se queda! - exclama Kaolla - ¡Viva!

\- ¡Alégrate, Motoko! - le dice Mitsune palmeándola - Lisandro se quedará y te prometo que no intentaré nada con él

\- ¡No digas eso! - reclama Motoko - Yo...

\- ¡Vamos, Motoko! - le grita Kaolla colgándose de su cuello - ¿Acaso no te gusta?

\- Yo... ¿no te molesta, Suu?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Así seremos pareja los tres!

\- Espera... yo no he dicho que me gusta...

\- Vamos, Motoko - le insiste Mitsune - Es exactamente lo que siempre buscabas en un hombre... es decir, todo lo contrario de Keitaro

\- Oye... - protesta Shinobu y Naru frunce el ceño mirando a Mitsune

\- No desaproveches esta oportunidad - dice Mitsune ignorándolas - Además, a Lisandro también le gustas, después de todo, él acudió a Atenas solo para salvarte y fuiste tú quien lo ayudó a vencer al Patriarca

\- Tiene razón, Motoko - dice Naru - No deberías avergonzarte si te gusta una persona

\- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia? - le dice Motoko

\- Yo... ¡No estamos hablando de mí! ¿Le dirás algo a Lisandro, sí o no?

\- Vamos - dice Mutsumi - No la presionen... el amor no es algo que se deba apresurar... creo que las cosas deben de darse por sí solas

\- Mutsumi tiene razón - agrega Mitsune - Vamos... los demás deben estarnos esperando. ¡hay que prepararse!

Todas se van alistando y Mitsune le habla en voz baja a Naru

\- ¿Tú crees que hay que decirle a Motoko sobre la esposa de Lisandro?

\- Yo creo que es Lisandro quien debe decírselo... si no lo hace yo hablaré con él para saber si es que la recuerda y si es así, exigirle que le diga la verdad

La conversación de los demás en la sala es interrumpida cuando las chicas reaparecen bastante engalanadas con ropas parecidas a las de la Grecia antigua. Motoko estaba sonrojada pese a que el traje le quedaba muy bien

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? - dice Mitsune

\- Guauuu - exclama Keitaro - Se ven geniales

\- ¡No pienses marranadas, pervertido! - le dice Naru

\- Bueno... es que recordaba los estudios de historia acerca de las fiestas griegas...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Este... nada...

\- Seguramente recordaba lo de los bacanales - dice Seta inocentemente

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! - dice Naru con cara de pocos amigos - Las fiestas en honor a Baco que luego acababan en... ¡Orgías! ¡Eres un cochino! ¡Toma!

\- ¡Ahhh! - grita Keitaro mandado a volar - ¿Por quéee...?

La fiesta dio inicio entre tragos, risas y baile. Lisandro siguió tocando algunas canciones para luego dejar todo en manos de Keitaro y disfrutar de la fiesta. Luego, mientras todos se divertían incluidas Haruka y Sara, Lisandro sale a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire. No tardó mucho tiempo en que alguien lo siguiera

\- Lisandro...

\- ¿Motoko? ¿Qué haces? Te pierdes de la fiesta

\- Lo mismo digo de ti

\- Bueno... en realidad no soy tan afecto a las fiestas... puedo estar un rato pero prefiero darme un respiro de vez en cuando

\- ¿Es algo que acabas de recordar? En la última fiesta parecías disfrutarlo más

\- Pues... creo que es cuestión más de ánimos... han pasado demasiadas cosas y tengo demasiado en que pensar a diferencia de nuestra última fiesta

Lisandro se vuelve y dirige su rostro al firmamento

\- A veces es mejor no tener recuerdos pasados... al menos antes solo tenía que vivir el presente pero ahora... debo de tomar en cuenta las cosas que dejé atrás... la amnesia no era tan mala después de todo

\- ¿Acaso ya recuerdas todo sobre tu vida en tu mundo?

\- No... No todo... pero si lo suficiente

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Que dejé a muchas personas sufrir... que escapé de allí para no sufrir yo también... que tal vez debería regresar

Motoko se le acerca y estira su mano como para tocarlo pero luego se arrepiente

\- ¿Acaso estás pensando en regresar?

\- La verdad es que preferiría quedarme... trato de pensar en momentos felices en mi mundo pero parecen cosas que quedaron muy atrás... dejar todo esto es dejar una probable felicidad

\- ¿Probable?

\- Uno no puede predecir el futuro... tal vez imaginarlo pero no todo lo que uno se imagina puede ser realidad

\- Lisandro... yo... quisiera decirte que... me gustaría que... te quedaras

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No bromearía con eso

\- A mí también me gustaría quedarme Motoko... sobre todo si tú me aceptas como amigo

\- ¿Amigo?

\- Bueno... para comenzar...

\- No te hagas ideas... yo...

\- Si... ya sé... vives para el kendo pero déjame decirte algo... he aprendido a captar imágenes del exterior a través de captar algunos pensamientos...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que eres muy bonita... ahora lo sé con certeza

Motoko se sonroja y oculta la cara aunque le pareció tonto ya que él no podía verla

\- Lisandro... a mí me gustaría que te quedaras no solo como...

En ese momento, Kaolla aparece y se cuelga del cuello de Lisandro

\- ¡Oye! ¡No nos dejes plantadas! ¡Los estamos esperando abajo!

\- ¡No te metas Kaolla! - le grita Mitsune asomando la cabeza - ¡Los interrumpiste!

\- ¿Que ibas a decir, Motoko? - le pregunta Kaolla

\- Yo... no... Nada... solo que... bajemos a la fiesta

Motoko mira a Lisandro quien asiente y todos nuevamente bajan a la fiesta donde son recibidos con bullanga...

...

La fiesta terminó muy tarde y todos decidieron quedarse en Hinata, total, había habitaciones de sobra y todos deseaban tomarse un buen baño matinal después de la resaca.

Como siempre, Lisandro y Keitaro se encargaron de llevarlas a sus habitaciones a las chicas bastante cansadas o ebrias. Por suerte, Naru estaba solo cansada y ayudó a los muchachos a poner en sus camas a Shinobu y Kaolla quien se durmió en los brazos de Lisandro y lucía una enorme sonrisa. Lisandro la deja suavemente y la besa en la mejilla. Shinobu casi se emociona cuando Keitaro la ayudó a llegar a su habitación pero ya en la puerta esperaba Naru. Seta llevó a Sara a su habitación y se quedó con ella. Aoshi y Yumiko también se fueron a dormir mientras Haruka y Mutsumi se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones fuera de la residencia. Lisandro ayuda también a Mitsune quien, borracha, se le cuelga del cuello

\- Mitsune... por favor...

\- No te pongas nervioso... hip... solo quería decirte que, aunque seas guapo, jamás le haría eso a mi amiga Motoko... quiero que la cuides bien... ¿sí?... no la hagas sufrir

\- Te lo prometo... buenas noches Mitsune

Lisandro se despide con un beso en la frente y sonríe tristemente. Pasó por la habitación de Shinobu para darle las buenas noches y luego se detuvo un instante en la habitación de Motoko. Sin pensarlo más, abre la puerta e ingresa. Motoko ya dormía y Lisandro le pone la mano en su frente y le acaricia el rostro. Luego se inclina y la besa en los labios para luego ponerse de pie

\- Adiós, Tsuruko - le dice a la figura que estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación - Gracias por dejar que me despida

\- Adiós, Lisandro... - le responde la hermana ahogando un sollozo mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvieron en la terraza

Lisandro sale y antes de subir a la terraza se detiene en la habitación de Naru y la abre. Naru dormía ya y Lisandro desde la puerta proyecta su cosmo hacia ella. Naru sonríe dormida y se acomoda para caer en un profundo sueño

La luna estaba a lo alto cuando Keitaro sube a la terraza y ve a Lisandro con la vista fija en las estrellas

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes sueño? - le pregunta

\- No... Quería sentir este lugar una vez más... es increíble pero el corazón de Hinata es aquí... por lo visto han sucedido muchas cosas en la terraza

\- Si... es cierto... jeje... te sorprenderías

\- Supongo...

En eso Mutsumi aparece en la terraza. Keitaro se sorprende al verla llegar pero más se sorprende cuando ve su rostro con los tatuajes que indicaban que aún Belldandy estaba en ella

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mutsumi? Perdón... ¿Belldandy?... creí que...

\- Es bueno que estés aquí, Keitaro - le dice la joven - Así podré despedirme convenientemente y podré dejar a Mutsumi en buenas manos

\- No entiendo... ¿por qué nos hiciste creer que ya te habías ido?

\- Yo se lo pedí - dice Lisandro - Preferí que nadie sospechara para poder hacer lo que tenemos que hacer

\- Lisandro... no entiendo...

\- Lo siento Keitaro... les he mentido... cuando luchaba con mi otro yo, recuperé mi memoria y supe no solo lo que había dejado atrás sino también lo que sucedería con aquellos que amo si es que no regresaba al mundo de donde provengo... comprendí en ese momento que una vida aquí en Hinata, donde he sido feliz, es imposible... solo quise vivir esta ilusión con ustedes un poco más y poder partir sintiendo la felicidad en cada uno de ustedes

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso piensas que todos no nos sentiremos mal cuando sepan la verdad? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán las chicas cuando se enteren? ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

\- No sentirán nada... Belldandy se quedó por esa razón... mientras nosotros hablábamos, ella ha borrado en su memoria todo recuerdo sobre mí... lo que ha sucedido estos días permanecerá, excepto la persona de Lisandro Namura... así ellas no sufrirán... pero fue bueno y hermoso sentirse querido y saber que hay personas que quieren que estés a su lado... ahora sé que en mi mundo también hay gente que quiere lo mismo y no había sabido apreciarlo

"Gracias Keitaro por enseñarme tú y los demás lo que significa ser humano... el valor de la amistad y el saber lo que es querer a alguien y ganarse el amor de los demás tal como tú lo has hecho... te prometo que jamás los olvidaré"

\- Espera - le dice Keitaro totalmente turbado - No es el momento de despedidas, ¿acaso olvidas a Motoko? ¡Yo creo que ella se ha enamorado de ti!

\- No, Keitaro... tal vez eso habría pasado si me quedara... lo mismo que a mí... pero eso jamás sucederá porque ella me olvidará, lo mismo que todos en la residencia Hinata... sé que es lo mejor pero... si al menos quedaran los bellos recuerdos tendría más consuelo

Keitaro entonces comprendió. Por primera vez sus sentidos se abrieron a lo que sentía Lisandro de una manera clara. Keitaro supo el porqué él debía irse y supo que él no podía impedirlo... pero al menos...

\- Lisandro... al menos déjame recordarte

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No me quites la memoria! ¡Déjame mantener vivo todo lo que representó tenerte aquí! Jamás mencionaré tu nombre pero las chicas merecen sentir que alguien que estuvo aquí las llevará en su corazón donde quiera que esté

Lisandro dirige su rostro a Mutsumi quien asiente

\- Esta bien Keitaro, pero con una condición... recuérdame con alegría... nunca derrames una lágrima ni permitirás que otros lo hagan... cualquiera que sea mi destino, será porque yo lo he escogido... promételo

Keitaro asiente y le estira la mano en señal de compromiso y despedida

\- El día de mañana será un nuevo día... solo los caballeros del zodiaco podrán recordarme pero mi última orden fue que jamás lo revelen... pero si llegas a verlos, sabré que al menos hablarán de mí aunque sea un momento

\- Es la hora, Keitaro - agrega Mutsumi - Cuando deje el cuerpo de Mutsumi ella caerá, así que será mejor que la sostengas... recuérdame también con cariño y si en algún momento puedes comunicarte con la Central de Diosas, no dudes en llamarme

Mutsumi se acerca y le da un beso a Keitaro. Fue cosa de un instante cuando una luz brilla alrededor de Mutsumi y Keitaro la sujeta para que no caiga pesadamente. Urashima la sujeta y alcanza a levantar la vista para ver como Lisandro se elevaba al firmamento cogido de la mano de una hermosa muchacha y haciéndole el gesto de adiós con la mano

\- Adiós Lisandro... adiós Belldandy... yo les juro que jamás los olvidaré y su recuerdo quedará vivo aquí en Hinata...

...

Al día siguiente, Keitaro se había amanecido sentado en la sala y dándole de vez en cuando a las cuerdas de la guitarra. Naru fue la primera en llegar

\- Ajum, Keitaro... ¿no me digas que te amaneciste aquí?

\- Naru... yo... solo recordaba algo

\- ¿La fiesta de anoche?

\- ¿La recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto, tonto... siempre lo recordaré como la noche que hiciste el ridículo con la guitarra

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jejeje... mal negocio hiciste al comprarla... no te ofendas pero la música no es lo tuyo

\- Naru...

\- Bueno... iré a darme un baño... ¡que no se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí pervertido o te partiré la guitarra en la cabeza!

Keitaro va caminando llevando la guitarra a su habitación cuando la patada de Kaolla lo sorprende

\- ¡Buenos días, Keitaro! ¡Músico fracasado! ¿Por qué no devuelves la guitarra?

\- ¡Kaolla! ¿Acaso tú...?

\- ¡Si quieres te fabricaré una máquina que toque por ti!

Kaolla se aleja cuando de pronto se topa con Shinobu que llevaba un cesto de ropa y ambos se caen. Aturdidos se ponen a recoger la ropa y Keitaro mira a Shinobu

\- Shinobu-chan... ¿no estás cansada por lo de anoche?

\- Keitaro... qué vergüenza, ¿algo hicimos anoche?

\- Bueno...la fiesta... y...

\- Ah si... buen estreno, Keitaro... si practicas la guitarra como estudiaste para ingresar a la Todai estoy segura que serás muy bueno

Shinobu se aleja sonriente con su cesta de ropa y cuando Keitaro quiere continuar su camino se tropieza con Mitsune

\- Vaya Keitaro... ¿no me digas que te has tomado en serio lo de la guitarra?

\- Mitsune...

\- Yo que tú solo tocaría con unos buenos tragos encima y con un auditorio borracho para que no les importe... si quieres vamos a mi cuarto y allí podrás tocarme algo... juju...

\- Uahhh... ¡déjame Mitsune!

Keitaro huye y se choca con Motoko en su kimono y con su espada

\- ¿Qué quieres, Urashima? ¿Tan temprano y ya estas intentando tocarme?

\- Nooo... Motoko... yo...

\- Pues... parece que tienes más futuro en tocar chicas que en tocar la guitarra... aléjate de mi

Motoko continúa su camino y Keitaro la llama

\- Motoko...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?

Ya Motoko estaba sobre el con la espada en su cuello

\- ¿Qué debería recordar? ¿Acaso te aprovechaste de mí?

\- Nooo... lo siento... no quise decir eso... solo que...

\- ¡Habla ya!

\- La guitarra... ¿alguien la tocó aparte de mí?

Motoko suelta a Keitaro y se queda pensando para luego mirar a Keitaro

\- No sé qué tramas, Urashima... pero me parece que... no fuiste el único, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- No... Por nada... solo que... anoche te veías muy bien en ese traje griego

Motoko no le dice nada y se queda mirando cómo se aleja. Keitaro sube a la terraza y comienza a tocar las cuerdas. "¿Por qué tenía que dejarles el recuerdo que toqué mal la guitarra?

\- Urashima...

Keitaro se vuelve y ve a Tsuruko que subía a la terraza

\- Tsuruko...

\- Creo que tú y yo compartimos algo ahora

\- No entiendo...

\- Un recuerdo... ambos recordamos a alguien

\- Pero...

\- No digas nada, Urashima... es mejor así... cuida a mi hermana... porque de todos modos, la magia de Belldandy no puede borrar la semilla del amor en el corazón de las personas... algún día ello revelará nuevamente los recuerdos...

Tsuruko se va de la terraza dejando a Keitaro solo con la palabra en la boca "su recuerdo de todos modos vive... Lisandro... algún día ellas te recordarán y lo harán por si mismas ya que estás en su corazón"

...

Como todas las mañanas, Nidi se paraba en la puerta de su casa. Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de Lisandro y su familia tampoco sabía de su paradero. La joven simplemente bajó la cabeza y decidió entrar pero cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta una mano la contiene. Durante unos segundos, Nidi no supo que decir al ver que quien la detenía era Lisandro

\- Lisandro... tú...

\- Hola Nidi...

Nidi abre la puerta y recibe a Lisandro con una sonora bofetada

\- Ayyy... ¿qué pasa contigo?

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer y aparecer como si nada y volver así como así?

\- Bueno... ¿esta es mi casa, no?

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta es tu casa! ¡Que te aproveche!

Nidi entra furiosa y comienza a empacar. Lisandro la sigue y se pone detrás de ella

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué es lo que parece? ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Ya no soporto más esto y encima que vengas con tanta frescura! ¡Sufrí cada día de tu ausencia y vienes como si vinieras de una tienda después de comprar cigarrillos!

-Tranquilízate... todo tiene su explicación

Lisandro le había sujetado los hombros y pega su rostro a su cabeza

\- Perdóname Nidi... tuve algo que hacer en otro lugar, pero déjame decirte que ahora he comprendido que eres una persona especial y que debo valorar tus sentimientos... te pido que no te vayas

\- Yo... no entiendo... ¿dónde has estado?

\- Es una larga historia pero te prometo que todo va a cambiar...

...

Nidi al final no se marchó y Lisandro estaba sentado sobre una colina sintiendo el calor del sol, cuando una mano se posa en su hombro

\- Belldandy...

\- Supongo que ya puedo marcharme... la Central de Diosas me llama con urgencia

\- Gracias por todo, Belldandy

\- No hice mucho... casi todo lo hiciste tu

\- Al contrario... tú y ellos lo hicieron

\- Lisandro... ¿Qué será de tu vida?

\- No lo sé... solo sé que mi hermano despertará pronto y debo detenerlo... solo que aún no se como

\- Aún siento la duda en ti

\- Belldandy... cuando luché contra mi otro yo, tal vez alcanzaste a ver en lo que se había convertido... sé que era una visión demasiado horrible para recordar pero yo sé lo que era y sé que eso era yo también... ¿cuantos alter ego míos existen? Me he dado cuenta que no soy la única opción para mi hermano... como también sé que no pertenezco aquí

\- Lisandro... ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Como te dije... aún no lo sé... pero al menos sé qué camino seguir

Belldandy se va haciendo cada vez más transparente pero alcanza a derramar una lágrima

\- Adiós Lisandro...

\- Adiós Belldandy...

...

"Te pareces un tanto a Motoko... ambas tienen el carácter explosivo" piensa Lisandro mientras luchaba contra Pan

"Tan igual como me despedí de ella" piensa Lisandro cuando besaba el espíritu de Nidi

"Vaya... parece que la escena se repite... vine por Asuka al santuario como antes lo hice por ella" piensa mientras estaba frente a su hermano Dagoth y se iniciaba el combate por Asuka

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora... como me gustaría poder verlos una vez más" piensa mientras luchaba el combate final contra su hermano

"Este es el adiós... al menos Keitaro me recordará... adiós también para ustedes Hinata Sou". Inmediatamente, Lisandro pudo ver después de mucho tiempo el rostro de Asuka

...

Keitaro sale a la terraza donde todas las chicas estaban reunidas saltando y jugando... se alegraba que su situación con todas se hubiera aclarado y renunciaran a quedarse con él, a excepción de Naru quien era a quien él quería... Shinobu había crecido y ya era una bella jovencita, lo mismo que Kaolla pero ésta aún se comportaba como una niña... Mitsune aún le seguía dando al trago y tras el torbellino que representó su hermana Kanako las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Como siempre, Sara no se cansaba de atormentarlo, pero todo ya estaba claro para él y el haber ingresado a la Todai

Su vista se fija en Motoko quien estaba cruzada de brazos y Keitaro se le acerca

\- ¿Sucede algo, Motoko?

\- No lo sé, Keitaro... tengo una sensación extraña... como si algo hubiera partido

\- ¿No será que ya te resignaste con Keitaro? - se burla Mitsune

Pero Motoko no responde y es en eso que algo parecido a un pétalo cae frente a ella, tan lentamente que puede recibirlo en su mano. Motoko lo sostiene y el delicado pétalo parece desaparecer

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta

\- ¡Hay muchos más! - exclama Kaolla recibiendo el suyo, lo mismo que las demás chicas. Uno desciende suavemente frente a los ojos de Keitaro quien lo sostiene y de pronto baja corriendo y sale de la residencia

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? - se pregunta Naru

Keitaro llega al pie de las escaleras de la residencia donde estaba Mutsumi. Se acerca a ella quien estaba de espaldas y al volverse también sostenía un pétalo y una lágrima se deslizaba en su mejilla tatuada

\- ¿Belldandy?

\- Keitaro... sé que se lo prometimos... sé que prometimos no llorar para que lo recordáramos con alegría... no dejes que siga llorando... ¡no me dejes!

Keitaro y Belldandy se abrazan y él decidió mantener su promesa por lo que le hablaba a Belldandy de los gratos recuerdos que tenía sobre Lisandro...

...

Ya cinco años habían pasado desde la boda de Naru y Keitaro y aunque parezca increíble, Kaolla aún seguía viviendo en la residencia junto con Shinobu y Mitsune recibiendo a nuevas residentes junto con la ya no tan nueva residente Ema Maeda. Mitsune administraba la cafetería junto con Mutsumi. Solo Motoko había regresado a su dojo para administrarlo cuando terminó sus estudios en la Todai

En sus años en la Todai, Motoko se hizo novia de otro estudiante... aunque terminó con él y empezó otra relación con quien se casó al año de egresada en una ceremonia que reunió a la pandilla de Hinata otra vez quienes brindaron por la felicidad de la menor de las Aoyama. Al año nació su pequeño Tetsuo para alegría de todos. Ella vivía con su familia en Kyoto pero el nexo con Hinata lo mantenía y una vez al año era regla que todos nuevamente se reunieran junto con Seta, Haruka y una ya mayor Sara que aún no sabía si estudiar en Canadá o en Japón

Justo faltaba una semana para la reunión anual y Kaolla estaba arreglando la fachada, luciendo sus dotes de pintora. Kaolla era ya más responsable en sus actos pero aún mantenía el espíritu alegre con sus 24 años a cuestas

\- ¡Apúrate, Kaolla! - le grita Shinobu - ¡Tienes que limpiar los baños!

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡¿Por qué no comienzan sin mí?!

\- ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Kaolla comienza a apurarse pero hace una mala maniobra y se resbala de la escalera. Hubiera caído aparatosamente pero alguien la recibe en el suelo y queda en sus brazos

\- ¡Uahha! - Había gritado Kaolla y Shinobu junto con las demás corren y ven que Kaolla estaba en brazos de un extraño

\- ¡Un pervertido! - grita Ema - ¡Llamen a Motoko!

\- ¡Ella no está! - exclama Shinobu - ¡Tenemos que rescatarla solas!

\- ¡Uahh! ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo!

\- No hay porque temer chicas - dice Kaolla - Me caí de las escaleras y este joven me salvó

Mitsune y Mutsumi ya llegaban y ven la escena. El joven era de pelo castaño y sonreía con una expresión sincera lo que hizo que las chicas bajaran la guardia

\- Lo siento - dice - ¿Esta es la residencia Hinata?

\- Si - dice Kaolla - Pero es exclusivamente para señoritas... aunque, podríamos hacer una excepción por un chico tan guapo

\- Je... bueno... no venía a alojarme... solo traía un paquete para ustedes

El chico baja a Kaolla y les muestra un enorme paquete que estaba al pie de las escaleras. Todas bajan corriendo y se vuelven al joven

\- ¿De quién es...? Pero... ¿dónde está?

Ciertamente, el joven había desaparecido aunque ya Kaolla había abierto el paquete y ve que contiene otras cajas más pequeñas

\- No hay bombas - dice Kaolla pasándole un detector - deben ser regalos para nosotras

\- Pero, ¿quién era ese chico? - pregunta Shinobu - La caja no tiene remitente

\- Acá hay una nota - dice Ema - Y dice "Gracias"

\- ¿Gracias de qué? - pregunta Mitsune

\- ¡Que importa! ¡Esto es para mí! ¡Plátanos!

...

Motoko se encontraba dando las clases a sus alumnos de kendo donde su pequeño hijo acompañaba a su mamá. Cuando aún no terminaba la clase, ve que junto a su hijo hay un joven que charlaba con él lo que la hizo sentirse intranquila por lo que no los perdió de vista mientras apuraba la clase. Al terminar se acerca y por lo visto eso era lo que esperaba el joven ya que se pone de pie como sabiendo que ella se acercaría. Cuando Motoko llega a ellos por un momento se detiene ya que su hijo y el recién llegado parecían tener mucho en común comenzando con su parada, su sonrisa y sus ojos

\- ¡Mamá! - grita el pequeño corriendo a sus brazos al ver que su mamá se había detenido - te presento a mi amigo...

\- Tetsuo... te he dicho que no hables con... extraños... usted...

\- Lo siento - sonríe el joven - Sé que hice mal en ganarme la confianza de su hijo pero no pude evitar charlar con él un momento... ¿usted es la señora Motoko Aoyama?

\- Ese es mi nombre de soltera, ¿quién es usted?

\- Pues... soy amigo de Keitaro Urashima... supo que venía a Kyoto y me pidió que le entregara esto... ah... y esto es para su hijo...

\- No entiendo... ¿por qué no me llamó?

\- Seguro lo habrá olvidado... me dijo que lo acepte porque tiene un significado especial... si desea puede llamarlo

\- No... no hace falta... supongo que es algo que hemos olvidado los dos y el muy tonto no se animó a entregármelo personalmente... ahora que recuerdo no mandó nada cuando nació Tetsuo y ahora se acordó con dos años de retraso... lamento que se haya molestado en venir

\- Para nada... me alegro haberlos conocido... especialmente a Tetsuo... adiós Tetsuo... adiós... ¿puedo llamarla Motoko?

\- Pues... si

\- Adiós Motoko... eres realmente muy bella... tal como me lo dijo

"¿Se lo dijo quién?" piensa Motoko mientras lo ve alejarse "¿Keitaro o alguien más? ¿Por qué me parece conocido este muchacho? Es como si lo hubiese visto antes o... a alguien que se le parece"

\- ¿Qué te trajeron, mamá? - le pregunta el niño

\- Lo veremos después... dime... ¿qué más te dijo?

\- Hablamos sobre mis programas favoritos... y que de vez en cuando piense en él... que él lo sabrá...

...

Keitaro estaba sentado sobre la baranda del jardín de su casa mientras Naru preparaba la cena

\- ¿Estás seguro que vendrá a comer? - le pregunta su esposa

\- Seguro... - responde Keitaro

Keitaro tocaba las cuerdas de una vieja guitarra y es cuando la puerta del jardín se abre y aparece una figura. Era el joven que había realizado las visitas a las chicas de Hinata y a Motoko. Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en la baranda

\- Gracias por darme los datos...

\- De nada... por cierto... esto era de él... tal vez te gustaría conservarla

\- No... creo que si la dejó fue para que se quede aquí... aunque me resulta extraño saber que tocaba instrumentos

\- Vaya... no tienes idea... tocaba y cantaba como un ángel... es lo que más me gusta recordar de él

\- Gracias por mantener viva su memoria entre la gente que lo llegó a querer mientras estuvo con ustedes

\- No tienes por qué darlas... mi vida fue distinta después que se fue... creo que en la cena podemos hablar más de ti

\- Será difícil... hay cosas que tu esposa no comprendería

\- Pues... inventa...

\- Si... deberé hacer eso... pero antes quiero pedirte un favor Keitaro

\- ¿Qué será?

\- En mi mundo él era una persona distinta pero aquí él fue feliz ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente. ¿Podrías hablarme más de él? ¿De lo que yo no conocí de mi padre?

\- Con gusto... Kay...

Keitaro levantó la vista y sonríe

\- La verdad es que él y yo tuvimos algo en común... la manera como empezamos nuestra relación con la Residencia Hinata...

FIN

Otra vez de vuelta a este apasionante mundo de los fics y con la entrega final de algo que ya había ofrecido desde hace tiempo, un fic que incluya a los personajes de Love Hina. Sé que podría parecer personajes muy disímiles con Saint Seiya o los demás personajes que he inventado en todos estos años pero quise asumir el reto como una vez lo hice con otros personajes como juntar a Sakura Kinomoto con Alucard dentro de la saga de "El Centinela"

Pues, aunque en realidad me demoré más de lo que esperaba, no quise publicar este fic sin terminarlo antes como una nueva forma de ir cambiándola para que tenga más sentido y captar mejor a los personajes. Incluso al comenzarla meses atrás, tuve que reformular muchas cosas gracias a los consejos de una gran amiga Akane Kinomoto quien me orientó sobre los personajes de Love Hina y también el bajarme todo el manga lo que me permitió conocer mejor a los personajes. Creo que el manga es mejor referencia que el anime

Los personajes de Love Hina me parecieron bastante divertidos y aunque el manga baja bastante a partir del capítulo 11, es una serie interesante y divertida para todo aquel que quisiera pasar un buen rato. Como dije antes, a Lisandro lo incluí en un momento un poco más tranquilo para la vida de los personajes

Los que hayan seguido a un personaje como Lisandro se preguntarán ¿A qué viene todo esto? Creí que debería haber un eslabón que uniera al Lisandro de "Preámbulo" con el de "El Santuario en Llamas" ¿Cómo es que pudo mantener su humanidad? Fue algo que quise intentar con "La oscuridad del pensamiento" pero no lo logré y fue en ese devenir de ideas que consideré incluirlo entre aquellos personajes. Si fueron los más idóneos, solo el tiempo lo dirá

Otro detalle es el de las habilidades de Lisandro fuera del combate, como son el dominio de idiomas y la música. Lo de los idiomas ya se había visto antes en otros fics el porqué él podía hablar varios idiomas (considerando también su capacidad de leer la mente) pero lo de la música... bueno, consideré que el santuario les da una formación integral a sus caballeros y la música estaba incluida y que él tenía la especial habilidad de tocar instrumentos. Claro está que él no tuvo la oportunidad en su mundo de dedicarse a eso debido a las situaciones que le tocó vivir pero eso no ocurrió en Hinata donde pudo manifestarse a través de la música y esta lo ayudo a mantenerse en sus cabales

Habría mucho que decir sobre este fic y sus personajes pero lo dejo al interés del lector. Reitero mi agradecimiento a Akane por su tiempo y su ayuda en este fic a quien me hubiera gustado ponerla de coautora (a riesgo de herir su modestia), a Carmen (Ulti_Sg) por siempre tener la gentileza de publicarme y a todos aquellos que de uno u otro modo aprecian estas muestras de mi gusto por el anime y los fics.

Eduardo

dagoprince


End file.
